Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: Naruto stumbled upon his parent's house. In it, he discovers two swords. Read on as he discovers his destiny... Just read. NarutoXWarcraft XOver. NarutoXHarem. Rated M for language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Peoples! 4th fanfic is up!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft or Naruto.

Legends:

_Italics-Human thoughts_

Normal-Human speaks

**Bold-Arthas Menethil**

**_Bold with Italics_**-**Alexandros Mograine**

**"Bold with quotations marks"-Demons and Summons**

**'Bold with singular quotation marks-Demon, Summon, and Arthas thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter I: The New Heir**

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. He was running away from waves and waves of mobs, screaming 'demon!' and 'monster!' Why though? Why were they chasing him? He didn't do anything to them? He ran to one area; he ran to another; finally, he reached an area where a big manor, stood. And the roads there lead left and right. He was too busying thinking of the reasons why they hated him, that he didn't notice that he tripped.

_Ow! Damn it! Of all times to trip, my leg had to choose the time where I am being chased._ Naruto clutched his bleeding knee. He heard rumbling from behind him. _Shit! I gotta get out of here, fast! _Naruto turned to his left, he heard rumbling; to his right, more rumbling! _I'm trapped! Hopefully, the door is open._ He crawled his way, slowly, to the door.

"There he is!" one random villager shouted.

"Wait, that house!" another shouted.

"It can't be! Stop him!"

"That house! Stop him before he-" He was cut off as Naruto put his hands on the door, surprisingly, it opened, making Naruto stumble into the house. The door closed, thus, muffling the sounds of outrage, shock, and whatever you hear when someone you hated entered the house of your hero.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see an upside-down stairs. He turned upright. As soon as he dusted himself off, he looked around. He saw a bunch of seals covering most of the walls.

_That's weird. Even my room didn't have these much security. Anyway, I hope the person that lives here doesn't hate me._

With that, Naruto walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw a sofa facing a large TV set, a fully-prepared kitchen, a master bedroom (after he went to check out each of the said areas, of course), and a bunch of other things when he turned his attention to a shelf full of pictures of...!

It had the Yondaime Hokage in it! And a red-haired woman, that Naruto assumed, that was his wife.

_Uh-oh, I'm totally screwed! I'm in Yondaime-sama's house! No wonder the villagers didn't like me going in here. I hope that the ones who took residence here later on wouldn't mind if I just look at the pictures._

He looked at the other pictures. He saw the previously said people with a white-haired man with warts, and a blond-haired busty woman with a gem on her forehead. Another picture contained the Yondaime and his wife with the Sandaime. Another contained the Yondaime on the right side of the frame, cross-armed, while three other people just faced the picture. The only girl there and the white-haired boy (_Is he related to the guy with the warts? Nah, no resemblance._) smiled at the picture, while the third person, and the one in the middle of the previously said people, held up his hand in a 'Peace!' gesture and holding it at the other side of the white-haired boy. (you know, what that looked like, right?). But one particular picture took his interest.

It contained the Yondaime Hokage, who was holding out his left arm to hug his wife, and his wife, both of which had one of their hands on the latter's stomach. It seemed to be a bulge.

_Pregnant, huh? Heh, I hope your child is treated well, Yondaime-sama. Hmm?_

Naruto noticed writing on the bottom.

_'Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, with his wife, Uzumaki Kushina...'. What? Yondaime-sama's wife had the same last name as me? Maybe, she could be...nah! She couldn't be related to a demon like me. Moving on, '...and their soon-to-be newborn son, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.' W-what? _I_ am the son of the Yondaime Hokage? B-but, I-I can't be! I-I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the demon brat of Konoha, the village pariah! I can't be related to royalty! Especially, someone as royal as Yondaime-sama._

Naruto heard a voice saying, 'You are, Naruto.' in his head? No, it must be somewhere. He followed it. He felt something calling to him. He looked around to hear it's voice. He found it behind a door that was hidden behind the master's bedroom. As soon as he entered it, he felt cold. He turned back, but found the door shut tight and locked. He was trapped. But, somehow, something kept him warm. The voice called him again.

He turned to see a sword encased in ice, it's shape matching the sword. It had a skull-like shape attached betwenn the hilt and the blade. It's blade had serrated edges which were uneven. And at the middle of the blade, a bunch of lines were written in it.

Another sword is beside it. It seemed to be floating in mid-air. It's blade was big, and it had some sort of circle along the back of it.

The swords seemed to leak off tremendous power. Naruto approached both of them. He proceeded to touch the hilts. When he did, he shouted out, before he was brought into his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes again. He found himself, this time, in a sewer. But, it is different. The walls and the water touching it were frozen. The pipes were chilly. So far, the only thing not frozen was the water and Naruto himself.

He looked around. He found some sort of red light emitting from a corner. He followed it. When he turned the corner, he was shocked at what he found. It was a cage. Probably, big enough to put two or more Hokage Towers in it. He looked up to see two red, slitted eyes looking down on him.

**"Welcome, Naruto-kun."**

"Ky-Kyuubi?" The said fox nodded.

**"Hai, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko. I have been sealed inside you because of your father."**

"It wasn't a dream?"

**"Of course, it wasn't. Why? Do you still not accept the truth?"**

"I can't believe it! I am the son of the Yondaime! I shouldn't be related to him! I mean, I am a mere ant compared to him."

**'Instead of blaming his father, he finds something else to blame. Impressive.'**** "It is true, kit. Just remove the whisker marks and lengthen your hair a bit...oh, and make you a bit taller, and switch your orange jumpsuit with a jonin vest and a white cloak with red flames, you look just like him."**

"Oh, well. Nothing will come out of wallowing over it. Now then, why am I here?"

**"I don't really know, kit. Probably, because you touched that sword."**

**Indeed, Kyuubi.**

A voice alerted the two. It came from the area where Naruto appeared.

**Welcome, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, or should I say, my new heir?**

The figure showed itself to show a man, wearing some sort of armor. He had a helmet on. Skull-like kneeguards on his...well, knees. Furs covering majority of his armor. His eyes glowing blue...and I mean, literally glowing. Some sort of smoke-like thingy was getting out from his eyes. (sorry, I don't know what Arthas looks like)

"HOLY SHIT! MISTER! YOUR EYES ARE BURNING!" Naruto shouted to the entity before him. The said entity had a tick mark on his head.

**MY EYES AREN'T BURNING, YOU FOOL!**

"Huh? Then, why do they look like that?"

**Good question. Let's just say that these come with the helmet.**

Naruto jumped up and down. "Cool! Can I try it on, mister? Can I? Can I? Can I?" He keeps repeating those words until the figure had enough.

**No.**

Naruto pouted. "Aw. I wanted to try it."

**You will try it, young one, if you pass my test.**

"Test? What test?"

**Just a simple test to prove that you are, indeed, my heir. **

"But what about the 'Welcome my new heir' thing before?"

**That was a simple thing I worked on so that any of my descendants would be overconfident and attack me out of that. But from your question, it seems that you didn't know about the Namikaze clan history.**

"History?" Naruto asked. _Oh, this is going to be good. _Naruto sat down as he listened to the story.

**It seems you want to hear it. Very well...the Namikaze clan history. **The figure seemed to sit down on thin air. But on closer inspection by Naruto, he found water spout from his seat and formed a throne. **Before I was called Arthas Menethil. I was a paladin, at that time. One of the greatest; and this was not due to the fact that I was the son of the king.**

"Wow! You were the son of the king?" Naruto shouted. The man, now known as Arthas, hit him on the head.

**Yes! Son, heir, etc. Now don't interrupt me! Now, where was I? Oh, yes. The paladins. They were considered as the most prestigious class of warrior in our land. They believed in the 'Light'. It deals with good things. Helping people, doing errands, you know, the works. But one particular event made me turn my ways. The Undead Scourge began their siege. They plagued our food, putting in it a poison that makes the eater a mindless zombie. **Naruto shivered at the thought. **I know, little one. Moving on, a dreadlord named Malganis lead these attacks on. **Naruto was about to interrupt but Arthas' glare shut him up. **I will explain all in due time. Now, Malganis continued these attacks, which were ranging from simple villages to my kingdom. When I hunted him down, he provoked me by using the thing I held most dear, my people. Thus, I chased him all the way into a frozen wasteland called Northrend. I continued on my quest, and eventually, found one of my long lost friends, Muradin Bronzebeard, a dwarf. He was looking for the legendary blade, Frostmourne, which was the sword you saw outside. Anyway, I decided to help him in this quest, in return that I would use it to slay Malganis. We eventually found the blade, but it carried the inscriptions: '_Whomsoever takes up this blade shall wield power eternal. Just as the blade rends flesh, so must power scar the spirit.' _Naturally, Muradin suspected that it is cursed, but I didn't heed his warning. I promised it anything it desires just so that I could save my people, which got Muradin killed. In the end, I did kill Malganis, but in turn, I lost my humanity. I killed my own father, no thanks to that Lich King for goading me into it. I was summoned once more to serve the Lich King again. This time, to summon Archimonde, an Eredar Warlock. With that done, I proceeded back to my land. A few days later, I heard that Archimonde was killed by the combined forces of the humans, orcs, and night elfs. Just as the Lich King has seen.**

**We planned to rid my land of people, and so we did. Halfway, through the whole ordeal, however, I felt pain. Next thing I knew, the Lich King was talking to me. He told me to go to Northrend again. After I had finished my business in Lordaeron, I went back to Northrend. There I met Anubarak, a crypt fiend. He helped my achieve my goal of going to the Frozen Throne. The Lich King wanted to merge with me, and I heeded. Thus, I became the new Lich King.**

**Years later, I received a report that the humans and orcs banded up to attack my kingdom, which failed, of course. I faced them sometimes, to taunt them or to fight them head-on. They even brought some of their own reinforcements: those flying machines of the humans, the firewood throwing catapults of the orcs. I knew, after those abominations arrived, that I had very little chances of holding them off. So I did the next thing anyone would do: I asked my leader. He helped by saying that, once, a prophet, Medivh, used a portal to transport orcs into this world. He said that the same portal could be used to defeat my enemies. I complied. I found it lying on a desert, temporarily, deactivated. I used Frostmourne to activate it. It worked. I decided to choose a demon for helping me. But when I found the lair, most of them denied my request. The only one who didn't was the right-hand man, the Juubi.**

Naruto gasped. There was someone who was stronger than Kyuubi?

**He told me that he was sick of their land's way of ruling. They ruled out of fear. He was so sick of it that he was willing to leave his land, forever. He agreed to help me defeat my enemies. When I returned with him, the humans, orcs, and even, my minions were shocked at what they saw. They had never seen this kind of demon before. Regardless of the shock, my minions cheered for me while my enemies stood transfixed with fear. In mere seconds, Juubi destroyed my enemies. I granted him anything he desired and all he said was a good night's rest. I asked him for how long. He replied, 'Long enough for humans to be the only ones living.' I agreed. Thus, Juubi was granted his long deserved sleep. I hid his body underneath the Frozen Throne. The army's defeat brought more and more armies for me to deal with. This time, they didn't have the necessary resources to remake their abominable machines. I defeated them easily.**

**In the end, I was defeated by a man named Tirion Fordring, wiedling Ashbringer, which was the other sword you saw. Truthfully, I was shocked to see both swords there. Both light and dark standing side-by-side. I never would have guessed it. Anyway, continuing, Frostmourne was destroyed. Luckily, a little fraction of my soul was left in it. Not the Lich's, mine. The new Lich King was killed, later on. I gathered the fragments and began to repair it. I realized my mistake, that time. I was too greedy with my own power that I didn't even notice where I was heading, to the darkness. I grabbed Frostmourne out of greed. So, I tried to make up for it. I repaired fully and took it away from Lordaeron. I hid it inside a sheet of ice, waiting for my true heir to pick it up. You see, I left a little bit of my soul inside a woman, Jaina Proudmoore, before I hid Frostmourne. Hopefully, she would marry and have children...children having my soul in him/her. After my 'soulchildren', as I may call it, were old enough, as in had babies, I used my soul inside them, to call them to Frostmourne. In a sense, I manipulated themm. I led them to Frostmourne. I appeared in their minds to test them. Sadly, no one survived. They all lost their souls to me. **Naruto stood up. No way in hell is he going to let his soul be lost to a damn skeleton! **Forgive me, Naruto. That was the only thing that I can't remove out of the sword's system. It is somehow 'programmed' into it. My descendants grew and grew until one of them married a Namikaze. Thus, the sword being here. I didn't know how they moved it but somehow they did. Now, let me show you my memories with your father.** Arthas, Kyuubi and Naruto's surroundings grew blurry and shifted before it stopped and showed that they were in the same room as the swords were.

_Flashback_

_Minato entered the room, where Frostmourne and the other sword currently lay._

_"Heh, I never thought that I would use you. I heard from my mother what happened with the last Namikaze to touch you. I just hope that you will choose your wielder, soon."_

'Hold me, child.' _A voice made Minato jump. He looked around to see no one. _'I am from the sword, Namikaze Minato. Grab the hilt and shape your destiny.' _Minato stood transfixed at what happened. He slowly walked towards it, his hands outstretched. He was about to grab it's hilt when..._

_"AAAAAAAHH!" A scream knocked Minato out of his stupor. Kushina! With that he left the room._

_Flashback End_

"Wait, that was it?" Naruto asked.

**Of course, fool. I was confined within the room. Naturally, I couldn't figure out where the scream came from, but I felt a part of my soul in it. So I assumed that his wife was giving birth...to you. October 10th.**

"Okay, but how about this 'Ashbringer' sword? What is it's history?"

_**I believe **_**I**_** could answer that question.**_

Out of the same entrance entered a red-haired, bearded, and mustached man wearing golden armor appeared.

_**It is a pleasure to see you, son of Kushina. I am Alexandros Mograine, the founder and creator of the Ashbringer.**_

**You? You created the weapon that destroyed mine?**

_**Indeed I did, Arthas. After all, I needed an edge against the chosen champion and worthy wielder of Frostmourne.**_

**Impressive, you created a weapon to counter mine. But I believe that the Lich King also foresaw this. He wasn't surprised when he saw the blade.**

"Umm, excuse me, Alexandros-san, Arthas-san? Could you continue with the story, please? I quite enjoyed it." Naruto asked the two. Arthas turned to Naruto.

**I'm afraid, little one, that my story is done. Perhaps Alexandros could indulge you in the Uzumaki clan history? **At this Naruto perked up. He kept repeating "Yes!" over and over again.

Alexandros sat down beside Arthas, this time, his seat taking the shape of a royal throne._ **Very well, son of Kushina. The Uzumaki clan history, or at least, how I forged the Ashbringer.**_

_**Before, there were wars between the orcs and humans. During the Second War, after I killed an orc warlock, I discovered a crystal filled with dark energies. When I picked it up, it burned my hand. All of those who were there wanted it destroyed. I reasoned with them. One of them, however, wouldn't heed my reasons and proceeded to use his powers to destroy it. But what happened later shocked us all, the crystal absorbed the attack! We tried it again, it worked! We tried it 3 more times, before we were satisfied with what it does. Finally, I used my most powerful attack to change it's loyalty to ours. I told my fellow paladins to keep it a secret, since no one knew of such a crystal, in which they all agreed.**_

_**A few years later, which was the time that Arthas had Frostmourne and formed his own Scourge, the Undead Scourge attacked. This was the time to use the crystal! We all agreed. I forged the crystal into the Ashbringer, which would cut through the undead like butter and burn them until they became ashes. We used it on and on...until **_**that_ incident._**

"What incident?"

**_My eldest son killed me._**

"WHAT?"

_**Yes. Renault killed me for the Ashbringer, which was turned into a Corrupted Ashbringer when I died, but he was captured by the others. I was brought back to life by Kel'Thuzad-**_

**Wait? That Lich resurrected you? Hmm, well, I did say that he should keep my legacy enduring...I'm so proud of him.**

Cue sweatdrop from Kyuubi, Naruto, and Alexandros.

_**Anyway, I served as his servant along with a few others. My youngest son, Darion, heard of my exploits and decided to kill me, to free my soul, which he did. He killed me and released the Corrupted Ashbringer from the Lich's grasp, and gave it to your soon-to-be 'killer', Tirion Fordring. After that, the sword has been kept, in case if any undead came back. My son had married and had kids. But I felt that all of his descendants weren't the true heir of the Ashbringer...except when one of my descendants gave birth to you, son of Kushina. You had that, in a sense, air of not giving up. I saw, or sensed, rather, what happened outside. You had skill. To outrun that much people were no mere coincidence...in fact, some of that Hokage's, what do you call them, ANBU were chasing you, as well. The ability to outrun them is no mere feat. Also, I foresaw the future with you, son of Kushina. With you, you will lead your people to victory. With you, your people will prosper.**_

"Wait, so you mean that..."

_**Yes, son of Kushina, it means that you are both the heir to the Ashbringer and Frostmourne. I never expected this, ever... Did you, Arthas?**_

**Never did, Alexandros. I'm impressed. I doubt that even the Lich King foresaw this. Well, since Ashbringer has already accepted you, then there is no need for me to test you, little one.**

"Why?"

**Because, the Ashbringer is harder to impress than Frostmourne. Truthfully, I was hoping that mine would be harder than his, I had to test your determination, and willpower. To do that, I had to put you in a life-death situation...I won't explain it. It's a surprise...in fact, I believe, those two people on the right of the cage are a surprise, too.**

Naruto's eyes widened before he turned. He saw his father and mother looking at him, and smiling.

"You have made us proud, sochi." Kushina said, trying, and failing, to hide her tears. "I never expected you to be this special."

"Indeed, Naruto. And to think, that I almost touched your future sword. Sorry about that, Naruto-sama." Minato bowed. Naruto felt something clench his stomach.

"Ehh? Don't do that, otou-san. I may be the king or whatever, but that doesn't mean that you should bow to me, I mean, I felt sick if I let you do that." Naruto shivered.

"I'm just kidding, Naruto. After all, I'm just, in a way, 'testing' you." Minato chuckled. Naruto noticed something.

"Wait...how could you guys be here? I mean, isn't that Reaper Seal Thingy supposed to get your soul when you sealed the Kyuubi's chakra into you. And kaa-san was also wounded when the Kyuubi attacked."

**That is my doing, Naruto. Frostmourne had so many souls in it that I made a deal with the Shinigami to provide me with the chosen one's parent's souls in exchange for twice the asked amount, which was four. Consider it a birthday gift for you, Naruto.**

"*Sniff!* Thanks, Arthas-ojii-san!" He ran to hug him. Arthas was about to show his tick mark when...

**Ooof! **Arthas was thrown off his throne. (the back part broke) (hey, I made a rhyme! ^_^) He hugged his heir. **Your welcome, little one.**

**__****Now, I believe it is ****my_ turn to give you a birthday present... Hmmm, what would you like? A, what does your people call it, Kekkei Genkai? Perfect! I'll give you one for your own._**

"Thanks, Alexandros-ojii-san!" Naruto stood up, wiping away his tears. Alexandros smiled. "Can I have a specific one?" Alexandros nodded. "Thanks, now then, can I have a Kekkei Genkai that allows me to use this 'Light' thing that you paladins use?"

_**You already have it. The moment we chose you, you already received the Light and Dark elements; Light from the Ashbringer, and Dark from Frostmourne...I think that because of Frostmourne, you also get Ice. **_Naruto's eyes widened._** In fact, I think you already had five elements in you. Water and Earth from your mother; Wind and Lightning from your father; and Fire from Kyuubi.**_

"YEAH! I'M AWESOME!" Naruto shouted.

_**Anyway, back to the Kekkai Genkai business.**_

"Ne, Alexandros-ojii-san, can I choose later? Most of the choices I had in mind were taken."

**_Very well, son of Kushina. This gift can wait. Now to start off your training..._**

"Wait, what about Kyuubi? What, is he going to stay here, forever? Uhuh, first, he looks like he needs fresh air, for once; second, I need someone to teach me Fire Techniques."

**"Thank you for your concern, Naruto-sama. (I'll explain later.) But, I'm afraid there's only one way for me to be free of this seal and that is for you to tear this seal off and you die. **

"Damn. Wait! Let me try something! Ne, Arthas-ojii-san, you said that Frostmourne contained thousands of souls, right?" Arthas had a tick mark on his head when he heard his suffix, but answered his question, nonetheless.

**Yes, little one. In fact, this sword had more souls than Shinigami. Now tell us your plan.**

"Well, since Frostmourne housed a thousand souls, I estimated a high chance of having a poweful being in there, human or otherwise."

**True, true.**

"Can you tell me who was the most powerful being in Frostmourne, Arthas-ojii-san?"

Arthas pondered his answer. **I think the Lich King's. It was his sword, after all. His soul will forever be in there, it just doesn't have its own will.**

"Perfect! Now, can it be removed?"

**That is what you are thinking? Very well, I can remove most of his soul. Probably 75% of his power. Any more and I will slowly disappear.**

"Make it 74%, just to be safe. That is all I need. Thanks, Arthas-ojii-san." Arthas nodded. He began to glow blue and an apparition appeard in front of him.

**What do you wish to do with him? His soul is still evil, if you mix it with Kyuubi she will become evil, again. Combine that with the fact that this is the Lich King's soul. She will destroy the world.**

"SHE? KYUUBI IS A SHE?" Naruto shouted.

**Yes, she is. What, didn't she tell you? Oh, well. Now you know.**

"Thanks, anyway, the answer is simple, I have to use the Ashbringer to remove the evil taint. Alexandros-ojii-san, can I bring Ashbringer into my mindscape?" Naruto asked Alexandros, who nodded. "Yes! The plan will work! Now, come forth, ASHBRINGER!" The sword materialized in his hand. With it, he slashed the Lich King, who was trying his hardest to avoid the holy blade. Finally, Naruto managed it. He slashed his torso, horizontally. When he did, a glow emitted from the point where the sword and soul connected, and he could have sworn he heard someone scream. After the special effects had subsided, the Lich King's soul just stood there. Not doing anything, standing still.

**Impressive, little one, you actually removed the Lich King's evil taint.**

"I seek to impress, ojii-san." Naruto said, as Ashbringer disappeared. "Now, then, I have to ask a question, Kyuubi-chan." The Kyuubi hid her blush at the -chan suffix.

**"Ask your question, Naruto-sama." **

"Do demons have a human form?" Naruto asked her.

**"Yes, I do. But it requires me to be in a wide enough area so that I could gather energy. Why, Naruto-sama?"**

"You see, I wanted you to have your own body, outside of mine, also that body must be connected to me...the 'most powerful being' thing is something I thought of, just in case if you get in trouble and I'm busy. But the new body part is the one that troubles me. Where would we find a new body?"

**"How about if you do a Kage Bunshin and turn into an Oiroke?"**

"Kage Bunshin? I already failed three times because of a Bunshin. How can I make a something as advanced as a 'Shadow Clone'?"

**"Naruto-sama, because of me, you have immense chakra. That is what makes your normal Bunshins weak. Now, Bunshins are just illusions, while Kage Bunshins are actual clones. They require simple chakra control and large chakra reserves. But, with my chakra, you could make millions! Enough to raze a village to bits!... Excuse me, I just got out of hand there. Now, Naruto-sama, let us teach you the Kage Bunshin."**

After a few training of Kage Bunshin (which was only ten seconds)

**"Good, Naruto-sama. Now, please give me a new body. I wanted to stretch for ages."**

"Okay, Kyuubi-chan. See ya." Naruto then disappeared from his mindscape. At that moment, Arthas and Alexandros chatted.

**Did you really mean by what you said that you foresaw his future and that he will lead his village to victory?**

**_I didn't say _this _village, Arthas, because he will choose which village he will lead. And yes, I meant by what I said. He will lead his people to victory._**

**Then, we have nothing to worry about. If that is what you believe, then I have no regrets giving him Frostmourne. The Light will guide him.

* * *

**

Naruto felt coldness again. But it subsided, slowly. He stood up to see Frostmourne out of its frozen prison and Ashbringer stabbed on the ground. He grabbed both swords, and carried it outside, where it was warm.

When he got outside, he put the swords down on the sofa, turned around, made a cross-like seal, and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone of Naruto appeared in front of him...in Oiroke mode. "Good, now wait, for Kyuubi-chan's chakra."

* * *

**"He's made the Kage Bunshin. I'm merging with the Lich King's soul, now." **Kyuubi dissolved and her dust moved towards the Lich King. The two merged to form one being. Once it was finished, the new being stood up. A woman almost 30-35 in age, 5'9" in height, had (I hope I'm right with this) D-Cup breasts, nine tails flowing behind her, two fluffy ears in exchange for normal human ones. She was wearing a red kimono, with a nine-tailed fox for designs. She opened her eyes to show two red, and slitted eyes. (At this point, Kyuubi's speech is now the human's not the **"Demon" **type)

"It was successful. Thank you, Naruto-sama. You have my undying gratitude and servitude." Kyuubi, at this point, was in tears. No one has ever done this for her, ever. He was the first to do so. The result, he would be her master, until the end. She owed him that much. Kyuubi, then, got covered in smoke. Once it cleared, Kyuubi was still standing there. "H-huh? It-it didn't work?"

**Damn it! It was perfect! He planned it! What could have gone-**

Then, Naruto's voice reached his mindscape.

_I-it worked. Ky-Kyuubi-chan is here!_

_

* * *

_

Naruto heard Kyuubi said that it didn't work, and Arthas fuming. Suddenly, his clone, while in Oiroke, glowed red, and smoke covered her (since Oiroke turns the Naruto to Naruko, or whatever he named her). When it cleared, Kyuubi was in her place, standing still, eyes still closed.

_I-it worked, Ky-Kyuubi-chan is here!_

_

* * *

_

**How? Kyuubi is still here and yet, she is out there? What is going on here?**

Naruto, again, reappeared to his minscape. "I have a theory. Since, the soul is from the Lich King, which was from Frostmourne, that means that Kyuubi is a part of Frostmourne, but that doesn't explain why she is still here."

**That little attack with the Lich King might have obliterated the Lich King's evil, forever. Even from the sword. Heh, looks like Alexandros' sword chose well. To defeat the Lich King's evil even from the sword is incredible. Anyway, back to the theories, since the Lich's soul inside Frostmourne was evil and the one outside it was planned for good purposes, it caused a bit of problem with the blade. It can't choose which master to follow, you or the Lich King. Finally, Ashbringer chose for him; when you slashed the Lich King's soul outside Frostmourne, it has caused enough power to completely cleanse Frostmourne. In the end, Frostmourne had two ... But, I'm afraid the soul-stealing ability is still not removed.**

"Good, it is good enough for me. Just in case if anyone is too stubborn for their own good." Naruto said, with a smirk.

"Thank you, master." Kyuubi said, with a bow. "You have done me a great favor for doing this."

"Don't mention it, Kyuubi-chan. After all, you deserve it, after all, I can't have my teacher in my head. It is no fun that you only get to teach me in Fire techniques and not in _anything else_." Naruto smirked. Kyuubi blushed at the last two word's meaning.

"H-hai, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi replied, trying, and failing, to hide her blush.

"Hoh? You already had a girl going for you, Naruto?" Naruto jumped. He forgot about where he was or who was with him...in fact, he also forgot that his parents were here!

"I-I can explain, otou-san. Th-that was a simple 'hello' gesture." Naruto defended. Minato laughed.

"HAHAHA! Oh, yeah! That's alright, Naruto. Just having some fun with the new wielders of Ashbringer and Frostmourne."

Kushina bonked him on the head. "I told you, you shouldn't do that. It was a lover's quarrel and it means that we aren't supposed to interfere." Naruto and Kyuubi blushed. Kushina turned to the previously said duo, "Anyway, sochi, you should send a letter to Hokage-sama, explaining all that he should know...no one should know about the two blades just yet." Naruto nodded and left.

Minato turned to the two paladins...alright, one paladin and one death knight. "You did not see anything, alright?" The two entities nodded. "Good."

Naruto returned a few minutes later. "Okay! So let's start training!" After he said that, Kyuubi, Kushina, Minato, Arthas, and Alexandros gave an evil smile. Naruto noticed this. "Give me all you got! I can handle it!" With that, they started to teach him everything they knew about their jutsus.

* * *

At the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, sighed as he read the letter Naruto gave him.

_Hokage-ojii-san,_

_Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine here! My dad's house is so awesome! I never imagined it to be this grand! Anyway, I thank you for keeping me protected all these years, ojii-san. I also forgive you for keeping my heritage away from me. I understood your reason. Anyway, just prepare a ninja application form for me when I come back after 6 years of training! I think that will be the time that the academy graduates. Ja ne, Ojii-san!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, and Uzumaki Kushina, The Aka-Shi (Red Death)._

_P.S.-Just added the last things for emphasis. Hehe! ^_^_

"Thank you, Naruto. You made me the happiest man on earth. I just hope that I can forgive myself for keeping your heritage from you." Sandaime said, as a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Hey, guys! 4th fanfic and the longest chapter in all of it, yet! I'm awesome! Anyway, just tell me if I left something out in the explanation of Arthas and Alexandros.

Read and Review.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter of Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer is up! Note the choices in the harem. I will post them at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

Legend:

Normal-Human talk

_Italic-Human thought_

**Bold-Arthas' talk**

**_Bold with Italic-Alexandros' talk_**

**"Bold with double quotation mark"-Demon and Summon talk**

**'Bold with singular quotation mark'-Demon and Summon, Arthas', and Alexandros' thought**

* * *

**Chapter II: The Training Part one: The Training before the Kidnap  
**

The first year of Naruto's training was used by his father, Minato. He taught him about his elemental affinities: Wind and Lightning.

"Naruto, let me tell you about the nature of the Wind and Lightning Natures. The Wind Nature seeks to cut and slice any object it is given to slice. It is rare to see any ninja with that particular affinity, excluding the Hyuugas (I mean, come on. Hyuugas must have the Wind Nature to do some of their attacks...and I just made it that way. :-)). The Lightning Nature seeks to pierce its target.

"There are three steps to this exercise: the familiarization, the capacity, and the combination. The familiarization stage is done by applying wind chakra into something small. Now, I want you to put into your mindscape a tree." Naruto did so. "Good. Now, next, I want you to make some bunshin, each to grab a leaf, and each to try and use your wind affinity. We will move on to the next exercise when the whole tree is void of leaves."

Naruto spent a whole month to clean the tree of leaves. After the month has passed, Minato approached Naruto. "Good, next, we have to work on your capacity. This stage is done by applying wind chakra to something that is big... What is big enough for you to slice through...?"

Naruto thought about it. "Umm, Otou-san, how about a building or a mountain?"

"Nah, a building is too tall and too thin, and a mountain will crumble down to us if you use wind chakra...I should know, I tried it once." Sweatdrops appeared in the other's heads. "Let's try something that can't retaliate when it has been attacked by Wind Chakra..." Minato looked down..."I got it! Naruto, can you change this mindscape into a rainforest?" Naruto just followed what he said, and did it. "Now, where is the waterfall here?" Naruto got the gist immediately.

"Over there, otou-san!" Naruto led the group into a very laaaaaarge waterfall.

**Whoa! I've heard of waterfalls, but this is ridiculous.**

_**Indeed, never in all my life have I seen such size of a waterfall.**_

"Heh, I just can't help but amaze people." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head. "Now, otou-san, can I begin?"

"Uh-uh, sure, Naruto. Just remember to not look down... Wait, don't forget to put in a bridge, so that you won't fall."

"It's already done." Naruto pointed to the middle of the waterfall to show a rock bridge hanging in between the base and the tip of the waterfall. (Just like the wooden bridge and the waterfall at the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken Training). "So let's goooooooo..." Naruto jumped onto the bridge, made some Kage Bunshins (by some, I mean, LOTS!), and began to work on cutting the waterfall.

Timeskip: One month later

"Ha...ha." Naruto was out of breath as he sliced the waterfall the 14th time. "Maybe, we need to take a break...I may have the Kyuubi, but that does not mean I have unlimited chakra."

Minato nodded, and said, "Agreed. We have to take a little rest, too. Apparently, watching you cut the waterfall was too tiring (truthfully, they kept the suspense and they counted how many times will Naruto cut the waterfall before he called it quits)."

"Okay, see ya, later, otou-san, okaa-san, Arthas-ojii-san, Alexandros-ojii-san, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto disappeared from his mindscape, with Alexandros, Kushina, and Minato smiling, Arthas showing his tick mark, and Kyuubi blushing.

* * *

Outside of his mindscape, Naruto glimpsed Kyuubi tending to the kitchen.

"Naruto-sama, what would you like for dinner?" Kyuubi asked after turning to Naruto.

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted with pride.

Kyuubi smiled and said, "On it." He saw her turn back to the kitchen, open the cabinet, and heard he gasp. Slowly, and looking worried, she turned to Naruto, and said, "Sumimasen, Naruto-sama, but I'm afraid there are no food here."

Naruto stood up almost immediately. There's no food here?... Makes sense since no one has ever lived here.

"Oops, hehe, I forgot that we emptied the mansion before the Kyuubi attacked." Minato said, in his head.

"That's alright, otou-san. I'll just go out there and buy some." Naruto replied.

"Just be careful. If they see you come out of here, they will attack you almost at once."

"Don't worry, otou-san. I have been taught by my higher ups. I can handle myself." With that, Naruto went down the stairs and to the door, twisted the knob, went out, and closed it.

* * *

"Heh, that was easier than I expected." A ninja said. He was wearing black clothes, mask, and everything...even the bag he was holding was black...wait...bag? "Now, I better get out of here before any of the Hyuugas see me." (Yes, this is the kidnapping scene of Hinata Hyuuga. I just forgot to tell you what age was Naruto when he was chased. He was two years old.)

* * *

Naruto just came out of Ichiraku's Ramen, carrying a whole lot of ramen bags.

"Ayame-onee-chan and Teuchi-ojii-san are so kind to me, I just hope everyone else treats me like that."

"I'm sure they will, sochi...one day." Kushina comforted her son.

"Thanks, okaa-san." Naruto thanked his mother, and went on his way.

* * *

Halfway to the mansion, he spotted a man wearing black and holding a bag, leaving the Hyuuga compound.

"Huh? What does he think he's doing?" Naruto said to himself, forgetting that he has Kyuubi, Minato, Kushina, Arthas, and Alexandros inside his head.

"He looks like a kidnapper. It makes sense, the black clothing, the black bag, and the smallness of the bag...it's kidnapping." Minato said, voice barely holding any anger. "Let's go, Naruto...we can't let him escape." Naruto nodded.

* * *

The kidnapper almost got out of the reaches of the Hyuuga compound when he spotted a blond, barely 3, blocking his way.

"Hey, kid, you know, it's not safe out here. People might hurt you." The blond looked at him.

"I am not afraid of them, sir, I have been hurt since I was born."

"Really? How about you come with me and I'll give you a home?"

"No thanks, sir. I don't want to be put in the bag along with whoever you're holding in it." Naruto said, surprising the kidnapper. How did the kid know that he had someone in the bag?

"I-I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, kid." The kidnapper tried to hide the fact.

"Sir, I mean the person that you are holding inside that bag."

"I still don't know what you are saying, kid. And even if I knew, why should I? I mean, I am a ninja. I will never do something that degrading." The kidnapper is getting nervous.

* * *

"I still don't know what you are saying, kid. And even if I knew, why should I? I mean, I am a ninja. I will never do something that degrading." The words of the kidnapper angered Naruto and his other tenants.

**Degrading? DEGRADING? WHAT HE IS DOING IS WORSE THAN DEGRADING! I BET HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT MEANT!  
**

**_I can't believe that he would stoop so low. Kushina, Minato, who do you think is inside that bag?_**

"If my calculations are correct, he should hold a Main Family Member of the Hyuuga clan.

_**Main Family? Hyuuga Clan? What kind of clan has parts?**_

"This place is the Hyuuga clan district. They are a clan who has the Byakugan, the All-Seeing Eye. It sees everything at a 360 degree angle...wait, parts, so just tell me if it needs to change). The Branch Family is the part that protects the Byakugan and the Main Family. Truthfully, some of them hate being a part of it. Partly because they have to protect the house, the heir, etc., but mainly because of the Caged Bird Seal. It is a seal made by the Hyuuga Main Family to ensure the loyalty of the Branch Family-"

_**You mean, like a slave?**_

"Yes. You see, if a Branch Family Member tries to betray the clan or gets kidnapped, one of the Main Family members activates it. If willing, the Main Family member could cause his/her death."

**WHAT? I can't believe this! Even the Lich King didn't do such a thing!**

"Well, I'm afraid times have changed."

**That's it! Naruto, let me out! I'm going to kill him!**

"No, wait! He just said he is a ninja. If we kill him, it might cause a war between Konoha and his village. Let's just capture him for the Hokage." Kushina reasoned.

**Too bad. I wanted to kill him for it. Alright, Naruto, just let me out for a little while. I'm going to knock him out.**

"Sure, I need someone's help to** kick his ass!"** Naruto's voice changed to something chilly as Arthas merged with him.

* * *

Outside his head, the kidnapper was shocked when the kid was suddenly shrouded with bluish smoke. It exploded (but no damage, though, to anything. It's just smoke.). When it cleared, it showed someone older than the kid. He was wearing some sort of armor. Skulls on the kneeguards, fur coat, a helmet, and bluish smoke on his eyes.

**Liar! I can sense someone is inside that bag.**

"Wh-who are you?"

**No one you'd know. **With that, the figure charged. The kidnapper tried to dodge but, at the last second, the figure appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut.

"Oof!" The kidnapper was thrown backwards as the bag was thrown upwards (Whoa, another rhyme.).

**Now, let's see who's behind curtain number one.**

The figure held out his hand as the bag fell right into it. He opened it to see a three year old girl with lavender-blue hair.

* * *

Naruto's tenants gasped.

_**They kidnapped a child?**_

"Not just any child, Alexandros-san. The Hyuuga clan heiress." Minato said, shocked at who the kidnapper kidnapped.

**She's an heiress? I can't believe this. And he said that he wasn't doing anything degrading. **

"It-it's just like what happened to me." Kushina said, with tears. The group turned to her. "I-I have a special ability to manipulate my hair. Kumogakure no Sato heard about me and tried to kidnap me...to breed hair-manipulating children...and I was 10, then. But she is just three and someone tries to kidnap her?"

_**Say no more, Kushina, say no more.**_

**You say Kumogakure tried to kidnap you? **Nod from Kushina. **If that is so, then chances are they are still at it. They want to breed their own version of Byakugan-wielding children.**

"That's it! I'm no longer standing for this! At first, I wanted to let him live...but, this time he **DIES!**" Naruto shouted as he accessed Kyuubi's chakra (since, she is a part of him, just as Arthas and Alexandros is).

* * *

The kidnapper stood up to see the figure's eyes change from blue in color, it turned red. The figure let out a roar as red chakra appeared out of nowhere and started swirling around the figure.

* * *

Everyone was suddenly awoken by the outburst of chakra. They haven't felt this since Kyuubi. Fearing the worst, the ninjas armed themselves as the civilians closed their doors.

* * *

The kidnapper was terrified. _Th-this chakra! It isn't human! Wh-what _is _he?_

The figure stopped roaring and disappeared. He reappeared in front of him and punched him...only with much more force. He was thrown back as blood protruded from his mouth.

The figure slowly walked to the kidnapper, but was stopped by something.

* * *

**Little one, let him live. You might get into trouble. **Naruto slowly nodded. **Good, now, I must leave you for I sense other people coming. **Arthas detached himself from Naruto.

* * *

The armor slowly disappeared from Naruto, footwear first, and towards the helmet. As soon as it disappeared, the Hokage, the clan heads, and the other ninjas appeared on the area.

"Look! The demon is killing a ninja! Kill it!" A random 'demon-hating' ninja shouted. The Hokage shut him up by releasing his KI.

"Silence! He might kill you!" Luckily, Naruto didn't seem to notice. Instead, he grabbed the kidnapper by the throat and lifted him from the ground.

* * *

The kidnapper saw the figure loose its armor and back into the kid. But he was still frightened, because instead of the usual unknowing kid aura he gave off just a few moments ago, he's releasing an angry demon aura.

_This kid...no, this is no kid. No kid can beat me up and release that amount of killing intent and chakra in mere seconds... It almost feels stronger than the one Kirabi-sama releases._

The kid grabbed the kidnapper's neck, and lifted him up.

* * *

**"Pathetic. When I thought that your village would stoop no lower, you start again...and on a kid! I expected some improvement since the last time you wanted to kidnap someone in my village." **The kid said, in a deep and demonic voice. **"Tell me...tell me one good FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!"**

"If you kill me, that would lead to war...heh, I doubt that even you could handle my village's army." The kidnapper reasoned. The kid laughed.

**"HAHAHA! You think, that just because I am a kid, I can't handle your pathetic army? I have enough power to level thousands of villages! So, don't THINK that I can't handle myself!"**

The others listening were shocked. They knew that the Kyuubi had enough power to do just that...but, why didn't it?**  
**

"W-Wait! What are you talking about kidnapping someone in your village? We just kidnapped only once. And that's the one that you stopped." The kidnapper asked, shakingly.

**"You don't remember? A red-head girl that you tried to kidnap?"**

"N-no."

**"Then she was rescued by a blonde?"**

The Hokage's eyes widened. He heard about it from Minato that he rescued Kushina from the Kumo-nins that tried to kidnap her. But that was a long time ago...then, how could someone know what happened that day?

"I-I still d-don't know what you're t-talking about."

**"DON'T LIE TO ME! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW! SHE IS THE ONE THAT CAN CONTROL HER HAIR!"**

The kidnapper, finally, realized what he was talking about. His father is one of those who tried to kidnap her, but they were thwarted by...Namikaze Minato!

"Her? Yes, I know her," The kidnapper suddenly had his courage back, "That kidnapping was supposed to be successful, if it wasn't for that damned Namikaze Minato. She was supposed to be ours! Think about it! Our village that has shinobi and kunoichi that can control their hair! No one would dare oppose us!"

Those words angered Naruto more, as he gathered more and more of Kyuubi's chakra. It formed a cloak...which had one tail.

**"Bastard...all you think about is getting stronger... WELL, GUESS WHAT! NO ONE IS STRONGER! ONE WILL EVENTUALLY OVERTAKE THE OTHER IN STRENGTH!"**

"Yeah? So what? We'll just breed more and more ninjas until we reach to top!" The kidnapper shouted back. How the hell could one kid hold him up in the air like he was nothing, and still manage to shout at him...wait...the cloak surrounding him...it's almost like...! "Wh-who are you?"

**"I said it once, I'll say it again," **Naruto started to punch him per word, **"No...One...You'd...Fucking...KNOW!" **Naruto ended his punching with the last word...which was more powerful than the others. The kidnapper was sent back a few feet.

Naruto appeared in front of the kidnapper and prepared to deliver the killing blow when something made him stop.

* * *

"Please, sochi, stop. We don't want you to get into trouble." Kushina begged her son.

"Yes, he isn't worth it." Minato agreed.

**He may be a kidnapping fool, but he is still a human being...killing him might make you worse than him.**

**_You may get revenge someday, son of Kushina, just not today...just wait._**

"**Fi**ne." Naruto's voice returned to normal as the Kyuubi's chakra receded.

* * *

The Hokage, clan heads, and the other ninja's watched, with surprise, as the chakra cloak disappeared from Naruto. They watched as Naruto grabbed the kidnapper and threw him to the direction of the Hokage.

They heard him whisper, "Thanks, I needed that." With that, he grabbed his ramen bag and proceeded to the mansion...but, the Sandaime stopped him.

"Wait, Naruto!"

* * *

"Wait, Naruto!" Naruto jumped in surprise. He forgot about the people that he had attracted, thanks to Kyuubi. He turned.

"J-Jii-san! Wonderful evening to be out, don'tcha think?" Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto, don't try to hide it. Just tell me what happened." The Sandaime said. At that instant, Naruto panicked.

"Pleasedontkillmejiji!-" Naruto said, in fast motion.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Naruto. I don't mean to startle you." The Sandaime replied. Naruto calmed down. "Good, now, tell me what happened here."

Naruto took a deep breath and started his story. "Well, I was out buying ramen," Cue the rolling eyes and the sweatdrops, "What? What's wrong with buying ramen? Anyway, I was just on my way home, when I saw something black come down from the roof of the Hyuuga clan mansion... I suspected that he is a kidnapper, and I tried to stop him."

"Wait, you tried to stop him, ALONE?" The Sandaime asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Well, 'tried' being the operative word, yeah." Naruto replied.

"H-How can you do it? He is an experienced ninja." An ANBU asked.

Naruto thought about it. "Hmm, some_thing_ helped me do it." With emphasis on the 'thing.'

The others knew (excluding Hinata and the others who didn't know) what he meant.

"I-Is he-" The Sandaime asked, worried that the seal had broken.

"Oh, no, no, 'she' just tiptoed her way out of fairyland...of course not, jii-san! I would be dead if I let her go." Naruto said, with sarcasm.

"Wait, 'she?'" The Sandaime asked.

"Uhh, yeah...oh, yeah...hehe, I forgot...Kyuubi is female, jii-san, not male." Naruto embarrassingly said.

"Oh-kay, Naruto. Continue the...'story', as you may call it."

"Very well, now where was I? Oh yeah, when I came in front of him, the kidnapper told me that 'kids shouldn't be out here, they might get hurt.' Yeah, right! Obvious understatement. Anyway, I told him that I experienced worse than being 'hurt'." Naruto said the last word with anger, while some of the ninja, Hokage, and clan heads, included, bowed their heads in shame, they knew what Naruto went through. "He, then, made me an offer to 'come with him and find me a home' to which I replied that I don't want the same fate of the one that's in the bag...or, now that I know, Hyuuga Hinata." Hiashi immediately went to the bag and checked. Sure enough, Hinata was in it...still asleep, thank goodness. "Now, moving on, the kidnapper was obviously shocked that I knew what was inside the bag. He quickly hid the fact by saying that 'he is a ninja, and he wouldn't do anything that degrading', at that point, I got furious and attacked-"

"You 'attacked'? And you never had a scratch?"

"Uhhh, yeah?" Naruto said, grinning his famous fox smile. Sweatdrop appears on the other's heads. "Anyway, I punched him powerful enough to make him...lurch forward, thus, making him let go of the bag. While he was recovering, I checked the bag and found Hyuuga Hinata in it, still sleeping...you know, she kinda looks cute when she sleeps." Naruto put up a thinking pose, but quickly dismissed it. "Anyway, I got angry because the village he represents is trying to kidnap a Hyuuga...and a young girl, no doubt, and that was the cause of the outburst of Kyuubi's chakra. And you knew the rest." Naruto took a breather. "So, there ya have it, jii-san...anything more?"

"N-" The Sandaime was just about to say 'No more' when Hiashi cut him off.

"Wait! Why would go through here? If I remember correctly, your apartment is far from here?" Hiashi asked, making the Sandaime and Naruto nervous.

"Uh, hehe, sorry, Hiashi-sama, but the ramen is getting cold...maybe jii-san could fill you in on the details." Before he could stop Naruto, he already ran off. "BYE!"

Hiashi, sighing, turned to the Sandaime, "Hokage-sama, please tell me that he has a good reason for going through here. I remembered that his apartment is somewhere on the way to your tower."

"We'll talk at the council meeting, later, Hiashi." The Sandaime replied.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." With that, the ninjas present left, leaving the Hyuugas (excluding Hiashi, since he has to attend the meeting) to get back in their mansion to get a peaceful rest.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to the Namikaze mansion, panting.

"Whew, I thought we were screwed." He said, as he went up the stairs.

**Indeed, it's good thing that you are one hell of a liar...only a little bit.**

**_Truthfully, you impressed me, son of Kushina, to be able to think while pressured is no small feat._**

"I said it once, I'll say it again: I just can't help but amaze people." Naruto said as he gave the ramen bag to Kyuubi.

"I'll take good care of this, Naruto-sama."

"Thanks, Kyuubi-chan."

After Kyuubi put the ramen into their respective place, she dismissed herself and went to her bedroom.

"Sochi, it's time for bed." Kushina told her son.

"Aww, I'm not *yawn* tired, yet."

"It looks like you are."

"Okay, okaa-san." With that, Naruto headed to the bedroom opposite Kyuubi's.

* * *

Aww, man! I know I messed up! I just know it!... Buuuuuuut, I won't let it go to my head.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Chapter 3 is up! Oh, sorry about not posting the harem girls in the previous chapter. Here they are now.

FemHaku

Uchiha Mikoto (not that bad of a pair)

Kin Tsuchi

Tayuya

Isaribi

Kagero Fuuma

Sasame Fuuma

FemKyuubi

Tou (The Fire Guardian, I just need to think of a good story for them)

Hinata Hyuuga

Shion

These might be included:

Konan (High possibility)

Those three princesses (Koyuki has the highest probability of the three)

There are only 2 or 3 places left...you may choose them, except the chosen above.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter II: Interlude: Council  
**

Naruto awoke next morning to find Kyuubi cooking his 'almighty' ramen.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi said, when she turned to Naruto and smiled at him.

"Good *yawn* morning, Kyuubi-chan. Ya makin' breakfast?" Naruto greeted back, after checking the food she was cooking.

"Hai, Naruto-sama. Ramen for you and me." Naruto looked at her.

"Ara? Ramen for...you? I never knew that you liked ramen."

"Well, Naruto-sama, as much as I like ramen, as you do, that's the only food you have here."

"Oh, yeah! Hehe! I forgot about that. Hehe, sorry, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto apologized, while scratching the back of his head.

"It's all right. In fact, it's delicious, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi said, as she slurped the ramen noodles.

"Thanks a lot." Naruto smiled.

"Now, Naruto, let us-" Minato was about to say to continue their training when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'll get it!" Naruto shouted to no one in particular. He ran over to the door. He opened it to show an ANBU wearing a Dog Mask.

"Naruto-san, your presence is requested at the council chamber." The Dog-mask-wearing ANBU said.

"Thanks, ANBU-san. Just wait a moment, and I'll lock the door." Naruto closed the door. "Kyuubi-chan! I'll be going for a while!"

"Okay, Naruto-sama." The reply said.

Naruto opened the door, left the house, turned back to the door, and locked it. "I'm ready, ANBU-san."

The ANBU in question nodded. But, he would have words with the Sandaime when this is over. He knew whose house that is. "Very well, Naruto-san. Let's go." The ANBU grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shunshinned to the council chambers.

* * *

The council was waiting for Naruto to come inside the chamber. They can't wait any longer. They feared the worst when they felt Kyuubi's chakra last night.

_Flashback (After Naruto went to sleep)_

_The council was in total panic. They feared the worst when they felt the Kyuubi's chakra be released. The Sandaime thought that they had enough time to shout out. "SILENCE!" The Sandaime shouted, with a little bit of KI. The councilors shut up instantly. "Now that we're all _organized_ and here, we shall discuss the event that has transpired a few moments ago." He said, while emphasizing the word 'organized', which meant that the council has no order._

_"What has happened, Hokage-sama? Has the seal broken?" Fugaku asked the Sandaime, who shook his head._

_"Oh, no, no, Fugaku. It is perfectly fine-"_

_"'Fine?' How could it be fine when the seal could have been broken?"_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama. The you-know-what could have been released and killed us all." A random council member reasoned._

_"As much as I fear that, we are still fine...we'll continue this tomorrow when the boy in question is here." The Sandaime said._

_"Why even bother with the de-boy, Hokage-sama? He would only spout lies!"_

_"If he lies, then he is a pretty good liar to answer our questions that easily. A liar has to think of the answers before he says it. Besides, we proved the statement already." _

_"Very well, Hokage-sama, we'll...wait for _him_ tomorrow."_

_"Good, dismissed."_

_Flashback End_

They were busy thinking various things when the boy in question arrived with the ANBU assigned to fetch him via shunshin.

"Inu, reporting with Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage-sama." Inu said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Inu. Leave us." The Sandaime said, in which the said ANBU did so. The Sandaime turned to Naruto. "Now, Naruto-kun, do you know why you are here?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, ojii-san-"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, boy!" Another random councilor shouted.

"Calm down, Kuro! I have allowed him to call me that because he has no one to call that." The Sandaime snapped at the said councilor.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kuro backed away.

"Anyway, Naruto-kun, you are here because you have been spotted around the Hyuuga Clan Mansion, trying to thwart an attempted kidnapping, and releasing something terrifying, in the process."

"Wait, he 'tried' to thwart an attempted kidnapping? On who?" The female advisor of the Hokage, Koharu Utatane, asked.

"I was getting to that. Yesterday, at night, a Kumo-nin was found trying to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Luckily, Naruto-kun intervened."

"How could he stop a kidnapping? And from a shinobi that is from one of the greatest villages?"

"Some_thing_ helped him."

"I knew it! The-" The only councilwoman who has pink hair shouted, but was stopped by the KI coming from the Sandaime. (I'm not a total fan of 'all caps' when she screams, or anyone else. I only do that if I have to.

"Finish that statement, I dare you, Haruno." The Sandaime said, with anger. She instantly shut up. "Moving on, thanks to Naruto-kun's chakra outburst, we got into the scene and subdued the kidnapper."

"That's it, Hokage-sama? What about his _problem_? Shouldn't he be checked if _it_ is influencing him?" Kuro asked.

"He released it willingly to save Hyuuga Hinata from being captured. Also, the other ninjas and I didn't notice or seen any of the Kyuubi's chakra surrounding him or influencing him in any manner. If you don't believe me, ask the others." The Sandaime said, causing the ones who weren't there to look at the clan heads who nodded their heads. "Good, dismissed."

"Wait, Hokage-sama, what about my question?" Hiashi asked the Sandaime.

"I will answer that in my office, Hiashi, you and only you...for now. You deserve to know it." (If anybody else knew it, it would kill Naruto faster than those villagers did).

"Hai, arigatou, Hokage-sama."

"Good, no questions?" The others wanted to ask about what Hiashi asked the Sandaime, but the latter wouldn't have any of it. "None? Then, dismissed. Oh, and Naruto-kun, come with me and Hiashi." Naruto obliged.

* * *

The Sandaime sat down in his usual chair, as Hiashi and Naruto sat in their respective chairs in front of the Sandaime's desk.

"Now, Hiashi, you were asking me about the reason why Naruto-kun was around your mansion last night?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied.

"And how do you know where his house was?"

"I noticed him leaving his house when I want to buy supplies for my clan."

"Hmm, okay. I will tell you the reason why Naruto-kun went through your mansion when he went home, but this cannot be repeated to anyone besides the three of us, understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Hiashi responded, knowing that this is very top-secret information.

"Have you observed where he was going?"

"Yes, he was going the same way as...!" Hiashi's eyes widened as he finally hit realization of the truth.

"Yes, the Namikaze clan mansion. And surely, you must have seen the resemblance between Naruto-kun and Minato."

"Y-you mean, h-he is-"

"Yes, he is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

"Oh, my God! I didn't even notice their resemblance! But, wait, how did he know?" Hiashi asked the Sandaime, but Naruto answered him.

"I believe I could answer that question, Hiashi-sama. I found out almost two months ago..." He began to recall the event that led him to find out about his heritage (everything for that matter). After that, both Hiashi and the Sandaime's eyes widened. They both he was royalty but DAMN! To find out that he was the heir of two of the legendary people of history (Arthas and Alexandros) was too much to take. Both fainted. "Ohkay, that was weird. Hey, guys, do you think I should leave them here?" Naruto joked in his head. He felt someone hit him mentally on his head.

**Idiot. Don't just leave them there. Wait for them to wake up before going back to the mansion.**

**_Do you think it is wise to tell them your heritage?_**

"Yes, I trust Ojii-san enough, while Hiashi-sama seems a trustworthy person."

"Of course he is. I personally have seen his trustworthiness when...never mind." Minato said.

"Huh? When what?"

"Nothing, Naruto. Just some old memories." Minato said, while remembering the memory. Both he and Hiashi had been on the same team before with Fugaku (random teammate), and out of both Hiashi and Fugaku, Hiashi had been the most trustworthy. He had kept the secret that Minato was a relative of Arthas, even after all these years, he still hasn't spread it...apparently, he thought that since Minato was Arthas' relative, he would draw Frostmourne, but Minato said that he doesn't want to lose his soul to something that he doesn't need.

Both Hiashi and the Sandaime stirred and woke up.

"Apparently, the truth hurts, huh, Jii-san?" Naruto asked the Sandaime with a smile.

"Indeed, it does, Naruto-kun." Hiashi and the Sandaime fixed themselves.

"I never thought that you could be heirs, Naruto." Hiashi said.

"I never did, too, Hiashi-sama." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, can I leave now? I have to train."

"Of course, Naruto-kun. I just have to clear something with Hiashi and then go back to paperwork." Naruto heard the Sandaime curse the existence of paperwork.

"Hey, Naruto, tell him to use Kage Bunshin. He needs to lay off for a while." Minato told his son.

"Hey, Ojii-san, have you tried to use Kage Bunshin to help you?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime looked at Naruto in shock. He just found out the solution to paperwork, while he, the Kami no Shinobi (God of Shinobi), can't figure it out. Mentally, he kept hitting himself yelling, 'Stupid!' over and over again.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun, I haven't thought of that." The Sandaime made Kage Bunshins while he stood up and went to the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto left. After he left, the Sandaime turned to Hiashi.

"Remember, no one should know about this."

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Naruto went back to the Namikaze mansion.

"Kyuu-chan! I'm home!" Naruto shouted (he was still at the front door), as he went up the stairs.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi said as he finally dropped himself on the couch.

"Ah-ah-ah, Naruto, you still have your training." Minato mentally told his son.

"Awww, I wanted to rest some more." Naruto pouted.

"You can have your rest when you finish the training. Remember you still have 7 months to go before Kushi-chan trains you." Minato said.

"Fine." Naruto went into cross sitting position, and went into his mindscape.

* * *

"All right, Naruto, time to continue the elemental training, and after that, I will teach you Rasengan and Hiraishin...and how to use our family's Kekkei Genkai." When he finished the sentence, Naruto was jumping up and down, like a child who was sent to a candy store.

"Cool! We have a Kekkei Genkai, otou-san? What is it? What is it? What is it?" Naruto kept ranting.

"Like I said, after we deal with the elemental training, Rasengan and Hiraishin training." Minato said with a smile.

"When do we begin, Minato-sensei?" Naruto said politely and respectfully. Minato smiled even more...or it's more like a smirk.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Freaky! I never thought that there will be an interlude! Oh well, what's done is done.

BTW, I made Minato and Kushina doujutsus. I already thought about it.

Minato: Target Eye (don't know the Japanese translation): it finds the target's weak spot (whether multiple or single). The weak spot, in the user's point of view, will be known by marking it with a targeting reticule. If the weak spot is unavailable to manipulate, the reticule turns red; if available, it turns green. If the doujutsu is activated, the eyes turns into a targeting reticule. (Get it? If not, well, I hope you will forgive me. I'm not much good with descriptions).

Kushina: Whirlpool Eye: it makes the user control whirlpool, whether it may be a lava whirlpool or an earth type, doesn't matter, by channeling chakra to the user's eyes, looking at something, and willing himself to control it. If it is activated, the eye turns grey and takes the form of swirl patterns.

I just have to think about the Kekkei Genkai that Alexandros will give Naruto.

Read and review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

4th chaper of Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer is HERE!

YAY!

Enjoy!

"Human Talk"

_Human thoughts_

_****__Alexandros Talk_

**Arthas Talk**

**'Demon, Summon, Arthas, and Alexandros thought'  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Training 2: Massacre is all you need  
**

The training has been progressing well and going according to plan. His father had taught him every Wind and Lightning element moves he knew, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. He also unlocked his Kekkei Genkai, the Tekigan (Target Eye, a translation from anime lab). His father gave him the basics of it. What was surprising is that all this took 1 year to complete. It took Minato 3 years to learn the Rasengan, and 4 years to learn Hiraishin...Naruto is truly incredible.

The next year was taken over by Kushina. She made him familiarize himself with the Water and Earth elements for the first 4 months, but he familiarized himself in just 2 and a half months. Well, it meant that it will hit two birds with one stone. It gave her enough time to discuss with him about the Uzugan (Whirlpool Eye), and her clan's history, and to teach him every Water and Earth moves she knew. When he heard it, he almost lost himself in shock. His mother's clan was known for being the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko. Well, he took it better than I expected. Anyway, by the end of his mother's training (which was about 9 months!), he already started with Kyuubi's training.

Kyuubi's training, like Minato's and Kushina's, is composed of him familiarizing himself with it. He did it in 1 and a half months. After that, Kyuubi taught Naruto every Fire move she knows. He finished it in half month, which was good, because he would need every time he spared for Arthas' and Alexandros' training.

* * *

Arthas stood in front of Naruto.

**Now, then, little one, time for your training. Now, then, you must familiarize yourself with the Dark Element, or now known as the Yamiton. It focuses primarily on attacking the enemies...well, all of the Scourge's units focuses on that. Anyway, I want you to put in here a rock as big as you.**

Naruto asked, "How many?"

**How about 20?**

Naruto closed his eyes, and imagined the rocks. Sure enough, the rocks went there.

**Good, little one. Now, I want you to concentrate on breaking one rock at a time using nothing but the Dark Element.**

Naruto put out his hand in front of him and pointed it to a rock. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He didn't feel anything. Nor did he hear any crack or blast. He opened his eyes. Nothing happened to the rock. He closed his eyes again and concentrated. He almost felt something there...nope, nothing. He tried harder. Harder. Harder. HARDER! There! He felt it. He felt as if he was absorbing something. He heard something crack...then, explode. "Argh!" Naruto was pushed backwards by rock chunks.

**Good job, little one, you actually did it on your second try. Now, then try it again.**

For the past 14 and a half months (including the 6 months extra from Kyuubi's training), Naruto has been perfecting the Yamiton moves. The remaining 4 months were used for Frostmourne training.

**Little one, now that you have finished your Yamiton training, it's time for your application training. **Arthas summoned a Death Knight sword and assumed a Paladin stance (ironic, besides, he is a paladin at heart). **Come at me with your best shot. Use any moves you know, mine or otherwise.**

Naruto summoned Frostmourne and charged, "As you wish, Arthas-sensei." He went for an uppercut. Arthas blocked it. Naruto, then, jumped and aimed for his head by a downward kick. Arthas avoided it by ducking. Naruto composed himself, jumped a few feet back, performed some hand signs, and shouted, "Yamiton: Shi Koiru!(1)" Naruto held out his hand and in it held a green, glowing skull.

**'Damn, that's the Death Coil!'** Naruto threw the Coil. Arthas dodged it. Naruto performed more handseals and shouted, "Yamiton: Yami Nami!(2)" Naruto slammed both his hands on the waters and a wave gushed to him. **'Aww, man, the little one is getting better.'** Arthas jumped to avoid it.

Naruto saw his chance and went for it. He grabbed Frostmourne and swung it to Arthas, "Hyouton: Samuke Shinsei!(3)" An explosion of ice, where the Frostmourne was swung, was heard and seen as ice shrapnel was sent to every area (except to Naruto's).

**'Time to think "death knightly".' **Arthas spun his sword to remove every shrapnel that was sent his way. Arthas went back to the watery ground of the sewer. He was out of breath. **Not bad, little one. You made some impressive moves.**

"I seek to impress, sensei." Naruto swung Frostmourne vertically and shouted, "Hyouton: Samuke Boruto!(4)" An ice piece was shot from Frostmourne as it pelted it's way to Arthas.

**Very well, then, 'Yamiton: Shi Koiru!' **Arthas did hand signs (he temporarily dropped the sword), and threw the Coil to intercept the bolt. It exploded in mid-air, as smoke fogged their view.

"Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!(5)" A voice said. Arthas immediately took guard. Out of the smoke came all five elements coming at him.

**'What? What is this move? I've never seen him do this before!' **Arthas used another Death Coil to intercept it, but it was overpowered by it. **'Damn! Gotta think! Think!... Maybe, that might work...yes, I'll try it.' **Arthas channeled all Death Knight energies he can, charged it to his sword and swung it. **Yamiton: Shi Kiritateru(6)! **From Arthas' blade, came a dark blue gust of Death Knight energy. It collided with the Bakuha and exploded...again. Smoke covered their senses. But this time, Naruto came out of it.

"Katon: Ranran Tsurugi!(7)" Frostmourne was suddenly engulfed in flames (ironic), and Naruto swung it.

**'What? Frostmourne, in flames? It seems there's more to Naruto than I thought.' **Arthas charged, too. Both swords met. An influx of energy was released. After the energy subsided, Naruto and Arthas was barely standing. Arthas was on one knee. Naruto held his weight against Frostmourne.

**Good job, little one. I didn't expect some of those moves of yours. **Arthas breathed. Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi, and Alexandros appeared.

"Indeed, Naruto. I never seen moves like that 'Ranmaton' of yours...'Chaos Style,' was it? Interesting style...tell me, how did you do it?" Minato asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "W-well, I have been practicing in secret while you guys were sleeping."

Kushina shouted, "WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT YOU WERE MAKING YOUR OWN MOVES WHILE THE REST OF US WERE SLEEPING?"

"Uhhh...uhhh, yes?" Naruto said. Minato calmed Kushina down.

"When, Naruto?"

"Well, since we started training, otou-san." Naruto said, in a thinking pose. Kushina muttered about 'stamina' and 'didn't get enough sleep,' but Naruto paid it no mind.

**Well, then, Naruto, it's time for your Death Knighting.**

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

**It meant that you will get Death Knight's armor, and will formally known as a full Death Knight. **

"Thanks, Arthas-sensei." Naruto kneeled in front Arthas. Arthas stood up and held his sword.

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I, Arthas Menethil, Paladin of Lordaeron, Death Knight of the Scourge, and Lich King of the Undead, dub you as a full Death Knight. **Arthas did the thing that kings/queens do to their knights. You know the knighting thing.

"Thank you, Arthas Menethil. I, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, accept the position of full Death Knight." A blue glow covered Naruto as Death Knight armor appeared on him. When the glow subsided, they saw Naruto in his Death Knight glory. He had the same armor of Arthas, heck, he even had his glowing eyes. "Wow, I look cool." Naruto's voice said, from within the helmet. Immediately, Naruto fell to one knee.

"Naruto!" Kushina went to him.

"Heh, I'm fine, okaa-san. Just tired. Maybe a week or two of resting would work." Naruto said, while turning to Alexandros, who nodded.

_**You deserve it, son of Kushina. Go, take your rest.**_

"Thanks." He disappeared from his mindscape.

_**Impressive boy, isn't he, Arthas?**_

**Yes, he is. To progress this far, it's almost impossible.**

**

* * *

**Naruto opened his eyes to see the table, filled with his 'almighty' ramen, with Kyuubi eating off on of it.

"Welcome back, Naruto-sama, or should I say, Death Knight-sama?" Kyuubi said, with a smile.

"Just Naruto will be fine." Naruto waved it off. Kyuubi giggled.

"Time to eat, Naruto-sama." Naruto quickly obliged. In almost 58 seconds, he finished the whole ramen, besides the ones for Kyuubi.

"Timetogo,seeyaKyuubi-chan,bye!" Naruto said in quick succession, before leaving. Kyuubi sighed and giggled.

"Even after all that training, he still has energy left."

* * *

"What are you doing-" A slice was heard, afterwards.

"HEL-" Another slice was heard.

"Another one for the cause." The killer said, as his eyes, which displayed a red background with three black tomoes on it, changed to a black shuriken-like shape in his eye with a red background. "Mangekyo Sharingan."

* * *

Naruto was currently walking around Konoha, specifically the Uchiha district, when he heard screams.

_Huh? Screams? From the Uchiha compound? _Naruto thought. _I better go in and investigate._

**Wait...you should put on your Death Knight Armor. Just in case.**

_Great, thanks._ Blue smoke covered Naruto and when it cleared it showed Naruto in all his Death Knightly glory.

With that, he ran inside.

* * *

Mikoto can't believe what she was seeing. His eldest son, Uchiha Itachi, was killing his own clan, and just killed his father.

"Itachi! Why are you doing this?" Mikoto asked his son. Itachi looked at her, Sharingan blazing.

"To rid Konoha of this power-hungry clan...and to test my limits." Itachi replied, with an emotionless tone.

"'Power-hungry?' 'Limits?' What are you talking about?"

"It's not my place nor choice to tell you, mother." Itachi slowly walked to her.

* * *

Naruto kept running from one area to another. He kept finding dead bodies.

_Damn it! Where is a live Uchiha when you need it?_

"Maybe, Miko-chan is still alive around here. Go find the clan head area, sochi." Kushina told her son. She couldn't afford to lose her friend from the Uchiha clan.

"If I'm correct, I left a Hiraishin seal on Fugaku, once. I hope it's still there." Minato suggested.

_Hai, okaa-san, otou-san._

With that, Naruto sped off towards the clan head area, disappearing in a yellow...black blur.

* * *

Itachi was slowly raising his sword, to kill his mother. Mikoto accepted her fate and closed her eyes.

It was almost there...

*Clang!*

Mikoto opened her eyes and looked up, to see an armored man standing front of her, with his hand blocking Itachi's katana.

* * *

Itachi looked at the armored entity before him. He wore...well, armor, with furry outlines, skulls for kneecaps, and a helmet to hide his face.

"Who are you? You may very well be interfering with clan affairs." Itachi threatened, while activating his Sharingan.

**I am a simple nobody...a nobody that will stop you from killing your family. **The man replied.

"You say you are a nobody yet you will stop me? Very well, I will deal with you, first, before continuing my task." Itachi withdrew his sword and assumed his family's stance. "Come on."

**Gladly.** The man charged towards him. He aimed for his head with a left-hand punch. Itachi dodged it and thrust his sword to him. The man grabbed him using his right hand, spun it around, with Itachi in tow, and released it, making him go from the room to the great outside.

"Urgh!" Itachi grunted as he was sent away outside.

The man slowly walked to him.

**Shall we continue?**

Itachi stood up, and took another stance. "Brining me out here is a bad move. Out here, I can use my Katon jutsu's freely." Itachi made handsigns, and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu (It's the Great Fireball Technique)!" Itachi breathed in something and blew. Out of his mouth came a fireball.

The man made his own handsigns, and shouted, "Suiton: Mizu Tama(8)!" The man took a breath and blew. Out of his mouth came a water ball (thus, Mizu Tama). It hit the Fireball and the whole area was covered in smoke. Itachi was on guard. He can't see where the armored man is. Wait...what? He can't see him anywhere? He looked left...nothing...right?...nothing...he checked up, down, everywhere. He is nowhere to be found.

* * *

Naruto, in his Death Knight armor, was well hidden from view. He also put on some 'Sharingan-blocking seals' to prevent Itachi from seeing him. After he found Itachi well away from his current position, he released an outburst of chakra.

* * *

Itachi felt it. The outburst of chakra. Damn! It would surely attract the attention of the Hokage. Well, better clean things up and leave, now.

Itachi said to no one, "I see what you are doing. It will surely work, but I will finish my job here and now. Farewell." Itachi disappeared to find his mother.

* * *

Kushina, in Naruto's mindscape, gasped.

"He's after Miko-chan!"

**I won't let him. **Naruto growled, before he disappeared in a yellow...well, black blur.

* * *

Mikoto was running from Itachi. She had been too transfixed with the battle that took place just a few minutes ago, outside. She reached for the door. Unfortunately, a hand stopped her from gripping the handle. It was Itachi.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, mother." Itachi said, with his Sharingan activated. He punched her in the gut, thus sending her back.

"Urgh!"

Itachi slowly walked to her, while taking out his sword.

_Soon, the plague that destroys Konoha will be gone. _Itachi thought as he swung down.

**I'm not done with you yet!**

The armored man was back again. He punched Itachi.

Itachi grunted in pain as he was sent back to the side of the room.

The man turned to Mikoto.

**Go, fair maiden. Your time has not yet come.**

Mikoto nodded and left, while resisting the urge to blush.

Itachi stood up. "Damn bastard! You're keeping me from my job." Itachi was about to charge when he felt a lot of chakra signatures entering the compound, one of them being his mother's. "Grrrrrr, can't believe this. I will be back, mongrel." Itachi used a smoke bomb and left.

* * *

Naruto, still in his Death Knight armor, went to Fugaku to check his pulse (not that it was helping!). Nothing, he is dead. He turned to the open hole at the wall, and went through it. He was about to leave when...

"Wait!"

Naruto turned to see the Sandaime Hokage, the clan heads, with Mikoto, and the ANBU running to him.

**Well, it seems that my leave is one minute too late...no, wait, never too late at all. Heh, well, farewell. **Naruto said, while turning.

"Wait! I would like to hear your name, sir!" Mikoto asked to Naruto (whom she didn't know that it was him). Naruto stopped in mid-step.

**I'm afraid that I cannot speak my name, fair maiden. **Mikoto blushed, while the others wondered why can't he say his name. **At least, not yet. But I will tell you what I am known, for future references. I am the Death Knight of Konoha,** Naruto started to turn around, **I am the Paladin of the Hokage, **Naruto achieved full 180, but he still has his eyes closed, **I am...the Lich King! **Naruto opened his eyes to show his glowing blue eyes. Only the Sandaime and the Hyuuga clan head, Hiashi, knew who he was, from the title, but didn't ask him to elaborate further.

"If that's what you want to be called, then, I see no reason for you to not be called that, Lich King-sama." The Sandaime said, while the others (exluding Hiashi) looked at him in shock.

"Hokage-sama! We can't just let him roam free! He might be an S-ranked missing-nin from other villages-"

**If I am, then, shouldn't I have killed you already?**

"Whatever! You might be-"

**Don't sweat it. I'm not some S-ranked missing-nin. After all, I just started. **

"There, you see? He's not even well known around here, so," The Sandaime turned to Naruto (still in Lich King armor), and said, "you can leave in peace."

Naruto bowed. **I thank you for your kind consideration. Farewell. **Naruto used an Ice Shunshin to leave.

The Sandaime turned to Mikoto, "Well, it seems you have a guardian angel around here somewhere, Mikoto." Mikoto nodded.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in front of the mansion, went inside, closed the door, and removed his Death Knight armor.

Once he entered the main room, he found Kyuubi laying down on the sofa. He went to her, and put a hand on her cheek.

"Heh, it seems all this tension led her to sleep." Naruto laughed. He carried her bridal style, brought her to her room, and lay her down on her bed. Then, he went to his own room, changed to his PJ's and lay down on his own bed. "Well, it's time for me to have my own sleep, good night, okaa-san, otou-san, Arthas-ojii-san, Alexandros-ojii-san, Kyuubi-chan."

He heard 5 'good nights' in return, though he could still see, in his mindscape, the tick mark on Arthas' head. He chuckled himself to sleep.

* * *

(1) Yamiton: Shi Koiru: Dark Style: Death Coil: well, you already know this move from Warcraft.

(2) Yamiton: Yami Nami: Dark Style: Dark Wave: sends a wave, whether water or otherwise, combined with Dark Element to the enemy.

(3) Hyouton: Samuke Shinsei: Ice Style: Frost Nova: Naruto swings his sword and from the area where his sword slashed come an ice piece and it explodes, spreading shrapnel of ice everywhere, besides Naruto's area.

(4) Hyouton: Samuka Boruto: Ice Style: Frost Bolt: Well, it sends a bolt of ice...that simple.

(5) Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha: Chaos Style: Elemental Blast: it sends a some sort of spear to the enemy as the five main elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. There is also the Light/Dark Combination of the Chaos Style, which is to be revealed at the next chapter.

(6) Yamiton: Shi Kiritateru: Dark Style: Death Slash: sends a slash attack towards the enemy, enough said.

(7) Katon: Ranran Tsurugi: Fire Style: Flaming Blade: engulfs the wielded blade in flames.

(8) Suiton: Mizu Tama: Water Style: Water Ball: sends a ball of water towards a target.

That's it! Those are the new moves that Naruto learned and used in this chapter...there are more at the next chapter onwards.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! 5th chapter is up! Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

"Human Talk"

_Human Thought_

**"Demon and Summon Talk"**

**Arthas Talk**

**_Alexandros Talk_**

**'Demon, Summon, Arthas, and Alexandros Thought'_  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The pain of having children**

Alexandros stood in front of Naruto.

**_Now then, son of Kushina, it's time for your training to use the Light. For this training, you have to..._**

The scenery changed to a library.

_**...study the Paladin views, powers, capabilities, the such. After you finish reading, and understanding, the concept of being a Paladin, we will move onto the next part.**_

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted to Alexandros.

_**Do that, or do nothing...which will just result in you staying here longer. You see, you won't be getting out of this library, unless you finish reading it, cover to cover.**_

"Awww, man!" Naruto pouted. Alexandros just chuckled.

_**Don't worry, son of Kushina. It has already been simplified for your mind to comprehend. Farewell.**_

"Oh, well, I can't just spend an eternity here doing nothing...so, what am I waiting for? An invitation?" Naruto asked himself, a rhetorical question. He just laughed. After he stopped, he went to the part of the library that has the number '1' on it...which means that he must start to read there. He grabbed the first book, which was entitled: 'The Light for Dummies' and opened it. "Alright! Let's begin!" Naruto began to read the book.

* * *

It took Naruto almost 5 and a half months to finish every book in the library. Damn, that was hard! I mean, on one shelf, it took him a half month...on another, one week. I mean, is this world finally coming to an end? On one, half month, on another, a week? That's just plain weird. Anyway, moving on...after, that 5 and a half month's worth of reading, Naruto waited for Alexandros to appear...which he did.

_**Good, son of Kushina, you took a bit earlier than I expected. Anyway, it's time for your next part of the training...**_

The scenery changed, again. This time, it turned to a battlefield.

_**...application of what you learned. As such, the next part of training will be to use the knowledge of being a Paladin against your opponent.**_

"Wait, who is my opponent?" Naruto asked while steeling himself up. Alexandros smiled.

_**It has always been a tradition for young and inexperienced Paladins to battle another young and inexperienced Paladin...but, since you are the only young and inexperienced Paladin here, **_**I_ will be your opponent...in fact, I will give you allowances. You may use Ashbringer, not Frostmourne, and your jutsus, except the Yamiton. I'm particularly interested in that Ranmaton of yours._**

"Hai, aritgatou, Alexandros-sensei." Naruto then called Ashbringer into his mindscape and assumed a stance. A stance that Alexandros knew too well...

_**Hmm? The old Paladin style of fighting? Well, it seems Arthas has been teaching you the fighting style of his time.**_

"Hai, he has." Naruto said, then charged. He jumped halfway. He swung Ashbringer for a downward slash. Alexandros side-stepped to the left avoid it. Alexandros went for an uppercut and it hit...smoke?

"RASENGAN!" Naruto reappeared behind the smoke and hit him square on the torso, sending him back to the floor.

_**Interesting...I suppose you made a Kage Bunshin in the library?**_

"Heh, of course I did, some of the books are hard to read, much less understand, so I just used it...I never knew about the fight, truthfully, sensei." Naruto said, while scratching the back of his head.

_**Good, son of Kushina, the truth shall set you free...or whatever that saying was. Prepare yourself.**_ Alexandros stood up and charged again. Naruto was prepared and jumped..again? What is he thinking? **_That trick won't work the second time, son of Kushina, you have to think-_**

"Akariton: Koubou(1)!" Out of the blue, came a beam of light (which is it's translation) and fell upon Alexandros. Naruto got down to the ground a few feet away from Alexandros and prepared his handseals. "Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou(2)!" A light covered Naruto, and when it vanished he raised Ashbringer and slammed onto the ground, causing fissures to form on it...wait, fissures?

_**Oh, great.**_ Alexandros jumped to avoid it. Just what Naruto was waiting for. Letting go of Ashbringer's handle, he formed handseals and said, "Here's what you want, sensei, Ranmaton: Reza(3)!" Naruto breathed in something and released it. A laser came out of it. It hit Alexandros square in the face. _**Urgh!**_ He was blown back by the laser's brute force. "Heh, Ranmation: Reza...a terrifying technique, is it not, Alexandros-sensei?" Naruto asked Alexandros, who was trying to get up. **_Indeed, but you need more than that to defeat me, son of Kushina. _**Naruto smirked. "I know," He began through a series of handseals, "Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!" He breathed in some and air and released it. Out of his mouth, came a combination of the Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth Element fused into one spear. **'****Oh, man. The same attack he used against Arthas. Well, gotta think. Aha!' **Alexandros put his hand up and slammed it onto the floor. _**Akariton: Kabe no Hikari**_(4)_**!**_ Out of the area where he punched, came a wall of Light. It collided with the Bakuha and smoke covered the field. Alexandros was on guard. Naruto was especially tricky when it comes to smokes- "Akariton: Koubou!" A beam of light came out of nowhere and tackled Alexandros. But the combo was not yet done. "Ranmaton: Reza!" A laser came out the area opposite of the area where the Koubou came out of. It hit Alexandros at the back. Soon, the whole area was bombarded by 'Akariton: Koubou!' and 'Ranmaton: Reza!' as Alexandros tried to find a way of out there. Too late. There are three Naruto's in midair above him. Two of them formed handseals, while the third, the middle one, gathered chakra on his hand. The two handseal-forming Naruto's shouted, in perfect unison and perfect coordination, "Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!""Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou!" The one who used the 'Akariton' attacked first. He slammed a fist onto Alexandros' torso, and disappeared. The one who used the 'Ranmaton' attacked next. He blew out a breath of the Bakuha and it hit dead-on at Alexandros' falling body. The 'Naruto' disappeared, as well. That leaves the one using-

"Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Rasengan(5)!" Naruto went down for the killing...well, finishing blow. Rasengan + Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha= TOTAL ANNIHILATION! The Rasengan hit him dead-on and an explosion rocked the place.

* * *

Naruto knelt beside Alexandros, while forming handseals, "Akariton: Sei Akari (6)." He put his hands over Alexandros' lying form. A light enveloped both of them. When it subsided, Alexandros sat up.

_**Urgh...what hit me?**_

Naruto snickered. "Heh, well, if you call being hit with the 'Akariton: Koubou' and 'Ranmaton: Reza' 5 times each, 'Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou' 1 time, 'Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha' 1 time, and 'Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Rasengan' 1 time so, then those are what hit you."

Alexandros stood up. He opened his eyes. He saw that they are in his sewer now. _**We are in the sewer...this is your mindscape, isn't it? If it is, then where are the others?**_

"Oh, they just left to get some snacks. Want some?" Alexandros nodded. Both of them went to the...cafeteria section. When they got there, they saw Minato and Kushina chatting with each other, while Arthas just eating his food...politely, of course, while Kyuubi was just...eating, too. "HEYA, GUYS!" Naruto shouted, gaining the whole sewer's connection.

"Ah, Naruto, just in time." Minato walked to Naruto.

"Huh? Time for what?"

"Well, Kushi-chan has asked me to ask you about the event that has transpired yesterday." Minato replied.

"Oh? And what was that?" Naruto asked. Minato was about to ask the question but Kushina cut him off.

"Was it just me, or did you call Miko-chan a 'fair maiden'?'" Kushina asked. Naruto blushed and scratched his chin.

"Uhh...well...I mean...uhhh...yeah." Naruto embarrassingly said.

"Hmm? And why would you call her that, sochi-kun?" Kushina said, in a sickly sweet tone that made every sane man run away, "Is it that my sochi-kun is falling for her?" Naruto sputtered.

"N-no! I-I mean, she may be beautiful, kind, understanding, and all that, but-"

"Did you hear what you just said, Naruto?" Minato asked him.

"Uhh, yeah, I called her 'beautiful', 'kind', 'understanding'...what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, 100% clueless.

Kushina ran and hugged her son. "Ooooohhhh, my sochi-kun is growing up! Falling in love with Miko-chan!" She squealed.

"Wh-what? I-I mean, I find all those things I said before, but that was just a little 'like' thing-"

**Which then, evolves into a 'love' thing. It's the natural part of love, Naruto. It starts with a 'like,' ends with 'kids.' **Arthas butted in, making Naruto blush and glare at him.

"Okay, fine, Arthas-ojii-san. So, what's next?" Naruto asked, eager for the next training.

"Well, Naruto, nothing's next. All of us are done." Minato told his son. "Apparently, 6 years are too big for you. You finished in one year and 6 and a half months ahead of schedule." Minato said, while checking his calendar.

"Whoa! I knew it! I AM awesome!" Naruto jumped up and down. After 46 minutes of jumping, he calmed down. "So, what do I do now?"

"Well, you could train here...or help more 'fair maidens'." Minato said, with a smirk.

Naruto blushed. "O-Otou-san! As much as I find the idea good and ideal, some of them might be married."

"That's what you're worried about? Hah! Mikoto's already married, yet you like her!"

"Be that as it may, otou-san, she is still married... Well, since I'm bored, I'll be back later. Ja ne!" Naruto disappeared from his mindscape, though he still supported that tomato-colored blush in his cheeks.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Kyuubi was nowhere in sight.

"Kyuubi-chan? Where are you?" The door to...uh-oh...bad timing...the bathroom opened and out came Kyuubi, with a towel wrapped around her body. Kyuubi seemed to have just noticed Naruto because she instantly hid herself with her hands. "Ah! So sorry, Kyuubi-chan! I didn't know that you were taking a bath."

Kyuubi just blushed. "I-it's alright, Naruto-sama. I-it was an accident."

Naruto, while looking away, said, "I'll just be going outside, Kyuu-chan. See ya."

Kyuubi just nodded-not that he can see it-and said, "Hai, enjoy the outside, Naruto-sama."

Naruto closed the door to the mansion and left.

* * *

Naruto left the mansion while thinking of a possible place to visit.

_Hmm, where can I visit?_

"Hmm, maybe-" Kushina was just about to suggest the Hyuuga Compound when a scream was heard somewhere in it.

_Ohkay, that was weird. Oh, well better check it out...but first..._ Naruto changed to his Death Knight suit and ran to the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

"Congratulations, Hiashi, Hitomi, you have a healthy baby girl." The Sandaime said as he cuddled the baby Hyuuga in his arms.

"What are we going to name her, Hitomi-hime?" Hiashi asked his wife, who seemed to be more tired than usual.

"H-Hanabi, it's...a bea...utiful name...is it not...Hiashi-kun?" She replied, her breath becoming more distorted (hey, ran out of word choice).

"Yes, it is." He took Hanabi from the Sandaime's hands. "Hey, little Hanabi. You know what, she looks like you."

"Doesn't...Hinata...lo...ok...like me...too?" Hitomi asked.

"Of course, she does." Hiashi replied. He looked at the ECG...wait, is it getting slower? It can't be...! "Are you feeling alright, Hitomi-hime?" He asked, worried about her answer.

"What...are you...talk...ing...about...Hiashi-kun?...Of course...I feel...fine...I'm just...getting...slee...py..." Hitomi replied, as she began to close her eyes.

"No! Stay awake! Stay awake!" Hiashi shook her, trying to make her stay awake.

"It's no use, Hiashi, the pain became too much for her." One of the councilman said. (Council bashing is here!)

"Yes, also, she has lost too much blood." Another concluded, while mentally smirking. The Hyuuga Clan would finally be rid of weak clan members such as her.

"No! There has to be another way-" Hiashi was about to call for a nurse when...

**There is...**

A voice, a chilly voice, said from behind the door. It opened and it showed...the Lich King, in all his glory.

"Lich King-sama, what do you mean, 'there is?'" The Sandaime asked, while hoping that Naruto (yes, he knows) has a solution.

**Heh, I am well-trained in the Paladin arts, Lord Hokage, didn't I tell you? I can heal her, to her full state.**

"What must I do to help you?" Hiashi asked. The Lich King turned to him.

**Quite simple, really, just move away for a little while.**

Hiashi complied. He and the Sandaime moved away from Hitomi, as the Lich King moved to her. At that instant, more people entered.

"Hokage-sama! We saw that this Lich King is heading th-" A man in ANBU Cloak and Eagle mask said, but was cut off by the Lich King.

**Good observation.  
**

"What are you doing here, Lich King-sama?" Eagle asked. "Surely, not for witnessing...er...this." Eagle chose his words carefully, because the Hokage, Hiashi, his wife, and his coucilors are there.

**Not witness, no, but to help. I am here to help heal Lord Hiashi's wife, Lady Hitomi, to full health. **The Lich King turned to her. **Now, then, you might feel a bit tingly, later on. I must ask you to not move, please, for this is a very dangerous...task for me to do. **Hitomi nodded, weakly. The Lich King whispered, so that no one can hear, **Ninpo: Shindan no Jutsu**(7), while mentally making the handseals. His hands glowed green and he put them on top of her body.

* * *

Naruto used the Shindan no Jutsu to check Hitomi, if she is alright...well, if there is anything fatal to her body.

"Hmm, that's weird, the blood she lost isn't enough to make her slip...in fact, she is...! What is this?" Naruto found something just by her stomach area, but he can't see it clearly.

"Try focusing more chakra, Naruto." Minato suggested. Naruto did so, but he still can't. "Hmm, did you try using the Akariton?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I forgot I had it!" Naruto suddenly perked up, causing everyone in his head to sweatdrop. He formed handseals in his head and said, "Akariton: Sei Shindan(8)." This time, his hands glowed light, and he used it to scan Hitomi's body...he gasped. "What the hell is this?" Naruto said, through gritted teeth.

"Huh, Naruto, what is it?" Minato asked.

"There is some sort of...purplish liquid flowing through her...remembering...the training with Alexandros-ojii-san, it is poison." Naruto said.

"What?" Minato and Kushina shouted/asked.

"Well, whoever made this is an amateur." Naruto smirked. _After all, I've faced worse._ Truthfully, before he stumbled upon the mansion, people wanted to kill him, either by poison, decapitation, burning, etc. So far, nothing worked because he always managed to get healed...the...only successful-at-first-but-failed-in-the-end tactic is the poisoning. Some tried to poison him, which succeeded on making Naruto feel the pain, but a few hours, the pain subsided. Work of the Kyuubi, of course. Anyway... "Heh, I can heal this kind of pathetic poison." He made some handseals and said, "Akariton: Karada Kiyomaru(9)."

* * *

Outside, at the hospital, everyone covered their eyes as a white light. When the light subsided, they looked at the Lich King and his work. It worked, if for a little. Hitomi did seem to be breathing all right.

The Lich King whispered, again, **Akariton: Sei Akari. **She was covered again in light. When it subsided, they saw Hitomi slowly open her eyes.

"Than-" She was about to say but a hand from the Lich King stopped her.

**Thanks is not needed. After all, your time has not yet come, Lady Hyuuga. **He said in a business-like tone. Hiashi and the Sandaime mentally chuckled. Typical Naruto. Quite unpredictable always but still intelligent and respectful at the right time. **Now, if you will excuse me, Lord Hokage, Lord and Lady Hyuuga, I bid thee farewell.** The Lich King left.

Hiashi turned to the Sandaime, "Well, Hokage-sama, it seems that the Lich King is not from other villages, after all, if he helped not once but twice."

"Of course, Hiashi." The Sandaime replied. "Now then, I must be back at the tower to finish my...duties." Hiashi sighed. Duties of what? Paperwork or that damned Icha Icha? Ever since Naruto helped the Sandaime by telling him to use Kage Bunshin for paperwork, he has been seen sitting on his couch reading his Icha Icha books. Regardless of him needing rest, he still is a Hokage. Oh, well, might as well let him.

"Very well, Hokage-sama." The Sandaime left. Hiashi turned to his councilors. "Leave us, I want to stay here with my wife." The councilors wanted to argue but a glare from Hiashi shut them up. "Leave. Now." Hiashi told them sternly. He released his KI. It worked they left, immediately. When the door closed, Hiashi activated a privacy seal. "So, Naruto, what did you find out?" Hiashi asked from somewhere on the corner of the room.

Hitomi's eyes widened. "N-Naruto? W-What's he-" She wanted to ask what has Naruto got to do with this but another voice cut her.

**Well, besides the fatigue of the childbirth, she is perfectly fine, Hiashi-sama. **Hitomi turned to the voice and she saw the Lich King there, leaning on the wall with arms crossed.

"Y-You are-" The Lich King nodded.

**Yes, I am Uzumaki Naruto...or, as I am soon to be known, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. **Hitomi's eyes widened more.** I see that Hiashi-sama hadn't told you about me. Well, that is to be expected from the teammate of my father. ****I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, and Uzumaki Kushina, Konoha no Aka Shi, chosen one of Arthas Menethil and Alexandros Mograine.**

Hitomi just lay there, jaw and eyes open wide. He was the son of her best friend, and the Hokage... More importantly, he was the 'chosen one' of the legendary swords (yes, Kushina told her about that).

Hiashi mock glared at him, "Great, you made her speechless, Naruto." Naruto laughed.

**Sorry about that, but I had to. Moving on, when I diagnosed her, I found traces of poison in her blood stream. **

"Poison? Wh-wh-" Hiashi was speechless, as well. Who would want to poison his wife? Surely, no one would be bold enough to do so. Well, whoever it was, he has the same guts as Naruto, because Naruto had the guts to prank everyone in Konoha.

**The perpetrator, however, I could not find out. I did, however, cleansed her body of it.**

"I see, thank you, Naruto. I will find the perpetrator, as you call him." Hiashi said, while trying to hold in his anger. Whoever did this will pay.

**Like I told Hitomi-sama, thanks is not needed. Her time has not yet come. Farewell. **Naruto disappeared in an ice shunshin.

"Don't worry, Hiashi-kun. I will be fine." Hitomi assured her husband, finally knocking out of her stupor.

"Of course you will. I'll make sure of it." Hiashi said. "I will stay here until you are fine to leave."

* * *

I know, I'm evil, I'm totally evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jutsu Library:

(1) Akariton: Koubou: Light Style: Beam of Light: Fires a beam of Light from the palm of the user's hand.

(2) Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou: Light Style: Strenght Augmentation: Increases the strength of the user in every way.

(3) Ranmaton: Reza: Chaos Style: Laser: Fires a laser...that simple.

(4) Akariton: Kabe no Hikari: Light Style: Wall of Light: It projects a wall of Light to protect the user from damage.

(5) Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Rasengan: Chaos Style: Elemental Rasengan: Fuses the Rasengan with the elements.

(6) Akariton: Sei Akari: Light Style: Holy Light: Holy Light of the Paladin in Warcraft. That easy to understand.

(7) Ninpo: Shindan no Jutsu: Ninja Art: Diagnosis Technique: Well, medical technique that diagnoses the patient to check him for injuries or poisoning. Note that it only senses the common poisons, not the uncommon, or rare ones.

(8) Akariton: Sei Shindan: Light Style: Holy Diagnosis: Much better version of (7). It detects every poison known and unknown to man, demon, angels, monsters, etc.

(9) Akariton: Karada Kiyomaru: Light Style: Body Cleanse: Cleanses the body of any kind of foreign/opposing liquid or gaseous...something.

Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

6th chapter is up!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Please, note the addition to the harem:

Amaru

Tsunami

Might have additions in the future.

I might have forgotten to mention what kind of Naruto would be in this fic. He's godlike...well, at least, almost to that level. He is just stronger than average people. And quoting the famous DotA words: "Holy Shit!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

Human Speech

_Human Thoughts_

**Arthas Speech**

**_Alexandros Speech_**

**"Demon and Summon Speech"**

**'Arthas, Alexandros, Demon, and Summon Thought'**

Author's Note: I almost had to knock myself senseless to complete this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan**

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. The son of Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, and Uzumaki Kushina, the Aka Shi. Heir to Frostmourne, weapon of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil, and Ashbringer, weapon of the Paladin, Alexandros Mograine**. **Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.**  
**

He finished his training, finally. For 6 years, he has been taught by the said people...technically, five, but still, he has finished it. The last year, the 6th year, of his training was devoted to make him physically fit. He made himself an exercise schedule.

Mondays: Arm Training

Tuesdays: Abs Training

Wednesdays: Leg Training

Thursdays: Reflex and Flexibility Training (are they the same?)

Fridays: Reaction Time and Coordination Training

Saturdays: Mental and Emotion Control Training

Sundays: Rest

Well...talk about addict! And he does that every day of every month of the year! But, thank goodness for the fact that he gets at least 2 days a month off, 4 at most. Moving on, whenever he gets the day off, he makes more moves for his elemental affinities or working on his swordplay, or whatever that word was. Amazingly, he has worked out to the point that he can do his exercises to the extreme, such as one-armed push-ups. He has already gone through 3/4ths of the year...and counting.

"98...99...100." Naruto finished his routine for Monday...by 6:00 in the afternoon. He stood up and looked at himself at the mirror (he's outside of his mindscape). "Damn-"

"No cursing!" His mother berated at him.

"Okay..." He looked at himself again. He had a firm build...not the pure bodybuilders build, the really big arms, the large body, *shivers*, I might as well enjoy the joint between the bodybuilders build and the not...the build that people who want to lose weight, but not gain too much muscle, wants. "Whoa, I look good."

**Indeed, you do, little one, but don't let it go to your head. You may be all 'macho-y' but you still are human. Death will come if you are not careful.**

"Okay, Arthas-ojii-san." Naruto said, while Arthas had a tick mark...he still hasn't gotten used to the nickname. He really wanted to keep on talking to himself about his well-built body.

**_He is right, son of Kushina, overconfidence is one of the main causes of defeat and death in the battlefield._**

"Aw, not you too, Alexandros-ojii-san." Naruto pouted. Both ancestors laughed...along with Minato and Kushina.

"They're right, you know." Minato told him, as he calmed down. Kushina agreed.

"Kyuubi-chan, help me out here, please?" Naruto begged the said lady, who was giggling at them.

"As much as I want to, I can't, Naruto-sama. They far outweigh you, in terms of reasoning." Naruto dropped anime tears.

"Not you, too." Naruto sniffed, jokingly, of course. All of them laughed at that point. "Well, I better take a bath. The sweat is getting to me."

He went to the bathroom.

* * *

A figure is running from someone. The figure was wearing...a torn kimono? Why was the figure wearing that? The figure ran to the light...it was a woman, with black hair and black eyes...the only things distinguishable at this range and light. She was running away...

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was running for her life. One moment, she had come home, another, she was surrounded by idiotic men.

_Flashback_

_She was returning from buying...food and stuff for her and Sasuke. She opened the door to the...er...house...or whatever they call the Uchiha house. She found a bunch of guys, with their backs turned...and Sasuke standing in front of them._

_"Ah, there she is, boys. Have fun." Sasuke smirked. The men turned to her._

_"So, this her?"_

_"*licks lips* Mmm, she looks...satisfying." Another one said._

_"Let's get her!"_

_In an instant, they grabbed her and began to tear her clothes._

_"Urgh! Let go of me!" She screamed._

_"Now, now, we wouldn't want to give your pretty little body some wounds."_

_"But, maybe, we might wound your little-" The other dude might have finished it if Sasuke hadn't come to them._

_"W-why are you doing this, Sasuke?" She asked her son._

_"Simple, we need to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Since, I am not yet that...developed, I planned on using _you_ to rebuild it." Sasuke replied. He turned to the idiots. "Continue."_

_"Yes, Uchiha-sama." The idiots replied. _

_"Good, take as long as you want, I'll be inside my room, practicing my katas." He left._

_The idiots turned to her. "Now, then, shall we-"_

_She used a Kawarimi to switch herself with the items she bought._

_"Hey! Get her!" They went after her._

_Flashback End_

She doesn't know where to go. The other clans were sleeping...besides, they wouldn't care...they heard about that damned coup d'etat(sp?). So, she just kept running around until she can find an open door.

...

...

...

There! A door that's open! She couldn't care less whose house she was going in, as long as she is safe.

* * *

Kyuubi tended to the gardens before retiring for the night...and Naruto...well, he was changing to his orange jumpsuit (don't worry. I'll change it, in a few chapters). She was about to close the door when she saw Mikoto running towards here. She sensed a few others chasing her...males...far, still far, but...damn them! Might as well let her in and let Naruto handle those idiots. "Hello, what are you doing here? It's not safe at-" Kyuubi started.

"Help! Please, help me!" Mikoto pleaded.

"Huh, why?" Mikoto told Kyuubi about what happened. She almost lost herself in anger.

"Alright, come in." She closed the door. Both women went to the living room. Mikoto sat down at the sofa while Kyuubi went to her room and grabbed a new kimono for her. While she was doing that, Mikoto was staring at the floor, unbelieving the event that has transpired. She was so busy in her thoughts, that she never heard the door to Naruto's room open.

* * *

Naruto went out from his room. When he opened it, his eyes widened at what he saw. It was Uchiha Mikoto, sitting down at the sofa, while staring at the ground.

_Huh? Isn't that the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan? Why is she here?_

"Hmm..." Minato took into consideration the facts, the torn dress, the tired look, the staring at the ground, the tears almost falling from her eyes. It came to him. He concluded that it was almost rape...but he wasn't just going to jump to conclusions yet.

"Miko-chan? What's she doing here? Isn't she supposed to be at the Uchiha manor, taking care of the only family she has left." Kushina asked. Arthas and Alexandros noticed that Kyuubi was angry...she was balling her fists, too much that it was bleeding, her eyes were gaining a more reddish and feral look, her tails are swirling around her, as if trying to break free.

**Hmm? Kyuubi, what's wrong? **Arthas asked. Naruto, Kushina, and Minato turned to them.**  
**

"Th-those monsters." Kyuubi whispered. "They tried to do that...it is unforgivable..."

_**What is?**_

Kyuubi told them what Mikoto told her. After that, they had different reactions.

Minato: "It is as I feared."

Kushina: "I-I can't believe it..."

Arthas: **A son...doing this to his own mother...**

Alexandros: _**This is worse than the Scourge...**_

Naruto: **"Grrrrrr..."**

The others turned to Naruto, who had red, slitted eyes, elongated fangs and claws, and had red chakra surrounding him.

**"I'll kill him!"**

Minato calmed him down. "I'm afraid, Naruto, you can't." Everyone looked at him, surprised to take- "I'm not taking that brat's side. But, think about it logically, if you kill him, it might cause problems for us...also, it might cause more of..._that_ event to happen to her." Minato reasoned. Kushina, Arthas, Alexandros, and Kyuubi hesitantly agreed. "Alright, Naruto?"

Naruto said, **"I might not kill him...but I _will_ kill those other bastards waiting outside."** He disappeared from his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto reached consciousness and looked at the scene in front of him. Kyuubi looking at Naruto while holding a kimono for Mikoto, while the latter looking at him, in shock.

**"Kyuubi-chan, Mikoto-san, stay here..." **Naruto went to the place where he kept Frostmourne and removed it. **"I'll deal with the trash." **Naruto turned to them while his eyes where glowing blue, making Mikoto look even more shocked.

"Y-you are the-" Before she could say another word, Naruto was covered in a cloud of frost (thank you, Runeash67 for the suggestion. It sounded inappropriate for blue smoke to do that ^_^) and when it cleared, it showed the said Lich King, in all his glory, holding Frostmourne in his right hand.

**Indeed, I am the Lich King...'fair maiden.' **He said, with a smirk, though it's not noticeable due to the helmet. Mikoto blushed...even after the two years lapse, she still hasn't gotten used to the name. Naruto went to the door and closed it. Mikoto just realized something. She turned to Kyuubi.

"D-did he call you-"

"Yes, but more will be explained, later on, Mikoto-san. So I suggest you wait." Kyuubi replied, while trying, and failing, to hide her excitement. "In fact, I'm intrigued about what he will do to those idiots." Kyuubi shook it off. "Anyway, here is a kimono for you."

* * *

The door to the mansion opened and a figure walked out of it. The figure was none other than the Lich King. The crowd of...idiots, as I may call them, looked unfazed by his presence, even if the Lich King released an aura of coldness.

"Hey, you! I saw that woman Uchiha-sama gave us run towards here!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah! Give her back to us!" Another shouted.

"We need her to bring glory to the Uchiha clan and Konoha!" A third one shouted.

**Enough! **The Lich King shouted, shutting them up instantly. **What are you talking about? **The Lich King wanted them to tell him the whole thing, just so to catch them in their own words.

"Heh, Uchiha-sama gave us that woman to revive his clan!" One of them shouted. The others agreed. It angered Naruto.

**Well, I'm afraid I'm keeping her. **He said, shocking them all.

"What? He gave her to us! She's isn't yours!" The leader shouted.

The Lich King smirked. **I know...but she isn't yours, either.**

"What? Uchiha-sama-"

**Screw what the 'Uchiha-sama' gave to you. He doesn't have the authority to give people away...in fact, no one does, except the one that is giving himself or herself away. **

"That's perfect bullshit! She is ours, and no one, not even you will take her from us!" The Lich King responded by taking out the Frostmourne from its sheath, yes it has one, and he stabbed it into the ground.

**You just signed your own death warrants. **The Lich King whispered words that no one can hear. **Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu **(1)**. **Frostmourne's runes glowed blue and the skull's eye sockets released clouds of frost as the ground where it was stabbed glowed blue, as well. Then, cracks appeared. As the place where the Frostmourne was stabbed as the point of origin, cracks...er...whipped from it and worked it's way towards the idiots. They tried to avoid it, but they can't. The cracks just followed them...then again, the cracks can't even make them fall into whatever was underneath the ground, so they stopped. Big mistake. The moment the cracks reached them, they felt something pull them, pulling, pulling, until they fell dead...no, they're worse than dead...they had their souls ripped from them...they are alive, yes, but without a soul...they just...exist...like the Dementor's Kiss at Harry Potter.

The Lich King removed Frostmourne from the ground, sheathed it, made some handseals and whispered, **Katon: Shintai Kogasu **(2)**. **In an instant, the bodies burned before his eyes, not that he cared, and only ashes were left. He made some more handseals and whispered, **Suiton: Jouka **(3)**. **The Lich King put out his hands and water came out of it. The water went to the ashes and it went to the bushes. **That's done. **He went to the door, opened it, closed it, and locked it, before going back to the living room.

* * *

Naruto climbed up the stairs and saw Mikoto in a red kimono with Kyuubi wearing her nightgown. Naruto fought himself to prevent himself from blowing back with a nosebleed. "Mikoto-san, the trouble has been dealt with." Naruto bowed. "But, I'm afraid, you aren't safe from the Uchiha compound if Sasuke is indeed the one that put them up to this." Mikoto had her head down.

"Then, where will I go, now?" She asked.

Naruto thought about it...from her point of view...but from his, and Kyuubi's, he's discussing it with his tenants.

* * *

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked the others.

"I say, let her stay here. She already has had enough experience with idiots...besides, here, she will be safe." Minato told him.

"Yes, besides, she is kind of fun to be with." Kushina said. "She is good company, makes good conversations, the like."

**Also, the fact that this 'Uchiha' wants to revive his damned clan through his mother is evil. That plan he made makes the attacks from the Scourge look like a school fight.**

"Really?" Naruto asked. Arthas nodded.

**Yes, the Scourge immediately ends the torment, whether if it is like the torment that she could have experience or otherwise. It's disgusting. Planning to rape a woman while taking turns like that. If that happened to me, I swear I'll kill him and myself.**

"Wait, why would you do that?" Naruto asked, confused.

**"...I ask you, how many of them were there?**

"Well, at least 14 or so." Naruto thought about it.

**Imagine, if you were in her position and you were hounded by those...idiots...and they managed to do that...what would you do?**

"I...I would...I don't know...commit suicide or something."

**Why?**

"Well, it makes me feel violated and dirty, if that happens."

**Exactly, so let her stay here, so that she might...no...will not experience that curse, sooner or later.**

"Okay, what say you guys, Alexandros-ojii-san, Kyuubi-chan?"

_**Let her stay here. I believe that she will feel safe here, need I remind you of the seals Minato placed here?**_

"Okay, you last, Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked the said lady.

"Can she stay here? It makes me insecure if she went out there and it happens again." Kyuubi told him.

"It's settled, then. She will-"

* * *

"Stay here." Naruto told Mikoto.

"Huh?"

"You could stay here, if you like. There's room here. Hehe," Naruto scratched the back of his head, "in fact, there's a lot of room here."

"Why?"

"Because, Sasuke might still look for you, and have more of those...idiots waiting. Besides," Naruto smiled, "no one knows that you are here, except us three...well, perhaps, Hokage-sama-ojii-san."

"But-"

"Please, would you experience the torment that Sasuke prepared for you, just to get back there and...I don't know, get your stuff?"

"Well, no."

"Then, could you stay here?" Naruto asked her, though with begging eyes. He couldn't have a person going through that hellhole.

"I-Alright." Mikoto agreed, finally. Naruto smiled.

"Good, then it's settled." Naruto took out a map and gave it to her. "This is a map of the Namikaze-"

"Wait! You mean, we are in the _actual_ Namikaze mansion?" Mikoto asked, shocked.

"Indeed."

"Wh-how? If I remember, Yondaime-sama was the last Namikaze. And he died when the Kyuubi attacked. Wait! I almost forgot! You called this lady," Mikoto pointed to Kyuubi, "'Kyuubi-chan,' why?"

"Heh, because she is the Kyuubi no Yoko." Naruto told her.

"But, how could she be here? She was sealed inside a child." Mikoto asked.

"Well, because _I _am the child that my father sealed Kyuubi inside of." Mikoto's eyes widened.

"Wh-wh-"

"I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou, and Uzumaki Kushina, Aka Shi." Mikoto's eyes widened more. He was the son of her best friend and the Yondaime Hokage.

"Th-th-"

"I know, heh, hard to take in, isn't it?" Naruto asked her, sheepishly.

"W-well, yes. But that still doesn't explain why she is out here and not inside the seal."

"Well, before I can tell you that, I have to ask you something. Can you keep a secret?" Naruto took a serious tone. Mikoto flinched at his seriousness.

"Yes."

"Then, what I'm about to tell you is strictly forbidden to tell to anyone, not even the Hokage, though he knows already." Naruto told her.

"Hokage-sama knows?"

"Hai, along with Hiashi-sama."

"So, I'm the third to know this secret?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed. "Anyway, the reason why she is out here is that she controlled the soul of the true Lich King...from the blade, Frostmourne."

"F-Frostmourne? The true Lich King? What do you mean?" Mikoto couldn't understand. Sure, Kushina told her about the Ashbringer part, but not this Frostmourne.

Naruto proceeded to explain to her that he is the heir to the Frostmourne and Ashbringer (which made Mikoto shocked), the training he received, you know, the whole shit. After the explanation, Mikoto just stared at him.

"Hello? Mikoto-san?" Naruto waved his hand to...wake her up. Mikoto snapped out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, I was just shocked at this revelation." Mikoto told him.

"Of course, it's in the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloods to make people get shocked at simple things." Naruto replied. "Now then, we must be sleeping." Naruto yawned. "Kyuubi-chan, Mikoto-san, good night." Naruto started to walk to his bedroom when, "Oh! I forgot!" Naruto turned to them. "Your bedroom, Mikoto-san, is just beside Kyuubi-chan's." Naruto pointed to it. Mikoto thanked him and went inside. Kyuubi did the same, after bidding 'good night' to Naruto. Naruto looked around to see if he missed something...like a fallen dust mite. Heh, funny. Anyway, after he checked everything, ranging from the lock at the entrance to the kitchen security, he retired to his room.

* * *

*Shivers* Well, that's done, finally.

Read and Review.

Jutus List:

(1) Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu: Frostmourne Secret Technique: Soul Absorption/Suction: it takes in the soul of the person that Frostmourne comes in contact with...or the person that gets hit with the cracks on the ground when Frostmourne is stabbed into the ground.

(2) Katon: Shintai Kogasu: Fire Style: Body Burn: burns any body, whether alive or not.

(3) Suiton: Jouka: Water Style: Cleanse: it cleans the area where the hand pointed at.

Oh, and I already received a suggestion for the Kekkei Genkai that Alexandros will give Naruto: the ability to manipulate ash or smoke. Keep the suggestions coming.


	7. Chapter 7

6th chapter is up!

Now, I know that Sasuke was a very 1000% a-hole here...hey, what the hell? He just had a traumatic experience from the massacre...after all, who wouldn't want to revive their clan...but his is a very pathetic one...I mean, copying moves? That is one Kekkei Genkai that is cheating! Anyway, I would like to say 'sorry' to all those Sasuke fans and to those who think that Sasuke is a 1000% a-hole, and 'welcome to the third chapter!'

"Human Speech"

_Human Thought_

**"Demon and Summon Speech"**

**Arthas Speech**

**_Alexandros Speech_**

**'Demon, Summon, Arthas, and Alexandros Thought'**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meetings and Teams**

Naruto spent the remaining days of the year visiting various places...namely, The Hokage Tower, and Ichiraku's Ramen. Anyway, if he was done doing...business with the latter and talks with the former, he would wander around Konoha, looking for something to do.

On the last day of freedom before the team placements, he found himself totally bored. He just finished eating lunch at Ichiraku's, his appointment with the Hokage would still take, at least, 3 hours before he could meet him. Oh, what would Naruto-chan do?

"Hmm, maybe you could visit Hiashi at the Hyuuga Compound?" Minato suggested. "I'm sure, his daughter, too, would be bored."

_Very funny, otou-san. _Naruto thought.

"No, really. I'm sure he wouldn't disagree."

_Are you sure?_

"Of course, I'm sure! Besides_, _I'm sure her uncle would want to meet her niece's savior." Minato smiled.

_Pfft, fine._

Naruto went to the Hyuuga Compound, thinking 'this better not be a bad time.' over and over again.

* * *

Naruto stopped at the door of the Hyuuga Compound. He looked at the guards. They looked back..though, without the usual glares he received when he was younger.

"Uhh...may I see Hiashi-sama?" Naruto asked, nervously.

The guard on the left nodded and said, "Of course, but do not cause problems to him or the council or you will be forced to leave and never return."

Naruto nodded in affirmation. "I see, thank you very much, Hyuuga-san." Naruto bowed and went inside. The L-Guard looked at the R-Guard.

"Well, it seems things are about to get interesting, eh, Hieba?" The L-Guard asked.

The R-Guard, now known as Hieba, shrugged and said, "Indeed, it will, Niaro, indeed, it will." They both returned to their posts.

* * *

Hiashi was in his study, dealing with...his usual stuff, hey, I don't know what he does in his study...he may be doing paperwork or checking the attendance of the Hyuuga Clan Members, or something. Anyway, he heard a knock on the door. He looked up.

"Enter." The door opened and in walked Naruto. "Ah, Naruto, what can I do for you? Though it seems I can do little, due to the work I have here." Hiashi looked down and continued his work.

Naruto looked pencil-eyed. "Well, why didn't you do Kage Bunsins?"

"Well, I tried, but those council members wanted me to work on it, personally." Hiashi sighed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I would like to meet your daughter, Hiashi-sama, if it is permitted, of course." Naruto suggested, respectfully.

"I don't see why not, Naruto. In fact, Hitomi-hime is about to go here and bring me my tea. She will be around here shortly." Naruto nodded and waited. After a few minutes, a knock was heard.

"Ah, here she is now. Enter." Hiashi said. The door opened and in came Hitomi carrying a tray with a teapot and teacups. "Ah, Hitomi-hime, thank you." He accepted the tea.

"Anytime, Hiashi-kun." Hitomi noticed Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun! What are you doing here?" She asked. Naruto smiled, and scratched the back of his head.

"W-well, Hitomi-sama, I was hoping to visit your daughter and see if she is alright." Naruto thought of something. "Also, I was bored, so I came here to play with her." A sweatdrop was shown on Hiashi's and Hitomi's heads.

"Very well, Naruto-kun. Come with me and I'll lead you to where she is." She left. Naruto bowed low to Hiashi and left, as well.

* * *

Naruto exited the compound and entered the playground and saw Hinata, with Hanabi, a Hyuuga couple, and, what he assumed as their son, a young male Hyuuga. The couple, along with their son, greeted Hitomi. She greeted them, too, before letting Naruto greet himself.

"Greetings, Hyuuga-sama. I am Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Naruto bowed.

Hitomi introduced them to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, this is Hyuuga Hizashi, Hiashi-kun's younger brother," she said, while pointing at the male Hyuuga, who nodded. She continued, "this is his wife, Hyuuga Hikari," the said woman nodded her head, "and this is their son, Hyuuga Neji." She finished, pointing at Neji, who nodded, though a bit more reluctantly.

"Well, hello." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, um...uh..." Naruto don't know what to say.

Hitomi answered for him. "He wanted to play with Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan." Hizashi nodded.

"Very well." Naruto still looked embarrassed.

"Um...could I also play with...y-your s-son?" Naruto asked nervously. The others looked at him, wide-eyed. He wanted a Branch Family member to play with him with the heiresses of the Main Family?

"Um, I'm not sure that is..."

"Please? It makes me feel sad that another kid is not having fun while the others are." Naruto asked, well, technically, begged, with the infamous Puppy-Dog-Eye-no-Jutsu. Hizashi laughed.

"Well, it seems your kindness knows no bounds, Naruto-san. But the choice is not up to me, however." Hizashi suddenly took a serious expression. "It is my son's." All looked at Neji.

"We...well...I supposed it couldn't hurt to play a little." Neji said, though it seems he was embarrassed by it.

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Neji by the arm and went off to the girls.

"So, that is him, then?" Hizashi asked. Hitomi looked at him.

"He is who?" She asked.

"The you-know-who..." Hizashi replied, making Hitomi look wide-eyed.

"Y-you know?"

"Of course, why else would he visit us if he wasn't the one who did it?" Hizashi made his point. "I saw him at the kidnapping. If he wasn't at the kidnapping, why would he be here? Surely, not for a family reunion...since, none of his relatives were Hyuuga."

"I see. Have you told anyone yet?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, besides Hikari-chan, no one. I would trust her to keep her word to not tell anyone, even her closest friends. Neji is too young to realize the importance of that information. If I'm correct, then, Hiashi-nii-san, you, Hikari-chan, and I only know of this in the Hyuuga clan. Besides us, Hokage-sama knows, too." Hitomi nodded in response.

"Thank you for your secrecy, Hizashi-kun."

"Thanks is not needed, Hitomi-sama." Hizashi replied. Hitomi looked at him. It reminded her of what Naruto said when she was thanking him. '**Thanks is not needed, Lady Hyuuga.**' It was almost identical. If not for the difference of the speaker, his clothing, everything else, including the **bold** text.

"Thank you, anyway." She said.

* * *

Naruto stopped in front of the heiresses, while still holding Neji. "Hey, can we play with you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata and Hanabi looked at him. Hinata nodded, "Hai, uh..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet'cha!" Naruto held out his other hand. Hinata took it and shook it. "I'm Hyuuga Hinata and this is my imouto, Hyuuga Hanabi." She motioned for her younger sister.

"Nice to meet'cha, Hanabi-san!" Naruto held out his hand, while giving off his foxy grin, making Hinata go red.

_H-his smile! It-it's too c-cute! _Her train of thought went overtime as she continued to process of remembering that grin.

"Oi, Hinata-san." A voice said. She got out of her train of thoughts to see Naruto looking at her, while waving a hand in front of her. "Oh, good, you're back. You have been spaced out for a while now."

"I-I have?" She asked.

"Well, of course, I asked 'what would you want to play?' Hanabi-san, and Neji-san said that it was up to you. So, I asked you, but you didn't answer. So, I checked up on you." Naruto retold it.

"Well, I don't know much games, Naruto-kun." Hinata confessed.

"You don't? Oh, well, maybe we could train? Yes! Maybe we could do that! Since the academy will start soon!" Naruto suggested. He, then, turned to Neji. "Would you want to train with us, Neji-san?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt a bit." Neji replied.

* * *

For the past 2 hours, they spent it training for the exams the day after this. When they worked enough sweat, Naruto turned to Neji.

"Ne, Neji-san, why don't you spend some time with your cousin?"

He replied. "Because, it is against the Hyuuga laws. A Branch Family Member cannot make a conversation with a Main Family Member, unless if it is necessary, or if it is ordered of me."

"Well, that's pretty weird, no offense meant." Naruto quickly said.

"None taken, Naruto-san. In fact, I..." Neji trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing...it's unimportant..."

"Hmm...come on, you can tell me." Naruto persisted.

"It's not important, Naruto-san." Neji persisted back.

"Hey...come on...don't have to be so stiffy." Naruto joked. "Anyway, spend some time with Hinata-san or Hanabi-san or their parents, at least, two times a day or something. You might enjoy it." He suggested.

"I'll think about it." Neji said. He may not like the Main Family for giving him the seal but it might be worth it.

"Naruto-kun?" Hitomi's voice said. Everyone looked at her. "Hokage-sama is here, saying that it is important."

Something clicked in Naruto's mind. "Ah! I forgot! I'm supposed to talk with him!" He suddenly ran towards the door to go to the Tower, but the Sandaime was already inside the compound.

"Do not fret about it, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime patted him on the head.

"Ah! Jii-san!" Naruto said.

"Come, Naruto-kun, we have much to discuss." He replied and they disappeared with a shunshin, leaving the Hyuuga clan members alone.

"So, uh, what do we do now?" Hizashi asked.

"We watch them play again." Hitomi replied, smiling. Sure enough, the remaining three playmates played to their heart's content.

* * *

The Sandaime appeared in his office with Naruto, in tow. Naruto saw Sandaime clones doing his paperwork, while the original sat in his sofa.

"Please, sit, Naruto-kun." He beckoned. Naruto complied. He sat on the seat opposite of his. "I apologize, Naruto-kun, if I had become too busy with the others, but they have been visiting every now and then." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it, ojii-san." Naruto waved it off. "Anyway, I would like to request something."

"Oh? And what would the request be?" He asked.

"I would like to be a one man team." Naruto replied.

"Huh? Why?" He asked back.

"Well, because, I need to be secret with my training." He reasoned. "Also, I noticed that the teams are off when the others graduated."

"Really? It seems Minato and Kushina taught you more than attacks, eh?" He laughed.

Naruto pouted. "Of course, ojii-san."

"Haha! Of course, they did." He laughed again. "But then again, you do make a point. But to be sure, I have to assess your skills." He suddenly became serious. "Show me, Naruto, your worth to be a one man team."

Naruto, also taking a serious expression, said, "Very well, Hokage-sama, let us go to a Training Ground."

"Very well, the most secluded training place is Training Ground 44, a.k.a. The Forest of Death."

"Very well, ikuzo (let's go)." They both shunshinned.

* * *

They appeared in the Forest of Death. They prepared themselves, like Naruto turning into his Lich King armor and the Sandaime changing into his battle armor, and they fought.

Naruto charged, while making handseals, "Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!" He breathed in air and released a spear of the five elements. The Sandaime made his own handseals and said, "Doton: Doryuheki!" A wall of earth appeared in front of him. The spear just broke through it and hit the Sandaime square in the chest, before turning into mud and went to join the earth below.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Doton: Doryudan!" The Sandaime shouted from somewhere behind Naruto. He looked at his back to see a mud dragon speeding it's way towards him. In reflex, he made his handseals and said, "Ranmaton: Reza!" He breathed in some air and blew it, releasing a big laser beam towards the mud dragon. It hit the mud dragon and mud covered the area.

"Interesting, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime praised. "But it will need more than that to convince me." He made some handseals, "Katon: Karyu Endan!" He breathed in and out, and out came a fire dragon that split into three directions and attacked Naruto simultaneously.

Naruto reacted by using, "Akariton: Kami Tate(1)!" Naruto's body was covered in runes and it separated from his body and formed a dome above him. The fire dragon hit Naruto, but didn't damage him.

"Really interesting." _He is beginning to prove himself. _The Sandaime made some handseals and said, "Doton: Doryu Taiga!"

The ground beneath Naruto began to shift and it turned into a quicksand. "Urgh!" He was sent down until only half of his body was remaining. "Heh, not bad, ojii-san, but now, it's time to get serious." He activated his Uzugan. The ground beneath him shifted again. Naruto took that opportunity to jump out of it.

_Hoh? It seems he is using his mother's Kekkei Genkai! _"Very well, Naruto-kun," He made handseals and said, "Doton: Doryudan!" He released another mud dragon. This time, Naruto was prepared. First, he changed from Uzugan to Tekigan, then, made some handseals, and said, "Yamiton: Shi Koiru!" He held out his hand and a greenish skull was on it. He threw it at the dragon. It collided and the dragon became mud again. He made another set of handseals and said, "Akariton: Koubou!" He held out his palm and a beam of light exited it. It hit the Sandaime in the chest.

"Urgh!" He was sent back by the brute force of it. Once he stood up, he only saw a glimpse of what Naruto was doing when the said boy hit him.

"Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Rasengan!" He rammed the Rasengan into the Sandaime's torso and it exploded.

* * *

The Sandaime awoke and saw Naruto healing him. "Hey, how long was I out?" He asked.

Naruto looked happy. "Ah! You're finally awake, ojii-san! Well, you were out for, at least, 30 minutes?" He said. "I don't know, I lost count."

"Anyway, Naruto-kun, you have impressed me enough." The Sandaime said.

"Really?" Naruto replied, with stars in his eyes.

"Yes, you will be a one man team as you requested." The Sandaime smiled as Naruto hugged him. Then... "Ow! My stomach!"

"Oh, hehe, that would be the effect of the Rasengan I slammed into you." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sumimasen, ojii-san."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. I'm sure it will heal, eventually."

"Thanks, ojii-san." Naruto helped the Sandaime stand up and they shunshinned into his office to officiate the 'one-man-teaming.'

* * *

There you have it! The new chapter!

Jutsu List:

(1) Akariton: Kami Tate: Light Style: Divine Shield: Well, just remove the 'Light Style:' and you already get the idea of what this technique does. If not, then start playing Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and make sure to observe Arthas' moves.

Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

7th chapter is up, ladies and gents!

Enjoy!

"Human Speech"

_Human Thoughts_

**"Demon and Summon Speech"**

**Arthas' Speech**

**_Alexandros' Speech_**

**'Demon, Summon, Arthas, Alexandros Thought'**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seals and Flashbacks  
**

Naruto was excited. Why, you ask? Because, it is time for the team placements. He was finally going to be a ninja. He was so excited that he couldn't sleep the night before. Let's go on to today.

* * *

He walked casually to the academy doors. He wore a sleeveless black t-shirt that had a design of a clash of two swords in the front, and the Uzumaki clan crest on the back...though it can't be seen with the short sleeve cloak that he wore on top of it. It had a blue background with white snowflakes adorning it, and white icicles at the bottom. He also wore black pants with white stripes going down the sides.

He wore Frostmourne at his left side, in it's sheath, while Ashbringer was at it's own sheath (though the sheath was just cloth that is covering it) and was strapped onto his back.

His name is...

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Umino Iruka asked, as he checked the class attendance. No answer. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked a second time. Still no answer. "Uzuma-" (The senseis and Naruto were informed beforehand about the latter. Oh, and Mizuki ain't a bad guy...sound good enough for you?)

"Why even bother with a late-comer, Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke said.

"Because, as rule states, once his name is called three times, and he/she doesn't reply, then he is considered absent. So, since you have interrupted me, when I said his name, a third time, I have to repeat it. Uzuma-"

"Oh...here." A voice said, from the door. They turned to it. Well, there he is. In all his...black glory. "Sorry, I'm late, Iruka-sensei, I overslept last night." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, Naruto." Iruka waved off. Then, he pointed at the empty chairs. "Take a seat, Naruto."

"Of course, Iruka-sensei." Naruto walked to the chair that was beside Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, how are things at home?" He asked with a smile. Hinata blushed.

"W-well, b-besides the f-fact that N-Neji-nii-san has mellowed out a-a bit, everything is the same, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

Naruto nodded his head. "Heh, I told him that it would be worth his time to have a little fun, even once in a while...though, it was only...what? A few hours before the team placement? Wait, I don't see him here..." Naruto looked around. True to word, no one looks like Hyuuga Neji.

"Well, he already has a team. He's one year older than us." Hinata said.

"Oh, I see." Naruto replied.

"...so, we are going to begin the graduation exam. We are going to call you off, one by one, and you will perform four consecutive techniques: Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, and a jutsu that only you know." Iruka finished his speech about ninjas. Then, he, Mizuki, and three others entered the testing room. Then, they heard Iruka's voice say, "Haruno Sakura." Then, the only pinkie there entered the testing room.

* * *

A few minutes have passed since Iruka has called Sakura in, she came out with the hitai-ite (sp?), and they continued to test the others. While this was going on, Naruto and Hinata talked.

"So, Hinata, how did Neji actually 'mellow' a bit?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata thought about something a bit. "Well, when you left, otou-san came out a few minutes later. He saw Neji-nii-san playing with us...

_Flashback (this one is from Hinata's memories)  
_

_"Hmm, I assume that Naruto asked all three of them to play with him?" Hiashi asked the remaining three Hyuuga adults, who nodded._

_"Of course, nii-san," Hizashi replied, "I was actually surprised with that."_

_"Well, he is unpredictable as he is respectful, Hizashi." Hiashi said._

_"Of course." _

_Hiashi looked at Hitomi and Hikari. They seemed to be happy that both their children get to play together. Hiashi looked back at the playing children. He noticed that Neji looked as if he's forcing his smile...though only a little bit. So it's about 85% not forced and 15% forced. Hiashi remembered the slight anger that Hizashi had for being born in the Branch Family. So, he put two and two together, which makes four, and concluded that his slight anger has been passed onto Neji._

_"Would you mind if I called Neji for a little while?" Hiashi asked his younger brother. The latter just looked at the former with surprised, yet very-well-hidden eyes._

_"May I ask why?" He asked._

_Hiashi replied, "I want to ask him something...something important." Hizashi looked suspicious. Then, he nodded._

_"Very well. Neji, come here for a moment." Hizashi beckoned his son to them. Neji looked at him. Then, he saw Hiashi. His eyes darkened at his sight._

_Hiashi noticed the darkening. _Inherited the anger, indeed.

_Neji said, "Very well, Hiashi-sama." Neji followed Hiashi to his study. Hiashi sat down, then, ushered him to do the same._

_(Now, from here on out, it will be Hiashi's memories that were elaborated by him to Hinata, Hanabi, Hitomi, Hikari, and Hizashi)_

_"Neji," Hiashi said, "I have noticed during your enjoyment with my daughters, you have been trying to fake your smile."_

_Neji nodded and said, "Indeed, Hiashi-sama, as clan law states, a Brach Family Member cannot have any kind of conversation with a Main Family Member, unless ordered to, or if it is of utmost importance." _

_Hiashi stared at him. "Well, be that as it may, how do you feel about that?"_

_Neji slightly frowned. "..."_

_Hiashi took his silence as either fear or secrecy of the truth. "I will understand completely if you don't like it, Neji. But, I have to have your opinion."_

_Neji still didn't feel safe from it, but felt it no better to argue. "Very well, Hiashi-sama. Truthfully, I detest the Hyuuga clan laws and traditions. They branded my father for being the younger brother while you, with all due respect, get the place as the Hyuuga clan head. I find it completely detestable."_

_Hiashi nodded in understanding. "I see...I will tell you something, Neji, that I have told no one, except my wife, about. So far, only four people know about this, though the other two are dead. I believe that it is time for you to find this out. But, you are to tell this to no one, not even your father, is that clear?"_

_Neji nodded. "Hai, I understand the task that is given onto me."_

_"Very well. The four people that know about this are myself, my wife, the Yondaime Hokage, and his wife." Neji looked wide-eyed._

_"Sorry, Hiashi-sama, but it seems I have misheard you. I seem to have heard that Yondaime-sama had a wife." Neji asked. Hiashi chuckled._

_"Well, I didn't expect you to, since only a few people knew about that. You see, me and the Yondaime were old friends...in fact, we were teammates along with Fugaku. And my and his wife were also good friends and teammates along with Fugaku's wife." Hiashi said, "The only people that knew that he had a wife were myself, my wife, Fugaku's wife, the Sandaime, and Jiraiya of the Sannin."_

_"Indeed?" Neji asked._

_"Yes...I'm moving off the subject...to put it simply, me and the Yondaime were working on a project."_

_"Project?"_

_"Yes, Neji, a project. A project that would benefit the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi said._

_Neji listened intently._

_"Well, it seems that go your attention. The Yondaime was told about the Hyuuga clan laws and traditions, ranging from the description of the techniques to the Caged Bird Seal. Overall, the Yondaime was most displeased about the Caged Bird Seal the most. He found it to be too evil, for search of a word, for the most noble clan to have. So, he and I made a plan...to design a seal that would far outweigh the Caged Bird Seal."_

_Neji looked shocked. "O-Outweigh?"_

_"Yes, it would be applied to both the Main and Branch Family Members. This would not take advantage of the Caged Bird Seal's purpose of...paining the Branch Family Member, oh, no...it would make living with the Branch Family more allowable. It would only take advantage of the Seal's ability to disable the user's Byakugan when death approaches." Hiashi took a deep breath. "Also, it would have a fail-safe. When a Hyuuga clan member is being tried for breeding or cloning, the Byakugan would be temporarily disabled, thus, preventing the passing on of the Byakugan genes, until such a time that the captured Hyuuga clan member will feel safe again."_

_"I see, so it would be applied to both Family Members?"_

_"Yes. The Yondaime couldn't take the idea of having any servant dying for the higher-ups, so did I, so we devised a plan to make a better Seal. But, since the Yondaime's death, things have been slow." Neji looked down. Hiashi noticed this and continued, "But, the Yondaime had finished all of the hard work and left me with the easy ones." Neji's head shot up. "Yes...he knew that his time was coming, so he did all the hard parts...but to me, it still seems hard work." Hiashi sighed. "So far, the seal is 85% complete."_

_"I see. Thank you for entrusting me with this information, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed. To be entrusted with such a deep secret is a very high honor, and that is from the Hyuuga clan head.  
_

_Hiashi nodded, "Thanks is not need, Neji. After all, you have been entrusted by me, the Hyuuga clan head. Just, keep it a secret."_

_"Hai, Hiashi-sama." Neji left the study room. Hiashi turned to his and Minato's project._

_Back at the playing grounds_

_Neji reappeared at the grounds._

_"Ah, Neji, I suppose the meeting went well." Hizashi said._

_"Hai, it did, father. We have had a very eventful talk." Neji said, before joining Hinata and Hanabi. This time, he had a 100% not faking smile, knowing that he and other Branch Family members will finally have their freedom._

_Flashback End (Look, it may not be much, but I had to squeeze that idea in)_

"Hyuuga Hinata..." Iruka's voice said from behind the door.

"Oh, well, here I go. See you later, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled at him and went through the door.

Naruto relaxed at his chair with eyes closed, when a figure went to him.

"Hey, you." The figure said.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, eyes still closed.

"That girl, you said her name was Hinata? Stay away from her." The figure said.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, she's mine." The figure said. Just then, the whole room was covered with Killing Intent. It was more than a genin-level but still lower than a chuunin's. Well, it had a very devastating effect on the others. They were on the floor.

"What did you say, brat?" Naruto stood up, and showed his blue, angered eyes. The 'brat' stood up, as well. He had spiky black hair, a gray jacket with a bulge, which had a dog in it, had slitted eyes, elongated claws, and marks on both his cheeks. He looked as if he is about to faint, but he didn't. Pfft, figures. Feeling brave.

"I said, she's mine. I will have her." The 'brat' repeated. In an instant, Naruto wrapped his hands around the 'brat's neck.

"People aren't objects, brat. You would do well to remember that." He let go. The 'brat' breathed air and went back to his chair, muttering about 'mine,' 'have her,' and 'objects.' Naruto paid it no mind.

A few seconds later, the door opened and Hinata came out, wearing a very happy smile and a hitai-ite on her neck. Naruto thought, _Beautiful, _at her smile and the hitai-ite on her neck. _It would definitely suit her._

"Great job, Hinata!" Naruto said to her, proudly.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Iruka's voice said.

"Well, here I go, Hinata! Wish me luck!" Naruto said.

"Of course!" Hinata pecked him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed. "Wh-wha-"

"Good luck, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled.

"Heh, now that was 'good luck.'" Naruto said, smiling, before going inside the test room, not noticing the 'brat' going to Hinata.

* * *

Naruto entered the test room and found the five examiners sitting in the table.

"Ah, Naruto, good. Now, you will have to perform a Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, and a jutsu that you personally know." Iruka said.

"Of course." Naruto said, then, he Kawarimi'd with Iruka, then back. Then, he asked Iruka, "Ne, Iruka-sensei, can I make Kage Bunshin, instead? My chakra is too much for a normal Bunshin to hold."

Iruka thought about it...though he already knew about that. "Why not? The Bunshin is the lowest kind of clones. Any higher is an incredible feat."

"Heh, thanks. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, while forming a cross-shaped seal. Three Naruto's appeared at the Original's side.

Needless to say, the other four were stunned. Kage Bunshin was hard for a Jounin to make, and a student did it, easily! Well, it merits for extra points. Iruka said, "All right, Naruto, time for Henge."

All four Naruto's nodded and Henge'd. All four did. The right-most Bunshin Henge'd into Arthas, in his Death Knight (not Lich King. It would arouse suspicion) armor. The left-most Henge'd to Alexandros. The second to the right Henge'd to Kushina. And the last Henge'd to Minato.

They saw all four Henge's look at them with calm, yet cold eyes. It scared them, including Iruka. He may have been told about this, but those eyes unnerved him.

"O-okay, Naruto, end it." Iruka said. All four complied. The three Bunshin's poofed out of existence as the Minato Henge changed back to the original. "Okay, now for your own personal jutsu."

Naruto smirked. He made an all-too familiar seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone appeared beside him, and it went to the far side of the wall. The original retreated back, thus making the distance between them, very big. Then, he made some handseals and said, "Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!" He breathed in and out. The very familiar elemental spear came out of it and hit the clone in the chest and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Now, if the senseis were shocked before, then, they are utterly speechless now. In fact, they were considering him for an immediate chuunin promotion. That move was very unknown to every sensei in the room. Well, the Sandaime may have told them beforehand about him, but all his descriptions do him no justice (whatever that means).

Iruka managed to compose himself and give him his hitai-ite. "Well, congratulations, Naruto, you are an official genin of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto grabbed the hitai-ite and wrapped it on his forehead. He bowed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei, mina (everyone)." Naruto left the room.

* * *

Naruto entered the classroom. What he found there was quite amusing.

The 'brat' was on the floor grabbing his manhood while standing in front of him was Hinata, with her Byakugan active. Naruto walked to them.

"Heh, I guess some people just don't learn." Naruto smirked. The 'brat' tried to glare at him, but can't due to the pain. After a few minutes, the 'brat' stood up, though he was still wincing from the pain. Within that minute, Naruto and Hinata went back to their chairs and chatted some more. Well, the 'brat' could have gotten there, if Iruka's voice hadn't come from the test room.

"And last, Inuzuka Kiba." The 'brat' entered the test room.

"Well, it seems you taught him a very good lesson, Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. "Hai, though, it seems he still tries."

"Yes, it is either he is a dumbass, or he is just plain deaf." Naruto said, while laughing. Hinata giggled, too. Then, they chatted more.

After a few minutes, the 'brat' now known as Kiba went out of the test room, wearing his hitai-ite, proudly, with the five senseis following him. Iruka went to the front.

"Now, that the test is finished, I would like to be the first to say to you: Congratulations, genin of Konohagakure no Sato!" Iruka shouted, proudly. Then, his speech about ninjas, and stuff. And finally, "I will announce your teams tomorrow, after Hokage-sama has given me the list. Dismissed." The genin now left the classroom.

Well, they went to their respective clan mansions, except Naruto. He joined Hinata on her way home to the Hyuuga clan mansion. The reason?

"I don't trust that Kiba enough to let you go home without any kind of appreciation from you about him winning." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. "*sigh* Yes, it seems he does. Well, let's go."

Naruto and Hinata spent the time talking about what they did inside the test room, while they walked to the mansion.

Sure enough, when they were about to enter the Hyuuga mansion gates,

"Hinata!" A voice said. Both Naruto and Hinata just kept on walking. The voice persisted. "Hinata!" Still no answer. "Hey, come on, aren't you gonna congratulate me for graduating?"

"No." Hinata's stern voice replied.

"Why?"

"Quite simple, I don't know you enough."

"Well, what say we get to know each other now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I have no time to talk to commoners." Hinata used the Hyuuga clan rules against him.

"Then, why are you with _him_? He is a commoner."

"He is no commoner. He is my father's teammate's son. Both of his parents are dead, so he tries his best to be conversational with him." Hinata said.

"Bu-" Kiba should have had a counter-argument if the two Hyuuga guards hadn't blocked his path. "Hey!"

"No one except Hyuuga members and specific persons enters the Hyuuga clan mansion, unless important." Hieba said.

"Well, let me in. It's important!"

"Such as stalking Hinata-sama? I don't think so, boy."

"Well, why is he able to enter?" Kiba asked.

"Because, he is one of those 'specific persons.'" Niaro replied. Kiba gritted his teeth. How could a clan-less loser like him get to enter the most noble clan's house and not a very powerful clan like the Inuzuka's? (Pfft, pathetic mind)

"So, I suggest you leave or I'll make you." Hieba said.

Kiba sneered. "Try me-" Before he could finish the statement, he was thrown back by two powerful Jyuuken strikes. He was sent back to his clan mansion.

* * *

After that walking home with Hinata, Naruto went back to his own clan home. He went to the living room and found Mikoto and Kyuubi drinking tea.

"Ah, Naruto-sama, you're back!" Kyuubi said, before looking at his hitai-ite, "And I see you have graduated. Congratulations."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have if it wasn't for such 1 the other hand, was smiling.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun, your mother would have been proud." She said.

"Heh, arigatou gozaimasu, Mikoto-san. I'm sure she is." Naruto replied.

"I always have been proud of you, sochi." Kushina said, in his mindscape.

"Thanks, okaa-san." Naruto said. Then he yawned. "Oh, well, it's time for my sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night, Kyuubi-chan, Mikoto-san." Naruto resigned himself to his room.

Outside it, Kyuubi returned the tea set to their cabinet, while Mikoto straightened the table.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mikoto-san." Kyuubi said. Mikoto nodded.

"Yes, you too, Kyuubi-san." Mikoto replied. Kyuubi went to her room, as Mikoto returned to hers.

* * *

Well, there goes the start of Naruto's life as a Konoha ninja!

Read and Review, please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 is up, boys and girls of all ages!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

Read, Review, and Enjoy!

Also, the numberings of the chapters are a bit off, so I'll continue with 8, sorry...

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Team and ****'The Battle of the Titans'**

Naruto woke up, the next day, feeling happy. Why, you ask? Because, it's time for the team placements! He is finally going to be in action! He wanted to practice his skills in the real field. He changed from PJ's to his usual clothes (the ones described last chapter), and went to the table.

"Ohayo!" Naruto happily shouted. Kyuubi and Mikoto smiled.

"Ohayo, Naruto-sama.""Ohayo, Naruto." They replied respectively.

"You seem happy, today, Naruto." Mikoto said.

Naruto grinned. "Of course! It's time for the team placements...though, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be in a one man team."

"Oh? What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"Well, I requested it." Naruto said, embarrassingly.

"Hontoni?" She asked again, "But what makes you so embarrassed?"

"W-well..." Naruto trailed off. He didn't want to hurt the Sandaime, but he asked for it so...

"Well, don't worry about it, Naruto." She said, assuringly. "I'm sure, Hokage-sama accepts it fully." She smiled. Naruto felt a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

_Wh-what am I feeling? Embarrassment? Shyness? For what? Am I really..._ Naruto thought. He shook it off. "Of course, Mikoto-san. So, I'll see you guys! Ja ne!" He took his ramen and chopsticks and left.

Mikoto looked at Kyuubi and asked, "Did I just see a tinge of pink on his cheeks, Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi nodded her head. "Hai, it seems he is beginning to like you, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto smiled. "Hmm, I hope he doesn't hurt himself in the process."

"Oh? You are also beginning to like him, Mikoto-san."

Mikoto blushed. "W-well, in a sense, yes, but...then, again, I can't bring myself to say it. I didn't do anything for him, since his birth. I couldn't forgive myself for that..." She let a tear fall from her eye.

Kyuubi shook her head. "Forgive yourself, Mikoto-san. You can do it. This is not the famous Uchiha Mikoto that I have been hearing about from Kushina-san. Besides, I'm sure that Kushina-san and Minato-san will forgive you, too, along with Naruto-sama."

"Well...I just have to make it up to them." Mikoto replied, "Thank you, Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi waved it off. "Anytime."

* * *

Naruto entered the classroom. He walked to where Hinata was, and sat down on the chair.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" Naruto said to her.

Hinata replied, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"So, today's the day, huh?"

"Hai, the day of the team placements."

"Yes..." Naruto looked around. Sasuke was brooding, as usual, with his usual fangirls arguing about who will sit beside 'Sasuke-kun.' Shino was stoic, not that he did anything else. Shikamaru was dozing off, Chouji was eating from a chip bag, Kiba...well, let's just say that he was at the back part of the room, glaring at Naruto, while often looking at Hinata, with a calculative gaze...as if figuring out the perfect opportunity to strike. He turned back to Hinata. "Oh, well, good luck with your team, Hinata."

"Hai, you too, Naruto-kun." Hinata replied. Kiba glared even more, though no one noticed it.

Iruka entered the room. "Ohayo, mina." He took out a team roster. "Okay, I will announce the team placement."

"Team 1:..."

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

The team produced different results. Sasuke just 'hn'd, while Kiba groaned and banged his head on the table, Sakura squealed in delight at being with her 'Sasuke-kun.'

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hikashi Setsuna. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

The response? Shino nodded in confirmation, Hinata had her head down at not being on the same team as Naruto, but still happy that she was not with Kiba, and Setsuna just 'Hai'd.

"Team 9:..."

"Team 10, still in circulation: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Again, different results, Shikamaru muttered 'Troublesome' and went to sleep, Chouji just munched on his chips, Ino screeched and demanded to know why wasn't she put with her 'Sasuke-kun.'

"Don't ask me, Hokage-sama made the teams. Moving on,"

"Team 11:..."

"And that's-" Iruka was cut off by Hinata.

"Ano, Iruka-sensei, what about Naruto-kun?"

Kiba shouted, "Ha! The loser gets no team!" He laughed. Yes! He finally gets a chance at Hinata! And since he is a ninja, now, Naruto can't harm him.

Iruka shut them up. "Enough! Just because I didn't say his name doesn't meant that he will have no team." Iruka looked at the roster. "In fact, he's the only member." Iruka said, proudly. "Congratulations, Naruto, you are a one man team!"

That caused different reactions.

Fangirls: _How could that loser get a one man team and not Sasuke-kun? It should be him, and not the loser!_

Shikamaru: _Troublesome..._

Chouji: _Wow...these chips taste good. *munch!*_

Kiba: _Impossible! The loser gets his own team? I may be happy that he's not with the same team as Hinata, but, __HOW?_

Shino:_ ...impressive. To be on a one man team, one must impress Hokage-sama...who are you really, Uzumaki Naruto?_

Hinata: _N-Naruto-kun? A one man team? G-good job! I may be sad that he's not on my team, but still I'm happy!_

Sasuke: _Masaka? That loser? In a one man team? He would get killed, first day on the job!_

Sasuke spoke up. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, how come this loser gets his own team, when I didn't? An Uchiha? An elite?" He asked, arrogantly.

Naruto and his tenants shook their heads. _Idiot, just because you are an elite doesn't mean that you should have your own team...it is earned and entrusted, baka._

"Well, Sasuke, Hokage-sama entrusted it to him." Iruka replied.

"Then, how come he entrusted it to a loser? The Uchiha clan are the best in everything, including manning his own team." Sasuke said back.

"YEAH!" The fangirls shouted, "Sasuke-kun should be on a one man team, not that clanless loser!"

The temperature dropped to the level of the Arctic as KI washed off of Naruto.

"**Listen, and listen well, sorry excuses for kunoichis, just because I am a loser doesn't mean that I am clanless. In fact, how did I come into this world without a clan? Even the lowest case of losers and idiots come from a clan...so put this into mind, 'kunoichis.' If I ever hear you calling me 'clanless' or calling any of my clan members evil things, I swear, not even Kami can save you from my wrath. Understood?**" Naruto said, in a deadly tone. The mere word 'listen' at the beginning made everyone have chills run up their spine. He didn't wait for an answer as his KI receded.

"Oh-kay, Naruto, no need to get violent, all of the sudden." Iruka said.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey...they deserved it..."

"WE WHAT?" The fangirls shouted. Naruto had enough.

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU DESERVED IT! YOU THOUGHT THAT EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE UCHIHA, NOT EVEN THINKING ABOUT YOUR OWN NEEDS!" Naruto shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Iruka shouted, shutting them all up. "Hokage-sama chose Naruto to have his own team. You have a problem? Ask him! Now, wait for your senseis." Iruka left the room. At that instant, everyone went to Naruto, either asking for advice on how to have a one man team, saying downing statements that include 'you will lose, baka'-not that he didn't mind it-and demanding to have his jutsu to make him into a one man team, the same as him.

Naruto wouldn't have any of it, and 'kawarimi'd with the farthest from the group and closest to the door, which was Setsuna (she is not interested in how he got a one man team), so he did it.

When the girls saw that it was Setsuna was there instead of Naruto, they fumed. He switched with her? They spread out...when the doors opened and in came the senseis. One by one, they picked them up...except Team 7.

"Argh! Where the hell's our sensei?" Kiba asked, as he scratched his head. They have been waiting for almost two hours, already.

"YEAH! SHOULDN'T HE PICK US UP? Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her 'crush.' Sasuke just 'hn'd.

Then, the door opened, all three hopefuls stood up. Well, their hope is great to have their sensei in here now. He had a face mask that covered half his face, a slanted hitai-ite that covered his left eye, a jounin suit, gravity-defying hair, and an orange book that he was reading into. Hatake Kakashi.

"Hm?" He looked around. "So, you guys Team 7?"

"OF COURSE! AND WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? WE WERE WAITING FOR TWO HOURS STRAIGHT!" Sakura shouted. Everyone grasped their ears at her volume.

"Maa maa, sorry, I got lost on the road of life." He said, with an eye smile.

"LIAR!" She shouted back.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, meet me on the roof." He disappeared via shunshin.

"Great, he left us here to go to the roof ourselves." Kiba grumbled and went out the door, Sasuke following suit, and Sakura followed the latter, like a loyal dog.

* * *

Naruto closed the door to the mansion as he went to the living room.

"Tadaimaa!" He said to the inhabitants.

"Okairi (sp?), Naruto-sama/Naruto." Kyuubi and Mikoto said, respectively. Naruto lounged off at the sofa and sighed.

"Busy day, ladies." Naruto said, while sighing.

"Oh?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, they announced the teams..." Naruto told them everything that happened at the classroom. After that, Mikoto shook her head.

"Sasuke had always been arrogant...inherited from his father, it seems." Mikoto apologized.

"No need, Mikoto-san. It's not your fault that his father gave birth to a baka that thinks that everything belongs to him on a silver platter." Naruto said. Mikoto gave him an odd look. Usually, they say 'his mother blah blah blah' but no, he said 'his father.' He sure is interesting.

"Of course, arigatou, Naruto." Mikoto started to bow but found Ashbringer in front of her, halfway through the bow.

"Don't bow, Mikoto-san, you have nothing to apologize for nor bow for. Besides, your hair hides your beautiful face." Naruto said, as he sheathed Ashbringer. Mikoto raised her head to look at him. Interesting indeed. People always considered it an honor to have a person from any of the high clans to bow for you, but he rejected it...saying that...! _B-beautiful face?_ Mikoto blushed, as the last two words clicked.

"N-no need for such kind words, Naruto-kun." She replied, then, five seconds later, what she put as suffix in his name clicked. Naruto looked reddish.

"Either way, don't bow, unless if you want people to think that they are superior." Naruto said, sagely, as his blush receded.

"Hai." Mikoto said. "Now, what shall you do now?"

Naruto smirked. "I will enter my mindscape and train some more." With that, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Naruto reopened his eyes and saw the sewer once more. He looked around for the inhabitants. When he can't find them around the cage, he walked around, checking every door. There!

Arthas and Alexandros were having a very quiet fight, in one room.

Kyuubi was meditating, in another.

Minato and Kushina...! Kushina was on the wall who had her shoulders held by Minato, and they were making out! Naruto fought the tendency to blush! OMG, a small speck of salive trailed down both their mouths, both were pink on the cheeks, and both seem to be enjoying it, if the moans from their mouths are an indication.

_Must not look at otou-san and okaa-san at their private moment...leave...leave..._ Naruto slowly closed the door. It closed without a sound, but the moan from Kushina and Minato was lingering in his ears. _I don't want to know, I don't want to know..._ He kept repeating in his head. Resigned to the fact that everyone is busy, he went back to the main room and trained.

A few hours later, the other occupants entered the main room. They looked surprised that Naruto is here.

"Ah! Sochi, okairi." Kushina greeted her son.

"Arigatou, okaa-san...so...how was it?" Naruto asked innocently. Arthas and Alexandros snickered, as Minato, Kushina and Kyuubi blushed.

"I-I don't know wh-what you mean..." Kushina said.

Naruto looked at them with a more innocent look. "I mean that little activity you and otou-san did...while, Kyuubi-chan was meditating and Arthas-ojii-san and Alexandros-ojiisan were training." The others did, what they just did a while ago, even more.

"Naruto...you do know that peeping is not allowed, right?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded. "Of course, but I can't help it...I wanted someone to help me train..." Naruto put up the Puppy Dog Eyes. "Please, don't punish me...I was only looking around."

Kyuubi had to restrain glomping the boy and shout 'Kawaii.' Arthas and Alexandros chuckled. Kushina and Minato, on the other hand, just smiled and waved it off.

"No damage done, Naruto." Minato said. "After all, people can't help but know how to please the opposite gender." He finished with a smirk. Kushina and Kyuubi blushed harder. Arthas and Alexandros were laughing. Naruto, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Eh? What's so pleasing about a kiss, otou-san?" Naruto asked.

Minato sighed. "Oh, nothing, we'll tell you later...when you're older." Minato patted him on the head. "You're still too young to know." Minato smiled, while he and the others just released a breath of air. He hadn't found them doing _that. _Though, it was still embarrassing to be found making out, regardless of how more embarrassing it is to be caught doing _that_.

"Aw." Naruto pouted. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry, Naruto, I believe you can wait." Minato said, before composing himself, "Well, you wanted someone to train you?"

Naruto brightened up. "Yeah!"

"Good, are you 100% healthy, fine, and in good health?" Minato asked.

"Huh? Well, yeah, except for that tiredness I got when I got here." Naruto replied.

"Good, because..." He turned to the others. They mumbled and all that, but Naruto caught nothing of what they said. After a few minutes of talking, they fixed themselves. "...because, to test your skill and ability, you will fight all of us." Minato smiled as Naruto widened his eyes.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto shouted. He always wanted to fight everyone, at their fullest. Kushina, Minato, and Kyuubi stopped telling him to not curse.

**Now, onto the more important matters, I believe it is time to train. **Arthas took out an ordinary Death Knight sword.

**_Indeed, Arthas. _**Alexandros took out his own sword.

"Good luck, sochi." Kushina said as she took out a bunch of scrolls that said, 'Weapons.'

"Make us proud, Naruto." Minato took out two of his Hiraishin kunai.

"I hope you don't push yourself too hard, Naruto-sama." Kyuubi assumed a stance.

Naruto grinned. He held out both his hands to his side. Light flooded the area. When the light cleared, it showed Naruto holding Frostmourne in his right hand, and Ashbringer in his left. He also had a Hiraishin kunai in his mouth. Not to mention that he changed to the Lich King armor and accessed Kyuubi's chakra. "Let's dance!"

All of them rushed at once. They met halfway...

The 'Battle of the Titans' has begun.

* * *

Finished! Yes!

Oh, and the 'Battle of the Titans' thing? Well, it's sort of true.

Minato was considered the strongest Hokage, and had his prized Hiraishin and Rasengan. With those two, and the Namikaze clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Tekigan, he was known as the 'Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou.'

Kushina was known as the 'Aka Shi,' the Red Death...which was more like-able than 'Akai Chishio no Habanero,' the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, but still powerful, nonetheless. She also had use of her hair, that turns to a chain that attacks or binds the enemy. That and along with the Uzugan, she is another strong ninja.

Kyuubi was, as always, the strongest of the 'Chakura no Bakemono,' the Chakra Monsters. Or otherwise known as the 'Dai Kyuu no Bijuu,' the great Nine Tailed Beasts.

Arthas was known as the 'Chosen One of the Lich King.' He was, also, known as the 'strongest and most number of kills' Lich King. If it is not so, just review and I'll look into it.

Alexandros was the known creator of Ashbringer and thus, an important being in existence. If not for him, Arthas would have destroyed everyone, leaving the world soulless and led by corpses.

Naruto was taught by everyone of the above, so there.

Hence, 'Battle of the Titans.' Too grandeur? Too bad?

Review and, as the famous Shade's quote, 'I'll look into it.'

Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Chaper 10 is up!

Oh, please note that I followed the correct chapter numbering so it is chapter 10.

Read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

Now without further ado, I will like to open the door to...

* * *

**Chapter 10: The BATTLE OF THE TITANS**

They charged at each other. Alexandros and Arthas went to the left, Kushina and Minato went to the right, while Kyuubi stayed behind and charged up a Katon Jutsu.

"Katon: Kaen Houshaki no Jutsu (1)!" Kyuubi breathed in and out. Out of her mouth came a stream of fire. Naruto side-stepped to the right to avoid it but...

"Fuuton: Kaze Kyousha (2)!""Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki (3)!" Minato's and Kushina's voice rang from the right. Naruto looked and saw the outline of a wind-like spear and the shape of a water tornado. Naruto quickly thought of what to do in this situation. Then he remembered that one defense move. He made some handseals.

"Akariton: Kami Tate!" Runes appeared on his body. They detached from him and formed a dome. Both attacks hit the dome and smoke covered the area. Everyone tensed. Naruto was _particularly_ tricky when it came to surprise attacks with smoke. As expected...

"Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou!" They heard a fist slamming on the ground...water, actually, and saw a big wave of water spreading out in every direction. Each of his opponents used different tactics to get out of that.

Kyuubi made another set of handseals and said, "Katon: Boukaheki (4)!" A fire dome covered her...a very hot and very big fire dome. It evaporated the water that came in contact with the dome.

Alexandros used 'Akariton: Kami Tate' to protect himself against the raging water.

Arthas used an ice technique known as 'Hyouton: Kori Kisoku (5)' and turned the water headed to him into ice.

Minato threw a Hiraishin kunai somewhere far away and used his Hiraishin to transport himself and Kushina away from the wave.

The smoke cleared and it showed...nothing? The fire dome of Kyuubi disappeared, so did Alexandros' shield. Arthas cracked his ice wall. Minato and Kushina Hiraishin'd back to the area.

"Where did he go?" Minato mused to himself.

"I don't know, Minato-kun, it's impossible for sochi-kun to have disappeared without us sensing it." Kushina replied.

Arthas chuckled. **It seems we have taught him well.**

"Indeed, Arthas-ojii-san." Naruto's voice rang from the walls. They took guard, almost instantly. "Well, let's kick it up a notch, shall we?"

10 Naruto's splashed out of the water and attacked the group. They decimated them, without breaking a sweat.

"Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!" Naruto's voice came from the doorway to the cage room. They turned to it and saw the usual elemental spear that is headed towards them.

Alexandros told them, **_Get behind me!_** They did so. Alexandros made some handseals and said, _**Akariton: Kabe no Hikari! **_The same wall of light appeared in front of him and took the spear head-on, thus covering the sewer in smoke.. This time, however, Naruto took the time for them to focus on the spear and jump upward, with them none the wiser.

Naruto had his Tekigan activated and looked for them. He saw the targeting reticule go to 5 different areas, then separate into smaller reticules. He smirked. _Gotcha._ Naruto made some handseals and said, "Fuuton: Issen Kaze Tsurugi (6)!" He breathed in and out. What seemed like wave after wave of wind went forward towards them.

* * *

"Fuuton: Issen Kaze Tsurugi!" Naruto's voice shouted out from above. The others mentally cursed. They hadn't expected that...they were careless...or rather, Naruto was too unpredictable for them...whichever you pick.

"Spread out!" Minato shouted. They did so. Good thing, too. Mere seconds after they spread out, the wind blades hit the water and it caused a lot of waves, big ones, to come up and splash around. "All right, Naruto, it's time we stopped playing around. Time to get serious!" Minato said, as he disappeared from sight, in a yellow blur.

Kushina nodded, as her hair suddenly moved around and made chains go to Naruto and she unsealed a katana from a scroll.

Kyuubi began to gather chakra into a ball in front of her face, with one tail helping. After she charged it up, she shrunk it down, and charged it some more.

Arthas, somehow, summoned his horse, Invincible, rode him and charged at Naruto.

Alexandros just charged.

* * *

Naruto cursed.

_Damn! They became serious! I better-_

Naruto had to avoid the chains that his mother sent him while avoiding as well his father, who used his Hiraishin to attack him, thus, cutting off his train of thought. Minato disappeared again, as the hair/chain thing swerved to attack him again.

_Come on!_

Naruto landed on the water and swiftly avoided the hair/chain thing and Minato. After he dodged it, he heard Kyuubi say, **"Ichibiko Imari (7)!"** Naruto turned his head to her and saw a very fast ball of chakra going towards him.

_THINK, Naruto!_

"Akariton: Kami Tate!" Naruto made some handseals and shouted it out. The Imari and the Tate collided, making a big mess of the sewer. Naruto was thrown back a few feet because of the impact force.

_Dude! I knew that Kyuubi-chan was the strongest of the nine bijuu, but that was ridiculous!_

Naruto recovered quickly and took out Frostmourne and Ashbringer.

"Come on! Bring it! I'm ready!" Naruto shouted out. The others smiled.

"Of course, you are, Naruto." Minato said. He disappeared again. Kushina charged with her katana in hand. Behind him, Arthas, atop Invincible, charged at him with Alexandros with him. Kyuubi was charging up another Imari...though she was using two tails, instead of one.

_Okay, time to think...what to do in this situation?_

That split second was all the others needed when Minato hit him in his stomach region with a kick, then Kushina used her clan's sword style, 'Moui no Uzumaki (8)' to attack him in waves of slashes, which ended in a kick, thus, sending him towards Arthas.

Arthas took the chance of Naruto going to him to have Invincible slam down his hooves on him.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed out when the hooves hit. Then, Arthas and his steed backed away as Alexandros jumped up and slammed down his sword on him...the side of it, of course. Naruto screamed out again. Then Alexandros jumped away as Kyuubi finished charging up, and releasing, her **"Nibiko Imari!"** She released the ball of chakra and it hit Naruto. Naruto screamed out in pain...only more powerful than the other two. The whole sewer was covered in the white light.

* * *

Outside his mindscape, Naruto had his mouth open in a silent scream. Mikoto panicked.

"Oh my god! What's happening to him?" She said, as she tried to find a solution to his problem.

Kyuubi frowned. "Hmm, it seems that we took it more seriously than I thought."

Mikoto turned to her. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh, well, we sort of, uh, went _slightly_ all-out against him." She said, giving an almost weak emphasis on the slightly part.

"You WHAT?" The other woman screamed. "You are the Kyuubi no Yoko, this Arthas Menethil person, a.k.a. the Lich King, is in him, along with that Alexandros person, and with Naruto's parents with him, that 'slightly all-out' of all of you combined would make _you_ going totally all-out!"

Kyuubi frowned again. "I know that Naruto-sama is more powerful than that...I know it...he handled all of that training...if my calculations are correct, then, he would fall after my 'Yonbiko Imari,' if the others stayed on their current of level against him."

Mikoto shook her head. "But that's just too brutal."

"Brutality is too weak a word in the life of a shinobi, Mikoto-san. In a shinobi's life, it is either kill or be killed. In fact, we are doing this to strengthen him. This will prepare him for the other pain that will face in the future."

Mikoto sighed. "I suppose you're right. Sorry about that. It's just that I'm worried about him."

Kyuubi smiled. "No, not just worried, Mikoto-san, it seems you are growing to like the boy...even more." Mikoto blushed.

"What gives you that idea, Kyuubi-san?"

Kyuubi put up her hand. "One, you screamed in front of me, the Kyuubi no Yoko," she held up her index finger, "and two, you cared about his condition. I've seen only relatives do that. For someone not of his blood is incredibly outstanding."

"Well, he is my friend's son, so..."

"That is only a partial reason. You care for him because you were saved by him, twice. You admired his determination and willingness to go into any problem just to save anyone who is related to him. You are his mother's friend, therefore, you are related to him, so is Hitomi-san of the Hyuuga clan. As long as he protects those whom he cares about, he can go anywhere at all, with a smile in his face."

Mikoto nodded. "I understand...I still have to think about it..." She turned to Naruto, who was now looking peaceful, and, in Mikoto's point of view, kinda cute. "What happens now?"

"All we can do is to wait for the training to end." Mikoto nodded and went to him. She caressed his hair, all the while, thinking if she really liked him...true, she admired his desire to protect his loved ones, but...she can't place it...there was something in the boy that she liked...she just couldn't place it...without even knowing it, she leaned in and made a light kiss on his lips (like hell I knew that I was going to do that!). Kyuubi smiled in the sidelines, before going to the bathroom and prepare to sleep.

* * *

"Naruto?" Minato asked, as he looked at the hole that contained Naruto, who was in a bloody mess. He frowned. "Strange, I expected him to hold out longer than that."

Kushina couldn't help but agree, though, she was worried that they might have killed him.

Kyuubi nodded. Arthas and Alexandros agreed, as well, as they looked down at Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from their line of sight.

"What the-?" Minato asked out loud, then, he felt something connect to his stomach...Naruto! He kicked Minato in the stomach region, sending him away. Before the others could register, Naruto disappeared again. He reappeared in front of Kushina and rammed a Rasengan into her torso. She was sent back with the force of the technique. He dis- and reappeared behind of Kyuubi. He grabbed her left arm and threw her around. He dis- and reappeared by Alexandros. He made a sidekick at him and he crashed into Invincible and sending Arthas falling down, but Naruto caught to him. He used an 'Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou' and punched Arthas in the gut, thus sending in the same way as Alexandros.

**Urgh...** Arthas managed to say as he stood up. Alexandros and the others stood up, as well. They saw Naruto making 11 clones, and have them making a Rasengan, with the original.

Clone 1-2, facing Kyuubi, was making a Rasengan, with the help of another clone...though it was more bluish than usual. Kyuubi sensed Naruto using Water chakra to mix both it and Rasengan together. Her eyes widened when she sensed it. Naruto had gone farther than they thought. Clone 1 finished the Rasengan-it looked like a big blob of water with small amounts of water seeping from it-and raised it above his head, "Suiton: Rasense (9)!" [Water defeats Fire]

Clone 3-5, facing Minato, was mixing his Fire Element and Rasengan in one clone and his Wind Element in another, with the help of the middle clone, of course.. Minato's eyes widened when the Rasengan expanded in size and became shrouded in flames, and it didn't help that the other Rasengan also expanded and grew blades. Minato thought, _Naruto, you really are an unpredictable person. You completed what I could not in my lifetime...now, I better think of HOW I'm going to avoid them! _The clones raised them both high in the air and said, "Katon: Rasenhitama (10)!""Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (you know what this is)!" [Fire beats Wind; Wind beats Lightning. The Fire Rasengan will move to hit Minato first then the Wind Rasengan.]

Clone 6-8, facing Kushina, mixing his Lightning Element and Earth Element with both Rasengans. Kushina thought of a good counter for the elementally fused Rasengan. The Lightning-fused Rasengan looked bigger and whiter and emitted sparks in different timespans. The other Rasengan, the Earth-fused one, turned muddy brown and made some sloshing sound. The clone on the sides raised their respective Rasengan to the air and said, "Raiton: Rasenrakurai (11)!""Doton: Rasenryuusa (12)!" [Lightning beats Earth; Earth beats Water. Lightning Strikes first, then Earth.]

Clone 9-10, facing Arthas, combined his Light Element with the Rasengan. The Rasengan turned pure white. "Akariton: Rasen-handan-ken(13)!" **'Oh boy, this'll be hard.' **Arthas thought.**  
**

Clone 11 and Naruto were facing Alexandros while having the clone focus Dark Element chakra onto the original's palm. In contrast to the Light-fused Rasengan, their Rasengan turned completely black. "Yamiton: Rasen-ankoku-ken (14)!" **'Interesting.' **Alexandros mused to himself.

Here they charged at the same time. This will show their reactions.

Clone 1 and 2 ran towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi charged as well, while making handseals. "Katon: Kaen Houshaki no Jutsu!" The flame was sent towards the duo. The clone not holding the Rasengan overtook the one that is and made his own handseals. "Suiton: Imizu Kouhou (15)." Jets of water came from the clone's mouth. Fire and water collided. The water should have overridden the fire, if not for Kyuubi strengthening it...well, let's just say, both clone and Kyuubi strengthened each of their elemental jutsus. The one holding the Rasengan jumped over the clone and walked on the jets of flame and water. Kyuubi's tails moved to tackle Naruto but he dodged every nine of them. He was already three-fourths distance away. He jumped off the jet stream and went under it. He jammed the Rasengan into her torso. It broke her concentration, thus, not only was she sent back due to the force of the Rasengan, combined with Water chakra, but she also received the 'Imizu Kouhou.' Naruto takes one point.

Clone 4, the one not holding the Rasengan, charged at Minato, following with the clone holding the Fire Rasengan then with the Wind Rasengan. Minato pulled out both his hands and used an all-too familiar jutsu. "Tsuin Rasengan (Twin Rasengan)!" He charged. Clone 4 made, however, a one-handed Rasengan. "Rasengan!" Both Rasengan users almost met head-on if Minato hadn't twirled to the left and kicked the clone, dispelling it (like a move in basketball). Naruto=1. Minato=1. Minato jabbed one of his Rasengans into the one holding the Fire Rasengan. It was almost overridden, if not for him jumping over him and jabbing the other Rasengan into the one holding the Wind Rasengan while kicking in the back the one holding the Fire one. Naruto=1. Minato=2. Clone 5, however, had a trick up his sleeve. He showed him his other arm containing a Rasengan. "Gotcha, otou-san! Rasengan!" Clone 5 rammed it into his torso. Minato was sent back due to the impact force. Naruto=2. Minato=2.

Clone 7 charged at Kushina, while the latter used her hair/chain thing to attack the whole package. Naruto smirked. He made some handseals and said, "Fuuton: Issen Kaze Tsurugi!" The wind waves cut the chains like butter...okay, maybe not that easily. Naruto=3. Kushina=0. Kushina smiled. "Good job, sochi-kun. But," She made some handseals, "Suiton: Mizu Tama!" A water ball made it out of her mouth and went to clone 7. Naruto smirked. "Doton: Deinei Tama (16)!" A mud ball came out of his mouth and met with the water ball. Mud covered their environment. Clone 6 went to the left. Clone 8, to the right...the sequence: clone 6 will hit her first, followed by clone 8. Kushina took out her swords and began going to clone 6. She met him head-on and she disappeared from sight and reappeared behind clone 6. The last thing we see, ladies and gentlemen, is a ton of slash marks before clone 6 dispelled. Naruto=3. Kushina=1. Clone 7 charged at her, with Frostmourne and Ashbringer in hand and began to do kenjutsu battling with her. Naruto may be good, but Kushina was a master of her clan's style, thus, he was at a disadvantage...even if he had his Tekigan on. Approximately 23 clashes later, Kushina found an open spot and manipulated it. Clone 7's eyes widened before he was dispelled. Naruto=3. Kushina=2. Although, clone 7 was dispelled, it gave clone 8 enough time to jam the Earth Rasengan into her. She felt something suck her in while she was pushed away. Naruto=4. Kushina=2.

Clone 9 and 10 went separate ways to catch Arthas off-guard. Arthas went for the clone holding the Light Rasengan (clone 9), as it is a danger to him. He said in a loud voice, **Yamiton: Shi Kiritateru! **He swung his Death Knight sword towards clone 9. Just about it was about to hit, smoke covered clone 9's area and a poof was heard. Naruto=4. Arthas=1. Arthas looked at clone 10, who is now clone 9, as he was holding the Light Rasengan. **I see, Kawarimi. Quite a fascinating technique to use in such dangerous conditions. **Clone 9, smiled, "Of course. It can be used to save one's life...as long as it doesn't take others'." Arthas nodded. **Quite noble. Come! Let us continue.** Clone 9 complied. He used 'Akariton: Kyoujaku Zoukyou' to enhance his speed. He disappeared from sight. Arthas, however, expected this. Knowing that spherical move, it is bound to hit at the torso region, so he put most of his defense at his torso region. Somewhere, hidden, clone 9 smirked. _According to plan..._ Clone 9 appeared behind Arthas. Surprised, Arthas turned around, not removing his guard. Clone 9 anticipated this and aimed for a kick at his head. Arthas ducked under it. Clone 9 disappeared and reappeared beside him. He grabbed his free arm and swung him around. Arthas was thrown back and clone 9 back-handed him with the Rasengan. Arthas' eyes widened when it hit. It felt as if his whole body was being crushed...though, the main force was on his stomach. He was sent backwards. Naruto=5. Arthas=1.

Clone 11 disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Alexandros. He aimed for a kick at him, which the latter just blocked with an arm. He disappeared again and reappeared behind him, aiming to knock him out with a chop to the neck, in which Alexandros just ducked. He disappeared and reappeared, this time, under him and went for an uppercut kick. It hit him in the chin. Clone 11 smirked. _Gotcha. _Naruto, the original one, charged at him with the Dark Rasengan. "Gotcha, Alexandros-ojii-san! Yamiton: Rasen-ankoku-ken!" When it hit, Alexandros felt as if his very strength was failing him and was being absorbed from him...and being redirected at him. He was propelled back. Naruto=6. Alexandros=0.

The Aftermath

All 5 of Naruto's opponents felt pain all over their body...though it was leaving, slowly. They opened their eyes and saw Naruto and his clones, healing them. They sat up.

"Ah, you are awake!" Naruto said, relieved. "I'm glad. I thought that my elemental Rasengans were too much."

Minato shook his head. "Not at all...though, I was actually surprised when you mixed your elemental affinities with the Rasengan...something that even I, the creator, couldn't make."

Kushina said, "Not only him, sochi-kun. I was also surprised to see those Rasengans with your elemental affinities." The others agreed. Naruto blushed from the praise. "So, tell me, sochi-kun, how did you do it?"

Naruto smiled. "Well, it started a few days after I master Wind and Lightning chakra. Since the Rasengan doesn't have an affinity, or so I have sensed, I tried to mix it. I wanted to make the Rasengan even stronger with the mixture of it...not just the Ranmaton." The others looked at him, curiously. "Heh, I told you guys that I started to make my own moves since I started training." He smiled, nervously.

Minato laughed. "Haha! Oh, you are definitely going to aim high, Naruto! Mixing elemental affinities with the Rasengan is no easy feat."

Naruto said, "I know, otou-san, it almost took me 6 months each to finish them, give or take a few days."

Minato smirked. "Of course, what would you expect? It took me four years to learn the Rasengan."

"Yeah, hehe, it was as hard as I can remember!" Naruto and Minato laughed. Kyuubi and Kushina sighed as Arthas and Alexandros chuckled at the two blond's antics and bonked both blonds on the head, respectively.

"Anyway," Minato said, as he rubbed his head, "you did well, Naruto...though, you worried us a bit when you almost died at Kyuubi's 'Nibiko Imari.'"

Naruto replied, "Yeah, well, sorry about that, I had to, so that I can implant the Hiraishin seals on you."

"!" The others were wide-eyed.

"Yeah, and let me tell you guys that I almost had to argue with myself. But I never had a choice since that was the first move I had in my mind."

Kushina ran over to him and shouted at him, "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto! Don't do something as reckless as that, ever again, do you understand me? You could have just jumped or used your Divine Shield against us!"

Naruto had to shy away from her. "H-hai, okaa-san. But, that was the first move I had."

Kushina calmed down. "Well, at least, you weren't hurt that much." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Sorry, okaa-san."

Kushina hugged him. "It's all right, sochi-kun, I was just worried, that's all."

Minato, Arthas, and Alexandros laughed.

**Haha! As expected of Minato's son!**

**_Indeed, Arthas, both him and Kushina were risk-takers before._**

"Yeah, well, not as much as him." Minato said.

**Maybe so, but he seemed to have yours and hers combined.**

KI rolled off of Kushina. The three men gulped. "What did you say?" Kushina asked. She doesn't like it if anyone called _her_ son a risk-taker...even more than herself or her Minato-kun.

**Uh...nothing, Kushina, just some joke is all.**

"Uh, yeah, just calm down, Kushina-chan, we didn't mean it." Minato waved his hands in the air. Kushina's KI receded.

"Okay." She smiled.

Naruto sweatdropped. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn indeed._ "Anyway, I have to go out and take a bath."

Everyone looked at him, smiled, and waved him goodbye.

**Well, now that he is gone, what say we train again, Alexandros?**

**_Not a bad idea, Arthas...but not here. Somewhere that is fully repaired. _**Alexandros commented.

Kyuubi said, "Don't worry. Naruto-sama can fix this subconsciously. Now, I'll go meditate." Kyuubi left the main sewer room. As did Arthas and Alexandros.

Minato walked to Kushina and put his hands on her hips.

"Shall we continue what we began before?" Minato asked, before kissing her.

Kushina replied, after the kiss, "Of course, Minato-kun." They disappeared into their room, to...er...have fun, as most would say it. (insert perverted giggle)

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Mikoto caressing his hair.

"Ah, Naruto! You're awake!" She said, before hugging him, making him blush.

"Uh, what?" Naruto asked, perplexed.

"Ah!" Mikoto realized what she had done and released him. "Sorry about that, Naruto. It's just that I was worried about you. You screamed a while ago...and..." Naruto perked up when she said that.

_Why would she be worried? Sure, okaa-san and otou-san, I can understand, but Mikoto-san?_

Naruto shook his head. "Anyway, I better wash up. It's already late. It's time to sleep."

Mikoto nodded her head. "Hai, I understand."

Naruto went to the bathroom, leaving Mikoto to sit at the couch.

_Why did I just say that?_ Mikoto mused. _Am I really falling for him? I...I just don't know...I hope I can figure this out. _

Mikoto waited for Naruto to leave the bathroom. When he came out, she blushed at his physique. Naruto noticed this and quickly went to his room.

"The bathroom is free, Mikoto-san. I bid you goodnight." Naruto said, as he closed his door. Mikoto slowly walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

Inside Naruto's room, Naruto, while looking for his PJ's, kept thinking about what Mikoto felt about him.

_She was worried about me? Sure, she may be okaa-san's friend, but, for her to be worried...I just don't know if she likes me or it's just her motherly nature. Ah, there it is!_

Naruto found his PJ's, switched into it and went to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Thus, ended the Battle of the Titans.

_

* * *

_

Whew! 4, 474 words! I can't believe myself! I thought of this chapter just yesterday, and completed it today! WHOA!

I'm good!

Anyway, tell me what you think about the chapter...and the fight scene. Did I show Naruto's strength too early? Did I make Mikoto's scene too...'romancy?'

Jutsu List:

(1) Katon: Kaen Houshaki no Jutsu: Fire Style: Flamethrower Technique.

(2) Fuuton: Kaze Kyousha: Wind Style: Wind Spear.

(3) Suiton: Mizu Tatsumaki: Water Style: Water Tornado.

(4) Katon: Boukaheki: Fire Style: Firewall: It's the same as a fire dome...I just can't find a translation.

(5) Hyouton: Kori Kisoku: Ice Style: Ice Breath.

(6) Fuuton: Issen Kaze Tsurugi: Wind Style: Thousand Wind Blades.

(7) Ichibiko Imari: One-Tailed Menacing Ball: Ichi-one; Ni-two; San-three...just continue on until Kyuu-nine.

(8) Moui no Uzumaki: Fury of the Whirlpool: A sword style of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. Involves the spinning of the user to attack the opponent. Spinning may include spinning the sword only, spinning the whole body, or spinning around the enemy.

(9) Suiton: Rasense: Water Style: Spiralling Torrent: Once hit, the opponent will feel as if he is being crushed by thousands of gallons of water, while having the area of impact clench.

(10) Katon: Rasenhitama: Fire Style: Spiralling Fireball: The same as (9), but instead of feeling crushed by thousands of gallons of water, it burns the body.

(11) Raiton: Rasenrakurai: Lightning Style: Spiralling Lightning Bolt: Same as (9) and (10), except with shocking effect and feeling of being pierced at the area of impact.

(12) Doton: Rasenryuusa: Earth Style: Spiralling Quicksand: The opponent will feel being sucked into the ball while being pushed by it...if the opponent is weak, it will make him explode.

(13) Akariton: Rasen-handan-ken: Light Style: Spiralling Judgement Sphere: Using the Light, the Rasengan's power will depend on the user's judgment of the opponent. If the opponent is seen guilty of any crime, the damage of the Rasengan will depend on the severity of the crime committed.

(14) Yamiton: Rasen-ankoku-ken: Dark Style: Spiralling Darkness Sphere: Using the Darkness, the user will absorb the energy of the opponent and uses it against him.

(15) Suiton: Imizu Kouhou: Water Style: Waterjetting: Releases a jet of water to the opponent.

(16) Doton: Deinei Tama: Earth Style: Mud Ball: Self-explanatory.

That is probably my longest Jutsu list, ever! Anyway, the jutsus without any explanation, it means that they are self-explanatory.

Anyway, read and review. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

11th chapter of Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer is here!

So, here we are! Naruto will get the Kekkei Genkai to control ash and smoke. Just need a good name...any suggestions?

Harem choices, for now:

FemKyuubi

FemHaku

Mikoto

Kin

Tayuya

Kagerou

Sasame

Isaribi

Hinata

Shion

Hokuto

Yakumo

Miroku

Amaru

Tsunami

Tou

Koyuki (sure already!)

Konan (also sure!)

Mei (hey, even the Godaime Mizukage should have some)

Note that the harem choices are not yet finished...will end probably two-three days.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Missions**

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed. Today would mark the start of his ninja life. He changed into his usual ninja suit and went to the dining table. He found Mikoto and Kyuubi already there and halfway with their breakfast.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mikoto-san, Kyuubi-chan." Naruto said as he sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"Ohayo, Naruto-san/-sama." They replied, respectively.

Mikoto said to him, afterwards, "You will be doing missions today, won't you?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I gotta carry my own weight around the village. After all, I am a newly reinstated genin of the Leaf. I can't just stay here and wait for something to happen."

Both women smiled at him. Naruto finished his breakfast, bid Kyuubi and Mikoto goodbye and went out.

* * *

Naruto entered the mission hall and found Mizuki there sorting the mission scroll pile.

"Ohayo, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto said, as he approached him. Mizuki looked to see Naruto standing there and smiled.

"Ah, Naruto, here for missions, I presume?" Naruto nodded.

"Hai."

Mizuki looked at his mission roster. "Ah, yes, here we are." He found one and looked for it in the scroll pile and pulled it out. "Here. Helping Ikamoto Shinji with carrying his things to his new home. He is moving." Mizuki held out the scroll to Naruto who took it, but didn't leave. Mizuki noticed. "Huh? Naruto? You already have your mission."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, I was hoping to have more than one mission scroll."

Mizuki looked at him oddly. "Well, isn't that a bit too much, Naruto? I mean, I could have given you two scrolls if you are a whole team. But you are only a one man team."

"Well, Mizuki-sensei, did you forget that I can use Kage Bunshin to help me with missions?"

Mizuki slapped his forehead. "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." He grabbed a lot of scrolls. "Here you are. 19 scroll for you." He gave them to Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately, 19 clones of Naruto were seen and took one scroll each bunshin. "See ya, Mizuki-sensei!" All 20 Naruto's left. Mizuki sighed.

"Naruto will be Naruto, I guess. Unpredictable." And with that, Mizuki continued to sort mission scrolls.

* * *

Naruto, the original, stood in front of the 19 clones.

"Okay, everyone spread out and finish the missions." Naruto told them.

"Yes, sir!" They replied and scattered. Naruto looked at his mission scroll. "Helping Ikamoto Shinji, eh?" He went off to where the meeting place was.

* * *

Ikamoto Shinji grunted in frustration. Only 1/4 of his things have been moved by himself and now, the remaining 3/4 were big things. Plus, his new house is somewhere far from his current place.

"Dammit, please, Kami help me now." Shinji said. As if Kami heard him, Naruto appeared on site.

"Excuse me, are you Ikamoto Shinji?" Naruto asked. Shinji turned around and saw him.

"Hmm? Who might you be, youngster?" He asked.

"Me? I am Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto said, making the man's eyes widen. "So, you need help with the boxes?"

Shinji looked at the boxes before him, before looking at Naruto. He knew who the boy was. He did not hate the boy nor did he like him...he was somewhere in the 'Neutral Side.' But, since he is the only one there so... "Yeah, I need help moving them. They are a pain in the ass."

Naruto grinned. "Well, you got yourself some help! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He made a cross-shaped seal, making Shinji look shocked, and, at least, 20 clones appeared and grabbed the boxes. "Where to, Shinji-san?" He asked.

Shinji went out of his shock and grabbed his map. "Oh, well, it is over...here." He marked the map and gave it to the original. Naruto nodded.

"Hmm, it is almost at the other end of Konoha. Heh, let's go, boys!" Naruto said to the clones who 'Hai'd in response and disappeared. "Don't worry, Shinji-san, I can have it done by...hmm, 36 minutes or so."

Shinji nodded. It took him almost two days to move the 1/4 to his new house. So, the news that the remaining 3/4 will be done in 36 minutes, give or take a few, is grand. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san. You are a lifesaver. I thought that I'll never be able to move on schedule."

Naruto shook it off. "Thanks is not needed, Shinji-san. It's my job, after all." Shinji chuckled.

"Really, now? Well, you do your job well, Uzumaki-san." Naruto went slightly pink from the praise.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

A full 36 minutes later, everything was done. Shinji was amazed. Precisely on schedule. He turned to Naruto, who held out the scroll, for the client's signature of completion. He took it and signed it and gave it to him.

"Well, it seems you have earned your keep." He pulled out the negotiated amount of money, with a little extra. "Take this, Uzumaki-san. A little extra for you doing all the work."

Naruto only took the negotiated amount, leaving the extra. "Keep the extra, Shinji-san. I believe this amount is enough." He held up the money in his hand. He grinned. "See ya!" He disappeared.

Shinji chuckled. "Thanks, Uzumaki-san."

* * *

One Naruto clone's mission is to retrieve the Fire Daimyo wife's pet cat, Tora...the cat who was said to be possessed by demons. He was always trying to escape the Fire Daimyo's wife's clutches, for reasons unknown to anyone. His last known location was around the Memorial Stone (he had asked around beforehand). He looked around. He heard some scuttling at a bush and a weak 'meow.' Well, Tora's whereabouts confirmed. He slowly walked to it.

"Here, little guy, come to Naruto." The clone knelt down and began to beckon the cat. A few seconds passed and the said cat slowly went out, sniffed around, for danger, perhaps, and continued to Naruto. When it came into Naruto's hands, he scooped it up and began to pet it. The cat purred in his hands. "Heh, you know what? You are a little cute. Though, I can't find the reason why you would want to leave the Fire Daimyo's wife...oh, well, I'm sure we can work it out." He was about to leave when he saw someone. He had gravity-defying gray hair, wearing some sort of face mask and had on a jounin vest. He looks just like the one from his father's genin team. From the looks of things, it seems that he had just arrived.

Naruto thought that it will be worth it to talk to him so he walked to him.

"Welcome, Naruto." He said, making Naruto jump.

"Wh-"

"I sensed you come closer." He replied.

"Umm, I hope you don't mind me asking but, who are you?" The clone asked.

He chuckled. "Me? I am Hatake Kakashi, a student of your father, Minato-sensei." Naruto widened his eyes.

"Y-You know?" Kakashi chuckled even more.

"I asked Hokage-sama about it..."

_Flashback (this takes place just after the little talk with Hiashi, the Sandaime and Naruto; and Hiashi and Naruto already left)_

_The Sandaime was on his couch as his clones did the paperwork. He was reading his all-famous Icha Icha book. There was a knock on the door. The Sandaime hurriedly hid his book. _

_"Come in." He said, after he hid the Icha Icha book. The door opened and in came Inu, in his full ANBU armor. "Ah, Inu, what brings you here?"_

_Inu knelt before the Sandaime. "Hokage-sama, I would like to ask something."_

_"Oh? And that is?"_

_"Before that, could you put up a privacy jutsu."_

_The Sandaime did some handseals before the room was covered in a bluish glow. Once the glow subsided, the Sandaime asked Inu, "Your question, Kakashi?"_

_"I would like to ask who Naruto really is."_

_"Hmm? He is Uzuma-"_

_"Is he related to Minato-sensei?" He cut in. The Sandaime widened his eyes._

_"What made you think that, Kakashi?"_

_"He came out of sensei's house. He's gotta be-!" Kakashi suddenly stopped speaking as realization hit him. "He's his son, isn't he?" The Sandaime began to think of excuses to stop this line of thought. "Please, Hokage-sama, tell me the truth."_

_The Sandaime sighed. "Fine, he is Minato's son."_

_"Why have you kept it from everyone? Most especially, me? I could have been his guardian, his brother." The Sandaime shook his head._

_"If I told the whole village, then, there is a possibility that it will leak to Iwa, and you know that Iwa was hurt badly by Minato and Iwa would love to have the last Namikaze killed or in their ranks. Also, if I told you, well, you will do everything to prevent anyone from hurting him, thus, making the village angry at you for 'protecting the Kyuubi,' as they would call it."_

_"Then, why tell the village of his status as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? Surely, the level of secrecy of that is the same as telling them of his status as a Namikaze."_

_The Sandaime was silent at that._

_"Why are you silent, Hokage-sama?"_

_"..."_

_"You thought that people will respect my sensei's wish about his son being a hero, didn't you?" Kakashi asked._

_The Sandaime looked away._

_"But, I believe you forgot one tiny little thing...people despise demons, regardless of him or her being a jinchuuriki. They think that the jinchuuriki are the demons themselves, incarnates, as you might say." Kakashi continued._

_"I was mistaken, I'll admit that, Kakashi, but the council asked what had happened to the Kyuubi. I couldn't lie...not with some of them being able to sense lies. I told them that Minato sealed the Kyuubi inside of Naruto...at that instant, suggestions flew everywhere: execution, training to become a weapon, etc. I stopped it, almost immediately. I, then, told them that Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki would be kept an S-Class secret. I don't know how it spread." The Sandaime shook his head. "Anyway, Naruto's parentage is to be kept a secret from anyone, do you understand, Kakashi?"_

_Kakashi hesitantly nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."_

_"Good, you may leave."_

_"Hai." Kakashi left._

_Flashback End_

Kakashi finished his story. "Well, there you have it, Naruto."

The clone nodded his head in understanding. "Well, that explains it."

Kakashi nodded.

"Anyway, I have to go bring back Tora, see ya, Kakashi-san!" The clone disappeared in a yellow blur.

Kakashi sighed. "They grow up so fast, don't they, sensei?" He said, as he stared at the memorial stone. His head shot up and looked around. He could have sworn he heard his sensei's voice say, 'Yes, they do, Kakashi.'

* * *

All 20 Naruto's reappeared in front of the mission hall.

"So, everyone finished their task?" The original said.

"Hai." They replied.

"All right, let's go." All 20 went inside.

* * *

Mizuki just finished sorting the mission scrolls, when 20 Naruto's entered the mission hall.

"Ah, Naruto. Done, I presume?" Mizuki said. The original nodded.

"Yeah, here." One by one, the clones gave him the mission scroll, and dispeeled. Mizuki's eyebrow was raised when the last clone reached him. He had a cat on his arm and he was petting it. Then his eyes widened when he saw that the cat had the infamous red ribbon on it's right ear.

"How did you do that?" Mizuki shouted at the clone, who looked confused.

"Do what?" The clone asked.

"Made Tora stay put." Mizuki replied.

The clone grinned. "Yeah, well, I asked around the village if they had seen him. They said, the last known location was at the memorial stone, so I went there..." He began to retell what he had done to catch Tora. "...so that's about it."

Mizuki shook his head. "Heh, you really are an unexpected, aren't you, Naruto?" He said.

The clone smirked. "Of course!" The clone surrendered the mission scroll, gave Tora to the original Naruto, and dispelled.

"See ya, Mizuki-sensei! I gotta give Tora to Jii-san!" He ran off. Mizuki grinned.

"Uzumaki Naruto, how do you do it?"

* * *

Naruto, carrying Tora, knocked on the door of the Hokage.

"Come in." That was the voice of the Hokage. Naruto slowly opened the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto here, returning Tor-"

"Tora-chan!" A female voice shouted. In an instant, the cat screeched and went inside Naruto's clothes.

"Ah!" Naruto said, as the cat fumbled itself inside his clothes. "Come on, little guy, don't you want to go to your owner?" The cat's response is claws tearing his chest. "Ow." He said, almost stoically.

"Tora-chan, come on, deary. Come to Mama." The Fire Daimyo's wife said. Tora just clawed Naruto's chest even more.

"Ouch..." Naruto looked at Tora through his clothes. He looked fearful. "Ano, Shijimi-sama, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She looked at Naruto. "Huh, of course, you can, dear."

"How do you hold Tora?" Naruto asked.

"Why would you ask that, dear?" She asked back.

"Because, it seems Tora is afraid." Naruto concluded.

"Why is he afraid?" She wondered.

"I hope you don't mind if I'm a bit frank, but it seems you have done something to make Tora fear you."

"But, I didn't do anything."

"Oh well, just asking, anyway, Shijimi-sama. Here." Naruto took out Tora, albeit with difficulty, and gave it to her. Shijimi instantly hugged Tora, in a death-like grip.

"Tora-chan!" She said, in a sing-song voice, while the said cat was trying to get away. Naruto noticed that Tora had a look that said, 'Please end my misery.' In that moment, Naruto knew why Tora always ran away.

"Ah, now I know what is the problem." Naruto went to her. "I see the problem." Naruto held up a hand. "Would you mind, Shijimi-sama, if I pet him for a while?" Shijimi complied. Tora latched onto Naruto, too tightly, but he didn't mind. Instead, he pet Tora calmly. The Sandaime and Shijimi was surprised to see that Tora didn't fight back or even resist. He just purred. "The key to taming Tora is gentleness, Shijimi-sama. You have to be gentle when it comes to Tora. You see?" He nudged his head towards Tora who was still purring. "Don't strangle him to death. Just pet him gently." He gave Tora to Shijimi. "You try." Shijimi took Tora, who was about to escape, but Shijimi's hand petting him calmed him down. Instead, he purred. "See?" He smiled. Shijimi smiled back.

"Thank you, er..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Shijimi-sama." Naruto bowed.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto waved it off. "Thanks is not need, Shijimi-sama. Just helping out the needy." The Sandaime mentally chuckled. _Really, Naruto-kun. Did you have to be so noble? _He thought, with happiness.

Shijimi took out something. It was the payment for the mission, with a little extra. "Here, take this, Naruto-kun. It's the least I can do for you." Naruto only took the negotiated amount for the mission.

"Give the extra to ojii-san. He could need it." Naruto said, while pointing at the Sandaime, who went pink at Naruto's concern for him.

Shijimi smiled and gave it to the Sandaime. "Here you are, Hokage-san." The Sandaime slowly took the money. Shijimi went to the door. "Nice to see some kind hearts around here." She said, as she left.

The Sandaime chuckled. "Good job, Naruto-kun, I didn't expect you to help both Tora and the Fire Daimyo's wife."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, well, to help others is my drive."

The Sandaime nodded his head. "Alright, Naruto-kun, what would you want to do now?"

"Well, I better do some more missions. It's not yet even lunch time." Naruto said as he looked at the clock.

"Well, don't let me keep you, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime said.

"Bye, Ojii-san!" He ran to the door and left the door.

The Sandaime, then, made some Kage Bunshins for the paperwork, took out his Icha Icha, went to the couch, and began to read it. "Oooohh, Arika-chan, you naughty girl." The clones sweatdropped.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the mission hall. He saw Mizuki there, who was doing nothing at all, except just read mission scrolls. Deciding to help Mizuki, Naruto went to him.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei, any chance of having more missions?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki looked at him. "Hmm? Of course, just pick anything you want, but let me see them before you leave."

Naruto picked 50 random scrolls and gave them to Mizuki who was open-jawed. He shook his head. "Oh, well, Naruto will be Naruto." He took out his mission roster and began to check them.

* * *

The new chapter's done, boys and girls of all ages.

Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

The voting for the harem choices are finished...also, I had a good name for the Kekkei Genkai for Naruto: the Honoo no Zangai Kekkei Genkai (Flame's Remnant), thus, covering both ash, smoke, and everything that remains after a fire.

Harem Girls

FemKyuubi

FemHaku

Kin Tsuchi

Tayuya

Mikoto Uchiha

Kagerou Fuuma

Sasame Fuuma

Hinata Hyuuga

Yakumo Kurama

Anko Mitarashi

Yugito Nii

Isaribi

Hokuto

Shion

Miroku

Tenten

Amaru

Tsunami

Koyuki Kazehana

Konan

Tou

Mei Terumii

I'm still considering Samui, Temari and Kurotsuchi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Wave Mission**

Naruto went out, early in the morning, to the mission hall and saw one of his teachers, Mimoto Mira, sorting out the mission scrolls.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mira-sensei!" Naruto waved at her, who waved back.

"Ah, ohayo, Naruto-kun." Mira replied. "So, you're here for your missions?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Mira looked at her roster then at the mission scroll pile. She looked for something in it and pulled out a scroll. "Here we are. Helping Makari Shiho with her gardening." Naruto took it. But, he still didn't leave. "Huh? Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"

Naruto grinned. "Well...I was hoping for more missions."

Mira looked at him, strangely. "I could have given you more missions if you are a team but...oh! Now, I remember! You can use Kage Bunshin!" Mira had a light bulb above her head as she remembered that he can use Kage Bunshin (she was one of the five from the genin exam). Mira smiled. "Well, grab anything you want, and I'll check it." Naruto complied. He grabbed, at least, 39, excluding Makari Shiho's scroll, and went off.

"Sayonara, Mira-sensei!" He closed the door.

Mira sighed as she went back to the sorting.

* * *

For the past 4 hours, Naruto did all sorts of missions, ranging from gardening (in which he was great at) to moving things. He is currently at the mission, about to take another mission when an ANBU wearing an Eagle mask entered it.

"Sumimasen, Uzumaki-san, but Hokage-sama requests your presence." He said.

Naruto nodded. "All right, let's go." Washi (Eagle) grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shunshined.

* * *

Washi and Naruto reappeared in front of the currently Icha-Icha-reading-Sandaime at the sofa, with the clones doing paperwork. Washi and Naruto sweatdropped when the Sandaime giggled perversely.

"Ahem!" Washi cleared his throat. In an instant, the Sandaime hid the book from view and looked at the newcomers.

"Ah, Washi, Naruto-kun, you're here." The Sandaime said.

"Washi, reporting with Uzumaki Naruto."

"Dismissed, Washi." Washi nodded and disappeared. The Sandaime stood up and walked to the desk and pulled out a scroll.

"So, jii-san, what do ya need?" Naruto asked.

* * *

Arthas chuckled. **'That last line was used by Muradin before.'**

**

* * *

**

The Sandaime looked at Naruto. Naruto knew that look. It meant that there is a serious situation.

"Naruto-kun, 2 hours ago,I sent Team's 7 and 8 on a C-Rank mission to Nami no Kuni, client is named Tazuna. But it appears that he lied to us. They met with the Demon Brother's Gozu and Meizu...well, I believe this should explain everything." He handed to Naruto the letter.

Naruto read,

_Hokage-sama,_

_It appears that the client, Tazuna, lied to us. Not even a quarter of a distance between Konoha and Nami, we met up with the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Meizu. We dispatched them, quickly, and interrogated them. They explained that they were sent to assassinate the bridge builder. We knocked them out, afterward. We, then, interrogated the client. He explained to us that Nami no Kuni was headed by a man named Gato of Gato Industries and he sucked the land dry...in other words, Nami no Kuni is dirt poor. Tazuna and some of Nami's people have been building a bridge that will encourage trade relations between Nami and other lands, thus, making Gato less and less powerful. Also, the bridge is a sign of hope for the villagers. Gato is afraid that, upon the bridge's completion, the villager's will rebel against him.  
_

_In light of this, I suspect that Gato will have hired other assassins to deal with the bridge builder, thus, making this no longer a C-Rank mission, but make it a bordering B to A-Rank mission, and formally request reinforcements._

_Hatake Kakashi_

_P.S. If he is free, I want to request Uzumaki Naruto to be our reinforcements._

Naruto looked at the Sandaime. "Me? Why me?"

"Well, other teams are preoccupied with D-Ranks...and from the way that Pakkun, Kakashi's summon," The Sandaime added at Naruto's confused gaze, "said at what Kakashi said to him, he is desperate."

Naruto nodded and pocketed the letter. "In that case, I better not waste any time."

The Sandaime nodded. "You are correct, Naruto-kun. The faster you get to Nami no Kuni, the better. Also, one more thing, be careful with your abilities. Uchiha Sasuke is still hell-bent on killing his brother for killing the clan, excluding him and Mikoto, and will stop at nothing to gain your abilities."

Naruto nodded in confirmation and said, "I understand. I will take my leave, now, Hokage-sama." Naruto left via ice shunshin.

The Sandaime sat back at the couch and began to reread the Icha Icha books.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in front of the mansion, went inside, and began to pack the things, namely, a bunch of Hiraishin kunais, Frostmourne, Ashbringer, weapon and sealing scrolls, you know, the works.

Kyuubi and Mikoto looked at him.

Mikoto decided to speak up. "So, where are you going?"

"Ojii-san assigned me to a bordering B to A-Rank mission, as reinforcements." Naruto said, as he sheathed his Frostmourne and put Ashbringer on his back. Mikoto grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What? Why you, why reinforcements, more importantly, why bordering B to A-Rank mission?" She asked, in fast pace.

Naruto blushed from the contact and the concern she had. Kyuubi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, calm down, Mikoto-san, if you will, Naruto-sama has to leave ASAP. If you want, I can explain it to you." Mikoto let go of Naruto, though, hesitantly.

Naruto grinned. "See ya, ladies!" He ran down the stairs and disappeared from sight.

Mikoto rounded on Kyuubi. "Explain."

* * *

Naruto ran off to the main gates. He saw the two guards that were there, Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted them. "Can't talk right now! Mission from Ojii-san, bye!" He said, in fast pace (since this cannot record connected words) before running.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu. "Did you understand all that, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "A bit. Some thing about a mission from some old man...hey, only Hokage-sama can give missions, so..." Kotetsu's eyes widened when he knew whom Naruto was referring to. "He just received a mission from Hokage-sama."

"Oh? Why call him 'ojii-san' then?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu replied, "According to Hokage-sama, that's Naruto's way of showing his respect to Hokage-sama."

Izumo chuckled. "Well, lucky him.'' He said, sarcastically. "What do we do now?"

Kotetsu replied. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

* * *

Kakashi cursed. He and Kurenai have been trapped by the Kirigakure no Rijin (1), Momochi Zabuza, himself, by a Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) (One arm per prison). Also, his team has been shouting at him to release their sensei, while Kurenai's team has been holding off Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin. _Dammit, where is the reinforcements when you need it?_

"I must admit, Kakashi, you and Kurenai's team are formidable. However, they are still a hundred years too early to fight me." Zabuza sneered.

On to the fight, Mizu-Zabuza ducked an attempt to slice his head off as Setsuna aimed for it. He side-stepped to the right as to avoid a Jyuuken strike from Hinata and continued his way onto Tazuna.

Team 7 prepared themselves as he came closer.

Sasuke said, "Sakura, protect the old man, Kiba, cover me."

Kiba said, "Hey! Why do I get to protect you?"

"Just do it, Kiba!" He shouted.

"Pfft, fine." He fed a soldier pill to Akamaru, whose fur turned red after eating one, jumped off of Kiba, turned to said person and charged at the Mizu-Zabuza. "Gatsuuga!" Both him and Akamaru formed two...cyclones and attacked the clone. Mizu-Zabuza just strafed to avoid it and still charged at him.

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke said as a big fireball came out of his mouth and pelted towards Mizu-Zabuza. Mizu-Zabuza applied chakra to his legs and jumped back to avoid it.

"Very good, but, not good enough." Mizu-Zabuza went to the left and was met with Shino's bugs. "Oh, it seems I have forgotten about the 6th genin."

The bugs scattered and went to surround Mizu-Zabuza. He just jumped as high and as quick as he can to avoid the bugs.

Back to Kakashi...

"Hmm, well, it seems I was mistaken, they are 5 decades too early to fight me." Zabuza sneered again.

"How about me?" A voice said, from the waters. Everything stopped, even Mizu-Zabuza and Teams 7 and 8 stopped fighting, to look at the newcomer. They turned to the voice. Even from the mist, no one could mistake that spike blond hair. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Zabuza looked at him. "Heh, another genin? Perfect, more fodder."

Kakashi thought, _Naruto! Yes, now we can have some help! If he did learn his heritage, then he must have learned his parent's techniques!_

Kurenai, on the other hand, thought, _Him? The one man team? What could Hokage-sama be thinking when he sent him for our reinforcements? But, since, Hokage-sama trusts him, I'll trust him as well.  
_

Both said, in unison, "Quick, Naruto, get us out of here!"

The genin, Zabuza, and Tazuna looked on in shock, amusement, and worry, respectively.

Sakura shouted, "How could that baka free you when we couldn't?"

Setsuna agreed. "As much as I respect his strength for being in a one man team, I find it highly impossible for him to free them.

Naruto grinned. "Request accepted!" He closed his eyes and opened them to show his normally blue eyes, turned gray and had a swirling pattern. "Uzugan."

Zabuza widened his eyes and felt himself being sucked into a whirlpool. It forced him to release his hold on the Water Prison.

"Gah!" Zabuza said, as he struggled to get out of the whirlpool.

Mizu-Zabuza left the bridge builder and went for Naruto, instead.

Naruto deactivated the Uzugan and looked at the Mizu-Zabuza. He made some handseals and said, "Raiton: Arashi Boruto (2)" He raised a hand, lazily and a bolt appeared on it. He made throwing motion in the direction of the Mizu Bunshin. The bolt...bolted from his hand to the Mizu Bunshin. When it hit, the Bunshin shook violently before dispelling. He looked back at Zabuza, who was already standing up (remember, it's just water, so, anyone could just apply chakra to his/her feet and stay put).

"I misjudged you, gaki." Zabuza prepped his Kubikiri Hocho. "I'll have fun fighting you."

Naruto's hand went to Frostmourne...but thought otherwise. _If the Uchiha saw, this he'll demand it...might as well go to another weapon. _He moved from the Frostmourne handle to his weapon scroll.

"Oh? Afraid that I'll break your sword?" Zabuza taunted. Naruto paid no heed. Instead, he unfurled the scroll and took out a katana.

"Iie, I'm afraid that _I'll_ break _yours_." Naruto taunted back. Zabuza growled. He charged. Naruto followed suit.

Zabuza aimed for a right-to-left slash. Naruto jumped over and landed on it, shocking Zabuza at the boy's resourcefulness.

"Gotcha." Naruto applied chakra to his feet to make his stay there, no matter how hard Zabuza swung his sword. He ran towards him.

Both him and Zabuza traded slashes as they switched from one place to another.

Everyone had different thoughts.

Sasuke- _How could that loser handle Zabuza when I, an Uchiha, can't? I'll get the secret from him!_

Sakura- _How dare that baka steal Sasuke-kun's light? Anyway, Sasuke-kun can do that! He just felt sorry for the baka._

Kiba- _How could he go toe-to-toe with someone of Zabuza's caliper?_

Kakashi- _Heh, yep, I definitely had the right choice for reinforcements. _

Shino- _Hmm, well, this is impressive. For Naruto-san to go against one of the __Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū is a very impressive skill. _

Hinata- _Not only cute, but also skillful with swords. Naruto-kun, you are amazing._

Setsuna- _The swordsmanship, the fluidity of the slashes, the stance, the form, oh, my god, I just found a great kenjutsu sensei!"_

Kurenai- _Well, that removes any doubt I had for his reliability for this mission._

Tazuna- _Whoa, who knew that I chose the right village to hire ninjas?_

Naruto ended the kenjutsu battle by jumping a few meters back, stabbing the katana on the ground, making a few handseals and said, "Fuuton: Issen Kaze Tsurugi!" He breathed out wave after wave of wind blades. Zabuza tried his very best to avoid it...but, got hit by the remaining 1/4 of the wind blades. He got slammed into the tree. Naruto grabbed his katana and slowly walked towards Zabuza, who was trying to sit up.

"Any last words, Momochi Zabuza?" Naruto asked as he raised his katana.

"Yeah, and it would be-" Zabuza was cut off by a senbons going to his neck. "Wha-" He slumped unconscious.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at the point of origin. He saw a masked individual, wearing a hunter-nin outfit, with the mask and hitai-ite to boot.

Naruto went to the body and checked for a pulse. When he felt none, he stood up and pouted. "Aww, man, I wanted to kill him." Making the jounin senseis, the genins, and Tazuna sweatdrop.

The hunter-nin went to Zabuza. "I thank you for weakening him." The hunter-nin said. Naruto and his tenants noted that the voice sounded female. Also, Kyuubi took a wiff (through Naruto) and her scent proved it...and add the fact that she had curves in the right places.

"So, what are you going to do to him?" Naruto asked the hunter-nin.

The hunter-nin said to him, "I plan, first, to search him for secrets that might prove useful for Kirigakure no Sato, then, put him out of his misery."

Naruto and his tenants noted that she, sort of, put enthusiasm on the last thing. He bowed. "Well, don't let me keep you, hunter-nin-chan." He said, as he smiled. The hunter-nin blushed under her mask, though hidden, grabbed the body and disappeared via shunshin.

Naruto sheathed the katana and sealed it in his scroll. Afterward, he walked to the group.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto said. Sasuke was about to demand something, when Kakashi slumped to the ground. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "No worries, Naruto. Just chakra exhaustion."

Naruto looked at Tazuna. "So, jii-san," Tazuna had a tick mark on his forehead, "where's your house?'

Tazuna took the lead and said, "Follow me." Naruto smiled, made some Kage Bunshins, much to the shock of those who didn't know, and carried Kakashi.

* * *

Damn! That was weird.

Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

13th chapter is up!

Oh, a reviewer told me an idea that I never thought of: adding my OC Setsuna to Naruto's harem. Hehe, also, I would like to add Fu, the Shichibi no Kabutomushi jinchuuriki, to it. Then, I considered Temari, Samui, and Kurotsuchi to be added to Naruto's harem (though, they may come much later here).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wave Mission II**

The trip to Tazuna's house went quieter than Naruto expected...or so he thought. Naruto carried Kakashi, while the latter was looking around, suspiciously. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto for stealing his thunder, as one would like to call it, with Sakura continuing to cheer said boy up. Kiba, on the other hand, was talking to Akamaru about how he almost had Zabuza (whatever, dude). Kurenai also looked around for any other assaults. Shino just kept on walking, stoically. Hinata and Setsuna kept looking at Naruto, in different timespan.

"Aah, there we are." Tazuna pointed to his house somewhere near their current position.

"Alright, we'll get Kakashi-sensei patched up, there." Naruto said.

They continued on their way.

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door.

"Coming!" A female voice said. The door opened and a woman of, at least, 29 was there. She had long black hair that reached her back, she wore a pink kimono. She saw Naruto holding Kakashi and said, "Oh! What happened?"

Naruto said, "Excuse us," before walking in, going to the couch, and lay Kakashi there. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the guy I just carried is Hatake Kakashi, and they are," He pointed to the other newcomers.

They followed...

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Aburame Shino."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hikashi Setsuna."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

...as they, respectively, excused themselves, went inside the house, and sat down.

The woman smiled. "Pleased to meet you. I am Tsunami. And, I believe you have already met my father." She gestured towards Tazuna, who grunted. "And, that is my son, Inari." She, then, gestured to the boy who was brooding and glaring at them. In response, he also grunted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the response, but shook it off. He, then, turned Tsunami and said, "Excuse me, Tsunami-san, is there a free room in this house? Kakashi-sensei needs to rest."

She nodded. "Of course, this way." Naruto carried Kakashi up, and followed Tsunami up the stairs.

* * *

Team 7, 8, Naruto, and Tazuna's family were eating lunch, peacefully...all right, not that peacefully. Just quiet.

The sequence of the people finishing their food goes, as follows: Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Setsuna, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hinata, Tazuna, Inari (whom afterward just went to his room). Tsunami and Naruto, however, stayed last, with teams 7 and 8 looking on in wait. It was kind of weird how Naruto, the guy who always finished first when eating, finished...well, either second to the last or the last, itself.

Naruto kept on staring at his food, while Tsunami kept staring at him, waiting for him to finish. What was weird is that the mouth, arm, hand, jaws, and all other parts of human body responsible for eating/digesting food and the obvious parts were the only things moving...which, meant that he kept on eating, while keeping his stare.

Tsunami looked at the teams and asked, "Umm, excuse my asking, but is he always like this?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Nope, in fact, I expected him to finish first, or at least, third place above."

"Then, what could be the reason for him being-" Tsunami was cut off by...

"I'm done." Naruto's voice said, as they turned to see him stand up, pick up his plate, go to the kitchen and clean it.

Tsunami stood up and walked to him. "Let me do it, Naruto-san." She offered but Naruto shook it off.

"I mean no disrespect, Tsunami-san, but as a guest and a visitor of this house, and someone who took on this mission, I am obliged to help out in this household. Though, if my behavior is too much to bear, I will cease my actions, immediately." Naruto said, as he continued to clean his plate. Tsunami just slowly walked away from him.

Tazuna thought, _Heh, strong and helpful...oho, continue like this, boy, and I'll give more missions to Konoha and request you for it._

Naruto finished cleaning his dish, utensils, and glass, and walked to the teams. "So, what do we do, now?" He asked them.

Kakashi shook himself out of his stupor. "Well, since, me and Kurenai are almost out of chakra, we are going to take a little rest." Kurenai nodded.

"Agreed. You guys take a breather, for now. We train tomorrow." Kakashi limped towards the stairs, followed by Kurenai. The other genins just went to their own way. Sasuke went to the couch to brood, with Sakura asking him for a date, in which he refused. Kiba also went to the couch and began to groom Akamaru. Shino went to a wall and began to...er...meditate of some kind. Hinata and Setsuna sat down by the table and began to gossip and all that. Naruto looked around.

"Well, I can't wait around, I gotta do something." Naruto said, as he raised his arms as a sign of boredom.

In the Star Wars Universe

One Jaden Korr sneezed as he was about to speak about his boredom at Bakura. "Excuse me." He said, as he walked to the base.

Back to the Naruto Universe

Naruto walked to the door. "See ya." He opened the door and closed it.

* * *

Naruto, feeling bored, walked to the village to see the damage done. One word, bad. Well, bad is an understatement. People were on the street, almost half of the village's population. Most of the stores were out of business, while the remaining were either 'Soon to Close' or destroyed. Naruto frowned. _Not even a single attempt to revolt? Hmm, Tazuna-san better finish the bridge quick or I'll have to finish it for him._ Naruto looked and saw a pair of thugs enter a store. Naruto cautiously entered.

* * *

"Hey, old man, it's time to pay up!" One of the thugs said.

Said old man came out of the door, trembling. "I-I'm sorry?"

"I said that it's time for your payment. Pay up!" The thug held out his hand. The old man paled.

"P-Please, m-mercy..." He said as he bowed low.

"Huh?" The thug taunted. "Why? For what possible reason could you be asking me and my buddy for mercy?"

"I-I don't h-have i-it yet."

"Oh?" The second thug said. "Well, it seems we have to do something about this." The old man paled more.

"No! Not that! Anything but that!" He begged. "Anything but Rika, not my daughter!"

"Well, it's either that or pay up, old man, which will it be?" The thug asked.

"You know, it's very rude to force people to do things that they don't want to do." A voice behind them said. All three turned to see a blond-haired kid, leaning against the door post.

"Yeah? What would you know, kid?" Thug 1 asked.

Thug 2 looked at him. "Where you from, brat? I haven't seen you around here."

Naruto shrugged. "No one special, just someone who wants to look around."

"Well, leave. If you're going to look around, don't mess with us." Thug 2 said.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Naruto said, "You see, I heard what you guys were arguing about."

"So?" Thug 1 asked.

"It seems that you use the person's relative, preferably female, as a leverage to make people bend to your will. An act that I can't stand for."

Thug 1 turned to him. "Oh? And you have what it takes to stop us, gaki?" He asked.

Naruto closed the door to the shop. "Oh, that and more." He took out Frostmourne from its sheath.

"Oh? Getting brave, gaki?" Both thugs took out their weapons, mainly clubs and maces. The old man, behind them, tried to give Naruto a message via body language. He shook his head, while waving his arms around.

"Oh, I am." He stabbed it to the ground and said, "Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu." The same old bluish glow covered the sword as clouds of frost protruded from the eye sockets.

"Oh, I'm scared now!" Thug 1 said. Then, he felt something draining him. "Wha-" He fell to the ground worse than dead.

"What's going-" He never got the chance to ask as he became the next victim of Frostmourne.

Naruto sheathed Frostmourne and walked to the old man. "You all right?" He asked as he helped him up.

"No! Did you know what you have just done?" The old man asked.

"Yes, I just killed two worse-than-worthless people." Naruto said, monotonously.

"No, not that, you just killed two of Gato's thugs! Now, he will come here and destroy my shop!" The old man panicked. Naruto slapped him to calm him down.

"Calm down, man, or what you fear will come to pass." Naruto said, "Here, take this." He pulled out a handful of money. "This ought to keep Gato from destroying it, anytime soon."

"Th-thanks..." The old man took the money.

Naruto smiled. "Anytime." He disintegrated the thugs and used his Honoo no Zangai Kekkei Genkai to make it go to a container for further use. He bowed to the old man and left.

* * *

_Flashback (the time when he was staring at the table while eating)_

_"Hey, Alexandros-ojii-san, can I ask you a question?" Naruto inquired as he walked among the watery depths of the sewer._

_Alexandros looked at him, **Of course you can, son of Kushina.**_

___"Is the offer for the Kekkei Genkai still available?" Naruto asked. Alexandros chuckled._

___**Of course it is. Truthfully, I thought that you had forgotten about that.**_

___"Yeah, well...anyway, can I choose now?"_

___**All right, what will it be? **Alexandros walked to him._

___"Well, I want a Honoo no Zangai Kekkei Genkai!" Naruto said._

___**Oho, Flame's Remnant. Tackles ash, smoke, and other things that happens after a fire. Got it.** Alexandros put both his hands on top of Naruto's head, which glowed. When it subsided, Alexandros said, **All right, there it is, have fun with your bloodline limit.**_

___Naruto smirked. "Oh, I will."_

___Flashback End_

___

* * *

_

Naruto continued to walk along the streets. He inspected different places, such as the bridge, etc. Soon, it was nighttime. Naruto yawned.

"Well, that wasn't hard. I know this place like the back of my hand." Naruto said as he walked towards Tazuna's home.

* * *

When Naruto entered the house, he saw that they were having dinner.

"Ah, Naruto, just in time." Kakashi gestured towards the empty seat. "Have a seat."

Naruto nodded and went to the table. "Itadakimasu." Naruto said, then, he ate.

* * *

After the meal, they resigned themselves to their beds, with the exception of Tsunami, who was cleaning the dishes and Naruto, who wanted to help her.

Naruto stood up, went to the kitchen, and helped Tsunami with the dishes. "Here, let me help."

"All right." Tsunami agreed. After 20 seconds, they finished. "Thank you, Naruto-san."

"Don't mention it, Tsunami-san. I can't let a pretty woman such as yourself to ruin her beauty by doing such trivial things." Naruto said as he dried off the remaining dishes. Tsunami blushed.

"Th-thank you."

"Anyway, rest, Tsunami-san. You need it." Naruto said.

"Hai, good night, Naruto-san." Tsunami replied and she hurriedly went to her bedroom.

Naruto looked around for any things out of place. He made Kage Bunshins to stay in key points in the house, in case someone breaks in and resigned himself for the night.

* * *

Read and review, guys! I wanted to know if you liked this chapter or not.

Thanks!

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

14th chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 14: You are a Fool**

Naruto and the other genins were currently lounging off with Kakashi lying down in his room, Tazuna was drinking sake, Inari was glaring at the genins, Kurenai was alternating between tending to Kakashi and looking at the genins, while Tsunami kept glancing at Naruto every now and then. As Kurenai was about to check up on Kakashi, the said man appeared on the stairs.

"Why didn't I see it, before?" He muttered to himself.

"Kakashi! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be up!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"I have strength enough for this, Kurenai." Kakashi said as he sat down at the table. Kurenai followed suit.

"Alright, Kakashi, what seems to be so important that you have to get out of bed and get down here?" Kurenai impatiently asked.

"It's Zabuza, he's alive." Kakashi replied, grimly. That mere sentence had heads snapping to his direction, along with Naruto's tenants. Along with some of the genin's eyes to widen.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "I mean, I thought that hunter-nin killed him."

Kakashi shook his head. "What weapon did the hunter-nin use, Sakura?"

Sakura replied, "Senbon...why?"

Everyone's eyebrows twitched. _She's supposed to be the smart one?_

Shino was the one who answered, "Because, Sakura-san, a senbon is one weapon in a ninja's arsenal that can render a person unconscious when thrown at the right pressure point."

Sakura's eyes widened at this. "Oh! Right!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke decided to speak up. "So, what do we do, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "We train." He stood up, but Kurenai stopped him.

"You have to rest, Kakashi." She told him.

"And risk my team getting killed by Zabuza and his accomplice when we meet him?" He countered. Kurenai was silent. "In fact, you should train them as well."

Kurenai nodded. She turned to her team. "Alright, let's go." Her team complied and left the room.

Kakashi struggled to stand up. "Alright, I believe it's time for us to go, too." His team followed after him to the door, leaving Naruto alone with Tazuna and his family. He sighed.

"Oh, well. Let's continue with the bridge, Tazuna-san." Naruto suggested.

Tazuna stood up. "I agree, boy." He replied as he went to pick up his tools. "Well, let's go."

Naruto nodded, made some Kage Bunshins for guard duty at the house, and left along with Tazuna.

* * *

Tazuna sighed in frustration. Four other bridge-builders resigned. This will make things harder. "Well, this might put a hamper to the schedule." He grunted.

Naruto grinned. "Never fear, Tazuna of Nami no Kuni! I shall help you with this!" He made a cross-shaped handseal, ignoring Tazuna's confusing look, and said, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said. Immediately, a lot of Narutos were littering the place. "Alright, Tazuna-san, tell the clones what they need to do and they'll do it!" He said.

Tazuna picked up his fallen jaw and said, "Alright, divide into three groups." They did so. "Clone group A," he pointed to the left group of clones, "work on collecting wood, bricks, and cement for the bridge. Clone group B," he pointed to the middle group, "work on helping me build the bridge. Clone group C," he pointed to the last group, "work on analyzing the blueprints and make sure that the other clones are doing their jobs correctly."

The clones chorused a 'Hai' before doing their respective jobs. The original, however, stayed behind. Tazuna looked at him.

"And, what are you going to do?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I'm going to train while protecting you." He started to take out a weapon scroll, but paused. "I would much appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of this."

Tazuna nodded. "Of course, boy, everyone has his secrets." Then, he walked over to the missing part of the bridge and began to build his bridge. Naruto, on the other hand, took out his katana and began to work on his katas.

* * *

After a whole day of working, Naruto and Tazuna walked, tired, to the house. They walked in and Tazuna went to the couch, with Naruto slumping down on the ground in front of the table, not minding the two teams that were there waiting for them.

"Whew, I'm beat." Naruto sighed.

Tazuna smirked. "After all, who wouldn't? With all the help you've given me...heck, you didn't even let me do most of the work!" He exclaimed.

Naruto grinned. "Heh, well, I gotta carry my weight around here, eh..." he took a deep breath,"jii-san?" He said. Tazuna chuckled.

"Well, at least, the nickname is much better than formalities, especially from someone like you. Formality doesn't suit you. It ain't your type, boy." He said.

Naruto smiled. "Really?"

Tsunami had enough. "Okay, enough, time for dinner, people."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Naruto was bored, so, to kill time, he began to talk to his parents and ancestors.

* * *

_Hey, guys, any more things you can teach me? _He thought, enthusiastically.

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, we have nothing else to teach you that is ninja-training related...unless if you want teachings outside ninja training."

Naruto shrugged. "Anything that you guys want to teach me, I'll learn."

Minato nodded. "Alright, but not now...maybe when you're about to sleep, alright?"

Naruto nodded before disappearing from his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto continued to eat his meal when...

"Why do you try?" A voice said. Naruto's and the other occupants of this room's head turned to the source. It was, as Naruto remembered, Inari. "Why do you try to fight him?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but, nevertheless, continued to eat.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

Inari glared at him. "Why do you continue to fight Gato when no one can fight him?" He shouted.

Tsunami glared at him. "Inari!" She shouted.

Inari continued, as if he never heard her. "Gato is invincible! No one can kill him!" He shouted.

Kiba glared at him. "Hey...invincible or not, I can still fight him!"

Sasuke huffed. "After all, no one can stand us."

Inari stood up, angrily. "You don't understand! Why don't you try to experience my life! Wait! You can't! Because you are too busy living like a king back at your village! Why don't you just go back to that five-star village of yours and continue living? Everyone that stood up to him, died! Everything that was held precious to this village was taken away! Why do you continue to sympathize with us?" He continued his rant for a whole minute. Until, Tsunami told him to stop. He turned to go to his room.

He was almost on the first step when Naruto said four words that seemed to stop everything, even time itself.

* * *

"You are a fool."

* * *

The moment he said those words, Inari stopped walking. He turned to the blond boy, glaring at him.

"What did you say?" He asked.

Naruto lightly laughed. "Are you deaf, as well as stupid? I said, you are a fool." He stood up.

Inari shouted, "Why? Why do you call me a fool when _you_ are the fool! Gato cannot be stopped! You will soon fall to hi-"

"Do you truly believe that?" Naruto asked, making Inari stop. "Do you truly believe that this fool of a man is unstoppable?"

Inari was silent.

"Tell me something, Inari," He walked towards him. "If Gato _is_ as invincible as you say, then, how come you are still here, alive and well? How come that your grandfather and you aren't dead and your mother is doing, as I suspect it, slave work for that worm?" He reached him. "Tell me, young man," he said in some sort of fatherly tone, "what happened to you to make you share your pain with us?"

Inari looked at him and started to cry. "He...he..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "He..." Inari leaned into him and whispered what he was about to say. "He...*whisper*."

Naruto's eyes widened and he hugged him. "Tell me, Inari, how did he kill your father?" Everyone who was unfamiliar with the incident widened their eyes.

Inari began to recount the events that had happened before, each paragraph of the story making more tears fall from his eyes.

Naruto hugged him even tighter. "You say, he smiled at you before he died, right?" He asked. Inari nodded. Naruto smiled. "You know what? I bet that he thought about you, your grandfather, your mother and everyone from this village, and how he helped them." Inari looked at him with wide eyes. "That's what makes your father a respectable person in this village, to think about every good deed done and smile, even in the face of death. That's what makes a person a hero." Naruto looked at him. "When he smiled at you, he passed on his will to you. He knew that you will have to save this village, some day. When that time comes, Inari, remember...remember those that loved you and still love you...and hold on tight with these two arms of yours," he pointed to his arms, "and never let go...letting go means that you will give up on life." Naruto smiled at the teary-eyed Inari, who hugged him.

Tazuna and Tsunami looked at the duo with teary eyes, as well.

Tazuna thought, _Heh, not only a helper and a strong ninja, he also has a way with words..._

Tsunami, on the other hand, thought, _He's just like you, Kaiza-kun._

The other occupants, however, were silent.

Naruto held on to Inari, who was now sleeping soundly. He picked him up and gave him to Tsunami. "Here, take him. I'll be going outside for a walk, Tsunami-san." He bowed to her, then at Tazuna before leaving the house.

Sasuke scoffed. "What a way to spoil the mood."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! He said what Sasuke-kun supposed to have said!"

Kakashi grimly shook his head.

* * *

Naruto went into a clump of trees, comfortable enough, before going to a meditative sitting position and going into his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in front of his tenants, who had different reactions.

Kushina was crying on Minato's shoulder, who was looking at his son with pride.

Kyuubi was smiling at her container, proudly.

Arthas chuckled at him.

Alexandros patted him on the back.

Minato said to him, "Good speech, Naruto. It made us emotional."

Kushina couldn't help but nod.

Naruto grinned then asked, "Hey, how about that lesson that you guys were supposed to teach me?"

Minato nodded and let go of Kushina. He took out something from his pocket. "Since, you were so caught up in the past few years training, we believe that it is time for you to learn about things outside the ninja world." He took out a book...a set of books.

'Human Anatomy'

'Human Reproduction'

'Inferiority Complex'

'Human Mentality'

And a whole lotta books. Naruto raised an eyebrow then grinned.

"Oh, well, let's begin!" He shouted.

* * *

Hey, guys!

I'm done with the new chapter!

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

15th chapter is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

Temporary Legend:

Underline: English

* * *

**Chapter 15: Naruto vs. Zabuza; Arthas vs. Illidan**

A figure could be seen walking through the forest, a girl teenager. She wore a pink kimono with sakura petals adorning it (somehow, that is the only design I could think of). She had long black hair, reaching just past her shoulders. On her hand was a basket full of different kinds of plants. She was looking around for another herb when she saw the blond-haired boy that had fought Zabuza and managed to beat him laying there, sleeping.

_What is he doing there, knowing that anyone might attack him? _She thought. She walked towards him. She dropped the basket, knelt, and shook him. He didn't budge. She shook him again. He shifted, a little. She tried a third time. He shifted, again. Getting impatient and irritated, she leaned a bit closer to him, and used both hands to shake him. He reacted, alright. He swung an arm and trapped her in it, and made her suddenly lay down on the ground.

She blushed at the action. Even if he's still asleep, he could be quite straightforward. She tried to squirm out of his hug, but Naruto just tightened his hug. In fact, he just pulled her closer to him. She blushed even more. Slowly, both their faces inched towards each other.

* * *

"...and that, Naruto, is how you please a woman while making love." Minato finished as he smiled at his blushing son. The last lesson that Minato taught him was, as he had said earlier, how to please a woman while making love. Kushina lightly bonked him on the head.

"Told you that he is too young for that kind of stuff, Minato." Kushina scolded him. Minato pouted as he rubbed the lump.

"Yeah, but he is bound to learn about it sooner or later. Besides," He noticed something outside of Naruto's mindscape that nobody didn't and grinned, "with the way that our son is going right now, he is going to learn it a bit sooner than expected."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

**And what do you mean by that, Minato?** Arthas asked. Minato just grinned more.

"Simple, our son's hitting on that lady trying to wake him up, while he sleeps." He said, as Naruto and Kushina panicked (Naruto because he was worried that the lady might shout 'pervert' thus causing everyone in Wave to go to him and do Kami-knows-what. Kushina because she did not want Naruto to lose his innocence that fast.), Arthas and Alexandros to raise their eyebrows (They were merely surprised by Naruto's straightforwardness), and Kyuubi to just giggle (she knew it was the hunter-nin before).

"HE WHAT?" Kushina shouted as Naruto backed away from the fuming redhead.

Minato laughed. "Yeah, apparently, a black-haired woman, wearing a pink kimono with sakura petals, tried to wake him up and Naruto managed to swing an arm around her and pin her down, and he is pulling her closer to him."

Kushina growled and rushed over to Naruto and shouted, "You WILL wake up, this instant, do you hear me, young man? I will not have you losing your innocence this early!"

Naruto quickly nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and suddenly rushed to a tree root and shouted, "I'm sorry!" over and over again. It finally ended when Naruto said, "I tend to move around in my sleep."

The girl sat up and straightened herself and said, "No problem. Just wake up when you are being made to, alright?"

Naruto calmed down, stood up and walked to her. "Alright, anyway, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, miss..." Naruto held out his hand.

The girl took it and replied, "Haku." The moment the girl, now known as Haku, touched his palm, she felt a jolt of electricity trace from somewhere on her shoulder. She winced.

Naruto noticed this. "Hey, are you alright?"

Haku tried to shake him off, but he didn't budge. "I'm fine." She said, hoping that he would let go, but he didn't.

"Nice try, Haku. I know if someone is fine or not. And you winced, showing a sign of pain. Now, tell me. Where's the pain coming from?" Naruto told her.

Haku knew that it was useless to resist, since he saw the wince. So, she tried to tell him about the pain when another jolt of electricity stopped her. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Haku tried to feint. Haku moved to pick up her basker, which was on her left, so Haku swung her head along with her hand, showing Naruto a seal on her right shoulder. Minato recognized it as...

* * *

"...a slavery seal?" Minato wondered.

Everyone looked at him.

**A what seal?** Arthas asked.

"A slavery seal. It acts as a signaling device for the sealer, in case if the target defies any kind of order their master gives them. One order, however, is required for every slave. That is to not tell anyone about the seal. The other orders were given by the master."

Kushina, not liking this aspect, asked him, "Well, can you remove it?"

Minato grinned. "Are you kidding me, Kushi-chan? I handled harder seals before." Then, he frowned. "However, due to the nature of the seal, we have to forcefully pin her down before we can remove the seal because it also prevents any kind of willing action towards any possible opponent."

Everyone nodded. Minato told Naruto, "Let me control you for a while. Don't worry, I won't hurt her, just pin her."

Naruto nodded and let Minato control him.

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and when it opened, it changed from a carefree blue to a serious blue.

"Forgive me for the forcefulness, my dear, but, judging from your reaction, you hate it, too." Then, he disappeared and reappeared behind her, tied up her hands and feet, and forced her down. She resisted the capture, albeit lazily, and stopped when she was on the ground.

Minato (I'll call Naruto any of the person that controlled him, temporarily) took out an ink and pen. He said, "Excuse me," to Haku before removing a portion of her kimono. Minato began writing on her skin. Haku resisted the urge to laugh due to tickling.

A few seconds later, it was done. "Alright, this might hurt a little, Haku-san." Then, Minato prodded two fingers on the seal and said, "Fuuin, Kai! (Seal, Release!)" Haku clenched her teeth when the pain came.

When the pain subsided, Minato returned control to Naruto. Haku was sweating due to the pain. Naruto leaned over and put a hand on her. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Haku weakly looked at him and immediately regained her energy and glomped him. "Thank you!" She repeated for almost a hundred times before she stopped hugging him and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry."

Naruto blushed due to the closeness and scratched the back of his head. "It's alright. Anyway, why do you even have such a seal?"

Haku suddenly became sad. "To tell that, I have to start to how I became here. You see, I was born in the place and time where Kekkei Genkai is absolutely shunned. I discovered it and told my mother about it. My mother became afraid. She told me to not use it under any circumstances. However, my curiosity got the best of me. I got curious about my ability and tried tricks with it. Unfortunately, my father happen to come home and saw me playing with my bloodline. Now, my father knew of me and my mother's secret. My father grew afraid. Afraid of what would happen to him if he comes home and we kill him while his back was turned."

"How'd you know that?" Naruto asked.

Haku replied, "When I asked Zabuza, he said it. Speaking of him, my father was desperate to find someone that could kill them, so he looked for ninjas. But he claimed that 'mere ninjas can't deal with them.' So, he searched for the stronger: the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, however, they were disbanded due to the assassination. However, he got lucky when he found Zabuza walking just a few meters away from our house. He explained the situation to him. In the end, Zabuza was ecstatic. He gave my father one condition, that he gets me as a tool. My father said he didn't care as long as he gets rid of us. So, Zabuza entered the house, killed my mother, and put the slavery seal on me. And, I've been with him, ever since."

Naruto frowned. "Well, since you are free now, what do you want to do?"

Haku shrugged. "Well, first, I want to kill that bastard for doing this to me. Next...I don't know. Wander the world, I guess."

Naruto grabbed her shoulders and said, "Hey, maybe you could come with me to Konoha."

Haku looked at him. "Huh? To Konoha?" She thought about it. "It could be possible since no one has heard of me yet...though, what about Zabuza?"

Naruto thought about it then he found the solution. "I have a solution, Haku...though, you're gonna have to trust me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I need you to act the same until tomorrow."

Haku's eyes widened. "You mean, go back to the man who killed my mother and made me his damn tool! I'd sooner kill the man!"

Naruto sighed. "It's either that or Zabuza will go freaky and hunt you down and possibly do things unimaginable. And I can't stand to see that happen to anyone. So, please, do this..." He pleaded her.

Haku looked at his eyes. His eyes held great concern for her. Her mind thought it over. If she had refused Naruto's suggestion, Zabuza might get impatient and look for her and possibly torture her for information and all that whatnot. If she agreed, however, she might be tempted to kill him...then, again, when has she never been? She nodded. "Alright, tell me what I need to do."

Naruto smiled and hugged her. "Thanks." She blushed from the action. When he pulled back, he said, "Alright, what I need you to do is to act the same as before, you know, as if you hate the guy for putting the seal on you, hesitant when treating his wound, you know, stuff like that, to avoid him arousing suspicion."

Haku nodded. "Alright. But, when will we-"

"Tomorrow, at the bridge. You can kill him, if you want...wait...can I kill him instead?. I'm going to do something with him. To do that, I need you to incapacitate Uchiha Sasuke, so that he won't demand things from me, or demand the council to demand things from me. He's the boy with black hair, that looks like a duck's butt. He's wearing a blue t-shirt with some sort of fan on the back."

Haku raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Alright. Just wish me luck."

Naruto grinned. "Oh? Just 'wish?' Heh, maybe this will be good enough." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Good luck, Haku-chan!" He exclaimed.

Haku blushed as she touched her cheek. She nodded, took the basket and left.

Naruto grinned when she blushed. _Oh, yeah. I'm good!_

Then, Kakashi walked to the area. "Well, here you are, Naruto. We were worried about you. Come on. It's time for lunch." Naruto complied.

* * *

Haku returned to the hideout and went to Zabuza's bed. Zabuza was sitting on it, holding an apple.

"What took you so long, Haku?" He gruffly asked.

Haku lightly glared at him. _Calm down. He'll have his time._ "Some herbs are harder to find than others plus there are some Konoha-nin that are wandering around." She said.

Zabuza chuckled. "Well, good thing that I'm more than ready for them, now." He crushed the apple in his hand.

"Tomorrow..." He said. (The time may be off but this is my fic, no arguments!)

* * *

"Tomorrow..." Various ninjas in Tazuna's home said as they trained continuously.

* * *

Next day

Naruto shot up. "Dammit! I overslept!"

_That's what you gotta expect, Naruto, since you have trained all day, yesterday._ Minato told him. Naruto bolted off the room and went down and found Tsunami and Inari at the dining room, cleaning the dishes.

"Excuse me, Tsunami-san, where are the others?" Naruto asked. Tsunami turned to him.

"Oh, they're at the bridge, Naruto-san." She replied.

Naruto thanked her and left in a rush.

* * *

Team 7 and 8, along with Tazuna, arrived at the bridge to see a lot of people on the ground. Tazuna rushed to one of them. "What happened?" He asked him.

"Tazuna..." He replied. "Demon..."

Everyone's eyes widened. _Zabuza. _Then, mist surrounded the place and a lot of Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza surrounded them.

"Ah, you're here, good...wait...where's that blond that almost kicked my ass?"

"He...er...overslept." Kakashi replied.

"Whatever. You're all going to die anyway." He said.

Kurenai replied, "Such arrogance."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, who was trembling, his bangs overshadowing his eyes. "Sasuke?"

Zabuza smirked at him. "See, Kakashi? Your student is trembling."

Then, Sasuke looked up and smirked. "I'm trembling...from excitement." Then, he blurred out and into focus as the Mizu Bunshins fell, all at once.

Zabuza raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Well, well, well, what do you know? We found you a rival in speed, Haku." He said to the masked nin beside him.

Haku looked impassive as she stared at the team. _Just a little more...just a little more..._ She kept thinking.

Kakashi turned to the team. "Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, take on the nin beside Zabuza; Sakura, Hinata, Setsuna, protect Tazuna. Me and Kurenai will handle Zabuza."

Zabuza smirked as Haku charged at the three males and as he removed the giant cleaver off his back. "I'm going to enjoy this!" He disappeared into the mist

* * *

Naruto knelt down at the figure in front of him, a pretty torn-up boar. _Who could have done this? _Naruto thought. He looked around and widened his eyes when he saw a bunch of slash marks around the place. He looked to the ground and saw footprints leading up too... "Damn, not there!" He tore off towards...Tazuna's house.

* * *

Tsunami and Inari just finished cleaning the house when the door suddenly burst open and in came two dudes carrying swords. "We've come for the woman. Stand aside, kid, or we'll kill you!" One of them said.

"Like hell I will!" Inari shouted.

The other thug smirked. "Good, it's look like we won't have to let the kid live, after all."

The other responded. "Hey, don't push it. The boss just wants the woman." The first dude walked forward and dealt with Inari. He dodged an attempt to damage him and grabbed him by the throat. "Come on, man! Just one attack. No one has to know."

The second just sighed in frustration as he shrugged. "Whatever. Just hurry it up."

"NO!" A female voice shouted. All three occupants turned to the source of the voice: Tsunami. "I'll go with you. Just let him go."

"K-Kaa-san..." Inari choked out.

The second dude smirked. "Glad to see you're seeing it our way...now..." He turned to the first dude. "Let him go."

"Hmph, no fun at all." He let go of Inari. "Come on."

Tsunami began to walk to them. Inari looked on. Then, he remembered Naruto's words. Recovering quickly, he ran towards the door (remember, the thugs and Tsunami walked only). When he reached it, he opened his arms wide and shouted, "I won't let you take my mother!"

"Get out of the way, kid." The first threatened.

Inari didn't listen and charged. Then, he stopped as a hand found itself on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Inari. You took to heart my advice." A voice said from behind him. Everyone turned to see Naruto with Frostmourne on his right hand and his left hand on Inari's shoulder. "Now," he glared at the figures, "what are two uninvited people doing here?"

The thugs glared at him back. "We're here for the woman, boy! Now, get out of the way!" Both thugs took out their weapons.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "First, she's not going anywhere. Second," he stabbed Frostmourne to the ground, "like hell I will get out of the way. Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu**.**" The usual blue glow covered the blade and the runes and worked it's way towards the two thugs.

The thugs smirked. "And what will that-" They slumped to the floor as the blue glow reached them.

Naruto removed the sword from the ground. "That." He walked towards the bodies. Tsunami rushed to her son, hugging him to death, figuratively. Naruto told them. "Close your eyes." They complied. Once, Naruto saw that their eyes are closed, Naruto created the necessary handseals and said, "Katon: Shintai Kogasu." The bodies burned before his eyes, not that he cared, again. Once the bodies were ashes, he used his Honoo no Zangai bloodline to store the ashes to a container. "Okay, you can look." They opened their eyes and saw that the thugs weren't there.

"Wh-where are the-" Tsunami asked.

Naruto smiled. "That is a secret, Tsunami-san." Then, he patted Inari on the head, "Good job, protecting your mother, Inari. Your father would be proud." He smiled again. "Now, I will have to go. But, for now," he made a cross-shaped seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Once the clones appeared, Naruto had them protect them. Then, Naruto left.

* * *

Kakashi cursed as he looked around. He had his Sharingan out and yet he can't see anything.

"Heh, what's wrong, Kakashi?" Zabuza's voice carried from the mist. "Can't find me? Too bad."

Then, Kakashi threw out his right arm to get Kurenai out of the way of Zabuza's cleaver as he parried it with his kunai in his left hand.

"Impressive, Sharingan no Kakashi, however, some people tend to get lucky." He disappeared again.

"Damn." Kakashi cursed. "I can't find him."

"Where will he strike next?" Kurenai wondered.

Kakashi wondered as well. _Dammit, if this keeps up, we'll have no energy before he shows himself. Where the hell is he hiding? Wait...shit! _Suddenly, he ran off.

Kurenai shouted, "Kakashi!"

Kakashi shouted back, "I know where Zabuza will hit next!"

Kurenai's eyes widened when she knew the way where Kakashi was going. She ran as well.

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, and Setsuna stood in a triangle position with Tazuna in the middle.

Hinata had her Byakugan active as she studied the area, while in her Jyuuken stance.

Sakura was shaking like hell. She kept on looking around, nervously, while had her kunai out.

Setsuna was in her kenjutsu stance, holding her sword in a backhand fashion, and was looking around, suspiciously.

Then, from the mist came Zabuza, with his cleaver aimed for the kill. All three girls reacted instantly. Sakura screamed and fainted. Setsuna went to his front and blocked it. Hinata followed, using her clan's taijutsu to disable his tenketsu. Zabuza, however, jumped back and melded with the mists again. Just in time, Kakashi and Kurenai came into view.

"Where's Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

Setsuna and Hinata went back to their positions. "Somewhere in the mist." They said simultaneously. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other.

"Well, at least they have teamwork." Kakashi said.

Kurenai nodded and joined Kakashi as he and her took defensive positions.

Then, a voice said, "It's time..."

* * *

Inside the ice dome

Sasuke and Kiba cursed up a storm as another plan of theirs failed. They covered Shino as he kept on looking for possible openings to use.

"Is that all you've got, Konoha-nin?" Haku asked.

Sasuke glared at her along with Kiba. "Hey, Shino, you found something yet?" Sasuke asked the Aburame.

Shino shook his head. "The hunter-nin is careful not to let any kind of openings show up."

Sasuke growled. _I can't catch up to Itachi if I die here! I can't let it end like this!_

Haku prepared to throw her senbon needles_. _"Time to end this. You first." She said to Sasuke. She threw it at him.

Sasuke began to think of how to get out of the senbon. Then, he thought of it. He Kawarimi'd with Kiba.

"What the-" Kiba, Shino and Haku said as the senbon hit Kiba and knocked him unconscious. Sasuke smirked.

"Worked like a charm." He said. Shino and Haku glared at him as they released KI.

"Must you be so desperate to live that you would switch with a comrade?" Shino asked.

Sasuke smirked again. "If you are the last of the clan, you tend to do everything to ensure your survival."

Haku growled behind her mask. _Alright, enough holding back on the boy! I better disable his arms first before being able to...incapacitate him. _She threw her senbon needles at Shino. Shino tried to avoid them but didn't notice a senbon needle going straight for his legs. It hit him and he buckled to the floor. _That's done. Now...time for you...Uchiha Sasuke._ She threw the senbon needles at him. Sasuke dodged some of them using his newly-acquired Sharingan (he activated it during the earlier battle) but still got incapacitated by two senbon needles going to his legs, one per leg.

"Gah!" Sasuke screamed. Haku threw another set of senbon at him. One by one, they pierced him. One managed to hit a pressure point in his neck and knocked him out.

Haku looked at the downed Shino. "Don't worry. I sense that you are trustworthy. I am Haku." She disabled her technique as she showed herself to Shino.

Shino looked at her before replying. "Aburame Shino. Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Haku slowly removed the senbon needles as she helped Shino regain control of his legs. "I am working with Naruto-kun against Zabuza."

Shino slowly stood up as he brushed off some dust off his jacket. "Naruto? Well, if he trusts you, then, I have no need to ask for any kind of sign of trust."

Haku nodded.

Then, they heard a voice. "It's time..."

Both had the same thought. _Naruto._

* * *

Naruto walked along the bridge.

"It's time..."

Then, a shadowy figure of Zabuza appeared. "It's you. Well, it's time for a rematch." Then, Zabuza removed the Kubikiri Houcho from his back.

Naruto smirked. _With this mist, no one can find out about Frostmourne. Perfect._ Naruto's hand immediately moved to Frostmourne and slashed at an arc to counter the attempt to cleave him in half, vertically, by Zabuza. "Yes, I believe it is." He dodged another attempt to cleave him in half as he swung the runeblade at the point of origin. Zabuza jumped back to avoid being hit. Naruto disappeared from his front and reappeared at his back. "Nice try." Naruto stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. "Hm?" Then, Zabuza turned to water. "Heh, Mizu Bunshin? Impressive." Naruto returned to his original stance. "However..." he turned around and slashed at the area behind him. A scream broke the area as Frostmourne drew blood. "...I can sense you perfectly."

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata, Setsuna, and Tazuna were looking around for Zabuza when a scream reached their ears. A scream that sounded like Zabuza's.

"Whoa. Who-" Setsuna said.

"Naruto." Kakashi said, relieved. "He's battling Zabuza."

Everyone turned to him. "Then, doesn't he need help?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Possibly. However, in the midst of their battles, it would be better if we didn't interfere, for now. You wouldn't want to be caught in a blade sandwich now, would you?" He taunted the others, who shook their heads. He eye-smiled. "Good. Now, let's wait."

* * *

Haku and Shino started to walk to the others, carrying Sasuke and Kiba, when a scream filled the air.

Haku smirked. "Good, Naruto-kun's winning against Zabuza."

Shino nodded. "Yes, the tone and texture of the voice is like Zabuza's."

* * *

Zabuza clutched his chest wound. _Damn brat. Good thing that the cut wasn't too deep or else it would've hit more than just skin and muscle tissue._ Zabuza growled and grabbed his cleaver again. "Lucky shot, brat." Then, he melded with the mist again.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on using his other senses to rat Zabuza out. He opened his eyes and slashed at the back to block an attempt to dice him. "I grow tired of you hiding. Show yourself!"

"For some reason, kid, I agree with you. I want a fight. This is no fight. This is a joke." Zabuza dispelled the mist as everyone saw Naruto and Zabuza, sword-to-sword. "That's more like it.

Naruto smirked. They separated. Naruto and Zabuza readied themselves. They charged. Naruto went for an uppercut. Zabuza dodged to the left. Naruto's left hand immediately moved to the hilt of Ashbringer and slashed at him. Zabuza dodged more to the left and slashed at him. Naruto substituted himself with a clone he made earlier and the clone dispelled as the blade hit it.

"Wha-" Zabuza said. Naruto suddenly appeared from the trees as he bolted from the forest to him.

He disappeared from view and reappeared behind him. "Is that all you've got, swordsman?" He taunted.

Zabuza smirked behind his mask as he swung leftward at him. "You're good." Naruto turned to the right and put up Frostmourne to block it. It clashed with a clang.

Naruto jumped over Zabuza and landed in front of him and tried to stab him with Ashbringer when he turned to water.

Naruto was wide-eyed. _What the? _Then, a figure jumped from the water.

"You're not the only one that can use a bunshin and kawarimi." Zabuza said as he landed on the bridge rail. He readied his stance.

Naruto turned to him. "Come on. You're not a challenge." He returned Ashbringer to his back, as he returned to his death knight stance.

Zabuza didn't reply and simply rushed to him. Naruto put up Frostmourne to block. Both swords clashed, however, Zabuza was stronger than Naruto, size and brute strength-wise, and the recoil caused Naruto to put his front leg back to avoid breaking his back as he arched it. He pushed back with all his strength as the blades separated. This time, Naruto charged.

Naruto made to stab him but Zabuza blocked with his cleaver. Frostmourne ricocheted off the blade to Naruto's left. Naruto aimed for a kick at his stomach region. He channeled chakra to his leg when it hit. When it hit, Zabuza was thrown to the side. Naruto redid his stance again. Zabuza immediately recovered and rushed to Naruto.

Zabuza went for his head. Naruto put up Frostmourne. Zabuza kicked him. Naruto got hit, causing him to fall down. He flipped backward and blocked a downward slash from Zabuza. Naruto forced Zabuza's blade downward as he twirled around Zabuza's side and managed to hit him on the side with Frostmourne. However, he wasn't finished. When Zabuza's hand moved to the wound, Naruto held out his hand, grabbed his throat and slammed him down on the ground. He held Frostmourne to his throat. Zabuza, in turn, grabbed Naruto's throat and managed to overpower him. Zabuza turned the tables as he twisted his body around and slammed Naruto to the bridge as he swung his cleaver at his neck.

"NARUTO!" The others shouted.

No one noticed the smirk on his face as the cleaver almost reached him. When the cleaver reached his neck, he said two word, "Bunshin Daibakuha." Zabuza heard it and widened his eyes. He jumped away hastily but still received damage from the explosion. _Damn. How did a genin learn an A-Rank ninjutsu? It's bad enough that he learned the B-Rank bunshinjutsu (clone technique), Kage Bunshin, but this? I can't afford to hold back on this brat. If he can do that, he'll be a big obstacle to my mission to kill the old man. _Zabuza looked at his burnt hands, legs, and chest. _I can still move with little trouble. Good. I'll need it._ He made several Mizu Bunshin and had them charge at the blond while he started to make handseals.

Naruto saw the Mizu Bunshin coming at him. Naruto made a handstand as he spread his legs and began spinning. After the third rotation, Naruto managed to open the container for ashes and said, "Honoo no Zangai: Haikara Juurensha (1)." The ashes fell from the container and rose to the rotating feet (centripetal force or whatever...besides, he's a ninja. He did something to make them go to his feet). When the ashes rotated for a third time, the ashes bolted from the rotating feet to the Mizu Bunshin.

Everyone's eyes widened. The ash bullets hit the Mizu Bunshins and they turned back to their liquid form. Naruto stopped spinning and got back on his feet. "Wasn't much fun." Naruto groaned.

Zabuza finished his handseals and said, "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" The water began to rise up above his head and turned to a dragon. The dragon turned its head to Naruto and charged towards him.

Naruto jumped a few feet back, stabbed Frostmourne to the ground, made some handseals, and said, "Fuuton: Issen Kaze Tsurugi!" He breathed out the blades of wind that slashed at the dragon. The dragon reformed and still reached Naruto. Naruto tried to avoid it, but got hit by the pressure of it. "Gah!" He was trapped inside the water dragon's inside.

Zabuza made more Mizu Bunshin and had them charge at him.

Naruto cursed mentally as he saw more Mizu Bunshin going towards him. He can't move his hands, because they were being spread and held by the water pressure. Then, he was thrown about by the water dragon around the bridge. _Urgh...must get out before killed...Kyuu-chan? Can I borrow some of your chakra? _Kyuubi nodded. _Thanks. _Naruto closed his eyes. Three seconds later, he snapped them open as they became red with slits.

* * *

Kakashi cursed as he was about to run to help Naruto along with the remaining conscious ninjas. When they were about to run, they felt a very large chakra spike...a demonic spike. Kakashi's eyes widened. _Kyuubi? He can access it's chakra? It might be possible since he is the son of a seal master, he might have tweaked with it a bit. Possible but...now's not the time for that. _He looked at the others. Yep. They felt it too. Shino seem to be wary while his bugs seem to be off. Setsuna looked at Naruto, suspiciously. Haku looked at Naruto, with the eyes that said 'Go, go, go!' Hinata was a bit shaken from the malicious chakra but still was wary. Kurenai was looking at Naruto, suspiciously, the same as Setsuna. Tazuna was shaking due to inexperience. The other three...were pretty unconscious at this point.

Kakashi returned to look at the battle before them. _Well, I better hope that Kyuubi isn't taking over._

* * *

Zabuza's eyes widened when he felt the demonic presence. _The kid...he has demonic chakra? This is a surprise. Well, it wouldn't hurt to match his chakra a bit._ He also spiked his chakra to the point that a demonic head hovered above him.

Naruto shouted out, causing a dome of youki to surround him. It stretched out, diminishing the water dragon. When he landed on the floor, he disappeared from the view of the Mizu Bunshin. He reappeared behind them, holding Frostmourne. The Mizu Bunshin fell to the floor as they turned to water. Naruto stared at Zabuza and the demonic head hovering above him. _Well, there is a reason why he was called the Kirigakure no Kijin. _(he took Kirigakure lessons from Minato and Kushina and he received their copy of the Bingo Book)._ Now..._ He called on more of Kyuubi's chakra as a chakra cloak with one tail covered him and the chakra met above him and shifted to the form of Kyuubi's head. Both demonic heads seem to growl at each other as Zabuza grabbed his cleaver and Naruto fingered his Frostmourne, which was glowing red. Naruto noticed and looked at it. _Huh? What the? _The skull on Frostmournes cross-guard (or whatever they call the middle of the blade and hilt) changed from a horned monster to a fox with the ears as the sides of the cross-guard. At the tip of the hilt, there were nine ribbon-like things. He turned his stare to Zabuza. "Kirigakure no Kijin. Feel the wr**ath of a demon!**" Naruto growled as he charged at him.

Zabuza smirked. "Oh, bring it, boy!" He charged as well.

Naruto swung his runeblade at him. Zabuza put up his cleaver to block it. When it connected, Zabuza felt as if he was being pushed to the side. _Damn, he's more powerful than I thought. _Zabuza aimed a fist at him, only to be blocked by Naruto's. Zabuza brought up a leg to kick him only to be blocked by Naruto's, as well. They jumped back a few feet away from each other only to connect blades, a second later.

Naruto went for an uppercut. Zabuza put down his cleaver to block it. Zabuza punched him, or tried to, if not for Naruto putting up his hand to grab his hand. He used his Kyuubi-enhanced strength to fling him from his front to somewhere behind him (with difficulty, of course). Naruto kicked the cleaver off of his runeblade and swung it down at him.

It stopped a centimeter from his face. Zabuza looked at him. "Checkmate, Kirigakure no Kijin. Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu." The red glow began to trail to his body. Zabuza felt pain shoot from his body (Kyuubi's chakra along with Frostmourne's suction powers can really hurt the target.). "Wh-what are y-you doing?" He asked Naruto.

Naruto looked at him. "Killing you." It was the last thing Zabuza heard as he fell to the ground. Naruto deactivated Kyuubi's chakra as he took out a sealing scroll. He sealed Zabuza's body to the scroll before moving onto the cleaver. He hefted it to his shoulder before walking to the others. "Hey, guys." He cheerfully said.

Kakashi blinked before eye-smiling. "Hey, Naruto." He said. "Are you alright? No damages or anything?"

Naruto smiled. "Nope." He looked at the other's suspicious faces. "Heh, what? Is there something on my face?"

Team 8 looked at him suspiciously as Haku went to him and hugged him.

Haku thanked him for killing Zabuza, though, she felt sad that she couldn't kill him herself. "Oh, yeah...what was that outburst of chakra? I felt Zabuza's chakra flare before, but yours...it seems even more demonic than Zabuza's."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I'll tell you when we get back to Konoha." Then, he turned to the others who were staring at him, as if expecting some answers. "Oh, yeah, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Hinata-chan, Setsuna-san, Shino-san, meet Haku." Hinata blushed at being called '-chan' but still welcomed her, nonetheless. Setsuna and Shino nodded in response. Kurenai responded with a greeting. Kakashi, on the other hand, checked her for any kind of deception. "Kakashi-sensei, I promise she's good. I mean, she has a slaver seal on her." Kakashi turned to him before nodding.

"Alright. After all, no one wants to have a slaver seal on her." Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Now, then, I believe that Naruto asked you to join Konoha, right?" A nod was the answer. He eye-smiled. "Okay."

"Well, well, well, it seems Zabuza failed. Oh, well, I'm not going to pay him anyway." A voice from the starting end of the bridge said. They turned to see a pint-sized man in the front of a bunch of thugs. Naruto glared at them.

"I assume you must be Gato?" He asked.

"Oh? Someone knows of me?" Gato replied.

"Knows of your evil reign, yes."

"Well, we have a cheeky brat here. Kill the men and take the women, we'll have them in the slave ring. A bonus to the one who brings me the cheeky brat's head." The thugs cheered as they were going towards them. Naruto growled as he gave the cleaver to Haku. "Hold this. I've got me some thug-hunting." He took out Frostmourne and faced the thugs. He stabbed the runeblade to the ground. "Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu." The bluish glow of the runeblade went to the thugs as, one by one, they fell. He sheathed the blade as he began to walk towards the midget.

Gato began to walk backwards in fear.

Unknown to Naruto, Gato had a powerful being inside of him.

**Naruto/Gato, let me deal with this trash.** A voice said in both of their heads.

_Huh?_ They both thought back.

**I feel something in the boy/midget that seems familiar. **

_Alright, good luck._

**Heh, I don't need luck, Naruto/Gato. Especially, for someone like him.**

Naruto turned to look behind him, to measure the remaining people's trustworthiness. With the exception of Kiba, who would blabber about him, Sasuke, who would demand his power and all that, and Sakura, who would bitch about him giving his power to Sasuke, everyone seemed trustworthy enough. He returned his stare at Gato.

Naruto closed his eyes as he was covered with a cloud of frost.

Gato, on the other hand, was covered with a blackish cloud with green lightning.

When Naruto's cloud of frost cleared, it showed a man, wearing some sort of armor with fur coverings, holding Frostmourne. Kakashi's and Kurenai's eyes widened. "N-Naruto? Y-you're t-the so-called Lich King?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto, now who is Arthas, turned to them. **Yes, now I would like it very much if you kept this a secret. All of you, even you, Tazuna-san. **Everyone nodded before Arthas turned to Gato.

When the blackish cloud with green lightning vanished, Arthas' eyes widened as the others went pale.

In Gato's place was a purplish creature. He had two horns on his head, two large wings from his back, long ears, some sort of blindfold on his eyes, and held what seems to be arched blades, which, in the middle, had some sort of panda face. The lower half of his body were hooves.

When the purplish creature saw Arthas, his eyes widened before returning to normal size and speaking in a new language not known to the ninjas, "Well, well, well, Arthas Menethil. Who would have thought that we would meet again like this?"

"Illidan? Illidan Stormrage? How could you be alive? The last I have heard of you, you died fighting that night elf warden." Arthas asked.

The creature known as Illidan Stormrage chuckled. "Did you really think that the Skull of Gul'dan would only give me power? It gave me knowledge. Knowledge such as how to preserve one's consciousness in any kind of object. With the Kael'thas and his blood mages, Lady Vashj and her Naga mages and shamans, along with my demonic powers, I have not only preserved my consciousness, I also contained my power in it."

"...I have no care about the object you used but why would you choose the midget?"

"Honestly, I had no choice. Years have gone and passed, and no one has even took a glance at my hiding area. Then, someone shows up and seems to have that hunger for power as I had before, it was too impossible to refuse...besides, I can't spread my rule to the world inside an object, now, can I? And now, I am beginning to be thankful to fate for having to fight you again."

Kakashi decided to butt in a little. "Naruto...do you know this...this...whatever he is?"

Illidan turned to him and said to him, in perfect Japanese, whilst glaring, **Don't interfere into affairs that doesn't concern you, boy!**

"Who taught you the ninja's language?"

Illidan returned his stare to Arthas. "Why, through, Gato, his accomplices, and his victims, of course. The natives are so talkative much. Also, I have the night elf magic along with demonic energy to translate their words."

Arthas didn't respond as he gripped his blade. "I believe it is time for our rematch."

Illidan took his demon hunter stance and smirked. "Yes, it is."

Both warriors charged. "ARGH!" They both yelled.

*CLANG!* The blades clashed. Arthas and Illidan glared at each other so much that you could see the lightning from their eyes clashing with each other. They separated. Arthas jumped and slammed down Frostmourne. Illidan jumped back. Illidan clasped both his blades and fired a beam towards Arthas. It hit him.

Arthas felt energy leaving him and himself being crushed by the beam as he swung his runeblade and threw a Death Coil at him. Illidan rolled to the side and fired another beam. Arthas strafed to avoid the beam. Arthas fired more Death Coils at him. Illidan kept on avoiding them.

Arthas stared at him. Both charged again. Arthas went for an uppercut, to which Illidan just jumped back. Illidan spun around to slice the man. Arthas inserted the runeblade to lock his blade with Illidan's. Arthas pushed him back as he charged again. Illidan, once he recovered, summoned green flames to cover his body. Illidan charged as well, as he crossed his blades. Ice cold blue runeblade met the fiery hot green arched blades. They separated blades as Illidan clapped his blades together and he covered himself in blackish smoke with green lightning. When it cleared, showed a completely dark and demonic version of Illidan, only without the blades.

**"Come, Death Knight/Paladin. Show me the power of your runeblade against me!"** Illidan, in his metamorph form, taunted.

Arthas gritted his teeth. Then, he came up with an idea. He raised his runeblade in the air as the bluish glow brightened. "I summon the spirits of the people who have died. Rise up and serve your master! (Like whatever, dude!)" Then, one by one, the thugs rose up. Their skin turned blood red as they charged towards the demon hunter.

Illidan smirked. **"Is that all you've got, Arthas?"**

"..." Arthas kept quiet as the bodies charged towards Illidan. He saw Illidan use his greenish weapons of doom to try to defeat the summoned zombies, key word: tried. Every time it hits, the zombies kept on reconfiguring itself and attack.

* * *

Kakashi squinted his eyes to make sure he isn't seeing things. "I must be in a genjutsu. I'm seeing that purple creature turn into a black one. I'm also seeing the dead people come back to life and manage to grow themselves back when hit."

Kurenai shook her head. "No, you're not in any kind of genjutsu. I tried to dispel it."

Kakashi looked at her before looking at the battle. "Remind me to not make him mad at me."

"Agreed."

* * *

Illidan wondered, _What is his point in making these zombies when he knows that they are only...that's it!_

Illidan charged up demonic energy as green flames and electricity covered him. He released it and the reddish zombies got flown back by the pressure.

**"Nice plan, Arthas. However, I'm not as stupid as you think."** Illidan smirked as he turned to look at Arthas, who didn't move an inch.

Arthas looked impassive as he readied his stance. "At least, I have 20 seconds left."

Illidan narrowed his (unseen) eyes. **"Let's continue."**

Illidan fired more greenish energy beams at him, to which Arthas just dodged as he ran towards him.

For a full 20 seconds, they kept on firing greenish beams at each other, when Illidan powered down. Then, they clashed blades again.

Finally, Arthas managed to find an opening in Illidan's attacks, when he faltered in his stance due to a corpse, and he manipulated it. He feinted attacking to the side and thrust it into his stomach. "Gotcha. Farewell, Illidan Stormrage." The bluish runes of the runeblade reached Illidan and his soul got sucked into it. Arthas retracted the runeblade and sheathed it as he returned control to Naruto. Illidan turned back to a frightened Gato.

Naruto opened his eyes to show his Uzugan, glaring at Gato. Gato tried to run away only to be sucked into some kind of whirlpool of stone from the bridge.

Gato turned to Naruto and pleaded, "Please! Let me go! I'll give you anything! Just let me go and I won't do it again!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Give me all of the accounts that you stole...**every single one.**" He said, threatingly.

"O-okay." Gato didn't want to give away his money, but he had to do it so that he could live. After all, he could come back again. He took a pen and paper and wrote every detail of where he kept the loot.

Naruto took the paper pocketed it and used the Uzugan to get him out of the whirlpool. Gato bowed and turned to leave. Naruto smirked. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Gato with Frostmourne in hand. "Don't think that I don't know how power-hungry fools think. They will flee when they are weakest and come back when they feel strong and repeat the cycle. Pathetic. Die, Gato." Naruto spat as he turned to look at the fallen body of Gato.

Sounds of footsteps attracted Naruto's attention. He turned around to see the populace of Nami no Kuni, with various weapons, looking at the battle, with Inari leading.

"Eh? It's done, already?" Inari complained.

Naruto grinned as he went over and patted him on the head. "You don't always get what you want, Inari. Just be thankful with what ya got, a'ight?" Inari nodded as the populace cheered to be out of Gato's control, finally.

* * *

Alright, seriously. Longest chapter YET!

8,000+! Whoa!

Anyway, thank you for your patience and all that!

To those who didn't like the fact that I killed off Zabuza, sorry, but I had to do it to get a starter with the Godaime Mizukage. After all, Zabuza is a Kiri missing-nin.

(1) Honoo no Zangai: Haikara Juurensha: Flame's Remnant: Ash Rapid Fire: Fires ashes at an alarmingly fast rate towards a target. Gets lost upon usage.

Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Forgive the long wait but I was busy with my schoolwork and my other fanfic, Forget me Not.

Anyway, the new chapter of Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kel'Thuzad**

Next morning, Teams 7, 8, and Haku found Naruto missing in the house.

"Kakashi-sensei," Setsuna said, "I can't find Naruto-san anywhere."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, let's ask your other teammates if they saw him."

With that, they went to Kurenai, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba (which three said that they didn't know where he is and they don't care). They didn't see him, either. So, they went to Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari to see if they saw him.

When they saw them, Kakashi began. "Excuse me, Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari, have any of you seen Naruto? We didn't see him anywhere."

Tazuna spoke up. "Well, no, we didn't see the guy anywhere."

Inari and Tsunami also said that they didn't see him. Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Alright, thanks."

Tazuna spoke up. "Maybe, he's in town. We'll help you find him." Tsunami and Inari agreed.

* * *

They went to the town and split up to search for him, however, it took nearly all morning and they resigned to let him come back here on his own, later on.

When they were about to enter Tazuna's house, a villager, both overjoyed and tired, ran to them.

"Tazuna!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"What? What's going on? What's the rush?"

"Tazuna!" He panted. "The women that Gato took...they've returned!" Everyone was wide-eyed.

"Wait, what? Even though, Gato is dead, some of his thugs are still in his building. How could they get out of there?"

"We asked them how. They said that when the thugs are about to come in their cells, someone killed them."

"What? Who?"

"They didn't know. All they did know is that he was wearing some sort of fur coat and armor, and holding two blades, one was glowing blue and the other was glowing white." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

_Glowing...blue? And armor? It's possible that it was Naruto..._

"Tazuna-san, do you know where Gato's building is?" He asked Tazuna, who, along with everybody else, looked at him.

"Well, everybody does. It's the tallest one here." He replied.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Come on, let's see who is the person responsible for their release." With that, they went towards Gato's building.

* * *

The group cautiously entered the building, which seemed to be void of life.

When they got in, nobody was there. In fact, there was nothing at all, except the structure of the building. No bodies, no blood, nor any sign of a fight.

Kakashi spoke all of their thoughts, "Weird. There's no sign of a fight...nothing...none at all. What happened here?"

They searched the dungeons, first, and saw it empty. They moved to the higher floors and found nothing. So, they continued higher and higher, and found nothing per floor, until they got to the top floor.

When they got there, they saw an armored figure walking towards a safe door. The figure stopped. It was Naruto in his Lich armor.

**"Took you long enough, guys." **He said as he dispelled his Lich armor and turned to look at them. "I already disposed all of the guys here." He smiled as he led them towards the safe. "Ah, yes, here we are. Gato's safe."

"Naruto, how did you dispose of the bodies?" Kakashi asked as he saw Naruto enter the combinations into the safe.

"I'm afraid that is all a secret." He said as the safe popped open and he went in and took all the money in it, using a sealing scroll.

"So, there's no way that you could tell us where the bodies are."

Naruto grinned as he walked out of it. "Nope. Either way, nobody would discover this place as I've put explosive tags everywhere. This place would go 'boom' on my mark." He tossed the scrolls to Tazuna. "There. Those are the money that Gato...took from Wave. Use it well." He smiled as he made a cross-shaped seal and several Kage Bunshins came into life and grabbed the people there.

"Wh-what?" Tazuna said, confused, as he was led towards a window, along with the others.

"Eep!" Went the females and blushed as some Naruto clones carried them bridal style and to the window.

"Hey! What the?" Kakashi exclaimed as one began to carry him piggyback and went towards the same window.

Inari said, "Hey!" as another clone hoisted him into his shoulders and went towards the window.

Shino just stared at the clone as it carried him piggy back as well on towards the window.

Naruto jumped in front of the clones as he spoke, "Time is of the essence, and as such, we must make haste. Come, let us leave through the window." He pointed a thumb towards the window as he turned and opened it.

"Naruto, are you crazy? We have civilians here! Besides, didn't you say that the explosive tags will only go on your mark? What's the rush?" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto grinned as he turned his head towards them. "Like I said, time is of the essence. I wanted this building wiped off of the face of the earth, as soon as possible. Now," he said, as he crouched down as did the other clones, "hold on tight."

This they did as they held on to the clones as tight as they could. Then, as soon as they held onto the clones as tight as they could, the clones jumped.

Naruto shouted, "We have lift off!"

Inari screamed as he squeezed the life out of the clone holding him.

Tazuna tightened his grip on the clone as they went falling.

Kakashi and Shino just held onto their respective clones, no tighter, no looser.

Kurenai tightened her grip on the clone holding her, a little.

Haku, Hinata, Setsuna, and Tsunami held their respective clones closer to them as they fell. The clones blushed when they felt something from their chests touch their own.

Naruto grinned as he twisted his body so that he was going feet first. They landed safely on the ground. When Naruto landed last, he turned towards the flustered group. "Heh, sorry about that. Anyway, let's get out of explosion range." They complied as they ran towards a safe place.

When they got to a safe place, Naruto smirked as he made one hand seal and said, "Boom." Immediately, the whole building was covered with explosion. Everyone from Wave, including the other three genin came to the scene.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked. When he saw the explosion, he dropped his jaw. "What the hell happened here?" Everyone seemed to be agreeing with his question.

"What you are seeing, Kiba," Naruto spoke as the explosion subsided and the building fell towards the floor, "is the complete and utter destruction of Gato's building." Everyone from Wave looked at him in wonder and awe. The three genins, on the other hand, looked at him in disbelief and doubt.

"What he meant was who was the culprit." Sasuke said.

"Oh...I did it. I destroyed Gato's building." Naruto confessed.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah, right! You may be strong to go hold off Zabuza before, but not even Kakashi could get in the building, with all the thugs, and manage to destroy it."

"Believe what you will, I do not care, Sasuke." Naruto responded.

Sasuke grunted before moving back to the house, accompanied by Sakura. Kiba carried Akamaru and went back to the house as well.

Naruto turned to Tazuna. "I believe that you have an announcement to make." Tazuna nodded and turned to the populace.

"Everyone! Since a long time ago, we have been hounded by Gato's maliciousness. Now, we have been freed! Freed by these ninjas who did everything to help us! And now, this young man here," he gestured towards Naruto, "has just given us a new beginning!" He took out the scroll of money. "Behold! Within these scrolls are the money that Gato took and stolen from us! Given to us by him! Taken from Gato's own building!" Tazuna shouted as the people cheered for thanks to the ninjas and, mostly, to Naruto.

* * *

The next day they finished the bridge, which was the same day that the ninjas would be going back to Konoha.

When the ninjas were about to leave, however, the population of Wave intercepted them.

"Now, now, where do you think you're going? The bridge is finished! Party with us!" Tazuna said.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm afraid that we should leave as the mission is done."

"Ah! We'll have none of that! Come on! We insist!" He said.

Kurenai said, next, "I'm afraid that protocol says that we should return back to our village after a mission."

Tazuna sighed in defeat. "Alright...at least, stay a little while for a speech."

Kurenai and Kakashi looked at each other. Kakashi said, "Sure, why not?"

Tazuna grinned as he turned to the people. "Everyone! Today, we see the finishing of the bridge that symbolized hope for our people! Let us name it with a name that gave all of us hope in these darkest times! Now, decide which name would you like?"

Everyone gave names but none had that certain ring to it! Finally, it was only Tazuna's daughter and grandson who were left to name it (whew, that's gotta be a lot of suggestions!). They, however, were having a conversation.

When they finished, they said, in perfect unison, "How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'?"

Tazuna grinned at the name. "Perfect! I didn't think of that! Named after the person who has saved us from Gato. Yes! Henceforth, the bridge shall be known as, 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" Everyone cheered as the ninjas stood with jaws dropped. Who knew that Naruto had that big of an impact?

Naruto's tenants beamed with pride at this.

When the cheering subsided, they turned to the flabbergasted blond.

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "Everyone...thanks!" He exclaimed. The crowd cheered again. Then, the crowd, one by one, began to thank the ninjas, ending with Naruto.

Tazuna went third to the last. He shook hands with the other ninjas, while patting Naruto on the shoulder.

Inari went second. He bowed to the other ninjas, and gave Naruto a big 'onii-san' hug. Naruto returned it.

Tsunami was the last one. She, like Inari, bowed in thanks to the other ninjas. When she got to Naruto, she crouched low to reach his height and hugged him...not just any hug, she squeezed him such that her breasts were in contact with him. Naruto, along with the others, were shocked, with Naruto blushing red. When she detached from him (in which she did very slowly), she leaned into his ear and whispered, in a suggestive voice, "Come visit us sometime, Naruto-kun. Okay?" She kissed him on the cheek, making Naruto even more red, Kakashi giggle pervertedly, Kushina to fume (_She's being goody-goody with my sochi!)_, Minato, Arthas, and Alexandros to burst out laughing, Kyuubi to giggle, Hinata and Setsuna to feel slightly jealous, Haku to glare at her, Kurenai to raise an eyebrow, Shino to look on with an unreadable face, Inari to go wide-eyed and open-jawed, Tazuna to chuckle, and the three other genin to shrug in apathy.

Naruto was blushing red at her boldness. _Whoa, what was that? _He's dense, isn't he? When Tsunami stood up, she smiled at him as she went back to the other crowd.

Teams 7 and 8 thanked the crowd for their hospitality and left. Haku followed and left, as well. Naruto quickly bowed and ran off.

Tsunami giggled at him. "He's kind of cute when he's flustered."

Tazuna raised an eyebrow at her. Inari looked at her. "Kaa-san, what happened a while ago?" He innocently asked. Tazuna told him that he would tell him when he was older.

Tsunami sighed. _With him, it would be quite lonely here._

* * *

Naruto, Haku, Teams 7 and 8 approached the gates of Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu stepped in front of them.

"Halt!" Kotetsu said.

Kakashi said, "Teams 7, 8 and Naruto's team coming back from a successful mission from Nami no Kuni. The young lady accompanying us is Haku."

Izumo nodded. "Alright, your identification checks out. Report to Hokage-sama."

Naruto, Kakashi, and Kurenai nodded as they went towards the Tower. Kakashi turned to his students and said, "Alright, team dismissed." Sasuke shrugged and left, with his so-called number one fangirl, Sakura following him. Kiba stretched his arms in relief as he went home.

With that, they went to the Tower.

* * *

The Sandaime sighed. "So, let me get this straight, the client lied to you, saying that Gato took all the available money for an A-Rank Mission. Then, you were attacked by Momochi Zabuza, were pinned down, and had help from Naruto-kun before a missing-nin managed to save him which is Haku here," he pointed to Haku, "however, she had a slavery seal on her put by Zabuza to save his sorry ass when he was in trouble. Afterwards, you went to the client's house, trained your teams in whatever you think they needed. Naruto-kun met Haku in the woods, finds out about the seal, removes it and plans something for Zabuza. Then, the time came, they fought, using the you-know-what's chakra in the process, Naruto-kun kills Zabuza, he takes Zabuza's body in a scroll. Then, Gato came. Naruto-kun gives the cleaver to Haku and began to kill everyone. Then, Gato turned to a horned, blind monster and Naruto, to the Lich King. They fought. Naruto-kun manages to kill the monster and kills Gato. Afterwards, Naruto-kun infiltrates Gato's building, saving slaves in the process and takes the money and destroys his building. In the end, Wave thanks all of you. And, one last thing, the client's daughter flirted with my surrogate grandson. That's all?" A nod was seen. The Sandaime sighed. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

Then, Hinata spoke up. "Ano, Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime turned to her. "Yes?"

"I wanted to ask if this 'you-know-what' that you talked about earlier was connected to that red chakra that Naruto-kun released in Wave."

The Sandaime and Naruto looked at each other. Naruto nodded followed by the Sandaime. The Sandaime looked at Team 8 and Haku. "You know, all of you are lucky that Naruto trusts you. If not, then, we might not be having this conversation, now."

Team 8 and Haku tensed. Naruto trusted them that much? What is this secret that got the Sandaime riled up?

"Do you know about the fate of the Kyuubi no Yoko during its attack before?" The Sandaime asked.

Setsuna answered, "Well, we were told that Yondaime-sama killed it...however, from the feel of Naruto-san's chakra in Wave, which was almost demonic in nature, it wasn't true, was it, Hokage-sama?"

Minato chuckled. _The Hikashis always were the sensory type...they can sense any type of chakra, be it demonic, humane, or hybrid, in a 50 meter radius...the best ones managed to stretch to 60.  
_

The Sandaime nodded. "Yes, the Yondaime couldn't kill it. No human could. So, he sealed it in an infant." He gestured towards Naruto, who was cross-armed, as if expecting their response. The genins and Haku gasped. Kurenai already knew about the Kyuubi.

Shino, then, spoke up. "Hokage-sama, I have to ask, why would the Yondaime choose Naruto for the Kyuubi? I find it highly doubtful that Yondaime-sama would just choose any infant for this kind of burden."

Minato shook his head. _Aburames and their logical reasoning._

Naruto looked at the Sandaime, who looked at him. He nodded. Naruto turned to the group. "You're right, Shino. Yondaime-sama wouldn't just choose any infant, since, some might abandon the child, others might train it to be a weapon behind the Hokage's back, other might kill it in hatred. He chose someone that he knew would trust with this responsibility, someone that would use this power not for evil but to bring peace to the shinobi world. He chose me, his son, for that purpose." This time, Kurenai joined in the gasping, leaving only Naruto, Kakashi and the Sandaime not gasping. No one knew (with Shino having suspicions) that Naruto was the Yondaime Hokage's son.

Shino nodded his head. "That makes sense...however, there's another thing that bothers me. What is this Lich King that was discussed earlier?"

The Sandaime looked at Naruto, who nodded. Naruto turned to the group. "The Lich King is a very powerful being that dated back beyond the time of the Rikudou Sennin." It earned gasps from the jonins and genins. "The Lich King was once human before until a demon came to him and promised him power, through a blade...a runeblade, Frostmourne." He unsheathed Frostmourne and showed it to the awestruck group. "This was it...until it was purified. You see, when the human took the blade and the power corrupted him, he instilled fear into the world using the undead, like the ones you saw at Nami no Kuni. However, people tried to fight against him, and all failed. However, they managed to defeat him using a holy weapon, exorcising the demonic power in the runeblade." He sheathed it. "Since then, the blade has been passed down from generation of generation...the generation of my father, Namikaze Minato." That earned more gasps.

"S-sensei used that blade?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "From his journals, he said that he didn't use it. He said that it doesn't feel right in his arms."

The Sandaime interfered. "Alright, that's all you need to know, for now. Naruto-kun and I trust all of you enough to keep it quiet from anyone and everyone. Am I clear?" He began releasing KI, which said, 'or else.' They nodded and the KI subsided. "Good, now, Kakashi, Kurenai, you are dismissed along with you, Hinata, Shino, Setsuna, and Haku. I have something to discuss with Naruto-kun. Everyone except Naruto left. Haku was about to leave but Naruto grabbed her to stop her.

Naruto said, "Ojii-san, Haku doesn't have any place to live, so I thought that she might live in the mansion, however, she still doesn't know the way and the mansion does not recognize her yet, so..." he trailed off.

The Sandaime nodded. "Ah, I see. Say no more. However, if she could just stay outside for a little while, since this is a very private matter." Haku nodded and left.

When the door closed, the Sandaime took a puff from his pipe. "First of all, Naruto-kun, I want to say that I'm glad that you were alright in that mission. Not anyone could handle an A-Rank missing-nin and live. With that, you might be placed in a Bingo Book, listed as a high A-Rank, possibly, low S-Rank nin. Second, I have a mission for you. An S-Rank."

That shocked Naruto and his other tenants. An S-Rank? Who, in their right mind, would send a genin, a genin in a one man team, for that matter, in an S-Rank mission? Granted that he can kick an A-Rank's butt, but still, who said that he can kick an S-Rank's ass?

The Sandaime chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. Who, in their right mind, would send a genin, a genin in a one man team, for that matter, in an S-Rank mission? Simple." He turned serious. "It can only be done by you, since we are dealing with the undead in this mission."

Naruto immediately turned serious. "Details." He droned.

Instead of responding, the Sandaime took out a photo from the mission folder and gave it to him. "This photo was taken by a desperate farmer somewhere within Mizu no Kuni. The Mizukage sent some Mist ninjas but they never came back."

Naruto took a look at it and frowned. It showed hunchback skeletal creatures, at least, 5, eating on a bunch of corpses while one pale man in a robe was on the sidelines and raising his staff, which the end was glowing.

Arthas, also, frowned at it. **Ghouls and necromancers...who managed to survive that long period of time?**

Naruto said, "I'll take it."

The Sandaime nodded and gave him the scroll. "Get Haku-san to your house and leave for your mission. Oh, and you can turn in Zabuza's body to the Mizukage while you're at it."

Naruto nodded and left.

* * *

Naruto and Haku entered the mansion. They saw Mikoto having bits of small talk with Kyuubi. Naruto cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"Naruto-kun!""Naruto-sama." They said, respectively. Naruto went a little pink at the suffix by Mikoto but recomposed himself.

Naruto gestured towards Haku. "Mikoto-san, Kyuubi-chan, this is Yuki Haku, the last remaining member of the Ice Kekkei Genkai-wielding clan, as her mother was killed by her father in fear of the bloodline...get acquainted, guys, I have another mission to attend to. Bye!" With that, he grabbed some supply packs and left.

Mikoto and Kyuubi smiled warmly at her.

"So, let's begin introductions, shall we?" Mikoto started.

* * *

Naruto jumped on the tree branches as he approached the border of Mizu no Kuni.

When he got to the farmer, he gave the mission scroll. The farmer laughed at him but a glare from Naruto shut him.

"Listen, I will either do this or not. Your choice." With that, Naruto jumped off to the target area.

* * *

When Naruto landed on the ground in front of the ice-covered area, he was surrounded by skeletal archers, mages and warriors (both of orcs and humans).

**What have we here? Do those people think that we would show mercy to a child? They are fools to even think that...I'm afraid that we have to kill you, now.**

Naruto closed his eyes and had Arthas, per request of him, control him. When he opened them, it showed his bluish eyes and he was covered with a cloud of frost. When it cleared, the figure showed the Lich King armor, complete with Frostmourne at hand. Arthas pointed it at the skeletons.

**I warn you now, you take one more step, you will know the reason why I was once called the Lich King.**

That stopped the undead in their tracks. They tried to sense lies and deceit in his words, but no such thing came out...also, he was radiating with undead energy as the runeblade that the person in front of them held in his hands began to glow with such intensity that it was almost humming with power.

The undead beings asked, **Are you really the Lich King? If so, prove it.**

Arthas smirked. **'Gotcha.' Yes, I really am the Lich King. If you require proof, then, all of you, come at me, and I will assure you...all of you will fall from me.**

The undead relaxed their stance. **If that is the case, then, we'll have our lord and master, Kel'Thuzad, decide if you really are who you say you are.**

**Lead the way, then.**

With that, Arthas and the skeletal beings went into the frosty area.

* * *

As Arthas and the skeletal beings trudged the snowy land, Arthas noted some of the curious looks given to him by some of the Scourge's minions. Ghouls, necromancers, abominations, banshees, shades, acolytes and other minions of the Scourge, as he finally saw their target place, surrounded by frost wyrms. The previously-floating-and-now-on-land necropolis, Naxxramas. Arthas smiled when he saw it.

The head skeleton mage went up to the entrance and banged on the door before going back to the line. The door opened and out came five beings, four of them are riding horses and one, on foot.

* * *

Inside his head, Arthas and Alexandros briefed them about the Scourge.

**...and the five people you see before me are the four strongest death knights and the Grand Necromancer and commander of my legion in my time, Gothik the Harvester.**

_**I was once one of those four death knights until my freeing from undeath. The first one on the left, son of Kushina, is Thane Korth'azz, who holds immense power over flame. The next one is Lady Blaumeux, who lures souls into her then captures them with shadow. The third one is Sir Zeliek, who is a very firm believer of the Light, that it even serves him in undeath, using it to smite his foes. The last one is Baron Rivendare. I have no other knowledge of him other than him being a friend of Kel'Thuzad in the past and was easily swayed by him into undeath. The only other thing I know about him is that he is one impressive melee fighter.**_

**And, as I have told you earlier, the person not on a steed is Gothik the Harvester. He is the Grand Necromancer and commander of my legion. His command over the undead is so great that even the weakest Death Knights can summon the dead to fight for him.**

Naruto and the others were jaw-wide, even Kyuubi, whose open jaw is smaller than the rest.

Arthas chuckled. **Anyway, the next level holds the Scourge's most dangerous and lethal abominations, Patchwerk, Grobbulus, Gluth, and Thaddius. Patchwerk is a very titanic and powerful abomination that none believed his strength and even fewer believed of his fall. The next one, Grobbulus, is a flesh giant abomination which was infused with the plagues of Naxxramas, which he uses to poison his foes and make them fall. The third one, Gluth, is a plague-dog abomination. His hunger is so insatiable that humans can't sate it...they had to feed him with an army of undead, daily, and used the remains to create other undead beings. The last one, Thaddius, is the most massive of the abominations and had control over lightning. **

**And finally, the last floor contains the lord over Naxxramas, my most loyal subject...and friend...Kel'Thuzad and his guardian, the strongest of all the frost wyrms, Sapphiron.**

**

* * *

**

Gothik the Harvester, with the four Death Knights behind him, glared at the figure standing in the midst of skeletal beings.

**What is the meaning of this? This fool cannot be the Lich King. He was destroyed the moment those humans destroyed Ice Crown where the frozen Lich King was stationed before.**

The undead beings said, **However, my lord, his appearance and runeblade matches that of the previous Lich King, Arthas Menethil and Frostmourne.**

**Then, you are a fool, since he has died since that holy blade, Ashbringer, broke Frostmourne and smote the Lich King. This fool cannot be him. **

Immediately, the whole area was covered by a very dangerous aura of death that only the most powerful Lich King, Arthas Menethil, can muster. Then, Gothik was held up in the air by a chokehold by Arthas with Frostmourne threatening to stab him on the stomach.

**You DARE call ME a fool, Gothik? I, the one who gave you free reign over MY ARMY? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end your undead life!**

Then, another voice, a cold, calm voice answered. **Because, there would be less of the undead to lead your army, King Arthas.**

Arthas turned to see the archlich that he had trusted his kingdom to. **It has been a long time...Lich.**

Kel'Thuzad floated all the way down to the ground, as the four Death Knights and the other undead beings bowed to him.

**Indeed it has, my king. **He replied.

**How did you know that I was the real one?**

Kel'Thuzad smiled, though, it was barely seen since he is skeletal. **Dear me, why shouldn't the person whom you have claimed to be your friend and whom you have appointed over your kingdom know you, King Arthas? After all, no one can and ever will imitate your Lich energies nor your runeblades lethality.**

Arthas let go of Gothik and walked to him. **Tell me, what has passed since my death?**

**

* * *

**

Haha! I have to end there, people! Why? Because I want to! The next chapter will explain the events that had transpired since Arthas' death.

Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys, long time no see! The reason for the delay is simple. I have been busy with high school work, such as research paper making.

Anyway, without further ado, let me announce the disclaimer before going to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Undead Scourge and the Mizukage**

Two figures are seen going up the stairs to the top of the necropolis.

One was wearing armor with fur in some areas. He also had a helmet that radiated power along with the runeblade he held. The runeblade, which is known as Frostmourne, had serrated edges at some sides, runes on the dais, and a skull figure at the cross-guard. This man's name is Arthas Menethil, or as he was known before, the Lich King.

The other, a male due to the posture and the skull shape, was a skeletal man. He wore purple robes, signifying royalty. The man had bluish glowing eyes, like Arthas, and was floating all the way up. This man's name is Kel'Thuzad, or as he was known since Artha's ascension to Lich King, the archlich of the Undead Scourge.

The man known as Arthas turned to Kel'Thuzad and said, **"So, what happened since my death, Lich?"**

Kel'Thuzad turned to him and replied, **A lot, actually, since your defeat at the hands of Bolvar Fordragon, the humans, orcs, and night elves have increased their attacks on the Scourge…in fact, they have gotten stronger since that time. They have gotten braver as well. However, we fought back to the best of our abilities.**

**I'm sure you did, Kel'Thuzad. **Arthas said.

**Moving on, one time, they tried to attack us. We fought back; however, they had a trick up their sleeve. They planned to distract us from the other group that was working their way up to Ice Crown.**

**Wait, they planned to destroy me…or rather, Bolvar Fordragon, who was the Lich King at that time and was frozen?**

**Yes. They brought quite a huge number of explosives and weaponry for it. When we learned about their plan, it was already too late. A big explosion was heard from Ice Crown and pieces of ice and armor was spilled around. **Kel'Thuzad said.

**Well, that must be…painful for Bolvar.**

**Indeed.** Kel'Thuzad replied, as they were nearing the top of the necropolis. **Furthermore, when the former Lich King was destroyed, most of the troops were weakened by a large margin, while the troops you saw before were the only ones who didn't have large decrease of power, due to them being too much loyal to you, as I am. When the decrease of power happened, most of our numbers were destroyed and that left with only us, on Naxxramas. When the remaining Scourge rounded on the necropolis, I had it fly onto a far place.**

Arthas raised an unseen eyebrow. **Oh? **

**Yes. Naxxramas is a fortress filled with the strongest members of the Scourge. Combine that to the other troops of the Scourge, it would take, possibly five days to completely break the Scourge. However, I did not want our troops to sacrifice their ability and talent so recklessly, so I had used my powers to begin the flight, to the great unknown. Various opponents have tried to scale the walls or stop the necropolis' ascent and disappearance, but all have failed. **

**And who are these 'various opponenets'?**

**Oh, the usual, gryphon riders, gyrocopters, night elf riders, mostly air-combatants. However, there were various ground-combatants who rode goblin zeppelins to try and infiltrate this base. None succeeded.**

**So, what happened?**

**We managed to lose them by the sea. They tried to get to the ships, but, we managed to destroy the shipyards and ships that are on the nearby shore, as it would take days to get back to their base and come back to find us. Afterwards, we landed on a very wide plain. I landed the necropolis there. Then, I had the troops go into a very deep sleep, or hibernation, until such a time that we are awoken either accident or on purpose. Then, I summoned the earth around us to cover our hibernating bodies until the aforementioned time comes…and it seems that it has. Who would have thought that the time that we would awaken would be the same time the strongest of the Lich Kings would meet us?**

Arthas smirked. **If anyone, it was the gods that has planned things out for us…though, I am not that much religious.**

The duo reached the top of the necropolis and sat down on their respective thrones (Arthas' was made from ice that he created just a few seconds before sitting down).

When both were comfortable, Kel'Thuzad turned to Arthas.

**Tell me, King Arthas, is there any particular reason why I can sense five other souls in you and one of them feels demonic?**

Arthas chuckled. **Well, that is simple, Lich. The first essence you sensed is my heir, the blond boy your men saw earlier, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; the other two essences are his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki; the demonic essence is his charge since it is tradition for the world of this time to seal demons into a certain person, Kyuubi no Yoko; and the last one, I'm sure you remember, is Alexandros Mograine.**

Kel'Thuzad raised an eyebrow. **Heir?**

**Ah, yes, it is my turn to share my tales. Ahem, let me begin with my defeat at the hands of Bolvar Fordragon. After that defeat, I began thinking that I would join my fathers and forefathers afterwards, however, with all the sins I have committed, that seems impossible, so I started to think that if I did some good, they might accept me. So, I, as a soul, went to the place where they placed the hilt of Frostmourne as their trophy and thrust it away from that place. Before I followed it, I left a piece of my soul into a…previous accomplice, Jaina Proudmoore.**

**That woman who joined you in your previous life as a Paladin? The archmage?**

**Indeed, as a spirit, I have no other way of choosing the rightful wielder of Frostmourne as I couldn't just pick anyone for it.**

**So, you used your previous accomplice for your own uses. It seems to me that you just added to your evil deeds rather than your own good ones.**

**Let me continue, Lich. Now, after I did what I did, I followed to where I thrust Frostmourne. Slowly but surely, I began repairs on the blade. All the while, I was looking over the portion of my soul left with Jaina. Apparently, she found a lover and had a child, who had my soul portion on him. I patiently waited for both the blade to be repaired and the child to have another family of his own. Luckily, both happened at the same time. Jaina's child had a family of her own and he was ready to face my test. I used that portion of my soul to lure him. He followed, he was tested, he failed. He lost his soul to me.**

**That was rather vicious, wasn't it?**

**Either that or I let him go and he tells the others about it.**

**You have a point.**

**Don't I? Anyway, generations have passed and the night elves and orcs have gone extinct and humans have prospered and every generation of people with my soul portion was tested, none passed. Then, the time came where people had an innate ability called 'chakra' and used it to use techniques called 'jutsus.' The generation that held my soul portion was now the Namikaze family, or clan as they call it. Naruto, whom I mentioned earlier, was the last to try it. I tested him and found out that his mother, a member of the Uzumaki clan, was a descendant of Alexandros Mograine's and he had left his blade, Ashbringer, to be given to its rightful wielder. So, I was surprised to find him within the boy's consciousness. **

**Interesting…continue, King Arthas.**

**Yes, now, I failed to mention earlier that both parents of Naruto was killed due to an attack from the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox or, rather, the father sealing the demon inside the boy and the mother protecting him along with his father. So, both parents are deceased until Naruto passed both my and Alexandros' tests. **

**Until he passed both test?**

**Yes, I made a deal with the God of Death of this timeline, the Shinigami, that, in turn for the chosen one's parents, I would give him twice the amount he gave me. He accepted, on the condition that I give him the four best fighters I have taken. I agreed. Now, here was what happened, after we have done introductions…**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Konoha, Team 8 was training hard. They were currently had their daily spar with their sensei, Kurenai. Who's winning? Well, good question. Both sides were great combatants. The genins held their ground against their jonin sensei…due to their sensei holding back a bit.

Now, both sides were panting and sweating profusely.

A clock rang. Both teacher and students relaxed their stance.

Kurenai said, "Good work, everyone, you managed to hold me off until the time is up. You're getting better by the hour."

The genin chorused a 'Thank you, sensei' before dropping to the floor, tired.

Then, Setsuna said, "Um, Kurenai-sensei, I have no desire to switch senseis or something, but do you know someone who knows kenjutsu?"

Kurenai said, "Well, I have my friend Uzuki Yuugao and there is Gekko Hayate, her boyfriend. Both are excellent kenjutsu practitioners and good in teaching students." She looked at her. "Why do you ask? Do you want to have them teach you kenjutsu?"

Setsuna slowly nodded. "Well, yes, but…um…"

Kurenai chuckled. "You want Naruto to teach you kenjutsu, am I right?"

Setsuna shyly nodded.

"I understand. Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan, a clan which contains masters of Suiton techniques, though they are not on the level of Nidaime-sama, and gods of kenjutsu, their lowest level jonin could give even one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

Hinata, Shino and Setsuna were shocked and impressed. They thought, _No wonder he had such an easy time against Zabuza._

"Also, both Yuugao and Hayate learned from an Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina, along with Uchiha Itachi."

They shouted, "They learned under the Aka Shi?"

Kurenai chuckled. "I knew that would have that reaction. Yes, the Red Death. A role model for all kunoichi just as Yondaime-sama is for shinobi. She taught them all she can before the Kyuubi attacked."

Shino spoke up. "Speaking of Kyuubi, is Kushina-sama somehow related to Naruto?"

(Naruto didn't tell them about him being Kushina's son…only him being Minato's son.)

Kurenai shrugged. "Perhaps, I didn't take the time to ask him about it. There might be a possibility…either way, let's ask Hokage-sama later. Now," she turned to Setsuna, "I might be able to ask Naruto if he can teach you about kenjutsu."

Setsuna grinned. "Thank you, sensei!"

* * *

Back to Arthas and Kel'Thuzad, the former has just finished telling the latter about Illidan Stormrage's doings.

…**and of course, we got home after the mission. Naruto got this one and here we are. **Arthas finished.

Kel'Thuzad put a hand to his chin. **This is…troubling. Your old rival has managed to store his consciousness until future use…so, what do you plan to do now?**

**Well, I was hoping to ask you if you would join me in helping Naruto in giving peace to this world. Next, I wanted to train him some more just in case if more of Illidan's consciousnesses are scattered around the world.**

**Very well, I shall help you. I also think that the others will help you as well, since, as I said, earlier, they are loyal to you and will follow you into any decisions you make, whether that may be helping the humans or not. Also, since you're the Lich King, they will follow you.**

**Thank you, Kel'Thuzad. You really are a good friend.**

Kel'Thuzad smiled. **However, I would have to test your heir, as we don't want weak beings in our ranks.**

**Very well, tell me, what test do you suggest?**

Arthas immediately regretted it because Kel'Thuzad had some sort of insane aura around him. **He has to beat Sapphiron in a one-on-one battle. No using Frostmourne or Ashbringer. He may use any techniques he has learned from you and his other teachers but he may not use both your and Alexandros' weapon. Agreed?**

Arthas put up a hand to indicate to wait a few moments.

'**Well, what do you guys say?'**

Alexandros spoke, **'Those sound like reasonable agreements…however, I'm worried about the son of Kushina's progress about this. Sapphiron is the strongest of all frost wyrms and he won't fall easily.'**

Minato said next, _Well, he said that he can use any techniques he has learned. He also said that Naruto can't use Frostmourne or Ashbringer against him. So, which means, Naruto can use Kyuubi's chakra, Yamiton, Akariton, Ranmaton, and every other thing that's elementary._

Kushina spoke next, _But, isn't Sapphiron powerful? He might kill Naruto._

Arthas said, **'That may be, Naruto still needs to beat Sapphiron. If not, then that is the end.'**

Kushina was about to retort when Naruto said, _Let me go, Kaa-san._

Kushina turned to him. _Naruto…_

Minato put a hand on her shoulder. _Yes, Kushina, let him go, at least, this once. This is not only a test between him and Sapphiron. This is also a test of himself. He needs to make sure that he is powerful to gain the respect of the undead._

Kushina bit her lip and nodded. _Okay…kick his ass, Naruto!_ Kushina told her son. _If not, and you die, I will beat you even in the afterlife, got it?_

Naruto grinned. _Of course! I will kick his ass! BELIEVE IT!_

Kushina grinned as well. _Yep, definitely, my son._

Arthas put down his hand and said to Kel'Thuzad, **Very well, Naruto agrees to your demands. No Frostmourne, no Ashbringer, everything else is good.**

Kel'Thuzad said, **Good, now, send him out. I wish to speak to him.**

Arthas nodded and a cloud of frost covered him. The cloud cleared to show Naruto with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Kel'Thuzad chuckled. **Judging from your reaction, I would say that you are very enthusiastic in fighting Sapphiron.**

Naruto put a thumbs-up. "Yeah! I'm going to kick his ass!"

**I believe that King Arthas told you the rules?**

"Yeah, no Frostmourne, no Ashbringer, I can use my ninja techniques, my ordinary blades, Yamiton, Akariton, Ranmaton, and Kyuubi-chan's techniques."

Kel'Thuzad nodded. **Good, now, follow me. I want every member of the Scourge to see this battle as no one is brave enough to take Sapphiron head-on, without reinforcements of the sort.**

Kel'Thuzad and Naruto rode on top of Sapphiron and flew to the ground.

When they got to the ground, Kel'Thuzad announced. **Everyone, meet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the chosen of your Lich King! **Every member of the Scourge cheered since they have a descendant of their Lich King. **Now, he will be tested if he is fit to gain our respect by battling Sapphiron! **That got murmurs from them since it will be great battle. **Let us watch his progress! **

Kel'Thuzad summoned chairs of ice a fair distance away from Sapphiron and Naruto. When they got to their place, Kel'Thuzad said, **Begin!**

Naruto grinned and dodged the claw intended for him. He recovered and made some handseals, "Katon: Kaen Houshaki no Jutsu!" He exhaled a large amount of fire towards Sapphiron, which, upon impact, didn't even make it roar in pain.

Naruto jumped to avoid a tail headed his way and narrowly dodged a wing that was wildly flapping. He landed in the opposite of where he was before. He tried again to fire another fire technique, "Katon: Kaki Enjin (1)!" He moved his arms in a circular fashion and fire appeared on his fingertips and formed a circle. Afterwards, he made more handseals and said, "Katon: Dennetsusokushin (2)!" He cocked his palm back and thrust it forward and the fire circle got larger and zoomed towards Sapphiron.

Sapphiron saw the large circle of fire and countered by sending out his ice breath attack. Both attacks met head-on and smoke covered the area.

Sapphiron looked around for Naruto. He smelled for Naruto, he found a lot of Narutos.

"Ranmaton: Yousobetsushori Bakuha!" A chorus shout was heard. Sapphiron looked around for the real one but to no avail. A lot of elemental spears were headed for Sapphiron. Sapphiron managed to block most of it using his wings, claws and tail, however, a good number managed to hit him in various places. Sapphiron roared in pain.

The spectators were shocked when they heard Sapphiron's roar of pain. It was amazing how a little boy managed to harm the greatest frost wyrm in the Scourge.

Back to the battle, Sapphiron growled as he flailed his tail around trying to find Naruto, but to no avail. You see, after that elemental hell, a bunch of Narutos jumped from the smoke and began to attack Sapphiron. Now, the tails were hitting all but the original Naruto.

Then, a new set of Naruto clones jumped from the ground and gangbanged Sapphiron. Sapphiron roared in fury as he tried to escape the grasp of the clones. He managed to get some off but he still has lots to go.

Naruto grinned. "Come on, is that all you can do, dragon-boy?"

Sapphiron roared more as he also used his claws and wings to get the clones off of him. He even shook himself to do it.

Naruto shouted as he was holding on for dear life. The other clones did as well; however, some weren't so lucky and were caught in the moving joints of the skeletal dragon.

Sapphiron growled as Naruto was being stubborn and didn't let go. Sapphiron spread his wings and took flight high in the air. Every spectator followed the movement of Sapphiron and Naruto, who was screaming like hell.

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted, as he felt the wind, all at once, whooshing at his face. _Oh, no…I'm gonna…_ Too late; he let go. "AHHHHH!"

Naruto, thinking fast, he turned to face the ground, made some handseals and said, "Akariton: Kami Tate!" Runes covered his body, which parted from him and formed a dome around him.

Kel'Thuzad was curious. **Interesting, he is the Paladin's technique of Divine Shield, which makes the user invulnerable for a given period of time…however, it may be able the user negate the pain that will come, it may not be able to protect him from the pressure that will occur, in any attack.**

Naruto closed his eyes shut, in preparation for the fall to the ground. He felt himself hit the ground, he didn't feel the pain of doing so; he felt himself being pushed by the ground; he didn't feel the pain of doing so. He opened his eyes to see that he landed with his only a few fractures. He healed it using his healing technique and heard a roar. He quickly turned around to see Sapphiron breathing ice into his area. Naruto rolled very fast to avoid it. Unfortunately, the ice beam was too fast and Naruto got hit in the arm. The result was his arm getting frozen. He gritted his teeth at the instant coldness he felt. He saw shadow looming below him. He looked up to see Sapphiron diving towards him. Naruto cursed in his mind, which resulted in him being hit on the head by Kushina.

_Dammit _*hit on the head* _I don't have enough time to avoid that blow. I have to think fast!_

Then, Naruto got an idea. Using his free hand, he unzipped his pouch, containing the ashes of his fallen victims and said, "Honoo no Zangai: Enmaku (3)!" The ashes spread out, once out of the pouch, and covered the area with dark smoke.

Kel'Thuzad, in the sidelines, grew interested. **He is…interesting…I have never seen an ability that will allow you to create smoke from ashes…**

Sapphiron stopped from his dive to look around for any sign of Naruto. He tried to sniff in the smoke, but the horrid stench of ashes was all he got, so he tried to hear him out. He heard the heavy footsteps and breathing. He located the source and fired a breath of ice towards it. He heard Naruto shout, "Katon: Shouidan (4)!" Then, a large explosion rocked the place and a large outburst of fire emerged from the source of the shout. The fire attack overpowered the ice breath and went towards Sapphiron.

Sapphiron tried to avoid the fire attack, which was almost successful, if not for a good portion of the flame hitting his wing. Sapphiron roared once more. Sapphiron was getting infuriated.

Then, another shout was heard. "Ranmaton: Reza!" A very powerful beam zoomed from another place within the smoke and hit Sapphiron at the chest region. Sapphiron roared in fury again.

Then, Sapphiron started to fire ice breaths in a random direction towards the smoke.

By the spectator's area, Kel'Thuzad shook his head. **Thank goodness I thought of putting a defensive barrier around the area to avoid the outsiders to sense the large amount of energy being released or the rather loud roar of fury from Sapphiron.**

A necromancer approached him and asked, **Pardon, Lord Kel'Thuzad, but, don't you think we should calm Sapphiron down? If he continues, then, Lord Arthas' heir might be killed.**

**I know what would happen if Sapphiron continued, necromancer. However, the Scourge accepts powerful beings and if young Naruto doesn't survive, then so be it.**

The necromancer bowed and continued to watch.

Naruto silently cursed (as to not get hit by his mother) as an ice breath managed to hit him and he was almost frozen if not for his head. Then, the smoke cleared courtesy of Sapphiron flapping his wings to remove it. Sapphiron landed in front of Naruto and put his head a few meters away from Naruto's. Then, to Naruto's surprise, he spoke, **I admire your desire to defeat me, young one, however, it will take more than measly attacks to actually knock me unconscious. I'm afraid, this is the end. **Sapphiron opened his mouth and a large intake of ice was seen in it.

Kel'Thuzad sighed. **It looks like he fails.**

Naruto gritted his teeth as the large amount of ice became bigger and bigger. _What do I do? Aww, man! Wait! Why am I panicking? I can't lose now! _Naruto shouted, "Yoko no Koromo: Ichibi (5)!" Then, immediately, demonic energy flowed around the area as Naruto shouted with power.

Kel'Thuzad watched as the others shivered and began shaking in fear, he shouldn't be surprised as, out of all the demons that the Scourge has faced, this one clearly overpowers them. **Calm down. He will not harm you. **The undead warriors calmed down, slightly.

Sapphiron grew interested as he looked at the quickly melting ice caused by the heat from Naruto's demonic energy covering him. **Too late, young one! My attack is complete! **He released the attack towards Naruto.

Naruto, while in his one-tailed form, suddenly slammed his hands down and roared. A dome of demonic energy surrounded him and grew bigger, hitting the ice attack head-on. It was hard to defeat the ice attack as that thing takes in water in the air and freezes it and they were in a FREAKING ice land which covered a huge area!

Then, the ice attack shattered and the dome of demonic energy dissipated. Naruto disappeared from sight of Sapphiron and reappeared behind him prepared to kick him in the head. He kicked. The blow was powerful enough to make Sapphiron move his head in reaction.

The spectators were now more terrified than ever. No demon ever managed to make Sapphiron move his head in reaction.

Naruto, after seeing Sapphiron move his head in reaction, extended his hands and sent out his chakra arms towards Sapphiron's head and pulled it into him. He pulled his leg back and kicked Sapphiron's head with a large boom. Sapphiron roared in pain. Naruto, however, was not done yet. He, using the chakra arms again, grabbed Sapphiron's head and used judo to spin him to the other end of the battlefield. It was hard but _almost_ manageable. Naruto gritted his teeth as he found Sapphiron quite heavy. _Well, I shouldn't be surprised as the difference in size is so obvious, that a one year old can figure it out. _He yelled as he used all his strength and chakra to hoist him into the air and even more to slam him into the ground.

By now, the spectators, excluding Kel'Thuzad, are now shitting their pants…if some of them even wore any. This boy just carried Sapphiron, with difficulty but still did, and slammed him down on the other end. Kel'Thuzad chuckled.

Naruto panted as he landed just a few meters away from the fallen Sapphiron. The moment he landed, he fell on one knee. "Damn it *pant* this battle takes a lot out of me…"

Then, he heard chuckling. His body froze as a shadow suddenly formed above him. He slowly looked up to see Sapphiron grinning like mad. **Is that all you got, boy? I admit, I'm impressed that you managed to carry me and slam me down with a lot of difficulty, however, that must not be your only abilities. If it is, then, you clearly lose.**

Sapphiron raised his front claws and slammed it down on Naruto. It hit with a loud slam and snow was spread. Sapphiron was surprised to see what happened.

Naruto was using his tail and chakra arms to hold the arms together. He whispered, "Yoko no Koromo: Nibi (6)." Then, another tail jut forth from his tailbone and joined the first tail in holding the claws. He slowly moved his hands to make handseals and said, "Raiton: Hirashin." Lightning started gathering around Naruto and he concentrated it onto Sapphiron's limbs and the lightning hit the whole body of Sapphiron, which made Sapphiron flinch and decrease the strength on the limbs. Naruto manipulated it and pushed it away. He jumped back a fair distance. He held out his hand and formed a Rasengan and added Fuuton chakra and demonic energy. The Rasengan reduced in size and grew four blades. Also, the Rasengan changed in color from normal blue to demonic red. "Fuuton: Yoko Rasenshuriken (7)!" Naruto shouted as the attack emitted high-pitched sounds and seemingly tore the air around it. "Brace yourself, Sapphiron!" He zoomed towards Sapphiron's front.

Sapphiron was ready for it. He flew to avoid being skewered by the attack.

Naruto growled before jumping high to reach Sapphiron. Sapphiron began flying around, in order to lose Naruto. Naruto growled more. He landed on the snowy floor.

Kel'Thuzad chuckled. **Well, what are you going to do now, young king? In the air, Sapphiron is a king.**

Naruto kept on studying Sapphiron's flying patterns and found no such patterns in his flying. He's flying freely. _Well, bang goes the 'hit him on his third round' theory. _He kept on finding a weak point at his flying. "Tekigan." He activated his eyes to detect a possible weakness. He found two…right beside his head. Hiraishin seals were written on it. He sweatdropped. _I can't believe I forgot about those seals I placed on him. _He said, "Hirashin no Jutsu." He zoomed, in a yellow blur, and went right on Sapphiron's left face. He jumped towards the body and went to the middle of the wyrm's spinal column.

Sapphiron suddenly noticed Naruto's absence from the ground and felt someone moving on his body. He began flying wildly.

Naruto grabbed on a nearby bone to prevent himself from falling. He also gathered chakra into his body to help him stick to his body. He slowly stood up and walked towards the middle spinal column. He reached it and raised his hand high. "Fuuton: Yoko Rasenshuriken!" He slammed the spiraling red shuriken to the spine.

Sapphiron roared as he felt the lower part of his body being numb. He landed roughly on the snowy plains. He tried to get up but the pain on his lower body was too much and he fell again.

Naruto jumped down from the wyrm and went to his head. "So…had enough?"

Sapphiron chuckled. **You really are interesting, young one. Hundreds have tried to slay me but none even came close to incapacitating me, yet you managed to numb the lower part of my body all by yourself.**

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head as he dispelled the chakra shroud. "Well, I'm not that good. I mean, I had a very hard time to fight you."

**No need to be so modest, young one. I accept defeat since half of my body is considered out of order as of now.**

Kel'Thuzad stood up from his throne and floated all the way towards Naruto and Sapphiron. **I believe this spar is finished, correct?**

Naruto turned to him and nodded. "Yep, I told you that I could do it!"

Kel'Thuzad chuckled. **Now, now, no need to be overconfident, young king. **

Naruto stiffened and he was covered in a cloud of frost, which cleared to show Arthas.

**Ah, King Arthas, I trust that you have seen the battle?**

**Of course, I don't want to miss my heir's battle for the world.**

**Good, now, let us discuss what to do with the undead, because we cannot just come with you as we are large in number and some of us are considered inhuman.**

**That could be arranged if you could be my heir's summons.**

**Summons? **Kel'Thuzad asked, curious.

**Yes. The people of this time has a thing called 'summons' in which there will be a scroll where a user will sign it, afterwards, do some handseals, slam his or her hand on the ground and say 'Kuchiyose no Jutsu.' Then, the boss of the summons will appear and test the user to see if he is worthy. **

**Well, that is interesting…however, I have to ask you…where will the summons reside?**

**Therein lays the question. However, if you and the others desire, after we do the summoning ritual, we could put you into an alternate dimension which will be made by Minato, using his Jikukan Ninjutsu. **

**That is acceptable for the others. I, however, wish to be with your heir, in his consciousness, so that I could monitor his status and teach him about the ways of the archmage and necromancer and archlich.**

**Very well…let us do it. **Arthas closed his eyes before he was covered in yellow chakra and cleared to show a man wearing a jonin outfit with a white cloak with red flames at the bottom.

"Greetings, Kel'Thuzad-san, I am Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father. I believe that Arthas-san has told you about us?"

Kel'Thuzad nodded. **Yes, now, shall we begin the summoning ritual?**

Minato nodded, took out a big scroll, and began writing on it. Kel'Thuzad was intrigued. Minato's knowledge about seals intrigued him. After a few minutes, he made few handseals and slammed his hand on the scroll. The scroll glowed with power before dissipating. Minato stood up. "The summoning scroll is done. Now, all we need to do now is for you to agree into the summoner to summon your undead minions."

Kel'Thuzad nodded and said, **I, Kel'Thuzad, archlich of the Undead Scourge, hereby agree to have the Undead Scourge a summons for a worthy candidate. **The scroll glowed more as a few energies left each and every one of the undead creatures and went towards the scroll. The scroll stopped glowing.

Minato nodded and furled it and hid it. Minato said, "Now that that is done, it is time for you to be in an alternate dimension, as Arthas said." He took out his tri-pronged kunai and made some handseals. After the last one, he disappeared from sight.

After a long wait, Minato reappeared. "Your place is now renovated and furbished, Kel'Thuzad-san. Your undead friends can go at any time."

Kel'Thuzad nodded and said, **Good, they can go immediately.**

Minato nodded and gave almost every one of his Hirashin kunais to every undead minion, excluding Kel'Thuzad. "Now, hold on to that." He made some handseals and all of them disappeared, excluding Kel'Thuzad, who just turned to the snowy plains and used his magic to make the ice disappear. A long wait occurred and Minato appeared again, completely panting and tired. "Alright, all that's left is Naxxramas…"

Kel'Thuzad told him. **You should rest. Transporting everyone from the Scourge especially the frost wyrms are tiring on you.**

"I will rest only when it is needed." Was Minato's blunt reply. He slowly walked towards Naxxramas, put a Hiraishin seal on it and made some handseals and it disappeared. Finally, Minato thumped to the ground. Kel'Thuzad helped him up, just in time to see Minato change back to Naruto, who was tried, due to Minato borrowing some of Naruto's chakra.

Naruto stood up. "Thanks, Kel'Thuzad."

**Do not mention it, young king. Now, it is time for me to go into your consciousness. **Kel'Thuzad reached over and touched his forehead and he slowly disappeared into Naruto's head.

Naruto grabbed his head. _Damn, who knew that dealing with the undead was hard work?_

He started to walk towards Kirigakure to deal with Zabuza's bounty, but not before putting on his Lich King armor.

* * *

The guards of Kirigakure spotted an armored figure walking towards them. They took guard.

They shouted, "Halt, who goes there?"

Naruto put up his hands in defense. **I mean Kirigakure no Sato no harm. I just want to talk to your Mizukage regarding a bounty put on one Momochi Zabuza's head.**

The Kiri-nin stiffened. "So, you managed to kill him?"

Naruto nodded. **Yes,** **I have the Kirigakure no Kijin's body here as proof. **

"Who are you, stranger?"

**I am Konoha no Ritchi Kingu (8). If you do not know me, then, you do now. Now, do I have an audience with your Mizukage, now?**

The Kiri-nin raised their eyebrows in curiosity. They have never heard of any new legends in Konoha, let alone with the name 'Lich King.' Nevertheless, they have one of Kirigakure's most notorious criminals, so why not?

"Very well, Mizukage-sama's tower is the tallest one from here. However, do not cause trouble in Kirigakure or else we will have to send you out."

Naruto nodded and walked off.

Terumii Mei sighed in frustration as she finished another piece of paperwork.

_Why won't this nightmare end? _She thought, bitterly.

Then, a knock was heard on her door. She looked up and said, "Enter."

The door opened and in came Naruto, who was in Lich King armor.

Mei raised an eyebrow at the person's choice of clothing. But first, manners. "Please, sit down."

Naruto bowed before moving towards the chair. Naruto waited for the Mizukage to start the conversation.

"Alright, first things first, who are you?" Mei asked.

**I am the Konoha no Ritchi Kingu. I am new in this naming thing so I just named myself. Also, I have no desire to reveal my name as it could cause chaos outside Konoha. Forgive the secrecy.**

Mei nodded. "Very well. I respect other people's privacy. I am the Godaime Mizukage, Terumii Mei. Now, hat brings you here from Konoha?"

Naruto took out a scroll from his armor and furled it on the floor. "I bring the Kirigakure no Kijin's body."

At that, Mei stood up, shocked. Also, two of her most trusted guards, Ao and Chojuro, got into the office and got a serious look in their faces.

"Show me proof." Mei said.

Naruto nodded and slammed his hand on the scroll. Smoke covered the area and, when it cleared, the body of Momochi Zabuza was on top of the scroll. **Is this enough?**

Mei told Ao and Chojuro to check the body if there were any sign of trickery. They found none. However, she wasn't convinced. "Show me his blade." She said.

Naruto nodded and slammed his hand on another area on the scroll. Lo and behold, the Kubikiribocho was in Naruto's hand. **Are those enough?**

Mei also told Ao and Chojuro to check it for any sign of trickery. They found none. Mei sighed. "You have convinced me. Ao, Chojuro, take the body." Both guards nodded and left with the body. She sat down and rubbed her temples. "Do you know what this means? You have just defeated a high A-Rank missing-nin. That might make you possibly a low S-Rank ninja."

**Good, that will make my enemies fear my name more. Truthfully, I don't give a damn if they put me into their Bingo Book…as long as the ninjas they send aren't weak.**

Mei nodded. "Good…here is the bounty for killing Zabuza." She took out a scroll from her desk and gave it to Naruto. "Also, if you don't mind, could you give me Zabuza's blade?"

Naruto looked at the blade and shrugged. **Meh, do whatever you want with it. I have my own blades. **

Mei took the blade and laid it on the table. "Is that all?" She asked.

Naruto said, "Also, I want to tell you that the beings on the border of Mizu no Kuni are now gone. Your lands are safe, Mei-san."

Mei's eyes widened. "How did you do that? I sent almost half of my jonin just to deal with them and you go and deal with it easily!"

Naruto smirked behind his helmet. **Just goes to show how awesome I am!** He raised his fist in the air for dramatic effect. He put it down and said, in a serious voice, **Moving on, how I defeated them is a secret.**

Mei shook her head. "Anyway, what would you like to do about the cleaning?"

**I just want to tell you about it. I hope my visit isn't disturbing you. **Naruto stood up.

Mei sighed. "No, no, no trouble at all. You actually diverted my attention from my paperwork, however, with the body of Momochi Zabuza in our hands, it just adds up to my hands, again." She let out frustrated sigh.

Naruto took pity and said, **You know, if you want to, I can tell you how to beat it.**

Mei was immediately on him, shaking him back and forth. "Really? Don't lie to me! If you do know, tell me!"

Naruto said, **Let me go first.**

Mei consented and composed herself. "Now, tell me."

Naruto grinned. **The secret to beating paperwork is… **He held the pause for another dramatic effect. He leaned into her ear and whispered, **…Kage Bunshin.**

Naruto stood up. Mei had a confused look on her face. "Kage Bunshin? That doesn't help…"

**Why shouldn't it? It makes copies of yourself that is solid and **_**transfers the knowledge back to the user. **_

Mei's eyes widened and said, "Why didn't I think of that?" She went over and bowed slightly to him. "Thank you, you have helped me in not one, not two, but three things."

Naruto put up a hand. **Now, now, no need for thanks.**

Mei stood up and asked, "And may I ask what your name is. Your real name, if you don't mind."

Naruto said, **If I tell you, will you keep this a secret? **

Mei nodded. _What's so secretive about a name, anyway?_

Naruto responded, **Alright, my codename or nickname is Konoha no Ritchi Kingu, but my real name is Uzumaki Naruto. Ja ne! **He used ice shunshin to get out of there, leaving a rather curious Mei behind.

"An Uzumaki, huh? I never thought that there would be survivor to that long lost clan."

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of Konoha's gates, showed his pass to the guards and went to the Hokage Tower.

When he entered the room, he found Team 7 and 8 looking at him, along with the Sandaime.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, just the person I wanted to see. So, is the mission I sent you successful?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Hai, the mission to Mizu no Kuni is successful. I will debrief you later."

The Sandaime nodded and turned towards the curious Teams 7 and 8. "I suppose you were wondering what Naruto-kun was doing in Mizu no Kuni. Well, I sent him there because he's the only one that can do this particular mission. It involves something that is exclusive to his family."

Sasuke scoffed. "What is there to give to the loser, anyway, a long lost rock?"

Sakura nodded and agreed with her 'Sasuke-kun.'

Kiba said that he didn't care what Naruto found there as long as it doesn't get in the way of his winning streak with girls.

Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, we'll be taking our leave, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime agreed and let them leave. Once Team 7 was out the door, the Sandaime turned to Team 8. "Is there something else you need, Kurenai-san?"

She nodded. "Yes, well, a member of my team wanted Naruto-san to teach her about kenjutsu."

The Sandaime turned to Naruto, who shrugged. "Alright…you know what? I think I'll just help all of ya! I can help you guys!"

Hinata and Shino looked on in interest. The son of the Yondaime was going to teach them.

Shino bowed and said, "It would be an honor to learn from the Yondaime's son."

Hinata did so as well. "Hai, I would like that."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I should come along in the lessons, as well?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep…I want to help you, in case if someone knows your weakness and manipulates it, you know, that sort of thing."

Kurenai nodded and said, "Thank you, Naruto-san…also, I would like to ask you, what is your connection to Kushina-sama?"

Naruto grinned. "Easy, she's my mother."

Setsuna's jaw dropped. "No wonder you knew so much about kenjutsu! You had help from your mother's scrolls!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well…"

Kurenai chuckled. "You really are interesting, aren't you, Naruto-san?"

Naruto said, "Hontoni?"

The Sandaime coughed to get their attention. It worked. "Anyway, now, about that mission…"

Naruto got serious. "Yes…well…here's what happened. It turns out that the mysterious creatures on the border of Mizu no Kuni were the remaining members of the Undead Scourge." That sparked the curiosity of Team 8. "Anyway, when I got near the icy lands, a bunch of skeletons surrounded me." That one got Team 8 wondering how could skeletons move. "Moving on, I told them that I was a descendant of the Lich King, they weren't convinced and I had to unsheathe Frostmourne and threatened them to take one more step. They were slightly convinced and they led me to their leader, an archlich named Kel'Thuzad. I told him my case and he considered it. He tested me to see if I really was Arthas-ojii-san's descendant, by having me battle a very large and powerful skeletal dragon. I had difficulty but still survived. Now, the Scourge became my new summons."

The Sandaime's eyebrows rose to his hair. "The Undead Scourge became your summons? Interesting…continue…"

"Anyway, afterwards, I went to Kirigakure no turn over the body of Zabuza. Also, I helped Mizukage-sama, named Terumii Mei, in her paperwork problem."

"Always the chivalrous one, eh, Naruto-kun?" The Sandaime joked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, after that, I went here."

The Sandaime nodded and turned to Team 8, who was curious. "What you have heard here, you will not tell anyone, understand?" They nodded. "Good, now, here is your payment for the mission, Naruto-kun." He took out the necessary amount of money and gave it to Naruto, who took it.

Naruto turned to Team 8 and said, "Training starts tomorrow…as of now, I'm tired…am I dismissed, Ojii-san?" He asked the Sandaime, who nodded. Naruto sighed in thanks and left.

* * *

Naruto entered his home to see Mikoto, Kyuubi and Haku gossiping the day away. They saw Naruto and they greeted him.

"Hey, ladies…boy, am I tired today." Naruto said, and went to the couch.

The three ladies looked at the tired Naruto.

Naruto smiled weakly. "I will explain everything tomorrow…as of now…good…night…" He slumped to the couch and slept.

In Naruto's mindscape, Kel'Thuzad just finished telling Arthas and the others about his training regime.

Arthas nodded. **That is acceptable, Kel'Thuzad. Just don't overdo it. He is still a child, after all.**

**Worry not, my king. I will be merciful to the young king.**

Arthas chuckled. **Wait until everybody finds out his new powers.**

* * *

Well, that's the end of the chapter.

Jutsu List:

(1) Katon: Kaki Enjin – Fire Style: Fire Circle - forms a circle of fire at the users fingertips.

(2) Katon: Dennetsusokushin– Fire Style: Heat Augmentation - augments or strengthens any flame that the user wills.

(3) Honoo no Zangaii: Enmaku – Flame's Remnant: Smokescreen - self-explanatory.

(4) Katon: Shouidan – Fire Style: Fire Bomb - gathers a large amount of fire and releases it upon maximum charge-up.

(5) Yoko no Koromo: Ichibi – Demon Fox Shroud: One Tail - releases one tail of Kyuubi's chakra.

(6) Yoko no Koromo: Nibi – Demon Fox Shroud: Two Tails - same as (5) only two tails.

(7) Fuuton: Yoko Rasenshuriken- Wind Style: Demon Fox Spiraling Shuriken - like the canon Fuuton: Rasenshuriken, however, with Kyuubi's energy.

(8) Konoha no Ritchi Kingu – Konoha's Lich King - Naruto's name for himself.

Anyway, that's all! Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

18th chapter of Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer is now showing!

Disclaimer: Naruto and Warcraft ain't mine or anything that is taken from a canon source.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Training Again, Chuunin Exams and Confessions**

Naruto woke up feeling a bit groggy. He fixed his suit and went to the dining room.

When he got there, he saw Kyuubi, Mikoto, and Haku already eating breakfast. They turned to him.

"Naruto-kun," Mikoto started, "breakfast is ready."

Naruto nodded tiredly. "Yeah, thanks." He sat down on a seat and took a plate of the breakfast, bacon and eggs. Once he took a bite, all tiredness left him and he wolfed down the food. Once he finished, he said, "Who made this? It's great!"

Haku went pink at the praise and raised a hand. "I did, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and ran over to hug her. "That was a good breakfast, Haku-chan!"

Haku blushed at the contact.

Mikoto frowned slightly. _I wanted to get hugged…wait…did I just feel jealous?_

Naruto let go and scratched the back of this head. "Sorry, got carried away. Anyway, thanks for the breakfast, Haku-chan." He put down his arm. "See ya!"

He left the house.

Kyuubi smiled at Haku. "See? I told you that he would like your cooking."

* * *

He sighed contentedly when he was walking towards the Hokage Tower. _Damn, who knew that Haku-chan could cook such a good meal…and it was breakfast! I can't imagine what lunch and dinner would be like._

_Now, now, Naruto, no need to hog her cooking for yourself._ Minato reminded._ There_ _is also Mikoto-san, Kyuubi, and Haku herself to feed._

_Oh…right._

_Anyway, Kel'Thuzad wanted to teach you whenever you're free…or, rather, he might force you to train with him. In any case, you might as well start training with him once you get home._

_Alright._

He entered the tower and went towards the Hokage's room.

When he entered, he saw various jonin senseis staring at him in confusion and the Sandaime Hokage smiling at him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're right on time." He said. "We're just about to start the meeting about the Chuunin Exams.

_Oh, is it the start of the Chuunin exams already? _Minato asked. _Damn, time must be flowing faster than I thought._

**Well, it seems we have to further enhance and hurry our training with Naruto. **Arthas suggested.

Alexandros nodded. _**Seconded, he still has much to learn.**_

Kel'Thuzad butted him. **Pardon my interference; however, I believe the young king still needs to learn the art of necromancy and magic.**

_**Oh, with all means, do so…we will follow after you finish teaching him.**_

**Very well. **

"Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and we were just waiting for the last team to arrive…yours."

A jonin asked, "Pardon my interruption, Hokage-sama, but isn't he only a genin? Where is his jonin sensei?"

Hokage smirked. "Well, the number of genins that graduated is off, there was one extra. So, I decided to choose which kind of team will be better, a five-man team, consisting one jonin and four genin, or a one-man team, with the extra genin as the only member. Howe-"

"That's absurd, Hokage-sama!" Another jonin objected. "You can't mean that you would have a genin in a one-man team! That would be suicidal!"

The Sandaime looked at him and glared. "I wasn't done…"

The jonin gulped and apologized.

"Anyway, I decided against having a one-man team consisting of a genin, however, Naruto-kun here managed to come here and request it. So, I decided to test him to see if he is worthy of being in one. I held back most of my power against him and he managed to knock me unconscious." That shocked the jonin. "When I woke up, I immediately get him to his one-man team."

Whispers broke through the tense silence. "Damn, he managed to knock the Hokage-sama…even when he held back most of his power."

"Not even Yondaime-sama could do that much."

Minato huffed. _Hmph, well, _I _didn't have training from a great demon lord, an undead ruler, a paladin-turned-death knight-turned-paladin being, and a super-powerful father and mother. _Naruto and the other tenants snickered. _It's NOT funny! _That just made them laugh more.

"At any rate, the teams are complete." The Sandaime said. Naruto nodded and walked with the other jonins. "Alright, now who believes that their team is ready for it?"

Most jonin requested their own teams for the chuunin exams, although some just wanted it to get out of team work. The remaining didn't think that their team is good enough.

Finally, only Kakashi's, Kurenai's, Asuma's and Naruto's team remains.

Kakashi stepped forward. "I, Hatake Kakashi, jonin sensei of Team 7, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Kurenai followed. "I, Yuuhi Kurenai, jonin sensei of Team 8, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Asuma came after. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, jonin of Team 10, hereby nominate my team for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto finally walked up. "I, Uzumaki Naruto, the sole member of my team, nominate myself for the exams."

When Naruto went back to the ranks, Iruka stood up. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but don't you think that you're thinking too highly of your genin, even yourself, Naruto?"

Kakashi frowned. "What are you getting at, Iruka?"

Naruto replied, "I think he means that he doesn't think that we genin are good enough for the Chuunin Exams."

Kakashi said, "You lost custody over them the moment they graduated, chuunin. You no longer have any charge over them." Iruka, however, wasn't going to give up.

"But-" He started to say, but was stopped by Naruto.

"Come on, Iruka-sensei, we can handle ourselves. After all, you were responsible for helping us get to where we were." Naruto said.

Iruka smiled proudly at him. "Well, if you say so, Naruto, then, maybe, I will let you go."

The Sandaime coughed to get the attention of the occupants. "As…touching as this may seem, I am going to hand out forms to each of you to give your genin students. You are dismissed." Everyone left the room, with Naruto and Kurenai leaving last. Naruto turned to Kurenai and said, "Kurenai-san, where do you train your students?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Well, Training Ground 17 (random training ground), why do you ask?" Then, her eyes widened when realization hit her. "I see…well, come with me."

Naruto nodded and they both disappeared in a shunshin, Kurenai used the standard version of shunshin while Naruto used his ice version.

* * *

Team 8 were waiting for their sensei, patiently, when, both their sensei and Naruto entered via shunshin.

Naruto greeted, "Yo, how's everything going, guys?"

Shino, Hinata, and Setsuna greeted him back before greeting their sensei.

Kurenai cleared her throat. "Anyway, I nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exams."

That got them going.

Shino asked, "You really think we're ready, sensei?"

Kurenai nodded. "Of course, you showed a tremendous amount of skill all throughout the missions we had together."

Shino nodded.

Setsuna stepped up and said, "Thank you, sensei."

Kurenai smiled and took out the forms. "Here, take these. These are the forms for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto, while their team conversation was going on, was standing a few meters away from them. He wanted to give them their wanted privacy.

After their conversation, Kurenai turned to Naruto. "I believe that you wanted to start the training?"

Naruto nodded and stepped forward. "Yes, well, we only have a day before we start the Chuunin Exams, so I'm going to make this as quickly as possible." He took out scrolls with the member of the team's names on each one. "These are the scrolls that my mother and father that might be useful to you. You may use them, however, don't reveal it to anyone, even your own friends. Just keep it to ourselves, since they might demand this from you. Do you understand?"

The whole team nodded. Naruto gave them the scrolls to them.

"Hinata, your ninjutsu is lacking. This scroll contains various Suiton techniques, as per your affinity."

Hinata was shocked. "How did you know what my affinity was?"

Naruto smiled, which made her and Setsuna blush a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by other members of the team and Naruto's tenants. "I guessed?" He asked. "Eh, I asked your mother and father." He added.

Hinata nodded and took the scroll.

Naruto continued, "Also, that scroll contains further information about the human anatomy. You can use it in collaboration with your Byakugan to help in missions."

Hinata smiled and thanked him.

Naruto turned to Shino. "Shino, you need to work on your taijutsu. These scrolls contain information about the most basic taijutsu of the Namikaze clan, the Minami Kamakiri (A). This might suit you."

Shino nodded, took the scroll and thanked him.

Naruto turned to Setsuna and held out her scroll.

"Setsuna, this scroll contains the basic katas of the kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki clan, the Moui no Uzumaki. Use it well."

Setsuna immediately grabbed the scroll and started hugging the scroll as if her life depended on it and whispered, 'Yes…oh, yes…my precious…'

Naruto sweatdropped before turning to Kurenai. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Well…I hope you wouldn't mind if I had some things that I want to teach you."

Kurenai warmly smiled. "I don't mind at all. After all, learning from the son of the Yondaime is such an honor."

Naruto smiled before holding out her scroll. "This scroll contains various genjutsu techniques that my father created and used in various occasions. Also, this scroll contains a taijutsu form of the Uzumaki clan, the Taikyokuken (B). It is a style that uses elegance and delicacy that is mostly focused on the defense then turning the opponent's strength against him. This would be useful in case an opponent has a counter against your genjutsu."

Kurenai nodded and took the scroll. "Thank you, Naruto-san. I will…use them with pride."

Naruto smiled. "Just remember what I said."

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, keep this a secret even to closest friends…and to take care of the scrolls…do we have to return these?"

Naruto thought about it. "Well, if you think if all of you have mastered those on the scroll, then, yes. After all, they are clan property."

Kurenai nodded. "I understand…I want to ask if you will continue to teach us."

Naruto smiled. "I will continue until either I think that you are fully learned or you tell me to stop. Now, my business here is done. Train hard. Bye." He eyesmiled before disappearing in a shunshin of ice.

Kurenai turned to the enthusiastic team. She said, "Well, what are you guys doing? Are you going to open those scrolls and study the contents or are you going to keep on staring at me?"

The three students shook their heads and opened their scrolls.

What they saw when they opened the scrolls didn't disappoint them.

* * *

Naruto reappeared in the front of the mansion and went in.

When he got there, he saw Haku, Mikoto and Kyuubi talking the day away.

Naruto smiled when they saw him and greeted him. "Nice to see you girls get along so well."

The girls smiled back at him before Naruto decided to say, "Anyway, I'm going to train. Don't disturb me unless necessary." He walks to the office in which Minato used to work in and closed the door.

Mikoto and Haku turned to Kyuubi.

"I thought that Naruto-kun has already finished training with you and the others." Mikoto wondered.

Kyuubi smiled. "Well, Naruto-sama has recently gained a new tenant, an archlich named Kel'Thuzad. He will now train Naruto. Also, the others need to train Naruto for the Chuunin Exams."

Both Haku and Mikoto had O's for mouths and nodded in understanding.

Naruto sat cross-legged on the floor of the office and entered his mindscape.

* * *

When he entered his mindscape, he saw that the place was barren excluding him and Kel'Thuzad, who was a few meters from him. He looked around and saw that Minato, Kushina, Arthas, Alexandros, and Kyuubi were sitting on a spectator's bench a good distance from them.

He turned to Kel'Thuzad. "So, what am I going to be doing?"

Kel'Thuzad grinned. **First things first, **large shelves full of books covered the area, **study.**

"What? DAMMIT!" He shouted.

With the spectator, they laughed when they heard what Naruto will experience.

Kel'Thuzad continued, **At any rate, I think that you will be able to finish reading it by a week or so.**

"Wait, but what about the Chuunin Exams?"

**Oh, yes, that, well, I conjured a time-space manipulation spell to make the events in your mindscape go a whole day while only an hour passes outside of your mindscape.**

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Whoa, you could do that?"

**You would find that almost anything is possible if you have enough skill and ability to perform the right spell. Now, begin reading.**

Naruto had a salute. "Yes, sir!" He immediately disappeared and went over the easy section of the library first.

Naruto's progress was amazing. He slept for a full 8 hours per day and he still completed the whole library in 6 days. That's one day away from a week. Then, again, Kage Bunshin helps a lot. Kel'Thuza gave the extra day for him to rest.

Now, we see both him and Naruto facing at each other.

**Now, then, young king, it is time to apply what you have learned. You must be able to incapacitate me using **_**only**_** what you learned on those books…if you made moves yourself, then, that is permitted.**

Naruto nodded and summoned an archlich book. "Reipo: Shi to Hokai (1)…" He raised his hand and dark energies covered it and shrouded an area in a five meter radius (a guess). Kel'Thuzad just floated away from the area of effect. "Reipo: Kage Boruto (2)…" Naruto twirled his arm and whipped his arm in a throwing gesture and five or more shadow bolts shot from his arm and zoomed to Kel'Thuzad.

**Hyouton: Shimo no Yoroi (3)…** Kel'Thuzad spoke and an armor of ice covered him. It held its own against the shadow bolts, but it damaged him, nonetheless.

"Reipo: Shinireikyaku Boruto (4)…" Naruto whispered as he cocked his fist back and punched air as a dark arrow zoomed to Kel'Thuzad.

Kel'Thuzad dodged it with ease. **Impressive marksmanship, however, we need to work on your spell speed and predictability.**

"Reipo: Toketsuboruto Hirai (5)!" Naruto raised his hand and slammed it down to the ground as waves upon waves of ice bolts descended upon Kel'Thuzad.

Kel'Thuzad just said, **Reipo: Sen no oi (6)…** and he was covered in a barrier that protected him from the ice bolts.

"Reipo: Yami Kengenijo (7)!" Kel'Thuzad turned to see Naruto, whose eyes were glowing purple from the dark energies, zooming towards him. "Reipo: Toketsuboruto Hirai!" Naruto fired the same spell; however, it seemed more evil than before.

Kel'Thuzad used the same defensive spell he used earlier. However, he didn't account for Naruto to take advantage of the distraction and appeared behind him, with his eyes glowing with power.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted. "Reipo: Kage Boruto!" His arm was covered with dark energies and was flung to Kel'Thuzad. Kel'Thuzad just let the bolt hit him. He was sent to the ground. Naruto gracefully landed on the ground. Naruto smirked. "Come on, Kel'Thuzad, I know that you can do better than that."

**Of course I can. I'm just giving you free hits. **Then, Kel'Thuzad suddenly flew to the air with thousands of ice and shadow bolts surrounded him while his eyes were glowing purple. **Now, then, it's my turn! Taste this!** He made the bolts fly into him. Naruto's eyes widened and he tried to dodge them. However, he wasn't fast enough and he got hit by the bolts. The ice bolts cut his skin and even a few managed to get into his body and hit his bone and blood veins. The shadow bolts dug into his skin like worms and began weakening his bone structure.

Naruto flumped to the floor and gritted his teeth in pain. High above him, Kel'Thuzad raised his arms high and a large concentration of dark energies gathered above him. The dark energies shifted to a form of a large spear with rather extravagant designs on the body. Naruto struggled to stand up but the pain in his body was too much and he fell to the floor again.

Kel'Thuzad frowned. **Is this all you can do, young one? You can attack your opponent but when attacked, you yourself fall in defeat? This is not what I have seen during your battle with Sapphiron. During your battle, I saw you handle him with all your strength. However, now…I can't see your determination. This battle cannot be even called as such. **Kel'Thuzad threw the massive dark spear towards Naruto.

Naruto was just there, panting the day away, until…*BOOM!*…he caught the dark spear's tip in one hand, making everyone shocked. Kel'Thuzad's sign of shock was just the slight falling of his jaw. Naruto's face was covered by his bangs as he said, "Me, fall in defeat? That's a laugh." He gave a sarcastic laugh. "As for that attack you just pulled, they were only flesh wounds." He lifted his head to show his purplish glowing eyes. "Round TWO!" He crushed the dark spear into its raw form, darkness, before using the darkness around him as his weapon. "Reipo: Shokan Fukushu Hikage (8)!" Then, the darkness surrounding Naruto, turned to floating specters that had their eyes on Kel'Thuzad. "Scatter." He spoke as the specters zoomed towards Kel'Thuzad.

Kel'Thuzad dodged the specters like they were just stones thrown by a baby. Also, when some of the lucky ones managed to come near him, he grabbed the specter's head and threw the specter to another. He knew what those specters can do. When they are in contact of the target, they can cast Vengeful Blast upon impact. For Kel'Thuzad, if the specters managed to get a lucky shot, that might only be, at least, half moderate damage. At most, it would be almost severe damage. So, if you put that amount of damage dealt to Kel'Thuzad and the amount of Vengeful Shades going around him, then that will cause severe damage to him, if they get lucky.

With Naruto, he put his left hand over his right as he gathered dark energies around him. _That's it. Just hold him off until I can finish this…there is only a 50-50 chance of this happening. Regardless, I have to time it perfectly._

As for Kel'Thuzad, he was beginning to feel insulted and infuriated by these Vengeful Shades. They haven't stopped their attack, nor are they even thinking like a Lich. Kel'Thuzad gathered his Lich energies into himself, temporarily surrendering himself to the dark energies before whispering, **Reipo: Kura Junkyo (9)…** Then, the land of Naruto's mindscape shook as the large intake of the dark energies exploded in a large black dome.

Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped a few feet back to avoid the dome and continued his concentration. _Come on, come on, come on, come on…_

When the dome dissipated, he looked at Naruto with a rather amused look. **I've met various opponents who have used their own troops as a distraction, young king. Don't think I don't know what you've been doing.**

Naruto cursed before replying, "Well, at least, I tried." He held out the hand that Naruto had focused on his dark energies. "Reipo: Eshi Kogeki (10)…" His hand suddenly had a blade on it that is glowing eerie green. Naruto then said, "Reipo: Kyuketsu Koto(11)!" Then, he felt more energies empower him. Then, he zoomed to Kel'Thuzad and went for a side slash. Kel'Thuzad just took a few floats back.

Naruto then spun around and kicked him. Kel'Thuzad stopped it with his bony arm and opened his palm to show a ball of dark energies and it was headed for him. Naruto's eyes widened before he detached from Kel'Thuzad and swung at the dark ball. The ball just flew off away, without resistance, making Naruto suspicious about Kel'Thuzad's intentions and taking his Death Knight stance.

Naruto zoomed to Kel'Thuzad again. When Naruto reached Kel'Thuzad, Naruto thrust the cursed blade to the lich. When it was about to connect, Kel'Thuzad suddenly dispersed into a cloud of dark energies. Naruto's eyes widened before jumping back and taking his stance. He held out his free hand and gathered dark energies. "Reipo: Kage Boruto!" The bolt appeared in his hand and threw it at the center of the dark energy. The bolt just phased through the dark energies. Then, the dark energies began to surround him from all sides. Then, he heard Kel'Thuzad's voice chuckle before saying,

**Did you really think that I would have left a physical body after turning to an ethereal form? You are thinking inside the box, young king. You are under the assumption that I have just turned invisible and, therefore, the center of the dark energies is my heart. A person's biggest mistake is not overconfidence and underestimation, no. It is assumption. Assumption is what makes overconfidence and underestimation. They assume that their strength is superior to others and their opponent's is completely inferior to theirs. **

Then, the dark energies started to close in on him. Naruto looked around for an escape.

**No use in trying to escape, young king. These dark energies have already spread around you. There is no escape. **The last thing Naruto saw outside was Kel'Thuzad appearing a good distance away from him.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he gripped his blade harder and thought of a good escape plan.

With the spectators, Minato said, "Well, that's it. Game over."

Arthas said, **No…it's not over, yet. **Everyone turned to him. **Naruto has only one option: to absorb the dark energy surrounding him and use it against him. Kel'Thuzad knows that fact. **He turned to the group. **Everyone has darkness. That is a well-known fact. The amount of darkness in a person is dependent on what the person experienced during his or her lifetime. Naruto, who spent most of his childhood in the Namikaze estate, only has a small amount of darkness in him. However, Kel'Thuzad aims to have him become one with his darkness, effectively absorbing the dark energy surrounding him, and possibly using it against Kel'Thuzad. Oh, don't worry. **Arthas added, when he saw Kushina about to jump to conclusions. **It won't corrupt him. If he absorbs the darkness and releases it at the same time, he will be safe.**

Back with Naruto, his mind is quickly thinking of a possible way of escaping his predicament, as the dark energies surrounding him are already a meter and a half away from him. Then, he suddenly had an idea. It may be painful but he would still be able to live through this. He would have to absorb the darkness. Just when he was about to, though, he heard a voice.

_What do you think you're doing, Naruto? _Naruto's head shot up from his concentration to look around. Then, he saw a copy of himself, only the other him had black eyes, complete from sclera to the pupil, and an arrogant smirk on his face. _Are you deaf? What are you doing?_

Naruto replied, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to use the Dark Martyrdom technique to absorb the dark energies around me and release it. …who are you, anyway?"

The other him darkly chuckled. _I'm not surprised you don't know me. I am the darker side of you. You could call me Yami Naruto._

Naruto's eyes widened. Yami Naruto chuckled again. _The reason you don't know me much is that you have been living in the mansion for most of your childhood years and, as such, not much darkness has accumulated within, with the exception of the darkness that everyone is supposed to have. Yes, you heard right. Everyone has darkness. However, only a few have become one with the darkness in them. One of those few is the lich you're fighting right now. Another is Arthas-ojii-san. Those two are the only ones I know from the Scourge that have become one with their darkness and utilize it to its fullest potential. The other members still aren't brave enough to utilize it. Anyway, you can't use the Dark Martyrdom technique just yet._

"And why is that?" Naruto asked.

_Unlike the other techniques, which just create dark energies on a certain body part, the Dark Martyrdom technique is a technique that allows the user to surrender himself to the darkness _in_ him. Do you get me? It is about the darkness _in _a person, not about creating it. And in order to use the Dark Martyrdom technique, one must be one with his darkness. If not, well, the Dark Martyrdom technique is useless as it will kill you. So, how about it, partner? _Yami said, extending his hand.

Naruto frowned. "How do I know that you won't corrupt me using the darkness?"

Yami smirked. _Have you already forgotten who will deal with us if we do get corrupted? If we do get corrupted, the ones who will stop us are Otou-san, who is the Konoha no Kiroi Senkou, Okaa-san, the Konoha no Aka Shi, the Kyuubi no Yoko, Arthas-ojii-san, the Rei Kokuo (a new translation for the Lich King), Kel'Thuzad, the Yakubyo—chi no Rei-nushi (the translation of the Lich Lord of the Plaguelands), Alexandros, the Hai-hakobi-shu (the Ashbringer). We wouldn't last a second._

Naruto frowned again. "Alright…however, I will keep an eye on you."

Yami snickered. _Don't you mean 'keep an eye on us?' As I said, we will become one. Now, come, the moment is upon us…_ He said, holding out his hand.

Naruto looked around. The darkness is almost near him. Left with no other choice, Naruto grabbed Yami's hand.

Yami smirked before whispering, _Now, we are ONE! _

Naruto felt pain as they merged. The pain he experienced, however, was short-lived as Naruto suddenly spread his arms wide and whispered, "Reipo: Kura Junkyo." Then, the darkness around began going in him. Naruto felt more pain than before. Then, he shouted out loud as he released all that pent-up darkness in him. "AH!"

Then, Kel'Thuzad used his Shroud of the Occult to protect himself from the outburst. When the explosion subsided, he saw Naruto, panting like hell.

Kel'Thuzad chuckled. **Good job, young king. You have done well.**

Naruto grinned weakly. "Of course, I never back down from a challenge."

**Good, now…you still haven't done what I asked. I am still conscious. Your task is to incapacitate me, remember?**

Naruto nodded before zooming to Kel'Thuzad, while summoning the cursed blade that he lost earlier during the surround. He swung as strong as he can from right to the left. Kel'Thuzad raised his bony arm once more to block and grab Naruto's head and to throw him from the front to the back. Naruto quickly recovered and charged at him again.

With the spectators, Kushina released a breath of relief. "Thank goodness sochi is fine."

Arthas chuckled. **Was there any doubt, Kushina? After all, he's the descendant of me and Alexandros and the son of both of you. He wouldn't fall easily.**

Back to the match, Kel'Thuzad was getting tired of Naruto's desperate attempts to slash him. Finally having enough of it, he grabbed the cursed blade headed for him and wrenched it from Naruto's hand, making the wielder surprised. Then, Kel'Thuzad grabbed his head again and threw him, harder than before.

Naruto landed on the rocky floor, cursing. He stood up slowly just as he saw Kel'Thuzad dispel the cursed blade.

**Is that all you can do, young king? Rely on close combat? If so, then, you will be easily defeated by a very observant person with both ranged and close combat capabilities. **Kel'Thuzad, then, summoned a battalion of shadow and ice bolts and had them zoom towards Naruto.

Naruto returned to compliment by grinning and saying, "Reipo: Fukushu no Imochi (12)!" He held out his palm out front and a large outburst of dark energies emerged from it and put the bolts out of commission. Also, the blast found its way to Kel'Thuzad, who used the Shroud of the Occult to remove most of the damage. However, when the blast and his shroud cleared, it showed Naruto with his both index fingers held in front of him and pointed to Kel'Thuzad. "Reipo: Iyashii no Tatchi (13)."

Then, Kel'Thuzad felt himself weaken at the attack and he dropped to the floor. He saw a shadow above him and looked up, to see Naruto, wearing a large grin on his face and a blade on his hand. Naruto held the blade at Kel'Thuzad's head. "Game, set, match." He said. "I win, don't I, Kel'Thuzad-sensei?"

Kel'Thuzad chuckled as he stood up and patted Naruto on the head. **Well, you managed to incapacitate me using the Touch of Insignificance and held a blade at my head, so, yes, you win.**

Naruto smirked before dispelling the blade and sensing his other tenants arriving.

Naruto ran over to his parents and hugged them. "Look at me, kaa-san, tou-san, I beat him!"

Minato smiled and ruffled his hair, making him pout. "Good job, Naruto." He said. Naruto grinned.

Kushina grinned and patted him on the shoulder…hard. "Nice job, Naruto! You kicked his ass!"

Naruto smiled while holding his limp shoulder. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kyuubi smiling at him.

"Hey, Kyuubi-chan, did you see me? I look badass, don't I?" He said.

Kyuubi giggled at him. "Of course I did watch. You were amazing, Naruto-sama."

Naruto frowned. "Why keep calling me that?"

Kyuubi replied, "You are the heir to the Lich King, a being that has ruled over the undead, summoned our predecessor, the Juubi, and can destroy me along with the other bijuus without trouble."

Naruto responded, "Well, don't call me that. It makes me sound old and all that."

Kyuubi nodded. "If that is what you want, it shall be done."

Naruto added, "…don't do that."

Kyuubi looked confused. "Do what?"

"Do everything I say. I may be the heir to Arthas-ojii-san, but that does not mean I am your master or anything. Seriously, I wasn't the guy that summoned the Juubi to this world or the guy that bagged a badass, soul-taking sword. More to the point, I don't like people who follow another's orders because of their heritage, rank, etc. Why not go as friends?"

Kyuubi smiled. He earned her respect. "Very well."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Okay…now…what do we do, now?" Then, his stomach grumbled. He blushed in embarrassment. "I'm hungry…so…" He turned to the others.

Kel'Thuzad spoke, **Go, young king. You have earned your rest.**

Naruto grinned. "Thanks!" He disappeared.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and stood up from his meditation and went out the room to where the other girls are staying.

"Hey, girls, I'm famished! So, let's go out! I know a great place where we can eat! My treat."

The girls looked at each other before turning to Naruto.

Mikoto spoke up first, "It would be nice to see outside again. However, Sasuke might see me and try something."

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, Mikoto-chan. If anything happens, I'll be there!"

Mikoto smiled while having a pink hue on her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Haku spoke next, "It's fine with me, Naruto-kun."

Kyuubi spoke last, "I would love to, Naruto-kun."

The two girls looked at her.

Haku asked, "What happened to –sama?"

Naruto interjected, "I told her not to call me that."

Mikoto asked next, "But how? Seeing as she's here and not with you during your training, how did you manage to do that?"

"She is still connected to me via her consciousness on my head. With that said, the rest is pretty much self-explanatory." He smiled as he held out his hand. "Now, shall we go, fair maidens?"

The three went pink before accepting the invitation and left.

Before they left, Naruto made sure to lock the door, complete with the lock & key, protection seals, and hidden Kage Bunshins.

* * *

They arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen, where they were welcomed warmly.

Teuchi, the owner, said, "Naruto! Good to have you back here."

Everyone turned to Naruto. He said, "Yeah, I come here after my missions."

As they sat down, Teuchi took note of the three girls with him. He said, "Damn, Naruto, it's not long since you last came here and you already got three girls. If I remember correctly, the older black-haired one is the Uchiha matriarch. Lucky guy."

Naruto blushed at what he said. The three giggled at Naruto's action.

Teuchi shouted, "Hey, Ayame, look at Naruto's scoop!"

Ayame came out of the back room and saw Naruto. "Ah, Naruto-kun, it's good to have you back!" She turned to her father. "What's this about his scoop?"

Teuchi grinned and pointed at the three girls with him. "Naruto's growing up, Ayame. He's already got three girls."

Ayame's jaw dropped. "What? Three girls? That's not possible."

Teuchi laughed. "Well, Naruto did it. And get this: one of them is the Uchiha Matriarch."

Now, Ayame's eyes were wide. "One of them is Mikoto-sama?"

By this time, Naruto's face was already, as the Jedi Exile told Atton Rand on the Ebon Hawk about her lightsaber, 'redder than a laigrek's eye.'

Teuchi wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "Just joking, kiddo. Now, what'll you have?"

Naruto's head suddenly shot from below, all embarrassment and blush aside, and said, "I'll have the Naruto special, please!"

Kyuubi sighed. "I'll have one miso ramen."

Mikoto smiled. "Can I have a takayama ramen, please?"

Haku said, "Do you have any Hiyashi-chuka ramen?"

(A/N: I got them at Wikipedia. If you don't know them, check Wikipedia.)

Teuchi said, "Alright, coming up!"

A few seconds later, their orders arrived and they said, "Itadakimasu." They dug in.

When they were done and Teuchi and Ayame took back their bowls, Naruto pulled out the necessary amount of money and placed it on the counter. "That was good, Teuchi-ojii-san! See ya!"

While they were walking, they took note of a square rock following them. Naruto said, "Look, whoever you are, everyone knows that no rocks are square."

Then, a small poof was heard and they turned to see three kids, coughing as the smoke cleared.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

The lead kid, the one with the scarf and goggles, said, "I am Konohamaru."

The only girl of the group said, "I am Moegi."

The last guy, the one with the glasses, said, "I'm Udon, nice to meet you."

Konohamaru said, "And you must be Naruto, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I'm him. Why do you ask?"

Then, Konohamaru was on him, grabbing the front of his shirt and saying, "I heard from ojii-san that you're strong! Please, teach me!"

Naruto said, "Okay…okay, calm down, Konohmaru. Sheesh, people are so energetic these days." Konohamaru let go of him and scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Let me get this straight. You heard from Saru-ojii that I'm strong." Konohamaru nodded. "And you want me to teach you." He nodded again. "About what, exactly? Aren't you getting any training from ojii-san?"

Konohamaru frowned and turned away. "Well, Ebisu-sensei just tells me what to do and what it does, but that's it. He doesn't help us perfect our training. He just spends his time in the hot springs, peeking at girls."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "Well, that's just wrong… I'll tell you what, I will teach you. However, you are not to tell anyone about this…except Saru-oji, alright? Go to Training Ground 16, next week. We'll start by then."

Konohamaru pouted. "Why not now?"

"The Chuunin Exams are going on and I have to participate. So, I might be available next week. That good for you?"

The three kids grinned before Konohamaru noticed the three girls beside him. He said, "Hey, Naruto-sensei, are those three friends of yours?"

Naruto looked at the three girls and said, "Yes."

"So…are they your girlfriends?" He asked curiously. Moegi hit him on the head.

"Don't ask him such a personal question, Konohamaru!" She berated.

Naruto smirked. _These kids are interesting. I wanna play with them a little. _"What if they are?" He asked, making everyone stare at him.

Konohamaru's eyes widened before saying, "You're not only strong but lucky, sensei. They're gorgeous."

The three girls blushed. Naruto smiled before patting him on the head. "First off, don't call me 'sensei'. I don't like being called by honorifics. Second off, yes…yes, they are gorgeous." The three girls blushed more.

Konohamaru grinned. "Alright, Naruto-nii-san, what do we do for now?"

Naruto smiled when he heard Konohamaru call him 'nii-san'. "Well, we might as well play something, seeing as I'm bored."

The three girls sighed. Naruto still is a kid at heart.

Konohamaru grinned again. "How about a game of Ninja?"

Naruto grinned too. "Alright. I'll give you a headstart."

Konohamaru and the other two teammates ran off. Naruto smirked.

Haku said, "Naruto-kun, is it alright to do that? If they run, they might not be in time to prevent hitting someone-"

Then, a voice interrupted her. "Hey, what was that for, brat?"

Haku said, "I rest my case." Then, they ran off.

They saw seven people, three females and four males. Konohamaru was being held up by the scruff of his shirt by a freaky-looking kid, wearing make-up, a cat costume, and a large bundle on his back. Beside the cat guy was a rather cute blond with four ponytails on her hair and a large fan on her back. Both of them had headbands that held the insignia of Sunagakure. Udon and Moegi were on the floor, staring in shock at the cat guy. The other two were Sakura and Kiba of Team 7. Where Sasuke was, Naruto didn't care.

Sakura shouted, "Let him go!"

The cat guy scoffed. "No way, not until I pummel this kid for bumping into me."

The blond beside him said, "Put the kid down. If we get caught by him, we'll be in trouble."

"Don't worry. By the time he gets here, I'll already be done by this brat."

Sakura was just about to shout again when a blur went past her, Konohamaru was on the ground, and the cat guy was lifted into the air via chokehold by a spiky-haired blond holding a large blade with a circle floating on it.

Naruto said, in a dangerous tone, "I don't know who you are, but that is not one should do to the Sandaime Hokage's grandchild." The cat guy paled upon discovering that fact while thinking, _How did this guy get so fast?_

The blond girl beside him thought, _He's fast!_

Naruto spoke again, "Now, then, what do I do with you? Should I deal with you personally?" He held Ashbringer to the cat guy's throat. "Should I let Sasuke, who's on the tree, holding a rock, deal with you?" He pointed Ashbringer to where Sasuke is. "Should I let the hidden ANBU deal with you?" He twirled the blade meaning 'everywhere.' Then, he took a moment to sense someone else. "Or…should I let the redhead with the gourd just behind Sasuke who's currently glaring at your sorry ass deal with you?" He finally pointed to aforementioned spot.

If the cat boy was pale before, then, now, he was whiter than paper. It wasn't the hidden ANBU or Sasuke. It was the redhead he mentioned.

Everybody turned to where he was pointing to show a redhead with a gourd on his back. He had a kanji for Love on his left forehead, rings around his eyes, no eyebrows, an impassive look on his face and a rather insane gleam in his eyes, which was caught only by the cat guy, the two blonds, Kyuubi, Naruto's other tenants, the hidden ANBU, Haku, and Mikoto.

They thought along the lines of _How could he sense him/me?_

Naruto let go of the cat guy and went over to Konohamaru and helped him up. Just then, Mikoto, Haku and Kyuubi came into the scene.

Sasuke came down from the tree and frowned at Naruto for ruining his lightning.

The redhead said, "Kankuro, you are disgrace to the village."

The newly named Kankuro said, "G-Gaara, let me explain."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Then, he shunshined via sand to the ground. He said to Naruto. "Forgive my brother."

Naruto waved it off. "Don't worry about it, red."

Kankuro shouted, "Hey, don't call him that!"

Naruto looked at him. "Am I talking to you?"

Kankuro growled at him.

Gaara told him. "Stop growling, Kankuro." He turned to Naruto and said, "I am Gaara no Sabaku. These are my siblings, Kankuro and Temari." Then, he eyed the sword on his belt as it seemed to radiate with power. A power that the beast inside him knew.

**That boy…Gaara, we may have found a boy that will test your existence.**

Gaara's eyes slightly widened. _How, Mother?_

**That blade on his belt is known as Frostmourne. That is the blade that was wielded by the man that summoned the demon that gave birth to us bijuu. That man was the Rei Kokuo and the demon that he summoned was the Juubi. **The beast inside him replied.

Gaara suddenly smiled insanely, which was noticed by everyone. He asked Naruto, "You, what's your name?"

Naruto frowned. "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"You will prove my existence, Uzumaki." He replied, making Temari and Kankuro look at Naruto with curious eyes.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, was confused. _From the aura he's emitting, I would say he is the container of the Ichibi. Insane as she may be, she still fears the Lich King as the rest of the bijuu does. Why does she want that boy to fight the heir of the Lich King?_

Naruto smirked. "Well, then, I'll try not to disappoint. I believe that you are here for the Chuunin Exams?"

The three nodded. Naruto grinned. "Good." Then, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari shunshined out of there. Once they left, Naruto turned to the others. "Well, it seems that the Exams are getting interesting, no?"

Sasuke asked, "Naruto, how the hell did you sense that Gaara kid when I didn't?"

Naruto replied, "Hell if I know." He went over to the others and patted Konohamaru on the head. "Next time, watch where you're going, alright?"

Konohamaru nodded before saying, "That was cool, onii-san, the way you threatened that guy!"

Naruto smiled before dismissing them and turning to Kyuubi, Mikoto, and Haku. "Well, shall we go?"

The three nodded. However, just as they were about to leave, they were interrupted by Team 7.

Sasuke shouted, "Hey, how do you know my mother?"

Kiba went for, "Hey, how could someone like you score hotties like them?"

Sakura shouted, "Get your hands off them, baka!"

Naruto stopped in midstep, as did the others.

Naruto turned to them. "I know your mother, Sasuke, because I saved her from a rape attempt. I managed to 'score' hotties, as you said, Kiba, because, unlike you, I had no intention of getting in their pants. As for you, Sakura, I never had my hands on them. Like I said to Kiba, I had no intention of getting in their pants."

The three of them bristled in anger.

Kiba shouted, "Yeah right! You're only pretending to have no intention, but when their guard is down, you'll take advantage of them!"

Sakura shouted, "He's right! Also, you might have put them under a genjutsu that makes them like you, especially to Sasuke-kun's mother! Release it!"

Sasuke frowned. _So, he's the one that saved my mother from that attempt I did. Damn it, my attempt to repopulate the clan has gone astray now that she's with him. I might have to resort to going to the council for this._

Naruto released his KI. "Who are you to tell me that I will do such things? You have been trying to get into Hinata's pants since the academy, Kiba. As for you Sakura, you only want to agree with your precious 'Sasuke-kun' so that he will like you. In counter for that point, I have yet to practice with genjutsu. Besides, who are you to talk to me about putting a genjutsu when, from what I heard from Kakashi-sensei, you easily succumbed to the lowest ranking genjutsu made by him. So, the record from the academy is falsified, after all."

Sakura, angered, ran over to Naruto, intent on punching the lights out of him. However, he just stood there, impassively.

Then, her punch was stopped by a hand, courtesy of Kyuubi. She said, in a dangerous tone, "Don't you dare punch Naruto-kun, bitch."

Sakura flinched at the grip Kyuubi held. She shouted, "Why won't you see it? That baka is manipulating you! Wake up!"

Kyuubi frowned and tightened her hold. "Don't flatter yourself, girl. If I was being manipulated, I would know before anyone would finish the manipulation." She pushed her away.

Kiba shouted, "Hey, why not dump that guy and go for a real man?"

Kyuubi replied, "Why should I when I already have one?"

Kiba roared as he rushed to her, intent on dominating her. However, he was interrupted by Naruto grabbing his neck and throwing him back.

Kiba raised his head to see Naruto, glaring at him. "Do that again, you'll be chicken wings in the morning." He turned to the other girls, who were watching in amusement. "Let's go." They left via shunshin.

Sasuke frowned before running off to tell on the council while Sakura and Kiba were busy trying to stand up, despite the pain.

* * *

Naruto and the three girls arrived at the mansion and entered it. Once they entered, they sat down at the living room.

Naruto started the conversation. "Listen, girls, about that girlfriend thing at Konohamaru."

Mikoto raised a hand to stop him. "We understand, Naruto-kun. You like us. We get it."

Naruto blushed. Haku giggled. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. We're starting to like you, too."

Naruto looked at her. "Why? How could someone like you like me?"

Haku, Mikoto, and Kyuubi frowned. Haku said, "Well, you saved me from being a slave of Zabuza. You're kind and good with children. Also, regardless of your heritage, you still treat others with kindness and respect."

Mikoto spoke next, "You saved me from those rapists a few days back. Also, like Haku-chan said, you're kind and good with kids. Plus, you gained your father's ability to attract 'fair maidens' using just your smile."

Kyuubi spoke last, "Like Haku-san and Mikoto-san said, you're kind and good with kids. Also, like Haku-san said, you don't let your heritage get over your head. You know, even if you didn't have the heritage, you would still have that chivalrous attitude, from your father. Also, you got your mother's attitude to never back down against an opponent stronger than you. That was probably what Tsunami of Nami no Kuni liked about you."

Naruto smiled. "You know, I never thought that you girls would like me."

Haku asked, "Why not, Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know…I just didn't."

Mikoto said, "Well, we do, okay? And nothing will change that."

Naruto jokingly smiled. "Well, what say we go to bed together?"

The three girls blushed until Naruto suddenly grabbed his head in pain, courtesy of his mother.

_I will not have you losing your innocence this early, regardless of the girls liking you or not! _She scolded.

_Yes, mother. _Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Haku asked.

Naruto smiled. "Of course. Kaa-san just doesn't want me to lose my virginity this early."

Mikoto giggled. "Well, she was always the protective type. I wonder," she had a perverse grin, stood up from her seat, sauntered over to Naruto, and whispered his ear, "what would you do, Kushi-chan, if I went to Naruto-kun's room and did *whisper*." Naruto blushed a deep shade of red before he fell limp, covered in a red swirl, cleared to show a fuming redhead and suddenly shouted.

"NO WAY! NO WAY, I'M GOING TO LET YOU DO THAT TO MY SON, MIKOTO! I'M GOING TO SHOW WHY I'M CALLED THE RED DEATH IF YOU DO!" She shouted.

Mikoto, along with the others, laughed. Mikoto said, "I'm just joking, Kushi-chan."

Kushina glared at her. "Never do that again."

"Okay…although, it was funny."

Kushina went limp before she turned back to Naruto. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I suppose it's late and I wanna have a healthy streak for tomorrow. Good night, girls!" He kissed each of them on the cheek before turning in.

The three girls touched their cheek where Naruto kissed them and smiled before going to their rooms.

* * *

"I see. So that's how it is." An old, male voice said, from the shadows.

"Yes. That Uzumaki has taken my mother and probably put her under a genjutsu that made her believe that he saved her from ninjas that sought to rape her." Sasuke said.

"This is…troubling. We have to save her from that abomination." Another old, female voice said.

Sasuke smirked. "Yes, we should."

"However, we can't do anything unless we have something to present to the council about him. We'll wait for that opportunity to strike. In the meantime, keep an eye on him, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded before disappearing.

The female of the two said, "So, the demon has the Uchiha Matriarch."

The other said, "This would be a bad situation if the demon managed to get the secrets of the Sharingan from her."

"It would be even worse if he spread his seed to those three girls that accompanied him earlier."

"Isn't one of them a rare Kekkei Genkai wielder: Ice Release, I believe?"

"This is really bad. Not only does the demon have the Uchiha Matriarch, he also has a Kekkei Genkai wielder."

"That is a point to us to have him brought over to us."

"However, that is only _one_ point. We need much more than that, Homura."

"Don't worry. The Chuunin Exams will reveal everything." Another old, male voice said. The two turned to the newcomer.

"Why would you say that, Danzo?" Homura said.

The one identified as Danzo replied, "The Chuunin Exams are filled with various genin hopefuls from various hidden villages that want to show off their skills, and believe me, their techniques are topnotch."

"What does that have to do with this?" The female elder asked.

"It is simple, Koharu. As it always has been, the Chuunin Exams are separated into three parts: the written exam, the preliminaries, and the finals competitions. The boy will have to show off his somewhat hidden skills there."

"What if the boy doesn't get past the written part of the exams?" Koharu asked.

"I may not know what the boy hides, but this I know. He will get through. I can feel it." Danzo replied.

"We'll see."

* * *

That's done!

You know, I, myself, don't think that the last scene is good. What about you?

New Jutsu List:

(A) Minami Kamakiri – Southern Praying Mantis – (check Earthbending of Avatar)

(B)Taikyokuken – Tai Chi Chuan – (check Waterbending of Avatar)

(1) Reipo: Shi to Hokai – Lich Art: Death and Decay

(2) Reipo: Kage Boruto – Lich Art: Shadow Bolt

(3) Hyouton: Shimo no Yoroi – Ice Release: Frost Armor

(4) Reipo: Shinireikyaku Boruto – Lich Art: Deathchill Bolt

(5) Reipo: Toketsuboruto Hirai – Lich Art: Frostbolt Volley

(6) Reipo: Sen no oi – Lich Art: Shroud of the Occult

(7) Reipo: Yami Kengenijo – Lich Art: Dark Empowerment

(8) Reipo: Shokan Fukushu Hikage – Lich Art: Summon Vengeful Shade

(9) Reipo: Kura Junkyo – Lich Art: Dark Martyrdom

(10) Reipo: Eshi Kogeki – Necrotic Strike

(11) Reipo: Kyuketsu Koto – Lich Art: Vampiric Might

(12) Reipo: Fukushu no Imochi –Lich Art: Vengeful Blast

(13) Reipo: Iyashii no Tatchi – Lich Art: Touch of Insignificance

Well, there ya have it! If you don't know them, just go to the Warcraft Wikia and type Lady Deathwhisper. I based them all off her moves. There will be more, don't worry.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Chuunin Exams**

Naruto came out of his bedroom and saw that none of the three girls were awake, judging from the silence. Also, the silence of his mindscape tells him that his tenants are also resting, which kind of made Naruto wonder, how could Kel'Thuzad, an undead archlich, rest? In any case, he wanted to make the most of it and he went over to the kitchen and decided to cook breakfast: bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and it showed Haku, Kyuubi and Mikoto in nightgowns. Naruto blushed and immediately turned away.

Haku sniffed the air. "Wow, it smells good. Did you cook this, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, while his back was turned, scratched the back of his head. "Well, yes, I did."

Mikoto said, "Wow, you never told us you could cook."

"Well, I'm still new at this cooking thing and I might mess up or something."

Kyuubi replied, "Nonsense, Naruto-kun, I'm sure your cooking would be fine." Then, she noticed something. "Why are you turning your back on us?"

Naruto nervously replied, "Um, well…"

Haku said, "We're wearing our nightgowns and you're afraid that you will not be able to control your urges and you'll ravish us until we faint from pleasure?" She finished that with a devious smirk.

Kyuubi had a teasing grin. "Oh, so that's it, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replied, "N-no! That's not it!"

Then, he felt something soft bump against his back. "Ooh, then, why are you turning red, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

Naruto replied, "Um, uh…" The three girls laughed.

Haku giggled. "I was kidding, Naruto-kun. We know that you're just giving us our needed modesty and privacy. Well, we don't mind if _you_ look at us while in nightgowns, Naruto-kun."

Naruto replied, "But, you still need your privacy and modesty."

Kyuubi interjected, "And she said that we don't mind, Naruto-kun. After all, you already have proven your sincerity to us."

Naruto took a deep breath and turned around. When he saw them, he turned red. "Um, the nightgowns look good on you."

Mikoto smiled. "Why, thank you, Naruto-kun. See? We don't mind."

Naruto slowly grinned and said, "Well, um, I hope you like the food.

After the meal, Kyuubi, Haku, and Mikoto said, in unison, "That was wonderful, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed and said a word of thanks to them (also to Kami that his tenants woke up just right after they finished their meal, not before the meal as Kushina would probably throw a fit) before he remembered that he's supposed to be going to the Chuunin Exams.

Haku said, "I'm coming, too. I was asked by Hokage-sama to accompany some guy named Morino Ibiki for the Chuunin Exams."

Mikoto asked, "Morino Ibiki, the head of the IT division?"

Haku shrugged. "That's what I heard."

Naruto asked, "Wait, what's this about an Ibiki and IT division?"

Mikoto smiled mysteriously. "Wouldn't you like to know, Naruto-kun? However, as Hokage-sama has informed me, Haku-chan, and Kyuubi-san with this and not you, I'm afraid, this might spoil the surprise. So, anyway, Haku-chan will accompany Ibiki-san; I, as clan head, will watch the progression of the Exams; and Kyuubi-san will also watch the progression."

Naruto pouted before smiling. "Oh, well. I might as well find out for myself. In any case, that's settled. All of us are leaving. However, upon setting one foot outside, we will shunshin immediately, as to not arouse suspicion."

The three girls said, "Agreed."

With that, they cleaned their plates, left the house, made sure it was locked and immediately used shunshin.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of the building that was supposed to be used for the Chuunin Exams. He saw Team 7 walk right behind him.

The team glared at him but Naruto didn't care. He just entered the building with Team in tow.

After they got through two floors, they saw that a bunch of genin are huddled up to a place where two 'genins' are stationed. Above, the sign on the door said '301'.

"What the hell are you doing? Let us in!" One genin said.

"Yeah!" Another shouted.

Naruto shook his head. _Idiots, they don't even know that they're in a genjutsu._

Minato sighed in disappointment. _Clearly, the academy's standards have been lowered since my death._

**Don't worry, Minato. It's not your fault. **Arthas told him.

Naruto was just about to go to the next floor when Sasuke approached the two genin blocking the door and demanded to release the genjutsu.

Every one of Naruto's tenants, plus Naruto himself, slapped their heads, in Naruto's head.

**How thick could that idiot get? **Arthas asked.

Kushina sighed in frustration. _Clearly, he takes from his father. He always wants to get into the spotlight._

Kel'Thuzad asked, **Young king, do you want me to permanently end this fools life? He's an insult to everything you ninjas stand for.**

_No, don't kill him, yet, Kel'Thuzad-san. I can't have Mikoto-chan being the only Uchiha in Konoha as breeding stock. Besides, he might have of some us to us, sooner or later._

…**very well.**

* * *

After the two 'genins' kick the ass out of Sasuke, they moved over to the next floor.

"It has been a long time, Naruto-san." A male, near monotonous voice said. Naruto's eyes widened and his head snapped to the source and he saw Neji with two other individuals.

"Neji, it's good to see you." Naruto said to him and reached out his hand to shake it. Neji accepted it. "How are things going on at the Hyuuga clan?"

Neji shrugged. "It's just as it always is."

Naruto replied, "I see."

Then, Neji's girl teammate went over to him. "Do you know Neji?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"I am Tenten. Now, answer my question."

Naruto replied, "I know him because I have been visiting the Hyuuga clan every now and then."

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, right; there's no way that you could have been accepted by the Hyuugas. You're of no royal stature."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Believe what you will. It's true."

Kiba told her, "It's true, Sakura. I saw him going into the Hyuuga clan household."

Sakura huffed. "That's probably an illusion. I can't believe you fell for it."

Naruto tsked. "Whatever."

Then, a guy with bowl-cut hair stepped over to Naruto. "What's your name?"

Naruto replied, "I am Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?" He missed Tentent's widening of eyes.

"I am Rock Lee. Would you like to spar?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Right now."

"What's the occasion?" Naruto asked.

Rock Lee replied, "There's no occasion. I just want to test your Flames of Youth!" He had fires in his eyes.

Minato chuckled. _Now, I remember who he acts like. He's like a mini-Gai._

Kushina giggled. _Maito Gai; Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival that shouts about Flames of Youth?_

_That's the one. If I remember correctly, Gai's a great taijutsu user, so, this Lee might have gained his expertise. Naruto, this might be a good experience for you. Accept his request. _

Naruto smiled. "Very well, I accept your request."

Lee grinned, showing off his white teeth. "Yosh! I hope that we will have a very youthful fight!"

Naruto said, "Lead the way." Lee led him, along with his team and Team 7, who wanted to see Lee kick Naruto's ass, to a barren lobby.

Naruto asked Lee, "What are the rules?"

Lee replied, "We use taijutsu only, no ninjutsu or genjutsu. Well, you don't use ninjutsu or genjutsu in this spar as I can only taijutsu."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So, you're chakra coils aren't that much developed for ninjutsu and genjutsu usage. I understand." He assumed his stance. He bent his knees like the horse stance. Also, he put both his hands out with his palms facing him; the Minami Kamakiri stance.

Lee got interested as he had never seen this stance. He assumed his own Goken stance.

They stared each other down until Lee seemingly disappeared from Naruto's sight and reappeared right in front of him, aiming a kick at his head using his right leg. Naruto elegantly raised his left arm to block the kick. Naruto mentally frowned. _That was a powerful kick. _He put his right foot forward and thrust his right arm to his torso, full force, and sent him backwards. He assumed his stance again just as Lee recovered.

He charged again and zoomed right behind him with a punch to his jaw via right fist. Naruto quickly turned around put up his left hand and held his fist in it. Naruto closed his right hand into a fist and punched Lee right in the jaw, sending him flying. Naruto returned to his stance.

Lee got back up and zoomed to Naruto. _He's good. I might have to resort to _that_ technique. Here I go…_

Lee made for a punch at his face. Naruto made to intercept it. However, Lee feinted and he went into Naruto's guard and went for an uppercut sending him flying.

With the spectators

Tenten asked, "He _really_ isn't going to resort to that, is he?"

Neji didn't reply but just kept on watching.

Kiba smirked. "Well, he wasn't so tough, after all."

Sasuke frowned. _I couldn't copy Uzumaki's moves but perhaps this Rock Lee would be helpful._

Back to Naruto

Naruto already reached his highest point in the air when he felt someone behind him. It was Lee. Naruto was about to turn around, however, Lee stopped him by wrapping his arms around and sent him, along with himself, zooming to the ground. Lee was just about to finish the move until…

"LEE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" A booming voice shouted. Then, Lee let go of Naruto and landed on the floor on his feet. Naruto just fell on his butt.

With the spectators

Sakura shouted, "Hey, it was just getting good!"

Neji sighed. "Here we go again."

Team 7 looked at him and returned to watching the fight.

Back to Naruto

Naruto dropped to the floor and looked up to see Rock Lee getting berated by a turtle. He blinked.

_Okay, this is weird._

The turtle told Lee, "You do know that that move is forbidden, don't you?"

Lee meekly nodded.

"Good, now wait for a little while. Your sensei will be here shortly."

Then, a figure appeared on top of the turtle. It was an older version of Lee and he was doing some sort of absurd pose.

Naruto thought, _Let me guess: this is the Gai that you guys were talking about?_

Minato nodded. _Yep. That's Maito Gai. Not much has changed about him except for the flak jacket and he got older._

Gai took a deep breath and, surprisingly, punched Lee as punishment for trying to use the forbidden technique. Then, they started to call each others' names and they hugged each other. Then, Neji and Tenten appeared beside them.

Tenten said, "Alright, alright, sensei, that's enough hugging. We gotta get to the Chuunin Exams."

Gai said, "Oh! Yes, I remember!" Then, he noticed Naruto, who was wearing a bored expression on his face. "And you must be the youth that fought with my Lee, huh?"

Naruto replied, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Gai responded, "Oh, no particular reason. I just wanted to ask." He took a good look at him. "You…aren't you the genin that was in a one-man team?" He asked, surprising his students along with the turtle.

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

Lee asked, "That's not possible. There hasn't been any record of a genin in a one-man team."

Naruto replied, "I have proven myself to ojii-san that I'm capable of defending myself."

Gai said, "Ah, yes, I've heard of that. You battle against Hokage-sama in a one-on-one battle, did you not?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well, he wasn't even trying when he battled. He is the Kami no Shinobi for a reason."

Gai immediately appeared in front of him, much to Naruto's shock at his speed, and patted him on the shoulder, hard. Naruto tried not to wince at the pain. "In any case, if you're looking for a sparring partner, Naruto-san, don't hesitate to ask me, Maito Gai, or my student, Lee. We'd be more than happy to spread the Flames of Youth to more younglings."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Gai-sensei."

Then, the bell rang, signifying that all genins were supposed to enter the exam room now.

"Ah, there's the bell." Gai said. "Remember, Naruto-san, just ask and we'll help you train."

Naruto smiled. "I appreciate it." Then, he jumped high to where Team 7 was and ran off to the exam room, just before Team 7 could ask him about anything.

* * *

Naruto entered the room and found various people from various villages in it. He sensed Ichibi no Shukaku's chakra and found Gaara and his team in one corner of the room. He also sensed another demonic signature. He narrowed his eyes to sense the source. He found it. He found a girl with spiky mint green hair with an orange clip on the left side of her face. She was wearing a white shirt with a fishnet underneath it. She also wore white armbands along with a white pair of shorts. She seems to be a few years older than him. Also, Naruto's tenants sensed that she seems to be harbouring hatred within her, no wonder for being a jinchuuriki.

Then, Team 7 entered the room.

"Oi, why did you leave us behind?" Kiba asked.

Naruto replied, without turning around, "Should it be my concern? I'm not a part of Team 7, if you forgot."

Sakura said, "However, we are still Konoha shinobi!"

"Have you ever heard of the saying, 'treat others as you want to be treated'? You haven't done me any good." He replied.

Kiba was about to retort when he was interrupted by Team 8 and 10. Ino immediately went over to Sasuke and began snuggling him, much to Sakura's ire.

"Naruto-san, I appreciate your help in training us." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "It was no problem."

Kiba said, "Hey, why are you training them and not us?"

Naruto replied, "It's because they are more trustworthy than your team. Besides, I'm not training them, per se; I'm just helping them with a few things."

Sasuke, after having Ino let go of him, fumed. "And what are these _things_ that you're helping them with?"

Naruto smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know? Suffice to say, they needed an outside team's opinion."

Sakura asked, "Well, why not ask us? We could give you good advice."

Naruto countered it, "And what would you give them? Sasuke would just say that anything that they do wouldn't even measure up to his clan's so-called greatness." Sasuke fumed more, "You would just say that they could do whatever they want, as long as they don't get in your way with your precious." Sakura became red with anger. "And finally, Kiba would just say to Shino to just buzz off and to the girls that they should just learn how to please a man. Pfft, some advice." Kiba gritted his teeth in anger. He mentally smirked. "So, did I hit the right spot?"

The three growled and began to charge at him but was stopped by a newcomer.

"Hey, you're attracting a lot of attention." A voice said. They turned to see a guy wearing glasses and with a purple suit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

"Oh, excuse me. I am Yakushi Kabuto, pleased to meet you. I'm a repeater."

Kiba asked, "And how many times have your repeated?"

"Oh, this is my seventh time." He drawled. Naruto's eyes narrowed. There's no way someone could be that dumb. "So, I managed to get knowledgeable about various people here. Do you want to know about anyone? I got my info cards here."

Sasuke, intent on getting dirt on Naruto, asked, "Do you have any on Rock Lee, Gaara no Sabaku, and Uzumaki Naruto?"

Kabuto said, "Kukuku, that's no fun. You know their names. Oh, well, here we go." He took out the first card. "Rock Lee; a member of Team Gai, consisting of Maito Gai, the Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Moju, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee himself. He has done 20 D-Ranks and 5 C-Ranks, as of now."

Kabuto returned Rock Lee's card and took out the next one. "Okay, Gaara no Sabaku; a member of Team Baki, consisting of Baki, Kankuro no Sabaku, and Temari no Sabaku, both of which are his older siblings. He has done 35 D-Ranks, 10 C-Ranks, and one B-Rank, all of which, he walked away without a scratch."

Kiba asked, "Whoa, that's not possible. A B-Rank and not even a scratch, that's highly impossible."

Kabuto said, "Well, that's what it says here. Anyway, here's Uzumaki Naruto." He read it first before reading and his eyes widened, as he saw the information and as the card disappeared from his hand. "What the?" Then, he saw a blade pointed at his throat. He looked up to see Naruto, glaring at him.

"The information in my card is considered _highly _confidential. Such information is not supposed to be known by anyone outside myself and the Hokage." He said, dangerously and Frostmourne showed it as it glowed blue.

The card contained this information:

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Rank: Genin_

_Missions: 25 D-Ranks; 10 C-Ranks; 1 A-Rank and 2 S-Ranks. (One is the Mizu no Kuni thing, the other is helping the Sandaime defeat the bane of all Kages: paperwork. ^_^)_

_Chakra: Possibly Mid to High Kage (due to the fox)_

_Ninjutsu: At least Mid Kage_

_Taijutsu: Same as Ninjutsu_

_Genjutsu: Unknown, presumed N/A_

_Additional Notes: the only member of his team; goes by the name Rei Kokuo; jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko; has defeated Momochi Zabuza, the Kirigakure no Kijin, and delivered his body to the Mizukage personally; has a blade that has unknown capabilities, only known ability is killing millions just by stabbing the ground and having runes that drains the opponent's life force (?); has prevented Hyuuga Hinata's kidnapping by Kumo and Uchiha Mikoto's and Uchiha Sasuke's deaths by Uchiha Itachi; and has killed Gato of Gato Inc. for possession of facilities._

Sasuke pondered as he looked at the blade. _The blade seemed to be radiating power. But, that's not enough for a case. However, the fact that he helps another's team could be good. After all, he's keeping it a secret. Still, I need more than that._

Fu, who was the green-haired girl earlier, raised an eyebrow at the blade. The blade seemed to be causing Nanabi problems.

**That blade, that can't be! Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god! I can't believe that it's true! Oh, my god! **Nanabi said, in her mind.

_Calm down, Nanabi! It's only a blade! _She thought.

**Only…ONLY a blade? That is no ordinary blade! **Nanabi told her. **It is the blade that was held by the being that has brought the demon that gave birth to us bijuu. He was the Rei Kokuo. A being that is known to be very dangerous that even Kyuubi fears him. He could defeat the nine bijuu without remorse or regret.**

Fu's eyes widened. _That's not possible._

**That blade is supposed to be lost for centuries. Young one, I know you loathe humans for treating you like shit. However, please, **_**please**_**, heed my words. Never, and I mean, **_**never**_**, anger him. If that really is the blade, Frostmourne, and you do anger him, then, we're doomed.**

_Hmm, the blade aside, the boy seems…kinda cute. Also, those whisker marks make him look…feral. _Fu thought.

**Oh, sure, I told you about the danger level of the blade and you go talk about the boy's appearance…wait, whisker marks? That is a sign of a person containing the Kyuubi no Yoko. Oh my GOD! Not only is he the wielder of the blade, he's also the container of the Kyuubi! **Nanabi shouted.

_CALM DOWN! _Fu shouted back. _Nothing will happen if you panic! Besides, you just said it earlier. As long as we don't anger the guy, we'll be fine._

Back to Naruto, he glared at Kabuto. "I'll keep this if you don't mind." He pocketed the card into his cloak pocket.

Kabuto thought, _So, he's very secretive. However, I have read all in it and I must report it to Orochimaru-sama._

Kiba said, "Hey, give that back!"

Naruto told him. "Information of one person is not another's to give." He sheathed Frostmourne.

Sakura glared at Naruto before asking Kabuto, "So, how many teams are attending?"

Kabuto composed himself and fixed his glasses. "Well, there are numerous teams from Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, and Taki, one from Taki, and one from an unknown village called Oto."

In a corner of the room, three genins, with a headband with a musical note, glared at Kabuto.

"Did you hear that?" The one that looks like a mummy asked his teammates. "He said our village is unknown."

His other male teammate smirked. "What say we go introduce ourselves?"

Their female teammate said, "Yes, let's…" They zoomed to Kabuto.

Naruto's senses were tingling. He turned to see three figures zooming to Kabuto. Immediately, he grabbed Frostmourne and jumped right between Kabuto and the zooming team.

The mummy aimed for a punch, which Naruto used the flat side of Frostmourne to push away while he aimed for a kick at his torso. The mummy sprawled to the floor, while clutching his torso. Naruto felt pain on his ears but paid it no mind as he turned to the next male teammate who went for a kick at his head. He ducked and did a leg-sweep, which made the offending male tumble to the ground. He felt more pain on his ears and a slight pain on his head but still paid it no heed. He looked up and saw the female teammate aiming to grab his head and slam it to the ground. Naruto immediately lay on his back and kicked the female teammate on the stomach, making her drop to the floor while clutching her stomach.

When Naruto stood up, he gritted his teeth as he felt blood fall from his ears. He used Holy Light to heal his bleeding ear. Sasuke noticed the usage. _What was that? _He thought.

Minato noted. _So, they use sound as their weapon, like their village. However, I have never heard of Otogakure before._

Kyuubi frowned. _I smell snake on the three Oto genin along with Kabuto, more so in Kabuto._

Kushina and Minato frowned as well. _So, they're Orochimaru's lackeys. _Minato said.

Naruto wondered who Orochimaru is.

_Orochimaru is one of the Sannin. He is the Snake Sannin. He was trained by the Hiruzen, along with Jiraiya-sensei and Tsunade-san. From what I hear among the populace, he was practicing human experimentation even before I became Yondaime Hokage. _Minato said.

Naruto mentally blanched. _Well, that's just sicko._

_Yes, I know. However, I haven't discovered any labs during my time as Hokage. So, it was dismissed._

Kushina thought about something. _Well, I don't sense his chakra around Konoha so I must assume that the rumours are true and he's either banished or he escaped himself._

Then, a cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto took guard.

"Easy on the Gummy Bears, kid," a gruff voice said, "I think the sugar's getting to you."

When it cleared, it showed a guy in all black with a bandanna with a bunch of chuunins on the platform.

Minato whistled. _Naruto, the man before you is Morino Ibiki, the person that Mikoto-san and Haku-san were discussing earlier. _

Naruto sheathed his blade. "Sorry about that. I'm just jumpy."

Ibiki chuckled. "Save your jump for the start of the Exams." He noticed the three genin on the ground. "What's wrong with them?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well, they were going to attack another genin before it started so I just stopped them."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. _Ah, yes, he's the genin of a one-man team. No wonder he defeated them so easily. _He told every genin. "Alright, every one of you, take your seats. The Exams are about to start."

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto arrived at the place where clan patriarchs, matriarchs, off-duty jonins and chuunins, and the Hokage.

Once she entered the room, she was immediately tackled by Hyuuga Hitomi. "There you are, Miko-chan!" She chirped. "I couldn't find you anywhere."

Mikoto had a big sweat-drop on her head. "Um, well, I've been busy." She replied.

Although the Hyuugas, Uchihas, and Uzumakis were rival clans, Hitomi, Mikoto, and Kushina were as close as close can be. The three of them were known as the strongest team of kunoichi the village has ever seen, second only to Senju Tsunade. They weren't on the level of the Sannin, oh, no. They couldn't take on Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru altogether head-on and win, no. They will have high difficulty if two of the Sannin fought them. However, if they fought only one Sannin, they can defeat them, with little difficulty.

Hitomi just kept on snuggling on her. "Well, why couldn't you send a letter?"

The Sandaime cleared his throat to get their attention. "I don't want to break up this conversation; however, we have an Exam to monitor."

They immediately chorused. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime activated a TV set that was focused on the examination room.

* * *

The genins were seated in their respective seats. Ibiki cleared his throat. "Let me explain the rules…"

(Yadda, yadda, yadda, skip the rules and onto the exam itself.)

"…ready, begin!" He shouted.

Immediately, the sound of scratching pencils covered the area.

With Naruto, he frowned at the questions.

_O-kay, what's with these questions? Aren't they, at least, chuunin-level question?_

Minato chuckled. _Oh, yes, that, well, this test measures a genin's capability to cheat without getting caught-_

Then, Kushina hit him on the head. _What did you tell him that for? He's supposed to figure that out for himself._

Minato scratched the back of his head. _Um, oops…?_

**No worries. Even without Minato telling him, he would have answered it. **Arthas said. **The things we taught him are, at least, jonin-level.**

_**And that's just for us ancestors. For you and Kushina, I believe it's almost Kage level.**_

Minato scratched the back of his head again. _Well, it was only half of what Kage's should learn. Although, all of what we taught him were Kage-level tactics and techniques._

Then, they noticed that Naruto wasn't listening. On further inspection, Naruto seemed to be writing his answers as fast as he could.

Kushina shook her head. _Well, he cheated. And no one will even know he did._

Naruto's eyes skimmed through the paper. _Mumble…mumble…mumble…_

Then, he finished, with a good 45 minutes to spare. Feeling a bit bored, he lowered his head on the board and slept.

* * *

The people who were watching the exams were shocked to find Naruto sleeping through the test.

Asuma said, "I can't believe it. He's sleeping, in front of Morino Ibiki, while in a test?"

Tsume smirked. "The brat's got balls of steel if he could just sleep in front of Ibiki. He doesn't take kindly to people who think that his job is a joke."

Shikaku muttered, "Troublesome…either, he's done or he's too dumb that he's waiting for the tenth question to save his ass."

Hiashi said, "The first one is completely impossible. The smartest genin would take, at least, 30 minutes to complete and he completed it in 15. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that he's already a chuunin. Hmm, what is this?"

The first to finish was Naruto, who finished in 15 minutes.

The second was Shikamaru, who finished in 20.

The third was Fu, who finished in 23 (thanks to Nanabi).

The Sandaime raised an eyebrow. "It seems that we have three smart genins in our ranks."

* * *

Ibiki was surprised to see Naruto and Shikamaru sleeping while the green-haired girl was busy twirling her pencil in her fingers. _That was fast. I never expected for them to finish in less than half of an hour. _He walked over to Naruto. "What's the matter, kid? Are you giving up, already?" He growled, while letting loose some KI.

Naruto woke up and lazily looked up at him. "Oh, hello, proctor-san, I was too bored, waiting around for the others to finish, so I'm catching a few Z's."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "So…you're finished, already?"

Naruto nodded lazily. "Yeah…the same could be said for Shikmaru and that green-haired chick who's twirling her pencil as they are done with the test. Now, please excuse me, I'm going to catch some more Z's." He went back to sleeping.

Shikamaru muttered, in his sleep, "Troublesome…"

Fu managed to blush a bit upon hearing what he said about her.

**Ooh, I see someone's flustered. **Nanabi cooed. **What's wrong, young one? You can't take a little compliment from a, and I quote, 'kinda cute' boy?**

_QUIET! _Fu shouted back.

Then, a senbon whizzed past her cheek and onto the table behind her. She looked to the source and saw a black-haired girl glaring at someone behind her.

Haku said, "You, get your team and get out of here. You cheated the full five times."

The guy behind Fu, an Iwa-nin, stood up in defiance and shouted, "Hey, where's your proof that I did cheat, huh? I bet you're just making that up! Why don't you just go suck a dick, you bit-" He would have finished, if Naruto hadn't appeared in front of him and grabbed him all the way to the back of the room.

Naruto's eyes were shadowed by his bangs. Naruto growled at the Iwa-nin. "**In my presence,**" he looked up to see bluish glowing eyes that only he could see, "**never insult her. You wouldn't like what the consequences are if you do so.**" For added effect, he released KI on him. The Iwa-nin, along with the other weaklings began to sweat. "**Get out of here and take your team with you, knave.**" He dropped him on the floor and growled at him.

"You're mine next time, Konoha scum!"

Naruto replied, "I'll be waiting, Iwa fool." He growled again and he got his team and left.

When his team left, Naruto went back to his seat and went back to sleeping.

* * *

Asuma whistled. "Damn. He just threatened an Iwa-nin. That might give us more troubles than before."

Kakashi said, "Yeah, sensei has already made enemies in Iwa. With Naruto threatening a shinobi of the same village, well, that might skyrocket their anger."

* * *

Every now and then, a team gets disqualified as they got caught cheating five times. However, they didn't fight or anything. They just did as they were told, and left with their teams. They were afraid of Naruto.

Then, Ibiki announced that the time is up. He explained a few more rules before going to the tenth question.

Ibiki said, "So, this is your last chance. If you leave now, you will still have another chance to try the Exams. If you don't and you get the wrong answer, you won't be able to enter the Chuunin Exams, ever again."

Kiba shouted, "What the hell is up with that rule, man?"

Ibiki replied, "I will only say it once. If you are afraid of the tenth question, and you want to try again next time, then, leave. If you want to, then, stay; however, get the wrong answer, then, you will stay a genin forever."

Sakura shouted, "Well, that's not fair!"

"Nothing's fair, nowadays, girl. So, raise your hand if you want to leave, one of the chuunin will take note of your and your team's seat and you may leave."

One by one, teams left the area. When almost half were left, Ibiki asked, "Alright, nobody else?" Nobody did, although some were still nervous though.

Minato chuckled. _Oh, well. Here we go._

Ibiki cleared his throat. "Alright, to all those who were left, you all pass!"

That got a riot. Shouts of surprise shot from one end to another.

…skipping the speech…

Then, the window was blown open just as a figure went over to the platform and threw two kunai that whizzed to both ends of the board and a banner appeared in between it. It showed the words 'Presenting the 2nd Proctor: the Sexy and Single, Mitarashi Anko!'

Minato's eyebrows rose to his hairline. _Oh, yes, Orochimaru's apprentice…she's quite the wildcard._

Kushina giggled. _Oh, you mean, Anko-chan? She, along with her friends, Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan, and Yuugao-chan, always tailed me, Mikoto-chan, and Hitomi-chan every time we have free time from missions._

_Really? _Naruto asked.

_Yep, we _were_ the most famous kunoichis at the time. We may not be able to beat all the Sannin combined, but we were still badass! We could, though, beat either one of the Sannin alone._

_Whoa, cool…_ Naruto said.

Then, the figure stood up properly. The figure was a woman of 30s. She had purple hair that she tied up. Also, she's wearing rather provocative clothing. She was wearing a fishnet shirt, with nothing underneath, plus the orange skirt. For the finality, she wore a tan overcoat.

"Alright, you brats, I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'm the second exam proctor!" She shouted.

_Okay…she seemed to have become more of a wildcard than before. _Minato said.

Naruto just clapped at the performance. Anko heard it and turned to Naruto. She smirked at him.

"Why, thank you. At least, somebody enjoys my entrances."

Naruto smiled and made a slight bow through his head.

Then, someone appeared from behind the banner. It was Ibiki. "You're early, Anko."

Anko grinned. "Well, the early bird gets the bird, right?" She surveyed the class. "Well, well, well, Ibiki, you seem to be losing your touch. You left 26 teams, tsk, tsk, tsk." She smirked evilly. "Well, by the time I'm done with them, the numbers will decrease by half." She released a bit of her KI for emphasis. Some began sweating. She smirked more. "Alright, all of you, meet me at the Training Ground 44!" She jumped off of the window, making everybody sweatdrop.

Minato palmed his head. _Alright, I stand corrected. She became the very meaning of wild._

Ibiki was taking the papers of the genins. He took interest at the test paper of one Uzumaki Naruto. _These answers are beyond chuunin-level. For starters, he was a one-man team; then, he answered these questions in a…are these jonin-level answers? And, what the hell? That one is a near Kage-level one. Hmm, what is this? _He noticed some writing at the back.

_Ibiki-san,_

_I wish to inform you that a genin named Yakushi Kabuto has information that is considered confidential. Also, he reeks of snakes._

_N.U._

Ibiki pondered about it. _Hmm, a snake…that can only mean Orochimaru. So, he's somehow related to the traitor. I have to report this to Hokage-sama._

He turned to a chuunin. "You, pick up these remaining papers. I got a business with Hokage-sama." And he disappeared.

* * *

Anko smirked evilly. "Here we are, boys and girls, Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death!"

For added effect, there was the sound of cracking lightning.

Kushina put a hand to her mouth. _Oh, my…please be careful, sochi. I don't want you to die early._

_Why, what's with this place?_

_This place is, as the name suggests, very deadly. Various deadly animals wander around here and they are savage. _Kushina told him.

_Don't worry, kaa-san. I'm going to be fine. After all, I'm your son._

Kushina smiled. _That you are, sochi, that you are._

* * *

There it is!

If you don't like it, just review. After all, some of them, I think, are OOC.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait but I had no time due to college.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft or anything that is not original.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Exam and Snakes**

Naruto stared at the forest in front of him while the proctor explained the schematics of the test. He was so busy staring at the forest that he didn't notice a kunai was sent past his cheek until it was a foot away from him. Naruto's eye darted to the kunai and tilted his head to the right to avoid it. Then, he sensed someone behind him. He felt something soft bump into his back. He felt a kunai nick his cheek and blood dribble out. Then, he felt a tongue lick the blood, much to Kushina's ire.

"Why are you spacing out, little boy?" A feminine voice said. It was Anko's. "If you don't pay attention to me, you might get killed earlier than expected." After she licked Naruto's bloody cheek, she said, "Mm, your blood tastes good, brat." She whispered into his ear, "Maybe you and I could meet up sometime."

Naruto felt Kushina bristling at the comment.

Naruto replied, "You do know that you are much older than me, right?"

"Oh, rejecting me, are we? You do know who I am?"

"The only thing I know of you is your name, which is Mitarashi Anko. There is another and that is that you are the second exam proctor." _Technically, I also know that you're the Snake Sannin's apprentice, but, due to being a genin, I'm not supposed to know that._

"Cheeky little brat, are we?" Anko, then, turned around and held up a kunai in defense only to see a Kusa-nin girl while holding Anko's kunai in her tongue, which was hellishly long.

The Kusa-nin girl said, "Forgive my intrusion from your activity with the blond, however, your kunai nearly cut my hair." She gave the kunai to Anko, who smiled mischievously.

"Okay, sorry about that, however, don't try to sneak up behind me again." She released a bit of her KI for emphasis. Some of the genin got uncomfortable.

The Kusa girl nodded and went back to her team.

Kyuubi said to the others. _That girl…she gives off a male scent, instead of a female one. Also, I smell the stench of snakes on him…wait…not just on him. The stench is inside of him. It's as if he's a male-snake hybrid inside a female body._

Minato frowned. _Only Orochimaru can be that snake-like. What's he doing here?_

Anko turned back to Naruto and whispered to his ear, "We'll continue this later, little boy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It sounds kinky. So, is it your place or mine?" He asked rhetorically. Minato's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Kushina, on the other hand, has her jaw dropped to the ground.

Anko grinned. "Oh, I like you, kid." She went back to the front and held out two scrolls. "This fence is 10 km away from the tower. You are to get there within five days while in possession of both scrolls. Each team will only have one scroll, either a Heaven or an Earth scroll. Once you reach the tower, you will receive further instructions. However, don't open it until you do enter the tower. Otherwise, you will be immediately disqualified from the test."

Chouji asked, "Five days, what about food?"

Minato chuckled. _That is very convenient, thinking of food while in the presence of a very dangerous forest._

Anko replied, "The forest is abundant with various animals. You can eat them." She pocketed the scrolls and took out a bunch of forms. "Now, there are some things that can get you disqualified. The first is if you don't manage to get to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second is if even one of your teammates dies."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Well, isn't it nice that I'm the only guy in my team?_

Anko added, "Also, you are not to open either one or both of the scrolls until you get to the tower."

Kiba asked, "What happens if we do?"

Anko smirked. "If you do, you'll find a very terrifying surprise in it. Now, then, sign your forms. Afterwards, go into the nearby shed for your scroll."

Once all the teams finished getting their scrolls, they were tasked to go to their respective gates.

Naruto got an Earth Scroll. He was assigned to Gate 09. En route to the gate, he was beside the Icihibi jinchuuriki's team. Naruto noticed that Gaara kept giving him very dangerous looks. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you require, Gaara-san?" He asked.

Gaara gave him an insane grin. "Mother desires your blood, Uzumaki."

Naruto replied, "Have her cheat on someone else, bucko. I'm not interested."

Gaara began emitting KI towards Naruto, while his two siblings glared at him. He is _so_ dead.

Gaara's team reached their gate, Gate 6, and Naruto went off to his own.

Arthas asked Naruto. **Was it wise to anger the Ichibi jinchuuriki and his companions?**

_The jincuuriki thinks that every blood is his to command. And his siblings are too afraid of him and his wrath. I had to draw the line._

_**If you insist, so shall it be. **_Alexandros stated. _**However, bear in mind that this will lower your chances of gaining his trust.**_

**If I may intercede, my king, **Kel'Thuzad started. **I sensed residual dark energies around the boy. It originated on his stomach, possibly the location of the seal containing the demon. Its dark energies are not its own. Someone has corrupted the demon, somehow. It messed with the boy's mind.**

_**Hmm, only someone of an Archmage or Archlich level and above can corrupt a demon completely. Even then, it takes a lot of the caster's time. Any lower than the given level, the corruption isn't complete. How long since corruption?**_

**Judging from the amount of energy surrounding him and the amount I sensed on the seal itself, I'd say even before he was born.**

_**This is disturbing. Either the corrupter is from Sand originally or someone who goaded the sealer into giving the demon more power.**_

_Well, no wonder he wants to kill me. Someone has messed up the dude's mind._

Naruto reached his gate and stopped. He settled for observing the other teams.

He saw various teams who were whispering about him.

"Is it just me or is he the only guy in his team?" One guy asked.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that that guy is a one-man team." Another replied.

"Well, he'll be an easy target for every team." A third scoffed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _When they know what I did, they'll be singing a different tune._

_Either they will be afraid of you or they will report it to their superiors and have you by their side or die. _Minato said. _In this case, it might be best to hide your abilities for now._

_Okay, confidentiality it is. _Naruto finalized.

He saw Team 8, and they him. They nodded to each other and Team 8 went off to their gate.

He saw next Fu's team, which two other teammates were sending disgusted looks at Fu. He frowned. _That won't do at all. _Naruto thought. Fu and Naruto made eye contact. He could easily see the hatred for her teammates and sadness at being treated like shit in her eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes. Then, a chuunin approached him and opened his gate.

Next he saw a Kumo team. One was a pale-skinned blonde girl with a big rack. The next one is a dark-skinned girl. The last one is the only male. He had dark skin and a lollipop on his mouth. One notable thing on the team was the katanas on their belts.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. _I smell residual Hachibi and Nibi chakra on them. They must be connected to both the Hachibi and Nibi jinchuuriki._

_I see. _Naruto said. He noticed that the blonde looked at him with a calculative eye. They stared each other down, until the blonde girl faltered and continued on her way.

Then, Anko's voice shot out from the PA system. "Alright, genins, take your positions! GO!"

* * *

Every genin ran posthaste into the Forest.

Naruto jumped through various trees until he got to a clearing. After a few seconds, he was ambushed by two Iwa-nin teams.

The first team's leader growled, "There you are, Konoha scum. You're going to pay for what you did earlier. You embarrassed one of my friends. Prepare to be in a world of hurt and not even giving us your scroll is going to save you."

Naruto nodded in understanding before taking out his wallet. "Do you take cash or credit card?" He heard his tenants laughing in his mind.

Every Iwa-nin growled. The second leader shouted, "That's it! You're mine, punk!"

Naruto immediately returned his wallet and drew Frostmourne. He jumped high to avoid the dogpile and landed a fair distance away from them.

He stabbed Frostmourne to the ground. "Taking grudges is unbecoming of a shinobi. What the Yondaime Hokage did during the War is necessary, as it was war."

The Iwa-nins stood up and glared at him. One of them shouted, "You wouldn't know anything! My father was one of those who your bastard of a Yondaime Hokage killed. In fact, you even look like the bastard. That's like rubbing our loss in our face."

Naruto's eyes darkened. Frostmourne began glowing blue. "You," he said in a dark voice, "dare threaten the Yondaime Hokage?"

Another replied, "Yeah, we dare. Why do you care? Are you going to come crying to mommy?"

Naruto whispered, "Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu." The runes glowed brightly and cracks appeared on the ground. The cracks began glowing blue and headed towards the Iwa-nin teams. They tried dodging it. Some even tried to go to the trees. However, they failed as the cracks even got to the trees and headed towards them.

All of them fell to the floor, weakened, as Naruto intended. The first leader said, "What was that?"

"That was something you will never know." He looted their bodies, to their anger. On one team, he found a Heaven Scroll, along with ninja and other useless stuff. On the other, he found an Earth Scroll, along with numerous ninja devices. He stood up and walked to a good distance from them. The Iwa-nins glared at him.

Naruto stared pensively at them. He bit his thumb, wiped the blood on his palm, made handseals, handseals that the Iwa-nins recognized, and slammed his hand on the ground. He said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu…"

* * *

The Forest was then filled with screaming.

* * *

Anko grinned pleasurably at the sounds of the screaming.

* * *

Team 7 began feeling nervous at the screams.

Sakura asked, "That was a human scream, wasn't it?"

Sasuke huffed. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. It was probably some random team that doesn't have the strength to brave this forest. Screw them, they were weak."

Sakura began to give starry-eyed looks at Sasuke.

Kiba put a hand on his chin. "We have a Heaven Scoll. We need an Earth Scroll. I wonder who has one."

Sasuke shrugged. "We'll just deal with any loser team that gets in our way en route to the tower."

Sakura cheered. "Yeah, you're right, Sasuke-kun!"

Kiba nodded before turning around to go to the bushes.

Sakura asked, "Where are you going?"

Kiba looked at her. "I'm going to pee. Why? Is that prohibited?"

Sakura bristled. Kiba shrugged and went along his way.

* * *

The Kumo team from earlier were going through their plan while they were taking shelter under a tree root. They finalized their plan until their blonde teammate spoke up.

"Just an added precaution, though, we have to keep an eye out for that blond, whiskered boy from earlier. As I was observing him, I saw something in his eyes that made me uneasy. He seems to have something that is inhuman. Inhuman isn't the word…it's somewhat unholy."

Her dark-skinned female teammate took her word for it. The other teammate, however…

"Meh, maybe the kid was a long dead kid before he was resurrected from the dead by an all-powerful necromancer and was tasked to weaken every ninja village while giving the necromancer every ninja secret of every village. Then, he will start a conquest to rule the whole world." He said while sucking on his lollipop. Then, the dark-skinned female teammate hit him on the head.

"Don't think like that, idiot! You're overreacting again! There isn't even supposed to be a necromancer since nobody has seen one even during the First Shinobi World War!"

The blonde teammate said, "Alright, stop it, both of you. You're both acting like children!" Both teammates stopped their fighting. She rubbed her shoulders. "Ugh, I just want this day to hurry up. My shoulders are sore again." She shook her head. "Why isn't there a skilled masseuse in Kumo?" She shrugged. "I just hope I can find one here in Konoha."

* * *

Naruto was busy jumping through the trees when he felt Kyuubi frown.

He asked her, _Kyuubi-chan, is something wrong?_

_Naruto-kun, I just sensed an outburst of demonic chakra. From the feel of it, it is Nanabi's chakra and it sounded like Nanabi's container is in trouble._

_Define 'trouble.'_

_Normally, everyone in and out of the Forest of Death could sense the outburst due to the wild nature; even you would be able to. It has always been an ability of any higher bijuu to detect any lower bijuu's demonic chakra, even if hampered by any kind of fuinjutsu. Perhaps that's why anyone couldn't sense it. From the amount of demonic chakra unleashed, I would assume that Nanabi's container is in _deep_ trouble._

_Where are they? _Naruto asked.

Kyuubi took a time to detect the source. _The Nanabi jinchuuriki is just a few meters west._

_Got it. _Naruto said.

* * *

Fu coughed up blood, courtesy of a very hard punch on her stomach from both teammates, and got to the floor as she removed the demonic suppression seal on her forehead that her teammates put on her before they punched her.

One of her teammates growled, "Damn little bitch, you almost killed me."

The other smirked. "Well, at least, she got what she deserved." He took a look around. "It's a good thing that sensei gave us a very high-level kekkai ninjutsu that prevents anyone outside the barrier from sensing the outburst.

Fu glared at them. "You angered me, bastards!"

Both teammates raised an eyebrow. "Who will sensei believe; us or you?"

Fu gritted her teeth. Her _sensei_ is also a very large hater of her. She struggled to get up only to get back down due to pain on her stomach.

The second teammate said, "Don't bother trying to stand up. We channeled Doton chakra on our fists to harden them upon impact. Combine it with that fact that we had a seal that absorbs any chakra foreign to ours that is in the air, in this case, your demon chakra, and uses it to power our attacks."

The first shrugged. "We will have to knock you out to prevent you from doing anything that ranges from escaping to killing us."

The second grinned lecherously. "Although, there will be no guarantee that you will be as healthy as earlier when we get to the tower. After all, who couldn't resist an unconscious, striking, demon woman that is put in her place?"

Fu's eyes widened. _Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

**Yep, the bastard is planning to fuck you in your sleep.**

_Damn it, I don't want my first time to be with a person that hates me._

The first one scoffed. "Do whatever you want to her. The mere thought of touching her is revolting enough to me."

The second's grin widened more. "Oh, well, more for me."

Fu heard Nanabi chuckle. _Nanabi, what is it?_

**Kyuubi's container is nearing us.**

Fu's eyes widened. _What did you say?_

**Yeah, you heard me. Clearly your little demonic chakra outburst got detected, as expected of a higher bijuu.**

_So, what is he doing here?_

**Take a guess. You used a fair amount of demonic energy to tell the Kyuubi container that we're in deep trouble.**

_So…that means…_

**A bijuu container will help another in need. Those two are dead.**

_What about the barrier?_

Nanabi scoffed. **While the barrier prevents anyone outside from sensing any kind of chakra outburst, it doesn't prevent anyone from entering or exiting it.**

_Oh…well…I better hold off until he gets here, huh?_

**No duh, Sherlock; he'll be here in a few seconds.**

The second teammate was about to unzip his pants when Fu kicked him on the stomach.

The first teammate immediately went to the second's aid.

The second teammate was on his feet and rushed towards Fu. "You little…!" He raised his feet and slammed it onto her stomach.

She let out a loud shout of pain as blood sprayed out of her mouth.

The second clicked his tongue. "Hey, help me here. If you're not helping yourself, then, at least, help me." He called out to his teammate. When no response came, he turned around. When he did, his eyes widened for a second before he was stabbed on the stomach by a blade. The last thing he saw was a person wearing armor with fur highlights and heard was '**Die painfully; Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu.**' Then, he felt himself leaving his body and being pulled into the blade. He felt pain wreck his whole body. He wanted to scream but lost his voice.

Naruto harshly pulled out Frostmourne from his second victim's torso before turning to Fu, who was struggling to sit up.

Naruto said, after he called back his armor, "Don't try to stand up yet. You're hurt."

Fu tried to reply but her stomach wound hurt like hell. (After all, when someone hits you hard on the stomach, you find it hard to speak.)

"I know a technique that can heal you to full health but you need to trust me."

Fu gave him a suspicious look but Nanabi intervened.

**Little fly, don't be suspicious of him. I sense he wants to help you.**

_Well, isn't that lovely? I thought that he is the chosen of this Lich King guy, who is a real harsh guy, from what you told me before._

**What? Can't a jinchuuriki help another, regardless of other factors? Besides, he's saved you from those two idiots. The least you could do is let him heal you.**

Fu nodded and lied down on the ground.

Naruto gave her a smile and she blushed slightly. "Thank you for your trust." Naruto said.

Naruto sheathed Frostmourne before walking over to Fu. He calmly placed his hands above her stomach as it began glowing. He said, "Akariton: Sei Akari."

The light on Naruto's hands moved towards Fu's body.

She felt the pain subside, followed by a tingling sensation on her whole body. _What is this? It feels…so goooooood!_

**This is interesting. The wielder of Frostmourne, known to be wielded by Yamiton users, has the capability of Akariton. There's more to him than it seems.**

When the feeling subsided and the glow died out, Fu blushed.

Naruto stood up and held out his hand towards her. Fu accepted it and she stood up.

Fu fixed her rumpled clothes before looking at Naruto. She said, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled. "You're welcome. After all, I couldn't let a pretty girl such as you get hurt because of racist bastards."

Fu blushed more. "Thank you." She replied before she looked at him. "Umm, who are you?"

Naruto held out his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you."

Fu held out her own hand and shook his. "I'm Fu, pleased to meet you too."

Naruto turned back to the two dead teammates. He bit his thumb, wiped the blood on his palm, made some handseals, slammed the blood-wiped hand on the ground and said, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Banshi (Banshee)."

Smoke covered his slammed hand. Then, a very loud shriek covered the area. Fu had to cover her ears to block the noise.

Fu struggled to look at the smoke. _What the hell was that?_

**I believe that we are about to see one of the Lich King's servants. It's a good thing that there is a barrier around here, otherwise, anyone would have sensed the chakra outburst.**

When the smoke cleared, it showed two floating specters. The specters were women and they had pale skin, hair and clothes.

Naruto smirked. Fu asked, "What are those?"

Naruto replied, "They are the banshees."

The two banshees bowed in front of Naruto. "What is your command, my king?" They said in unison.

Naruto turned his eye towards the two dead people. He said, "Those two's original souls have served their purpose in the land of the living. It's time for you two to take their place."

The banshees nodded before going into the bodies of the dead people. To Fu's amazement, the two bodies began standing up. After they stood to their full height, they kneeled to Naruto.

"Assimilation is complete, my king." They chorused.

Naruto removed Frostmourne from it's sheathe and raised it high. When he brought it down, the blade was covered in greenish energies and he whispered, "Yamiton: Shi Koiru."

From the blade emerged two greenish-black, skull-shaped energy blasts. The energy blasts hit the possessed persons. Then, the persons were covered in green energies as their stomach wounds began closing.

Fu was amazed at this.

Nanabi chuckled. **This is but only a mere fraction of the Lich King's power, young one.**

Fu's eyes widened. _That's can't be true, can it?_

**Nope, the most powerful thing the Lich King has ever done was to summon our so-called ancestor, Juubi no Yaju (Ten-Tailed Beast), using that blade in his hands.**

By now, Fu's eyes were threatening to fall off their sockets. So is her jaw. _That's…_

Naruto's voice got her out of her stupor. "Well, then, with that way, you're still in the exams, ne?" He gave her a smile.

Fu shrugged. "In actuality, I'm not interested in the exams. I was just forced here to prove Takigakure's capability to house capable ninjas to the major villages."

Naruto replied, "I see…however, since those two teammates of yours are haters of you, it would be safe to assume that your sensei is one, as well?"

Fu nodded. "Yes, he's the one that gave those two idiots instructions in case I try to defy their 'orders' or try to fight them. He was also the one that gave them the kekkai ninjutsu."

Naruto asked, "How did they get to you?"

Fu crossed her arms. "We had a run-in with an opposing team and they told me to take care of it, as it was, in their words, 'a job for demons to do.' After I dealt with the team, they searched them and found a similar scroll to ours. With that, they proceeded to bad talk about me. I had no trouble with 'a demon that has no sense of knowing which team has which scroll' and the like. However, it's the last one that got me mad."

Naruto frowned. "What did they say?"

"They said, and I quote, 'I knew that you're only good enough to give bloodline-gifted children for a village like the breeding factory you are.'"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began releasing KI at an alarming rate.

Fu began cowering at the pressure from the KI emitted.

Nanabi whistled. **Well, that's one thing that would happen if we happen to anger him.**

Naruto calmed himself down before apologizing. "I'm sorry about that, Fu."

Fu shook her head. "It's fine."

Naruto asked, "So, what would you do now?"

Fu asked, "Can I ask for a favor?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Of course, what is it?"

Fu seemed a bit nervous about this. "I hope you don't mind if I can ask for some help in finding an Earth Scroll?"

Naruto shrugged before plunging his hand into his pocket, much to Fu's confusion, and pulled out, to her surprise and shock, an Earth Scroll. "Here, take it." He tossed to scroll to her.

Fu caught it and began shaking her head. "But-but, this is yours! I can't take this!"

Naruto chuckled softly. He put his hand into another pocket and pulled out, to Fu's huge amazement, the whole pair of Heaven and Earth Scroll. "Does that answer your question?" He asked, amusedly.

Fu shook herself from her shock and thanked him. "Thank you for the scroll." She said.

Naruto shrugged. "Eh, it's not like I have something to do with that scroll anyway." He made a gesture towards Fu and the possessed teammates. "Come on. We better head onto the tower."

The possessed teammates bowed. Fu blinked. "Wait," she began, "you're coming with us?"

Naruto smirked. "Of course; both of us have completed our task. We have no more reason to stand by any longer."

Fu blinked again. That _did _make sense. Both of them have both scrolls. Why would they stay any longer? Fu smiled. "Okay; let's go."

Naruto smiled back. Fu blushed. Nanabi smirked devilishly.

**I noticed that you keep blushing around him. Oooh, does my little fly have feelings for the Kyuubi boy?**

Fu's blush reddened. _N-no, I don't!_

**Yeah, and I'm the queen of Sheba. **Nanabi replied, sarcastically. **Don't worry. It's our little secret.**

Fu saw that Naruto was looking at her with eyebrows raised. She looked away. Naruto shrugged.

Naruto turned to the possessed teammates and said, "You will follow us from behind as we get to the tower. You will receive further orders once we get to the tower. Do you understand?"

They nodded. "Yes, we understand, our king."

Naruto nodded before jumping off. "Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke dodged another rain of shuriken thrown by the mysterious female Kusa-nin.

The Kusa-nin taunted, "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Is that all you can do, dodge?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he shouted, "Shut up!"

(Then, the fight continues on until the point where Sasuke gives the scroll for a way out.)

Sasuke threw the scroll at the Kusa-nin. The said Kusa-nin was about to catch it when someone blurred in front of him and grabbed the scroll and landed right beside Sasuke. It was Kiba.

(The fights are mostly canon. The only difference is that Kiba is in place with Naruto.)

* * *

Naruto, Fu and the two possessed guys were busy jumping through trees and all that when Naruto and Fu stopped. The possessed stopped their jumping and turned towards Naruto. "What is it, my king?" They asked.

Naruto frowned. He turned to Fu. "Do you sense that?"

Fu nodded. "This chakra outburst is beyond that of genin. Someone non-genin is here. Nanabi says that this person somewhat reeks of snakes."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, I know. It's Orochimaru. He's made his move."

Fu asked, "So, what's the next move?"

Naruto stood there for a minute. He turned to Fu. "Go to the tower. I'll meet you there."

Fu's eyes widened. "What? What about you?"

"I can't just let the guy live, you know. He's a missing-nin and all missing-nins have to be killed or turned over. Besides," Naruto smirked, "the guy can't hold a candle to me. I suppose Nanabi told you that."

Fu blinked before nodded.

Naruto turned to the teammates. "While my first order stands, you are to also to protect Fu from any obstructions en route to the tower. You have your orders. Now, go!"

The teammates bowed before leaving. Fu said to Naruto, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Naruto nodded before Fu left off. He turned his attention to where Orochimaru was.

He looked around for eavesdroppers and spies. When he found none, he changed to his golden paladin armor, with the golden helmet with a T-shaped visor covered with dark-tinted glass. Once finished, he jumped off to where the source of the chakra outburst was.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as Sasuke fell to the ground, unconscious. Over to the far end, Kiba was unconscious and bloodied over to a tree trunk. She was immediate and went over to Sasuke. She glared at Orochimaru. "What did you do to Sasuke-kun, freak?"

Orochimaru darkly chuckled. "I just gave him a good-bye gift. It will be an opener to his eyes." He was about to meld into the tree trunk he was in when he felt another presence. He turned his eyes to the source and found someone in golden armor.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The golden guy replied, "Who I am is not important." He jumped towards the fallen Sasuke and the tending Sakura. He said to her, "Take your boyfriend and your mutt away from here. This won't be pretty."

Sakura was about to shout back when she saw that the guy wasn't in any mood to argue, given by the felt glare from behind the visor. She nodded and grabbed Sasuke and Kiba and got out of there.

Once she was away, the gold guy turned his eyes towards Orochimaru.

Naruto glared at the snake guy in front of him.

Orochimaru smirked. "No matter what you do, whoever you are, you won't be able to save him."

Naruto glared more. "What did you do to him?"

"I just gave him a gift. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Coming from someone who has been caught red-handed doing human experimentation, it's not really believable."

Orochimaru frowned. "Believe what you will, that won't help the boy." Orochimaru added, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I am the Ashbringer, defender of the peace." He said proudly.

Orochimaru scoffed. "What kind of a name is Ashbringer?"

Naruto replied, "The reason I was called Ashbringer is that whenever I strike an opponent," then, to Orochimaru's shock, Naruto was in front of him with a cleaver-like blade in his hands, "they turn to the ashes."

Orochimaru dodged the blade intended for his neck. He landed on another tree branch. When he saw the blade make contact with the tree, he saw that the hit part of the tree turned to ashes (Naruto put a little Katon chakra to back up the given statement.). _Interesting blade he has there. I must have it for study. _He opened his mouth and a blade came out of it.

Naruto blanched. "That's totally wrong on so many levels. Didn't your mom ever teach you to not throw up in public?"

Orochimaru glared at him. His parents were a touchy subject to him. He charged at Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "I guess not." He disappeared just as Kusanagi came down on the branch.

Naruto appeared behind him. "You gotta be faster." He said, from behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he quickly turned around and made for a stab at his opponent's torso. Naruto disappeared again.

Then, Orochimaru saw a shadow from above. He looked up and saw his opponent holding out his hand. To his shock, a beam came out of his hand. He managed to dodge in time.

He landed just as he thought deeply. _What was that technique? I haven't heard of that._

Naruto landed just opposite him. He twirled Ashbringer in his hand and ended the twirl with the blade pointed at him. "Now, then, shall we continue?" He asked before charging towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru charged towards his opponent as well.

Orochimaru did a horizontal attack. Naruto put his blade to the side and kicked him.

Orochimaru recovered and whipped out his arm. He shouted, "Sen'aijashu!" Snakes came out of his sleeve and went towards Naruto.

Naruto charged towards the snakes, to Orochimaru's shock. Then, he used his Tekigan to help avoid the snakes. Once he was near enough, Naruto slammed his blade down on Orochimaru's hand. He hissed in pain as he jumped away.

Orochimaru hid behind a tree trunk to recover.

Naruto appeared on the trunk where Orochimaru was, only to find a fully-recovered Orochimaru with what seemed to be his old skin behind him.

Naruto said, "Now, that's weird." He charged towards Orochimaru again.

Orochimaru did a neck slice. Naruto ducked under it and poised his blade towards an uppercut.

Orochimaru saw the incoming uppercut and did a kawarimi with a log. No sooner than that, Naruto's blade cut through the log, cutting it in half.

He sensed someone behind him. He immediately jumped away just as a blade stabbed towards him.

Naruto turned around and said, "Katon: Shouidan!" A large ball of fire, the size of a fist, appeared in his hand and was thrown towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. _This is bad!_

He bit his thumb and swiped it onto a snake tattoo on his arm. He slammed his hand to the ground and shouted, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

There was a cloud of smoke. A snake emerged from the cloud and devoured the fireball. To Orochimaru's surprise, the snake exploded in flaming remains.

Orochimaru immediately jumped towards the tree trunk behind him and melded with it, just in time to avoid a slammed cleaver intended for his head.

Naruto gritted his teeth when he escaped. "Where did he go now?"

Naruto couldn't sense his chakra signature anymore. _Where is he?_

* * *

One Mitarashi Anko was jumping through trees, thinking on her past with her former sensei.

A few minutes later, she stopped jumping and said out loud, "It's just like you to hide within the shadows, Orochimaru."

Behind her, the tree trunk distorted and showed Orochimaru, with his ever-arrogant smirk. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Anko-chan. It must be a coincidence that we met up after such a long time."

Anko turned around, with bloody fire in her eyes. "Why are you here, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smirked more. "Is that any way to speak to your sensei?"

Anko shouted, "You are not my sensei! Senseis don't abuse their student's trust! And they certainly don't abandon them in the cold!"

"How you wound me, Anko-chan." He taunted.

Anko growled. "I will ask you again, Orochimaru, what are you doing here?"

If possible, Orochimaru's smirk could put Batman's Joker to shame. "I've been monitoring a very promising genin in the exams. I believe you know him. He goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke."

Anko's eyes widened. "What did you do to him?" She growled.

"I just gave him a present. There's no harm in that, is there?" He asked.

Anko gritted her teeth. She should know what kind of a 'present' the snake gave Sasuke. She received on from him, firsthand. And it has always been there…on her neck. She unconsciously grabbed it.

Orochimaru noticed. "Ah…so, you still haven't asked Jiraiya-kun to remove it, have you? Why didn't you? Surely, you have cut all ties with me. So, there's no point in keeping it. But, why did you?"

"Shut up!" She shouted.

"Was it because Jiraiya-kun hasn't been seen since the Kyuubi attack? Was it because the seal is so closely attached to your chakra coils to remove? Or was it because you still consider me as your sensei? I'm touched."

That broke the camel's back. With a roar, Anko grabbed a kunai and charged towards Orochimaru.

* * *

Naruto's head twitched as he finally sensed Orochimaru's chakra. _I got you, you little bastard! _This cued another hit from her mother. _Ow…anyway…_

With that, he jumped towards the source, while he activated his Tekigan.

* * *

After a long battle with the Snake Sannin, Anko managed to pin Orochimaru to a tree trunk as she started to make handseals with both her hand and his adjacent one.

Anko was about to finish the double-suicide technique when the Orochimaru in front of her dissolved into mud. Her eyes widened. She heard laughing behind her.

"Kukuku, do you really think that I haven't thought of you using that technique, Anko-chan?" He taunted as he crossed his arms.

Anko gritted her teeth as she glared at him.

Orochimaru frowned. "I believe my welcome has ended. The person who fought me to a standstill is almost here." Anko's eyes widened. _What did he say? Not even Kakashi can hold his own against him, how could someone else can? _"But first, a little demonstration would suffice to you who dared to defy me." He made a single handseal. Immediately, pain emerged from the Cursed Seal on her neck. She grabbed it in reflex. "I suppose the level of pain you are currently experiencing should suffice. Oh, and one more advice, Anko-chan, tell Sarutobi-sensei to not postpone the Chuunin Exams. If he does, I will raze Konoha to the ground."

Orochimaru was about to leave when his eyes widened as he sensed that his opponent as earlier than expected.

He heard someone shout, "Katon: Shakkaho (1)!" Orochimaru swiftly turned around as he saw a red flame going down on him. Orochimaru quickly jumped away but got his arms burned in the process. _That was another high-level jutsu! Who the hell is he? _He looked up and saw the guy he fought earlier land in front of Anko.

Naruto turned his eye to Anko, all the while being cautious around Orochimaru. He saw that Anko was gripping her left shoulder in pain. She was looking at him with confused and dim eyes.

She managed to speak out, "Who…what…how…where?" However, the pain she was receiving was too much; she could only from faint words.

Naruto said to her, "Don't try to speak. Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

Anko heard it and tried to shout. But the pain stopped her.

Naruto chuckled at her attempt to stop him. "Don't worry. It'll take more than a Sannin to defeat me."

He turned towards Orochimaru, who was frowning.

"What do you wish to accomplish by comforting her?" He asked. "You should know that I can't fight full force while within Konoha territory."

"Oh, so it means that both of us aren't at full force, now." He replied. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

"What is this foolishness? Do you mean to tell me that your strength is not what I just saw?"

"What I mean to tell you is that my strength is too great for someone like you to understand." Naruto replied.

Orochimaru snarled in anger. "Don't be cocky, boy! Even if you were trained by sensei himself, your strength pales in comparison to mine!"

"Well, then, we'll just have to see then." Naruto charged again with Ashbringer in hand.

Orochimaru replied by charging towards him with his Kusanagi blade.

Naruto and Orochimaru both crossed blades. They separated, jumped away from each other, and they began running circles, chasing each other's behinds.

After their second spin, they charged at each other and crossed blades again. Their blades separated and Orochimaru did a horizontal strike at Naruto's torso. Naruto put his blade to his stomach region to block the attack.

Naruto pushed Kusanagi away from him, while giving Orochimaru's stomach a good kick. Orochimaru recovered and charged again.

Orochimaru did a stabbing attack when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, as he pushed away the stabbing Kusanagi, and gave him a good, chakra-enhanced punch to his chest. Orochimaru coughed blood as he sprawled to the ground. Naruto raised Ashbringer in the air and slammed it to the ground where Orochimaru is.

Orochimaru rolled out of the way and reached a tree branch. He melded into it before he could be attacked again. "I'll remember this, boy." He managed to say before he completely disappeared.

Naruto sighed as he put back Ashbringer. He turned his head to the fallen Anko.

He went over to her, carried her bridal style, and went off towards the tower.

* * *

Team 8, consisting of Hikashi Setsuna, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, shivered as they saw, while hiding behind a bush, the team of Gaara completely massacre a team for their scroll. Then, they felt more fear when he coldly rebuked both of his siblings, saying that he hasn't ever considered them as such. If he gives off such coldness towards family, how much more he gives off towards enemies?

Gaara chuckled darkly. "These fodders aren't enough. The only one that can prove my existence is that Uzumaki that dared to insult Mother."

Within the confines of his insane mind, Shukaku agreed whole-heartedly. **Oh, yes, Gaara, he will be a very powerful person for you to test your existence with. Show him what it means to insult you and me.**

_Yes, Mother, it shall be done._

He turned his eye towards where Team 8 is. He was about to will his sand to attack the people behind it when Shukaku stopped him.

**Those people aren't worthy enough of your time. Their strength is that of an ant compared to the wielder of Frostmourne.**

He gripped his hand as a cork appeared on it. He used the cork to stopper the gourd on his back. _Very well, Mother._

He turned to his siblings. "Let's go."

Once Team 8 was sure that his team was gone, they got out of the bushes.

Hinata said, "How heartless; he didn't even consider his siblings as such."

Setsuna replied, "I sensed youki surrounding him…dark youki. He's just like Naruto-san…only on a much lower level."

Shino nodded. "I agree. Disregarding the Lich King factor, Naruto-san is clearly the higher container."

Hinata said, "But, what about that dark energy that he was emitting? It is similar to Naruto-kun's."

Setsuna put a hand to her chin. "Yes, I had that question earlier. Youki is very different from dark energies. We should know. We've had the first-class ticket to see it." She said, referring to the Wave mission. "However, that Gaara person emits both youki and the dark energies in one."

Hinata asked, "So, what does that mean?"

Shino replied instead, "I think it would be safe to assume that someone somehow merged the dark energies with the youki, even when it is clearly inhumanely impossible."

"So, do we tell this to him?"

Shino shook his head. "He'll probably have figured it out before we even started this exam."

Hinata nodded.

Shino added, "Also…" he looked at her, "did you just call him 'Naruto-kun'?"

Hinata blushed. "That was just a slip of the tongue."

Shino raised an eyebrow. He said, "Indeed…"

Hinata shook her head. "Let's not waste any time here! Let's go!"

* * *

Fu was walking around the edge of the tower, waiting for Naruto to come. Beside her, her two possessed teammates were patiently waiting for him, as shown by their seiza position.

Nanabi smirked. **What's wrong, little fly? Are you afraid that someone else might steal your crush?**

Fu blushed, to the confusion of the teammates. _I don't have a crush on him!_

**This, coming from someone who is pacing back forth, worrying about him, is not really believable.**

_Will you shut up? It's bad enough that I have my feelings confused. And now, you tell me that I have a crush on him!_

**I'm just pointing you to the right direction. He shows you something that only that Shibuki does. He even goes as far as to giving you the protection by his summons. Surely, he is a one-of-a-kind man.**

_I…I don't know…_

**Don't worry. You'll know.**

Then, Fu and the others felt Naruto's signature along with the proctor's.

He appeared, without his Ashbringer armor, with Mitarashi Anko on his arms. Fu glared at that.

Naruto saw it and chuckled. "I never thought that you would be one for jealousy, Fu-san."

Fu blinked before blushing red. The teammates smirked before resuming their posture. They went in front of him and knelt down.

"What are your next orders?" They asked.

Naruto replied, "Act normal."

Fu blinked before widening her eyes. "Are you saying that they should act like my teammates?"

Naruto gave her an apologetic look. "I'm afraid so. If not, then, your sensei will become suspicious of their behavior. I'm sorry." He turned towards the teammates. "If he tells you to harm her, hold back on the punches. She doesn't need more pain that she already has. Also, don't make it too obvious."

The teammates nodded. Fu sighed. "Alright," she said, "let's go before I change my mind about this." With that, her team entered the nearest door, leaving Naruto and the unconscious Anko alone.

* * *

Naruto entered an empty hospital room within the tower. He laid down Anko facedown on a bed, making sure that her head is positioned for her to breathe, and removed her jacket. He folded her jacket and put it on the nearby desk.

_No doubt that Saru-jiji would be en route here now. I might as well hurry this up._

He activated his Tekigan and examined her Curse Seal. Upon further inspection, he found out that, due to the design of the seal, it is connected to her chakra coils. Hence, if he removes it, it will have a high chance of killing her. However, that doesn't mean that removing it is the only alternative.

Naruto is part-shinobi, due to his parents, part-jinchuuriki, due to Kyuubi, part-Lich, due to Arthas, and part-Paladin due to Alexandros. All of those combined make up Naruto.

Now, the Curse Seal is a byproduct of dark energies. I say 'byproduct' since it is only a measly substitute for the real thing. This byproduct causes immense negative side-effects, such as severe pain or soul corrosion or the freaky transformation, which completely overwrites the positive side-effects, which are heightened abilities and increased strength. After all, people are people and they tend to dislike being frowned upon or being controlled by others.

Moving on, Naruto is the container, heir, rather, of the Lich King and the strongest Archlich in history, both of which are the strongest dark energy users the universe can provide. Hence, he knows the magnitude of any dark energy nearby.

The Curse Seal's magnitude, however, is not enough for them to even take notice. At best, its magnitude is comparable to a severely-weakened necromancer.

Also, Naruto is the heir of the Ashbringer, or Alexandros Mograine, one of the best paladins of the Paladin Order (?). Hence, he can detect even the slightest ounce of dark energies and purge it.

The Curse Seal is no exception.

Naruto smirked. _It's time to go to work. _He cracked his knuckles as he began working his magic.

He went through a long sequence of handseals and summoned a book. This book is the one usually held by Paladins to aid in their quest in vanquishing evil. Naruto grabbed the book and flipped through pages until he got to where he wanted.

He put a hand to the Curse Seal on Anko's shoulder and began an incantation, "Kami no ryūi, ningen no hontai, kei no tamashī. Yami o kuria. Jibun miena kuni o sakujo shi. Akariton: Jaaku no Shokyo: Saisho no Shokyo (2)." [That is some random shit.]

The book and his hand glowed white before Anko's whole body glowed as well. Then, he felt a tug on his mind. The interesting part is that it is not from any of his tenants. It came from someone else. He smirked. _Hello, Orochimaru._

* * *

Naruto found himself within a throne room and in front of a throne, which was occupied with a pale-skinned figure with a snake-like face.

Orochimaru frowned. "This is interesting. I expected Jiraiya-kun, even Sarutobi-sensei, to try and remove this seal. I didn't expect it to be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Do you know me?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Do you really think I wouldn't know of this village's local jinchuuriki, given that I originated from the same village? You insult me." His expression turned dark. "Now, tell me, Kyuubi jinchuuriki, how is it that you managed to get inside my student's mind, given that you aren't a Yamanaka? Or, how is it that I sense much power from you which isn't your own or Kyuubi's?"

Naruto replied, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he stood up from his throne. "That I shall do, jinchuuriki-kun."

Naruto retorted, "I have a name, you know! It's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Orochimaru shrugged. "I couldn't care less about your name. Your name could be Dumb-ass, for all I care."

Naruto growled. He began making handseals and said, "Futon: Tenran (3)!" He wove his hands in a circular fashion as wind began gathering on his fingertips. Soon, his hands became a blur as wind fully gathered in a circle. Once Naruto stopped the spinning, he made a pushing gesture.

A tornado-like attack emerged from the circle and went towards Orochimaru.

His eyes widened at the tornado-like attack that is headed towards him. He used a shunshin to get out of blast's way.

He appeared behind Naruto.

Naruto slightly turned his head towards him to acknowledge his presence. He quickly made another jutsu and turned around towards him.

He shouted, "Futon: Issen Kaze Tsurugi!" He let out a large number of waves of blades towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru made his own seals and slammed his hands on the ground. He said, "Doton: Doryuheki!" A block of earth emerged from the ground.

It absorbed 85% of the wind technique when it broke from the pressure and the wind blades began attacking Orochimaru. However, he managed to avoid most of the 15% damage since, before the Doryuheki broke from the pressure, he managed to put on an Iwa no Yoroi, which softened the damage taken, which was decreased to only 5%.

When the attack subsided, Orochimaru called back his armor and stood up. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. "Is that all you have, jinchuuriki-kun?"

Naruto scowled. "It's not over yet." He made another set of seals and said, "Futon: Kaze Kyousha!"

This time, Orochimaru's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He knew that only the Yondaime Hokage knows that move. He didn't even teach it to Kakashi or the Sandaime, so how could the child in front of him know it?

He managed to use shunshin to get out of the spear's way. He sent a Futon: Daitoppa towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way just as he threw a number of wind-infused shuriken towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru expertly dodged all of them before he whipped out his hands and said, "Sen'aijashu!"

Snakes came out of his sleeve and headed towards Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the snakes, much to Orochimaru's surprise.

Naruto pulled on the snakes, hard, so that Orochimaru was sent his way.

Naruto held out his other hand and grabbed Orochimaru's head.

Naruto said, "This is over." With that, his hand glowed white and Orochimaru felt pain on his head.

He asked, "What are you doing?"

Naruto replied, "You are the cause as to why Anko-san is severely weakened. To remove that problem, I have to destroy you."

"You are delusional, boy! No child could ever hope to defeat one of the Sannin!"

Naruto sighed. "Overconfidence has always been the most dangerous weakness in anyone's arsenal."

Orochimaru snarled before gritting his teeth in pain.

Naruto said, "Akariton: Nidai Shokyo (4)."

Orochimaru began to dissolve, feet-first. Orochimaru screamed obscenities at him, such as 'I'll get you for this', 'you haven't seen that last of me', and other stuff that you could think of, until he finally dissolved.

Naruto lowered his hands and looked around. He saw something move behind the throne and he inspected it.

He saw a child Anko, possibly 8-9 years of age, huddled in a fetal position, while crying. Naruto frowned as he tried to calm her.

When his hand touched her, she flinched.

Naruto said, "Don't be afraid. Orochimaru," she flinched again, "is gone now. I killed him."

Slowly, Anko raised her head to show her teary eyes. She asked, "Really?"

Naruto smiled. "Yes, he's gone."

Anko slowly stood up and wiped her eyes. Naruto helped her with it.

After the tear-wiping, Naruto said to her, "Just stay here, okay? I'll be back."

Anko was reluctant to let him leave but she felt that she could trust him and nodded.

Naruto smiled as he stood up and went back to the middle of the room. He raised his hands and said, "Akariton: Sandai Shokyo (5)."

The whole room glowed white before it shifted into a new shape.

It changed from a lone throne room to a fully equipped home. On one side, there was a kitchen. On another, there was the door to the bathroom. On another, there was a door to the bedroom. You may include more for your imagination.

Naruto lowered his hands just as the child Anko latched onto him, saying words of thanks over and over.

He patted her on the head, saying, "There, there."

Anko said, "Neh, could you stay for a while longer? I never had anyone before."

Naruto smiled. "I would love to."

So, for the next few minutes, Naruto entertained the child Anko. Naruto knew that this Anko was hungry so he cooked a little meal for her. When she finished eating, she said that this is the best stuff she ate. Naruto kept on entertaining her until she fell asleep.

He carried her to the bed and tucked her in. He stood up and left the house.

Naruto opened his eyes. From his Tekigan's perspective, the Curse Seal is no longer emitting any dark energy. Now, the only thing remaining is the remove the other dark energies that managed to attach themselves into Anko's chakra coil. He took a deep breath and said, "Akariton: Kessho Shokyo (6)."

The dark energies from the chakra coils dispersed, leaving nothing but normal chakra on them.

However, the Curse Seal is still attached to her body. It's like an additional chakra coil. So, in order to not waste the seal, Naruto flipped through another set of pages on his book and put his hand on the Curse Seal again.

He said, "Kami no ryūi, ningen no hontai, kei no tamashī. Kōhai ni teikō shi tairyoku o ataeru. Akariton: Tengoku no Shukufuku (7)."

Anko's whole body glowed white that covered the whole room.

When the light subsided, Anko's new seal appeared in place of the former Curse Seal. Instead of the sign of three tomoe circling each other, the new seal is now three stars with an eight-rayed sun in the middle. (It's much like the Philippine Flag insignia.)

Naruto smirked. _Purging is complete. The Curse Seal changed to the Blessed Seal. _He recalled back his book and pulled the bed covers on her.

After that, Naruto sensed that the Hokage, along with his ANBU, entered the tower. He left the room, posthaste.

Soon, the room was entered by the Hokage and his ANBU.

* * *

And there you have it!

Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. I was busy with college work.

Jutsu List:

( 1 ) Katon: Shakkaho- Fire Style: Red Fire Cannon – Look it up at Bleach Wiki.

( 2 ) Kami no ryūi, ningen no hontai, kei no tamashī. Yami o kuria. Jibun miena kuni o sakujo shi. Akariton: Jaaku no Shokyo: Saisho no Shokyo- Mind of God, body of man, soul of the Light. Clear the Darkness. Remove it from my sight. Light Style: Purge of Evil: First Purge – The first sentence is Naruto's starting incantation, much like Negi's Mas Tel Mascir Magister. The second and third sentence here is the aiding incantation. The last sentence is the start of the incantation itself. First Purge is the detection of the source of evil.

( 3 ) Futon: Tenran- Wind Style: Orchid Sky – Again, check Bleach Wiki.

( 4 ) Akariton: Nidai Shokyo- Light Style: Second Purge – This purging process removes the source of the dark energy.

( 5 ) Akariton: Sandai Shokyo- Light Style: Third Purge – This purging process changes the somewhat corrupted mindset/soul of the victim, so as to not continue the corruption.

( 6 ) Akariton: Kessho Shokyo- Light Style: Final Purge – This last purging process removes the dark energies that has already settled in a victim's chakra coils, thus, completely removing every dark energies from the victim.

( 7 ) Kami no ryūi, ningen no hontai, kei no tamashī. Kōhai ni teikō shi tairyoku o ataeru. Akariton: Tengoku no Shukufuku- Mind of God, body of man, soul of the Light. Empower her body to resist the Blight. Light Style: Heaven's Blessing – Like number 2, the first sentence is the starting incantation. The second sentence is the aiding incantation. The last sentence is the incantation itself. Heaven's Blessing imbues the power of the Light into an unneeded seal, such as cleansed Curse Seal. It gives unique powers to an individual, along with physical characteristics, much like Level 2 Curse Seal. No two powers are the same.

There you have it!

Read and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

The next chapter of Naruto, Heir to Frostmourne and Ashbringer is up.

I got a review asking what Hikashi Setsuna looks like. I based her off from Sakurazaki Setsuna from Mahou Sensei Negima. The only difference is that she wears samurai clothing, instead of the Class 3-A uniform.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Warcraft, or any borrowed materials that aren't original.

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Preliminaries I**

The Sandaime Hokage had ANBU to patrol the area and for one of them to notify the other Konoha jonin.

The moment the ANBU sent to notify the jonin returned, the door to the room boomed open to reveal the jonin senseis of Konoha.

Kurenai asked, "Where's Anko? How is she? Did someone do something to her?"

The Sandaime raised a hand. "Anko is just fine, Kurenai. It seems someone brought her here to heal."

"Who was that 'someone', Hokage-sama?" She asked; worried that this 'someone' did something…perverted to her while she was unconscious.

"This person's identity is unknown as of now, Kurenai. I had ANBU scouting the area for any suspicious people. So far, no one has shown up."

Kakashi asked, "What happened?"

"A group of chuunin found something weird at the edge of a gate at the Forest of Death. That 'something' was a group of genin who doesn't have any faces."

Kakashi's eye widened. Asuma's cigarette puffed out. Gai spouted some nonsense that I don't want to say. Kurenai had the same reaction as Kakashi.

"Anko told the chuunin to inform me of this. If my suspicions are correct, then, Orochimaru is here within the Forest of Death."

Their reaction's worsened.

"Unfortunately, only Anko here and Orochimaru know of the latter's intentions."

Kakashi asked, "What about the third party?"

"Well, I'll include him/her, too. For now, we have to wait until Anko here wakes up."

* * *

Naruto walked through the halls of the tower when he heard the sound of someone hitting a wall hard. It came from the room beside him. He opened it and saw a mummified guy hitting his girl teammate hard. They were the team that he dispatched during the written test. The girl, it seemed, was hit hard lots of times, if the numerous bruises were anything to go by.

"Dammit, if you weren't so useless, we would have defeated the Uchiha before their reinforcements came!" The guy shouted as he raised his armored hand to hit her again.

Naruto frowned as he rushed to her side. He grabbed the guys hand before throwing him towards his other teammate.

Naruto turned towards the female teammate. "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, thank you."

The males stood up and glared at him. "What are you doing here, Konoha shinobi," asked the mummified guy.

Naruto stood up as well. "You are teammates. You shouldn't hurt each other."

"She's a failure as a shinobi. She didn't help us with our fight. Also, she isn't your responsibility. She isn't a Konoha kunoichi."

The guy with the broken arms said, "Also, she didn't do anything when we attacked your Uchiha."

Naruto frowned. "She became my responsibility when you hit her. I'll be taking her away from this place now."

"Like hell you will!" They charged towards him.

Naruto pulled out Frostmourne and pointed it at them. He whispered to the girl, "Are they important to you?"

The girl whispered back, "No…they never were."

"Then, you won't feel hurt by this."

He stabbed Frostmourne to the ground and said, "Furostmorno Higi: Seikon Kyuushuu." The two people died before they hit the ground.

Naruto sheathed his blade before turning towards the girl. He held out his hand towards her. "Are you alright," he asked with a smile.

The girl blushed at the smile before she accepted his hand and stood up.

Naruto said, "I am Uzumaki Naruto. And you are?"

"I am Tsuchi Kin." Kin replied. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem. Why were you being hurt anyway?"

"Well, we were ordered by Orochimaru to attack the Uchiha's team. When we arrived, said Uchiha was sleeping under the tree. His other teammate was asleep beside him. The only person awake is their pink-haired teammate. We attacked them but the girl had traps laid out around them. We avoided them easily but it gave enough time to get reinforcements. Then, the Uchiha woke up with Orochimaru's Cursed Seal active. He incapacitated Dosu and dislocated Zaku's arms. Then, we left. Dosu began berating me about not helping them. I can't help it. Their mind walker had me. In fact, when she threatened them, they tried to kill her and _my body!_"

Naruto frowned more. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"Since I no longer have any allegiance to Orochimaru, I want to tell you about what Orochimaru's planning with Konoha. He plans to invade it along with Sunagakure no Sato."

Minato frowned. _Why does Suna want to invade its ally?_

Naruto asked, "Why does Suna want to invade Konoha? We're allies?"

"The Wind Daimyo cut off most of Suna's payload and directed it to Konoha."

"Oh, I got it. So Orochimaru made the current Kazekage think that Konoha is at fault."

Kin said, "Yes, he plans to initiate the plan by the finals."

"Why are you telling me this anyway?"

"Everyone except my friends treat me like a burden."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who are these friends?"

"Oto's Sound Five are my only friends, although, only Tayuya actually spends time with me much. The others just save my ass whenever someone hurts me."

Naruto nodded his head. "I will save them when I get there."

Kin shook her head. "They have Orochimaru's Curse Seal on them to follow his every will."

Naruto smirked. "I have experience with Curse Seals. I just need Orochimaru to think that they're dead and I'll bring them to my house for Curse Seal removal."

Kin's eyes widened before she hugged him and shouted 'Thank you' over and over.

Naruto patted her on the back before letting go. Naruto did the same thing that he did to Fu's team, much to Kin's surprise, and he told them to act like her teammates, excluding the torture, much to Kin's relief.

Naruto turned to Kin. "Come on, we have to go tell jiji about this."

Kin nodded and left.

* * *

The Sandaime and the others waited for Anko to wake up.

Soon enough, Anko stirred.

Kurenai immediately went to her side. "Anko, are you alright? Did someone do something to you? Who was that someone? I'll kill him!"

Anko grabbed her head. "Nai-chan, please lower down the volume. I have one hell of a migraine and I'm on the verge of going berserk." Then, her hand dropped down and she shouted, "Orochimaru! Where is the bastard? More to the point, where is the guy who managed to fight Orochimaru at half-strength?"

That got everybody's attention. The Sandaime asked, "Anko, what do you mean by 'the guy who managed to fight Orochimaru at half-strength?'"

Anko slowly sat up. "After I told the chuunin to notify you, I entered the Forest. After a little while, I sensed Orochimaru. We had a little fight. I was about to use the Sojasosai no Jutsu," Kurenai began shouting protests, "when the Orochimaru in front of me turned to mud and the real one appeared behind me. Then, he activated my Curse Seal and I fell to the ground. Then, he told me that I should tell you to not cease the Chuunin Exams or he will destroy Konoha."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Before he activated the Curse Seal, he said, to my surprise, that 'the person who fought me to a standstill is almost here,'" Their eyes widened. Orochimaru has just acknowledged someone to hold his own against him, which is nigh impossible. "He was about to leave after he activated the Curse Seal when someone appeared with a high-level fire technique. The only thing I saw about him is his golden armor." The others frowned. They don't know anyone with that kind of armor. "The next thing I knew, they were fighting using swordplay. That's the last thing I saw before I fainted from exhaustion."

Kurenai asked, "Did that guy do something to you?"

Anko frowned in remembrance. "No, I don't think so. I don't feel any intrusion or anything, although, I do remember seeing a spiky-haired someone in my head."

Kurenai's eyes widened. "He mind-raped you," she exclaimed.

Anko shook her head. "Everything was a blur but what I remember is that after he left, my whole body felt good."

Kurenai turned livid. "I knew it."

Anko shook her head again before she turned pink.

Kurenai noticed and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just feeling the same thing I felt since earlier." She moaned before she leaned forward and she grasped her shoulder.

The Sandaime grew confused. The Curse Seal was supposed to bring _pain_, not _pleasure_. Anko was giving the sign of pleasure, from the pink tinge on her cheeks and the moaning, instead of pain, which is supposed to have been gritted teeth and clenched eyes.

He was about to ask about it when there was an exclamation of 'There you are, jiji!'

Everybody turned to see Naruto and a black-haired girl beside him.

The Sandaime asked, "Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

Naruto replied, "Well, Kin here," he gestured towards the girl beside him, "wanted to tell you what Orochimaru is planning." He blinked twice at Anko's direction before asking, "Is something wrong with Anko-sensei?"

They turned back to her and saw that she was staring at him like he was someone that she admired from a long lost past.

Anko weakly stated, "Y-you…aren't you…just inside me head earlier?"

Everybody turned back to him. Some had skeptical looks. Some had calculative looks. Some had confused looks.

Kurenai looked at him with disbelief. Kakashi looked at him with confusion. Gai just spewed nonsense about 'flames of youth.' The Sandaime just stared at Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't anywhere near your head. The closest I…you, rather, got to me was that blood-licking at the entrance of the Forest of Death."

Anko had the decency to look sheepish at that. "Sorry about that, gaki. But, I couldn't resist. Your blood was the tastiest I ever tasted."

Naruto turned pink and looked away. "I'm flattered." He recovered and said, "Why are you pink and moaning, though? Surely, my blood wasn't that pleasurable?" He raised an eyebrow when Anko looked away, a slight pink on her cheeks.

Kurenai's dropped her jaw at that. "Anko, don't tell me that you _do _find Naruto-san's blood to be…_that_?"

Anko's head snapped to her and denied it. "No, I don't think of it _that_ way!" She shouted. "Besides, I just said it was tasty! I didn't say anything about it being pleasurable!"

The Sandaime cleared his throat. "Anyway, what is this thing that your friend wishes to talk to me about?"

Kin cleared her throat and said to them what she told Naruto earlier. Needless to say, their eyes widened.

The Sandaime told the ANBU to prepare accordingly.

The ANBU nodded before disappearing via shunshin.

The Sandaime said, "So, where is this lovely young lady going to stay?"

Naruto spoke up, "She will stay with me at my home. I have plenty of room."

The Sandaime nodded his head. "I understand."

Naruto said, "Well, then, if you don't need us anymore, we'll be taking our leave."

* * *

The Sandaime, along with the clan heads and jonin senseis, appeared in front of a large stadium.

I'm skipping the speech stuff so I'm going to the fights.

**Fight 1: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**

(Canon Fight)

**Fight 2: Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

(Again, a useless Canon Fight)

**Fight 3: Inuzuka Kiba vs. Hikashi Setsuna**

Kiba smirked. "Ooh, we got a girl as our opponent." He turned his head to look at her. "If you agree to go out with me, I could go easy on you."

Setsuna sneered. She drew her sword and pointed it at Kiba. "I would rather go with Uzumaki Naruto, than go with an arrogant person such as you."

Kiba's smirk descended to a frown. "Alright, then, I will show to you that I am the alpha!" He jumped down to the ground, with his dog Akamaru followed.

Setsuna blinked as she sheathed her sword and blushed as what she said earlier came back full force.

Naruto blinked before grinning and scratching the back of his head. "Well, Setsuna-chan, I didn't think that you actually feel that way about me."

Setsuna turned an even darker shade of red and looked away. "N-no, I don't."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, then, what say after you kick the mutt's butt, we go out for a bite to eat?"

Setsuna blushed more before immediately jumping through the rail and drawing her sword. "Come on. Show me what you could do."

Kiba snarled before charging towards her.

Setsuna dodged the first charge.

Kiba begun spinning fast and said, "Tsuga!"

Setsuna held her blade vertically before thrusting the blade forward and saying, "Jakuzankūsen (Lesser-Air Cutting Flash)!"

A large gust of wind focused around the blade and towards the target, the spinning Kiba, and sent him flying towards a wall. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Setsuna whipped her blade to her side before pointing it at the fallen Kiba.

Kiba snarled before shouting, "Lucky shot!" He threw kunais at her and following it with another Tsuga.

Setsuna raised her free hand and said, "Zankusho-San (Air-Cutting Palm, Scatter)." Chakra burst from her palm like bullets and shot the kunais from the sky. Setsuna then jumped over the spinning Kiba and landed a good distance from him.

Kiba stopped spinning as his dog appeared at his side. He took out a red food pill and gave it to Akamaru.

Akamaru turned red and his fur stood on end. Kiba dropped to all-fours as Akamaru jumped on his back and transformed into Kiba. Kiba announced, "Jujin Bunshin."

The main Kiba threw a smoke bomb towards Setsuna as both he and A-Kiba began spinning and the main Kiba shouted, "Gatsuuga!"

Setsuna put up her arms to her eyes to block the smoke that covered her.

Then, she was hit at all sides by drills. Seconds later, she was on the ground with bruises. She took deep breaths as she heard Kiba's voice.

"Now, will you give up? If you do, I'll take you to a more enjoyable date than that loser Naruto will give you." Kiba's voice said.

Setsuna's blood boiled at his insult. She stood up. "How dare you belittle me and insult Naruto." She gathered chakra into her blade and shouted, "Shin Raikoken (True Lightning Sword)!"

There was a large explosion within the smoke.

When it cleared, it showed a downed Kiba and Akamaru while Setsuna was standing triumphantly among them.

Hayate announced, "The winner is (cough) Hikashi Setsuna."

Medics came and carried the wounded Kiba away.

Naruto smirked at Setsuna as she came up. "Well, I believe I should live up to my end of the bargain."

Setsuna blushed. "It's not necessary."

Naruto chuckled. "Why not? If I didn't, then, that would make me a bad guy."

Setsuna scratched her cheek. "Well, if that's the case, then, I'll expect to be surprised."

Naruto bowed. "As you wish, milady."

Setsuna blushed more and looked away.

Hinata gave her a slight jealous look.

Naruto turned his head back to the stadium and saw the next match.

**Fight 4: Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi**

(Canon Fight)

**Fight 5: Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku**

(Canon Fight)

**Fight 6: Fu vs. unnamed Kiri shinobi**

(Long story short, Fu won.)

**Fight 7: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nii Samui**

Naruto calmly walked down the stairs and onto the stadium.

Samui looked at Naruto with calculation.

Her teammates looked at her with worry.

Karui said, "Samui, are you going to fight him?"

Samui nodded. "I will see if my hypothesis is correct."

Samui walked down the stairs and onto the stadium.

Both combatants were quiet as they stared each other down.

Naruto looked at her. She had a slightly pale complexion, blonde hair, blue eyes, with a bosom that would put Tsunade of the Sannin's to a challenge. He looked into her eyes and saw coldness in them. She seemed to have little trust in men. From what he could see, she hated the fact that most men in Kumo would ogle at her with freaking lust. He, being the gentleman he is, stared into her eyes and kept quiet.

Samui took a look at her opponent. He had spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and still had that air of un-holiness. She looked into his eyes and saw that he faced pain when he was very young. But the pain he faced pales in comparison to the warmth that followed after that. Then, the aura of uh-holiness emerged. Regardless of that, however, she saw that he doesn't let anyone of his precious people get hurt.

Samui slowly pulled out her katana and assumed her stance.

Naruto stared her before putting his hand to Frostmourne and unsheathed it. He assumed his stance. Frostmourne's blade glowed blue as it hummed with power.

Orochimaru, hidden in the shadows, wondered. _I sense immense power from that blade. I must have it!_

Samui finally spoke, "Aren't you going to strike?"

Naruto said, "I thought that the saying was 'ladies first.'"

Samui raised an eyebrow. "Your manners are not supposed to follow you to a fight."

Naruto replied, "This is no manners. I am giving you a free shot." That got everybody shocked. Naruto lowered Frostmourne to the ground as the ground literally froze upon the blade's contact.

Orochimaru was frilly upon the sight. _I _must_ have it!_

Samui's eyes were locked onto the frozen ground. _Now, _that's_ what I call cool._

Naruto raised his free hand and spread it wide. "Well, I will give you one free shot. Don't waste it."

The same thought went through everybody's mind. _Does this guy have a death wish?_

Samui's eyes narrowed. "Are you giving me a freebie because I'm a woman? If it is, then, I will show you how powerful a woman can become _without_ your free shot."

Naruto's laugh echoed around the stadium. "Do you really believe that I am a sexist? That is a pathetic thought. As for me, I believe that both genders have equal merits. Without a woman, men would have no one to control them and the world will be nothing but a wasteland of decaying and rotten male bodies."

That statement got Naruto at a much higher level on the female populace's respect-o-meter.

"Without a man, women would have no one to turn to when another woman spits on her face, given that the latter woman has a boyfriend."

Naruto continued, "Moreover, both a male and a female are needed to breed. If either is absent, then, who the hell will populate this world? As ninjas, both genders have the same killing capabilities as each other." He became serious. "I am giving you a freebie because I _feel _like it. I am feeling quite bored and I want to have a challenge."

Samui gripped her katana and shook her head. "If you think that both male and female have an equal chance of killing, then, you should know that with this one strike, I could kill you. I won't use your free hit. I wish to fight you fair and square."

Naruto smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow at it. Naruto said, "You are an interesting opponent, Samui-san. I gave you a free shot. I know that most ninjas will use it. You fight with honor. Your sensei taught you well."

He went back to his stance.

Samui nodded in response and went to her own stance.

Naruto and Samui stared at each other before charging.

Naruto did a horizontal strike, from right to left.

Samui blocked it and did a kick to his face.

Naruto put up his hand to grab her leg and did some sort of move where he pulled her leg and tossed her to the other side.

Samui recovered and stabbed her blade on the ground as she made handseals. She finished her seal-making and said, "Raiton: Shomei Ryoken (1)."

She slammed her hands down on the ground where lightning gathered around her and formed into numerous dogs.

Samui commanded the dogs towards Naruto.

Naruto stared at the dogs without surprise or emotion.

Samui looked at him with slight interest. _This technique is one of my strongest and he's not even surprised at me using it. At best, this is a B-Rank jutsu._

The dogs were about to circle him when he spoke, with an emotionless and cold voice that would make Samui's as hot as a supernova. "Come, knaves, Frostmourne hungers."

Her teammates cringed. Karui said, "Damn, and I thought that Samui's voice was cold."

Naruto swung his blade from left to right and the blade absorbed the lightning and it dissipated.

Samui was shocked. _He…he just dispelled it easily! Who is he?_

Naruto stabbed Frostmourne to the ground, made some handseals, and whispered, "Futon: Kaze Tenku Kara (2)."

The air above the ground began swirling around before Naruto manipulated it to go to Samui.

Naruto caused it to come at her from all directions. Samui made handseals and said, "Raiton: Kaminari no Awa (3)."

Lighting surrounded her like a bubble. Samui kept on supplying lightning chakra to the bubble since Wind could beat Lightning unless the latter was on a more powerful level than the former.

The wind kept on pushing on the lightning bubble.

Naruto channeled more chakra into the jutsu.

Soon, it was a battle of who is winning.

Samui was feeling tired since her chakra reserves are nearly empty. She was quite surprised when she saw that Naruto isn't even winded.

Samui began thinking of a plan. Her eyes darted from side to side.

Finally, she has an idea. She made fast set of handseals before pointing her hands to the sky and saying, "Raiton: Kaminari Seki (4)."

Lightning emerged from the ground surrounding her and created a large drill-like opening above her.

Samui, then, jumped high to avoid the wind attack and land a few meters in front of the supposed damage radius.

Samui slightly turned her head to look at her blade.

She ran towards her sword and grabbed it. She winced slightly at the remaining lightning that coursed through her body, since most of the lightning was grounded.

(A/N: I always preferred to have a Wind element beat an Earth element that beats Lightning element to beat the Water element which kicks the Fire element's ass that could defeat Wind element.)

Samui assumed her stance again.

Naruto removed Frostmourne from the ground and went to his stance.

Both charged at each other.

Naruto and Samui crossed blades. They separated and crossed blades again.

Their crossing blades were continuous. They crossed blades eight more times until Naruto found an opening at the ninth crossing and did a punch to her gut.

She gasped in surprise and pain as her grasp weakened.

Naruto disarmed her using his free arm and he pushed her via his knee, causing her to fall the ground.

Naruto fixed his hold on Samui's katana and lowered his two blades in the form of a pair of scissors towards the neck of the kneeling form of Samui (like Anakin Skywalker did to Count Dooku in Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith).

Samui slowly looked up and saw Naruto's blue eyes. She felt defeated…dominated by him and, somehow, she didn't have any qualms about this. Instead, she was aroused by it. This confused her. This never happened to any other people who won against her.

Naruto spoke in his usual monotone voice, "Forfeit, Samui-san. I don't want to have drawn first blood. I have no intention of drawing the blood of anyone in a non-serious fight, let alone a woman's."

Samui lowered her head in defeat. "You have both blades to my neck and one wrong move from me could result in my ruin. I forfeit."

Hayate coughed. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto removed the blades from her neck and sheathed Frostmourne as he used his free hand to help her up.

Samui saw the hand and accepted it. She felt some sort of warmth course through her as soon as she accepted the hand.

When Samui stood up, she hastily let go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled at her, which she felt her hands become clammy, as Naruto held out her katana.

Naruto said, "Here, take your katana. That was a nice fight."

Samui took her katana back and sheathed it. She replied, "Thank you. I appreciate the gesture."

They returned to their respective areas.

When Samui got there, she saw that Karui and Omoi were giving her weird looks.

Samui, irritated, asked, "What is it?"

Karui said, "He gave you a free shot and you didn't take it!"

Samui replied, "My honor is my life, both grows in one. Take honor from me and my life is done. As a ninja who is supposed to take all advantages possible, I should have taken it. However, as an honorable human being, I wished to fight fair and square and without any free shots on either side. Moreover, I could sense that he has a trick up his sleeve if I choose to use the free shot."

"Well, I suppose that Kirabi-sensei will not berate you too much for declining a free shot."

Samui didn't reply.

With Naruto, Shino walked over to him and asked, "Why did you plan on giving the Kumo-nin a free shot?"

Naruto whispered to him, "I wanted to see if she is anything like her Raikage, a person without restraint and honor to have the gall to try and kidnap Hinata from here. Besides, I never planned on dying by a free shot in a prelim. I had a plan in case she takes it."

Shino nodded.

Naruto turned to the board. "Know how to be content and you will never be disgraced; practice self-restraint and you will never be in danger. She was correct in rejecting it. Otherwise, she may have fallen to an explosive clone."

Shino's eyebrows rose. "You had an explosive clone in hiding?"

Naruto nodded. "Be careful then how you live, not as unwise people but as wise, making the most of the time, because the days are evil. Such is the life of a ninja."

* * *

That's done!

I hope you liked it. Forgive the lack of things. I wasn't in the mood when making this particular chapter.

( 1 ) Raiton: Shomei Ryoken- Lightning Style: Lightning Hounds- Gathers lightning chakra around the use. The lightning, then, shapes into dogs before it charges to the opponent.

( 2 ) Futon: Kaze Tenku Kara- Wind Style: Wind from the Heavenly Skies- Gathers air from the user's surroundings and the user manipulates it to surround the opponent before crushing said opponent with wind pressure.

( 3 ) Raiton: Kaminari no Awa- Lightning Style: Lightning Bubble- Covers the user in a bubble, much like Utakata's bubble technique.

( 4 ) Raiton: Kaminari Seki- Lightning Style: Lightning Barrage- Calls lightning up from the ground, destroying in the way.

Read and Review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own stuff.

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Preliminaries II**

* * *

The next names flashed through the next contestants.

**Fight 8: Sabaku no Temari vs. Karui**

Samui put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "This time, try not to lose your cool. Remember the last time?"

Karui had the decency to look sheepish. "I can't help it! The bastard kept on laughing like no tomorrow!"

Samui sighed as she let her colleague's shoulder to let her go at the arena.

Naruto watched intently. _I believe I'm about to see a good fight between kunoichi. I didn't like the earlier fight. It was completely useless._

Minato sighed. _Oh, where did this world go to? To allow fangirls into the ninja ranks…it's a disgrace to ninjas, shinobi and kunoichi alike._

Arthas scoffed. **In my time as a Paladin, such weak people are not permitted in army ranks.**

_**Of course, we told them that in a simple, non-hurting way.**_

Karui drew her blade as Temari snapped open her war fan.

Karui channeled Raiton chakra into her blade, as it began crackling with electricity.

Temari prepped her fan to her side, gathering wind to it.

They stared at each other. Temari, then, whipped her fan to the other side, the gathered wind zooming towards Karui.

Karui raised her blade up high and slammed it down on the ground as she shouted her attack, "Raiton: Shogeki Nami (1)!" Lightning coursed through the blade as it dispelled the wind.

She assumed her stance again and charged towards Temari.

Temari quickly closed the fan and infused it with Futon chakra as she put it up to block against Karui's Raiton-enhanced blade.

Temari pushed with effort the blade away from her. When she got the chance, she swiftly opened her fan and sent another wind wave towards her opponent, shouting, "Futon: Kaika no Gunshuku (2)!"

Karui ran towards the side to avoid it. Afterwards, she grabbed two kunai from her holster and threw it towards Temari.

Temari spun gracefully as she snapped her fan shut to deflect the thrown kunai. Then, she jumped away as a blade was about to slam down on her.

Naruto, on his part, was quite glad to see a good kunoichi fight.

Temari, once landing, opened her fan and whipped it to her side, one to another, and shouted, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Wind gathered and formed a tornado towards Karui.

Karui began gathering Raiton chakra into her blade. It showed as the blade suddenly began emitting immense amounts of electricity. She raised it high and slammed it down on the ground, exclaiming, "Raiton: Shogeki Nami!"

A wide arc of electricity emerged from the blade and collided with the tornado.

There was an explosion and dust covered the arena floor.

Clangs and clashes were heard from within the dust. The adults can sense the fight just fine. However, those who don't have the necessary equipment can't see it. Naruto and the two Hyuuga's can see the battle just fine, Naruto using his Tekigan and the Hyuuga's using their Byakugan.

When the dust cleared, it showed Karui and Temari in a deadlock.

Lightning could be seen between their eyes as they kept on holding the deadlock.

They broke off. Karui stabbed her katana to the ground and made some handseals. Temari snapped open her fan and began spinning it towards Karui's direction.

They shouted their attacks, "Raiton: Jibashi/Futon: Tenran!"

Lightning coursed through Karui's hands and wind gathered around Temari's fan.

They released their attacks at the same time; Karui, whipping her hands forward; Temari, immediately stopping the fan's rotation.

Another explosion occurred. When it subsided, Karui was kneeling, sword for support, while Temari was still standing, though breathing heavily.

Karui gritted her teeth as she grabbed her katana and charged towards Temari with a roar.

Samui sighed. "Here she goes again."

Temari whipped her fan side to side, "Okamaitachi!"

Karui was too fatigued to dodge and she was sent to the wall, with slashes across her body.

Temari closed her fan and looked at the proctor. "Winner is Sabaku no Temari."

Medics came and carried Karui to the med bay as Temari walked to her team.

**Fight 9: Omoi vs. Mujona Kurayami [Heartless Darkness] (Fu's second teammate; the one who wanted to violate her)**

Omoi sighed as he walked to the arena floor.

Kurayami walked to the arena floor. He had obsidian black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a dark red cloak that reached his ankles. Within the cloak were a black shirt and pair of pants.

Omoi drew a blade. Kurayami plunged his hands to his sides and drew two sais and assumed his stance.

Omoi grew interested and straightened up. "Oh…I'm fighting a sais user? This'll be an interesting fight."

Karui shook her head as she said, "Omoi and his weird desire to fight people with weird weapons." She turned to Samui. "If he fought that Naruto guy, he would've been serious faster than your brother would say 'hot.'"

Samui shrugged.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Wow, this is the first time I've seen someone use such a weapon._

Arthas was intrigued. **It's been a long time since I've last seen a sais user. This will be good battle.**

Omoi and Kurayami waited for the other to start moving.

Finally, Kurayami moved. He ran to Omoi, sais at the ready.

Omoi charged as well.

Kurayami went for a stab with his left weapon. Omoi pushed it away with his blade as Kurayami went for a second stab. Omoi did something that is both brave and stupid. He thrust his palm towards the weapon. Luckily, the edge of the weapon just went in-between his middle and ring finger.

Up in the stands, Karui has a tick mark on her head. "That idiot…I prefer the old Omoi rather than this one."

Omoi pushed back the weapon, along with the owner.

Omoi reassumed his stance, while channeling Raiton chakra into it, like Karui earlier did, and electricity began emitting from it.

Kurayami, on the other hand, channeled his water chakra into his sais. Water coated the sais and Kurayami redid his stance again.

They charged.

Omoi raised his blade high and slammed it down on the ground. An arc of electricity burst from the blade and zoomed to Kurayami.

Kurayami jumped to the side and whipped his sais towards him. Water whips extended from the water-coated sais and towards Omoi, who was surprised at the technique.

Omoi jumped out of the way, but a whip managed to twirl around his ankle and Kurayami threw him across the room.

The whip receded and Kurayami reassumed his form, saying, "Suiton: Mizu no Muchi (3). It's quite an interesting technique, don't you think?"

Omoi smirked as he stood up. "I'm fighting a sais _and_ whip user. I'm getting giddy." He ran to Kurayami.

Kurayami smirked. "And I'm fighting a Raiton user. I'm extending the same courtesy." He charged as well.

Kurayami rolled to the side to dodge the downward slash and did a quick stab to Omoi's torso, holding back lots to avoid much unnecessary bloodshed.

Omoi winced as the intruding weapon pierced his body. His hand immediately went to his torso to stem the slightly bleeding wound.

Kurayami smirked and kneed Omoi on the stomach.

Omoi winced again as he stumbled to the floor, the lightning around his blade dissipating. He quickly put his blade up to block the downward attack by Kurayami. He found it a lot heavier than normal.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _I see. He's condensing a large amount of water into his sais to increase the weight it brought to the enemy…he's also probably channeling chakra to his arms to lift it easier._

Omoi pushed the opponent away, putting all his strength into it.

Omoi stabbed his blade down and made handseals, "Raiton: Jibashi!"

Lightning covered his arms as he thrust his hands forward and the lightning fired to Kurayami.

Kurayami smirked as he whipped his left hand forward, weapon still in hand and met with the lightning attack head-on. The lightning hit the water and increased velocity to the source.

Everybody was surprised at this. Everybody knows that water is a powerful conductor of lightning.

The lightning reached Kurayami, who, surprisingly, just flinched slightly at the shock. His other arm slowly went to his stomach. Suddenly, he whipped his other arm to Omoi, as he shouted, "Suiton: Kaminari no Ridairekuto (4)!"

To Naruto's, and everybody else's, surprise, the lightning emerged from his other weapon, merged with the whip, zoomed to Omoi, and zapped him.

The hidden Orochimaru was intrigued. _It seems Taki can produce good ninjas, after all. I wonder if I can take some of them for experimentation…_

The proctor was about to announce the winner when the shocked Omoi dissipated into lightning.

Kurayami was wide-eyed before he spun around to block a slash to his back.

Kurayami smirked. "Kaminari Bunshin no Jutsu (Lightning Clone Technique…self-explanatory)…I underestimated you."

Omoi gave a small smirk as he said, "Likewise."

Naruto put a hand to his chin. _The most notable trait of water is its capability to flow regardless of the obstacles or any object that joins it. He took advantage of that capability. Once the lightning made contact with his body, he made the electrified liquid flow to his stomach, avoiding the heart and lungs, before making it flow to his other arm and releasing it to his opponent._

They pushed each other back again.

Omoi twirled his blade before returning back to his stance.

Kurayami loosened his grip on his sais, flexing his fingers, before tightening it. _I wasted too much chakra on the water and the strength. I might as well enjoy this as long as I can. _This is the last shot.

Kurayami let go of his chakra, letting the water fall to the ground and relaxing his muscles.

Omoi raised an eyebrow. _He must have been running low on chakra. Come to think of it, I'm also almost out of chakra._

Omoi channeled chakra into his blade as it crackled with electricity.

Kurayami channeled ordinary chakra into his blade as it hummed with power. After all, the redirection took much out of him.

They charged towards each other with a roar.

There was a large explosion.

When it cleared, it showed Kurayami down on the ground, unconscious, with Omoi kneeling with his blade for support.

The proctor announced, "Winner is Omoi."

The medics came and carried Kurayami to the med room as Omoi walked back to his team.

Karui looked at him. "Had fun, did we?"

Omoi gave her a smirk. "It was…interesting."

Karui smiled before saying, "Okay, that's good." She suddenly grabbed his shoulders and began shaking him. "You idiot, if I ever see you going so far as to catch your opponent's weapon to get an interesting fight, I will personally _give_ you an interesting fight with your hands tied behind your back and chakra sealed, understand?"

Omoi sighed. "Fine, I'll stop."

Karui let go of him. "Good, make sure to remember it."

**Fight 10: Kenkaku [Swordsman] Tenten vs. Chikyu Unmei [Earth Fate] (Fu's first teammate; the guy who didn't want to touch Fu)**

Tenten jumped down as Unmei calmly and coolly walked down the stairs to the arena floor.

Unmei was a white-haired individual with somewhat cold, gray eyes. He is shorter than Kurayami by half-foot, or six inches for those who don't know the math. He is wearing an all-blue suit, in contrary to Kurayami. Also, unlike Kurayami, he isn't wearing anything flashy, just a blue button-up shirt and pants. He also has his right hand down in his pocket while his left was left hanging, indicating his favor to his right hand. (He is Fate Averruncus from Negima.)

The proctor said, "Ready? Begin the match!"

Tenten took out a scroll and retrieved a blade from it. She returned the scroll back to its original place and assumed her stance.

Unmei didn't assume any stance or take out any weapon. He just stood there with a bored expression.

Tenten asked, "Aren't you going to pull out a weapon?"

Unmei replied, "My whole body is a weapon, kunoichi. The very earth around us is a weapon to me. Don't think that I am weak and worthless because I don't have a sword or any other weapons."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "So you're a Doton user?"

Unmei tilted his head to the side. "What was your first clue, swordsman," asked Unmei sarcastically. "Was it the fact that I just said that the very earth around us is a weapon to me?"

Tenten had a slight tick mark on her head. She charged to Unmei. She did a downward slash.

Unmei removed his right hand from his pocket and raised it to the blade.

Everybody was surprised when Unmei stopped the blade by his index and middle finger.

His left hand went for a punch to Tenten's torso and connected.

Tenten gasped at the rather powerful punch. It was too powerful for a human being to produce. She was punched all the way back to a wall.

Unmei looked on as he watched Tenten stand up.

Tenten charged again. This time, she did a stab to his torso.

Unmei dodged to the left before he kneed her again on the torso. Then, after she bent forward in recoil, he did an elbow drop on her back. She screamed in pain as she sprawled on the ground.

Unmei turned around and walked to a good distance away from her. He put both his hands together and did a few handseals. He put his right hand on the ground.

The earth where his hand touched shifted before it turned to a shape of a lance. Unmei grasped it and twirled in the air with his right hand. Then, he lowered it in front of him, horizontally. (It's like how Jaden Korr holds his dual-bladed lightsaber in Star Wars: Jedi Knight Jedi Academy.) He said, "Doton: Sekki no Yari (5)."

Tenten smirked as she stood up. "You Taki ninjas are surprising. Your other teammate used sais and you use a lance."

Unmei didn't reply.

Tenten charged again. Tenten did a horizontal slash.

Unmei blocked it. Then, Tenten split away before Unmei could react.

Tenten used her free hand to take out a scroll from a pocket and unfurled it. She pointed it to the sky and weapon hilts slowly emerged from it. Suddenly, lots of weapons zoomed out and rested on the air.

Tenten raised her held sword vertically high before dropping it down to Unmei, shouting, "Tsubasa no Ame (6)!"

The airborne blades dropped down to Unmei. Dust accumulated and covered everybody's sight of Unmei.

Tenten lowered both blade and scroll as she sighed.

Suddenly, she froze as she heard someone within the dust cloud say, "Is that all you have? If that is so, then I am completely disappointed."

When the dust cloud cleared, it showed Unmei, right hand in right pocket, lazily walking out of something that looked like a closed rose made of rock. All around the earth rose were the weapons that are supposed to hit Unmei.

Tenten stuttered, "W-what is that?"

Unmei rolled his eyes. "A person emerges from an area-type jutsu that you deem to be unavoidable and inescapable and you are shocked by his counter-jutsu. We are shinobi. We should expect the unexpected." Unmei raised his left hand and waved it behind him. The earth rose descended back down to the ground. "For your information, the technique I used is Doton: Sekki no Hanabira (7)." He returned his hand to his side.

Tenten gritted her teeth. She stored her scroll back into its place before she charged again. Tenten suddenly disappeared from in front of Unmei to behind him, surprising him.

Tenten did a downward slash which connected. Then, Tenten kicked him hard on the back. _Ha! Take that! _Unmei fell forward before his left hand shot out in front of him and stopped his fall. He did a handstand and landed gracefully.

Tenten gritted her teeth as she saw Unmei recover. Unmei turned to look at her before he turned his eye to the wound behind him, which was slowly seeping blood.

Unmei returned his stare to Tenten. "So, you accumulated chakra into your blade to slash me." Unmei smirked. "However, it seems that you didn't cut deep enough as you intended." He turned his body around to show that the wound cauterized by what seemed to be earth and rocks. "This is my Chikyu Hakuri Hifu (8). It decreases any damage given to me by a large margin."

Tenten cursed mentally. She was already tired from using Tsubasa no Ame and the quick burst of speed to get behind Unmei. She doesn't have much stamina unlike shinobis, although, she has more stamina than more kunoichis. After all, Tsubasa no Ame is somewhat a mid C-Rank, a jutsu rank that is not prescribed for genin.

Unmei turned back to Tenten before he slowly removed his right hand from his pocket and made some seals and put his right hand on the ground again. However, instead of the earth shifting into a shape of a lance, his hand sank right into earth itself, much to the surprise of the onlookers and Tenten.

Unmei whispered, "Doton: Chikyu no Shudo (9)."

Suddenly, the ground below Tenten shifted and five fingers emerged, surrounding her. Tenten rose as a large hand was beneath her and grasped her tightly, her blade in-between the middle and ring fingers.

Unmei removed his hand, but the earth hand didn't. Unmei slowly walked to Tenten. Unmei saw Tenten wriggling her way out of the hand's grasp. He chuckled before saying, "It's useless. The hand is tightly wrapped around you. It's like being paralyzed. You can only move your chest for breathing. Forfeit."

Tenten lowered her head in defeat after a few more wriggling. "I…forfeit."

The proctor said, "The winner is Chikyu Unmei."

Unmei put a hand to the large hand and said, "Kai." The large hand shuddered before slowly sinking back to the ground, letting go of Tenten in the process.

Unmei walked back up to his teammates. Tenten did the same after returning the sword back into her scroll.

**Fight 11: Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin**

(Canon Fight)

**Fight 12: Akimichi Chouji vs. Kinuta Dosu**

(Canon Fight)

**Fight 13: Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji**

Both Hyuugas looked at each other before nodding and going down to the arena floor.

Neji said, "I hope you the best of luck, Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I hope that we can enjoy this match."

Neji nodded before they simultaneously activated their Byakugan and assumed their stance.

Hitomi and Hikari watched intently at the match. Hiashi and Hizashi did the same, intent on seeing this rather good fight.

Up in the stands, Naruto crossed his arms and observed the fight.

Minato eyes switched from Hinata to Neji in quick succession.

A few seconds later, they charged towards each other.

They thrust and parried as they attacked each other.

Naruto was somehow entranced by the movement. _It's as if they're doing some sort of dance._

Arthas nodded. **Indeed they are. It's…somewhat alluring.**

Hinata jumped back away before thrusting her hand forward, saying, "Suiton: Suihachi!"

Water emerged from the palm and went to Neji.

Neji jumped to the side before charging to Hinata.

Hinata tilted her body to the side (like a sideways Matrix) to avoid a Jyuken strike to her left shoulder before thrusting her palm to Neji's torso, "Hakke Kusho!"

Neji was blasted away by a burst of chakra to his torso. Neji recovered and looked at his torso and saw that the attack ruffled up his shirt. He looked at Hinata. "You ruined my favorite shirt, Hinata-sama. I can't let that slide."

Hinata smiled at him. "I apologize, Neji-nii-san."

Neji smirked. He dropped back to his stance again.

They charged at each other again.

Hikari noted to her husband, "This is the first time I've seen our son fully enjoying something."

Hizashi nodded. "That is probably he's always wanted to test his strength against his cousin. This fight gave him that." He turned to his brother. "In your opinion, brother, who will win?"

Hiashi turned to him. "It would be favoritism if I said my daughter will be winning. In this course, only the swiftest and most flexible will win."

Back to the fight, Hinata and Neji landed on opposite ends of the arena, none managing to hit the other.

They continued their attacks.

Finally, Hinata managed to surprise Neji when he did a palm thrust to her chest and she did a Jyuken strike on the palm. Neji winced. Hinata took that opportunity to strike Neji's chest, "Shotei!" With that strike, Neji was paralyzed.

Hinata jumped a few feet back and assumed a stance, a stance that Neji and the other Hyuuga present knew.

Hizashi turned to Hiashi. "You taught her that technique?"

Hiashi smirked at him. "I deemed her worthy enough. Don't worry, though, brother, I've told her to restrict the use of that technique to half."

Hinata struck. She shouted, "Hakke Sanjuuni Sho!"

She did the first two strikes, "Ni Sho!" She followed it with two more strikes, "Yon Sho!" Then, she did four more, "Hachi Sho!" She followed through with eight strikes, "Juuroku Sho!" She finalized it with sixteen more strikes, "Sanjuuni Sho!"

Neji crumpled to the floor.

Hinata walked to Neji and knelt beside him. "Are you alright, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji managed to reply, "Yes…that was an entertaining fight, Hinata-sama."

Hinata blinked before smiling at him. "Yes…I suppose it was."

The proctor called it, "The winner is Hyuuga Hinata!"

The medics came and put Neji on a stretcher. However, as he was about to be carried away, he stopped them. He looked at the present members of the Hyuuga clan, so did Hinata.

They were pleased that all four nodded their heads in approval.

Neji was brought to the med room as Hinata went back up to the stands.

**Fight 14: Rock Lee vs. Unnamed Kiri Shinobi 2**

(Rock Lee won.)

**Fight 15: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Unnamed Kiri Shinobi 3**

(Gaara won. No contest)

After Fight 15, the Sandaime called every winner to the arena floor (except Sasuke as he had his Curse Seal sealed).

The Sandaime said, "Congratulations to each and every one of you who won on the preliminaries. The finals will occur one month from now, so take the time to train during that one month." He gestured to Ibiki, who was carrying a box. "Each of you will get a number from this box and you will announce it to us."

They took their number and announced it.

Ibiki took note of every one of them and showed them the match-up by the finals.

Fight 1: Fu vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Fight 2: Hikashi Setsuna vs. Uzumaki Naruto

Fight 3: Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankuro

Fight 4: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari

Fight 5: Omoi vs. Chikyu Unmei

Fight 6: Kinuta Dosu vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Fight 7: Rock Lee vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Nanabi, from within Fu's subconscious, smirked. **Ooh, look at your luck, little fly. If you win your fight with the Hyuuga girl and your crush wins his against the swordsman, both of you could fight.**

Fu shouted back. _He's not my crush!_

**I don't care what anybody says. Humans are too funny and too easy to tease.**

_Fuck you._

**Heh, I appreciate the sentiment but I only go for other demons. Besides, don't you want to save yourself for your King?**

_Why did I get stuck with the annoying one?_

Nanabi laughed. **Just be grateful that you didn't have Nibi or Gobi in you. Nibi is the most perverted of us Bijuu. If she saw your crush, she would go to any heights for you to get laid with him. She will even go as far as projecting perverted images of you and him doing perverted stuff. Gobi is quite wild and energetic. Her over-energetic mouth will drive you insane. Also, be grateful that I'm just pushing you towards him.**

…_alright…I suppose this isn't so bad._

The Sandaime cleared his throat. "Alright, all of you have one month to prepare for the finals. All of you are dismissed."

They went their separate ways.

* * *

The new chapter's done!

Read and Review!

( 1 ) Raiton: Shogeki Nami: Lightning Style: Lightning Wave – Fires a wide arc of lightning, like Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou.

( 2 ) Futon: Kaika no Gunshuku: Wind Style: Weapon Disarmament – Think of Negi Springfield's disarmament technique.

( 3 ) Suiton: Mizu no Muchi: Water Style: Water Whip – It's like ATLA's Water Whip.

( 4 ) Suiton: Kaminari no Ridairekuto: Water Style: Lightning Redirection – Redirects lightning. It uses the same concept as ATLA's Lightning Redirection.

( 5 ) Doton: Sekki no Yari: Earth Style: Lance of Stone - Summons a lance made out of stone.

( 6 ) Tsubasa no Ame: Rain of Blades – Summons a huge number of blades from a scroll which goes into the sky and rains down on a large area.

( 7 ) Doton: Sekki no Hanabira: Earth Style: Petal of Stone – Summons a flower of stone and covers the user with it like a closed flower.

( 8 ) Chikyu Hakuri Hifu: Earth Peel Skin – Covers the user in earth, much like Iwa no Yoroi. It reduces damage taken.

( 9 ) Doton: Chikyu no Shudo: Earth Style: Hand of Earth – Creates a hand of earth from below the intended target. It is still avoidable if the opponent is fast enough.

I hope it helps.

Author's Note: For those who don't know what ATLA means, it means Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 23: One Month Later**

* * *

It was a festive event at the Chuunin Exam Stadium.

Various civilians and ninjas littered the seats.

Down at the ground were the finalists, waiting for the Hokage's speech.

Speaking of the Hokage, he was there, up high, seated with four other people

The first was a woman with auburn hair that reached her ankles. She was wearing a blue dress that falls just below the knees. From the waist down, the right was left open showing ninja shorts and fishnet stockings. The upper part of the dress is cut, just covering the upper part of the arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath was a fishnet shirt that covers even more than her dress, stopping at the shoulders and the remaining parts of the breast, leaving a considerable cleavage visible. She is the Mizukage: Terumi Mei.

The second was an elderly man with a triangular beard, angular mustaches, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. His head completely bare of hair, save for a ponytail behind it. He is dressed with a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath was the traditional Iwa outfit of mesh armor and flak jacket. There were also fishnet sleeves on his arms with a lapel on his right side. He is the Tsuchikage: Ryotenbin no Onoki.

The third was the most secretive one. Aside from the eyes, nothing else could be seen from him. He was wearing the customary Kazekage robe. This is the Kazekage.

The last one was, by far, the largest one of the lot. He is quite dark-skinned with whitish blond hair that is combed back. He also has a mustache and a beard. He has a muscular physique. He is also the other one who is wearing the customary Kage robe. However, he has nothing underneath, showing off his physique. And this would be the Raikage: Inazuma no Ei (Lighning Bolt A).

Behind them were two people each. Since it would take too much space to describe them all, I would say their names instead.

Behind the Mizukage were Ao and Chojuro. Behind the Tsuchikage were Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi. Behind the Hokage were Aoba and Raido. Behind the Kazekage were Baki and unknown jonin. And behind the Raikage were Darui and C.

There was also another set of people and they were way away from the populace.

They have a makeshift box for them. There was one female and four males.

The sole female was blonde and holds dark eyes. The first male had red hair and has a form of headpiece that frames his face. The second male was the tallest of the lot and only his brown eyes were visible under his heavy armor and steam tank on his back. The third male was thin with emo-ish black hair and pale golden eyes and his attire consisted of a light blue kimono. The last male was dark-skinned and wears sunglasses, hiding his eyes.

In accordance, Nii Yugito, Yoton no Roshi, Joki no Yoroi (Steam Armor) Han, Utakata, and Kirabi…and they are the jinchuuriki. The only ones not at the box are Naruto, Fu, Gaara, and Yagura, who died a few years ago.

Roshi turned to his long-time friend, Han, and asked, "Did your bijuu tell you anything about what to expect?"

Han shook his head and monotonously replied, "Either I wasn't ready for the information or even he doesn't know."

And why are they here, you may ask? It's quite simple. Their bijuu suddenly told them to go to Konoha and watch the Chuunin Exam Finals. They weren't required to converse with anyone. They were only required to watch. That particular fact made Han and Utakata content with consenting with their request. They weren't much for conversation.

Back to the Hokage, the man himself stood up and spread his arms wide and shouted loud, "Good morning! As the Leaf's Hokage, it gives me great pleasure to announce the start of the Chuunin Exam Finals! Let the match begin!" A loud cheer broke the silence and, below, Genma shrugged. "Alright…Hinata and Fu, stay. The rest may go to the fighter's box." They did so. "Alright, the rules are simple. Everything goes. The match lasts until I say stop. Do you both understand?" Both girls nodded. "Alright then…begin." He jumped away, leaving both girls on the 'dance floor,' as it were.

Hinata and Fu stared down at each other, silently gauging each other.

Slowly, veins protruded from Hinata's eyes and insects covered Fu's arms.

Along the viewer's box, every Aburame's eyebrows rose as they noticed the insects on Fu's arms.

Hinata dropped down to her Jyuken stance and Fu put her dominant leg forward and spread her arms wide. That was when the insects separated from her arms and surrounded her whole body like a shield dome.

Hinata charged at Fu. She went for a palm thrust at Fu's torso. Fu replied in kind by dodging to the side and the insects converged on the nearby Hinata.

Hinata somersaulted forward to dodge the first onslaught and she used her hand to push herself away from Fu's bugs.

Hinata landed on the ground and pulled her open palm back before thrusting it in Fu's general direction and said, "Hakke Kusho!" A burst of vacuum shell burst from her palm and zoomed towards Fu.

Fu narrowed her eyes as she raised her hand and the insects solidified as a wall in front of her and absorbed the shock of the vacuum shell. As the wall dissipated, Fu raised her other hand in order to block the incoming attack of Hinata.

Fu winced as she felt a little lost of feeling on her arm as she pushed Hinata away. She glanced down at her stinging arm and she frowned.

Grasping it tightly, she jumped far to the side, avoiding a palm thrust towards the ground. As soon as the palm touched it, the ground cracked in a one foot radius.

Fu flexed her sore arm while channeling a bit of Nanabi's chakra on it. As soon as feeling returned to her arm, she turned her body to the side to avoid the Jyuken strike to her shoulder.

Seeing an opportunity, she kicked Hinata to the stomach with a chakra-enhanced kick. Hinata gritted her teeth as she was pushed back a considerable distance.

Both reverted back to their stances before Fu took the initiative and commanded her insects to charge at Hinata.

Hinata jumped high to avoid the multitude of insects and used chakra to stick herself to the nearby stadium wall and propel herself towards Fu.

Fu jumped away from the target area and waved her hands towards Hinata, as the latter touched the ground. The insects surrounded Hinata immediately, who narrowed her eyes.

_I can't believe I have to use my trump card this early. _Coating her palms in chakra, she extended her arms and began circling her coated palms all around her. The resulting arcs created a barrier of some sort made of thin, sharp chakra blades. Then, her arms kept on speeding up until they became nothing more than blurs. As the insects neared the dome barrier, she said, "Shugohakke Rokujuuyon Sho!"

Up on the stands, her parents, younger sister, uncle, aunt, cousin, grandparents, and basically the whole Hyuuga clan went wide-eyed. They have never seen Hinata display such a jutsu in her spars.

Fu's eyes widened in horror but she was too late to stop the front insects from being sliced in half by the barrier. Fu recalled the remaining back into herself as she gracefully landed on the stadium wall. As the last insect retreated back, she could hear Nanabi crying madly.

**My babies! Not my babies! Beat her, Fu! Beat that horrible woman to the ground.**

Fu rolled her eyes and put her hand on her back, where there was a poof of smoke, and drew a pair of chakrams (or whatever they're called). Each Chakram is circular and red, with eight, silver spikes and circles around the edges, and two black handles shaped in a cross in the middle.

Hinata, in turn, put a hand on her wrist and poofed out a small scythe. It was a small gift from her mother, for turning genin. The handle was pale lavender in color and the blade was dark blue, bordering violet and the connecting joint is oddly colored yellow, blond even. She didn't know why she had a scythe, instead of a normal blade. But, according to her mother, Hinata was as flexible as her and her blade work would breed into full fruition when the weapon was something that requires flexibility. Well, that was the first reason. The other would be that that was her mother's choice of weaponry as well and she wanted Hinata to follow her example as Hanabi followed her father's.

As Fu zoomed towards Hinata, she threw one chakram towards her.

Hinata spun the scythe and clashed with the chakram, sending it to the sky, and spun herself along with the scythe to cross blades with Fu. As the broke blades, Fu caught the second chakram and ran to Hinata.

Hinata slammed the scythe down on Fu, who raised both chakrams to block. They split apart and Hinata spun around and slashed at Fu's midsection. Fu responded by raising the adjacent chakram to block the strike, the blade barely missing her fingers as it locked itself within the chakram. Being open, Fu slashed with the other chakram.

Hinata's eyes widened as she thought of her next move. Her eyes quickly darting from one side to the other, she acted.

Putting her feet apart, she pulled on her scythe, pulling the locked charkam with it. It clashed and Hinata spun around, delivering a heel kick at Fu's face.

She flew back, letting go of both chakrams, and rubbed her sore cheek. She smirked at Hinata. "You're quite an interesting kunoichi. I'm so going to enjoy this." And red chakra surfaced from her body in the form of two wings behind her back.

Everyone was apprehensive now. Naruto, for his part, watched with a narrowed eye.

Fu put her feet together and spread her arms wide, like a cross. The two wings on her back began fluttering and she floated before she vanished from view.

Hinata's eyes widened before her instincts told her to jump and she did. An instant later, Fu was at where Hinata was a while ago, her fist slammed down on the ground. The resulting impact created a sonic concussion on the ground and a large crater formed.

Hinata looked shocked at the force and power as Fu slowly turned her head back towards Hinata. Fu vanished again and Hinata raised her scythe to block a fist intended for her face. The scythe creaked and groaned from the impact.

They separated and Fu continued her barrage. She charged for a roundhouse kick – which Hinata ducked under – and followed through by quickly spinning around (using her wings as focus of speed) and delivering an axe kick.

Hinata thanked her flexible form as she performed a backflip and narrowly avoided the downward smash to her lower regions.

As her feet touched the ground, she was unprepared for Fu suddenly appearing in front of her and punching her in the gut. And as Hinata zoomed towards a stadium wall, Fu held out both her hands – fingers pointed at Hinata – and rolled the middle and ring finger of each hand back into each palm (Like Spiderman).

String of chakra emerged from her wrists and tightly wrapped Hinata like a cocoon, as she reached the wall.

Fu put her foot up front before she leaped with great speed at Hinata, her right finger's nails extended in a stinger fashion.

Hinata struggled against her bonds and she expelled chakra from all of her points and said, "Jukenpo Ichigekishin."

The strings snapped out of place and Hinata quickly rolled to the side to avoid the stinger. Unfortunately, a nail scraped her cheek as she rolled.

As Hinata stood up, she suddenly felt woozy and she staggered on the spot.

Fu smirked at her as her chakra cloak receded. "Do you like it? It's quick acting tranquilizer that I coated by nails with once I use my special chakra. You will fall unconscious right about…now."

True enough, Hinata couldn't keep the fight much longer and fell to the ground.

Genma stared at the two for a few seconds and said, "Shousha: Fu!"

There were claps here and there and Fu smiled at them.

Onoki said, "Hmm, so she is a jinchuuriki, Takigakure's, is it not?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes. She is the only female jinchuuriki in the chuunin exams."

"I see. So, what do you think, Hiruzen?"

"Both are quick, agile, and quick-thinking. They could be possible candidates. We'll have to wait for the next set of matches to verify. This is, after all, just the tip of the iceberg."

Genma announced, "Next, Hikashi Setsuna and Uzumaki Naruto."

As both combatants entered the ring, all five Kage watched intently on the blond boy – with varying reasons.

Terumi Mei smirked quite sultrily. _So this is what he looks like…hmm…so…delicious._

Onoki frowned. "He doesn't look like your average Uzumaki. In fact, he looks a lot like the Yondaime Hokage." Behind him, both bodyguards frowned inconspicuously.

Ei narrowed his eyes. _From what I remember, there was one Uzumaki that was kidnapped here by the idiots at Kumo and was saved by Minato. I see. So he is their son._

Naruto and Setsuna stared at each other as Genma started the match. They started to walk towards each other until they were a few feet apart.

Setsuna started, "Naruto-san, I wish to test myself in kenjutsu against you."

Naruto raised a brow. "Oh? Have you learned much since back then?"

She nodded and drew her blade. "And please don't hold back. It would be insulting to me."

Naruto smiled and put a hand to Frostmourne. "I have no intention in holding back." With that, he drew Frostmourne and began clashing with Setsuna.

Now, the jinchuuriki-audience jumped as their respective bijuu gave exclamations of surprise.

Yugito narrowed her eyes at Naruto. _What is it, Matatabi? What happened?_

Matatabi, to her surprise, hissed. **That boy…could he be?**

_Could he be what?_

**Our ancestor, Juubi, was summoned by that child's possible ancestor, the Lich King, a being far more powerful than the Rikudou Sennin. **Yugito went wide-eyed. **He sent the Juubi to a long sleep once his use was over and over time, the Lich King died – for unknown reasons – and Juubi awoke to wreak havoc on the world. That was when the Rikudou Sennin intervened. And when he gave birth to the bijuu, he told us of a child who will either bring great peace or great destruction.**

_And this kid could be it?_

**It's possible. He didn't elaborate on it much.**

_So we should be careful about the boy._

**Yes, you should.**

With Roshi and the Yonbi,

_So, he would either be the savior or destroyer that your Rikudou Sennin said?_

**It wasn't clear who or when. It is clear, though, that the boy is holding a very dangerous weapon should he become your enemy.**

_What is that sword, anyway?_

**That is the weapon of the Lich King, Frostmourne, the blade that absorbs souls inside it.**

_That's just sick._

**You've seen men killed and butchered mercilessly, women raped endlessly, and children sold off into slavery and you say that Frostmourne is sick?**

To Han and Gobi,

_As long as he doesn't anger me, I won't raise my fist against him._

**I'm afraid you're on your own at that. We bijuu are once a part of the Juubi, who served the Lich King a long time ago. If he calls on our power, we would have no choice but to follow.**

_I see. But if he is more powerful than the Rikudou Sennin, why would he call on your power?_

…**good point….**

Then Utakata and Rokubi,

_The fact that he is in the Chuunin Exams means that he is a newbie, not yet familiar with the ninja world. He is not yet that much of a threat._

**But don't let his features fool you, Utakata-kun. He may look like a genin but he has power behind his eyes.**

Finally, Kirabi and Hachibi,

…

**Are you even listening to me?**

Back to the fight, Naruto and Setsuna are in a deadlock.

Then, they broke blades and Naruto charged with a downward slash.

Setsuna raised her blade to block it and staggered from the weight of impact. Then, she pushed it to the side and quickly slashed at Naruto's torso.

Naruto dodged it by moving back and followed through with a diagonal slash.

Setsuna's eyes widened and jumped away as Frostmourne slammed down on the ground. She shook her head and assumed her stance.

Naruto raised Frostmourne and whipped it to the side. A good amount of dust blew away before Naruto zoomed at Setsuna.

Her eyes flashed before she slashed the air in front of her and shouted, "Jakuzankusen!" A burst of chakra broke the ground as it aimed to clash with the approaching Naruto.

Naruto stopped and grasped Frostmourne with both hands. It glowed blue and he slammed Frostmourne to the ground, where a similar burst of chakra – this time, frost blue – emerged and clashed with the Jakuzankusen.

A powerful gust racked the stadium and both swordsmen clashed again.

Naruto tried to attack Setsuna's crown but she blocked it, with a little difficulty.

Setsuna used her blade to bring Frostmourne to the ground by circling it down and prepped her blade for an uppercut. Then, she slashed.

Naruto, being close proximity to Setsuna, couldn't dodge and Setsuna drew first blood.

Sounds of surprise were heard.

Naruto staggered back and put a hand to his chest, where there was a long gash. He smirked at Setsuna. "Not bad, Setsuna."

Setsuna huffed. "I told you not to hold back. Look what happened."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine, you caught me." Then, he released his chakra, which let off a frosty blue color.

Setsuna shivered and reassumed her stance.

Then, with surprising speed, Naruto appeared in front of Setsuna, blade raised high. "Here I go!"

Setsuna raised her blade and blocked it. The ground cracked from the pressure and Naruto broke the deadlock before he slashed at her torso.

Setsuna's eyes widened before she tried to jump away. She managed but her clothes were a different matter. Luckily, it didn't tear too much.

She glared at Naruto and grasped her blade with both hands.

Naruto stared back at her with stoic eyes. Then, he vanished from her view.

She looked shocked before she jumped forward, avoiding a slash from Naruto, who was behind her.

Once recovered, she charged at Naruto.

Naruto put his blade to block the attack from Setsuna and they broke blades.

Setsuna followed through by ducking and going for an uppercut.

Naruto turned his body to the side to avoid it and kicked Setsuna away. Then, Naruto threw Frostmourne towards the recovering Setsuna.

Setsuna staggered from the kick, saw the incoming blade and turned her body to the side, just as the blade imbedded itself to the stadium wall beside her.

Her shaken eyes raked the sword that almost hit her when Naruto appeared in front of her and grasped Frostmourne.

Setsuna gripped her blade and tried to stab Naruto.

However, he sidestepped it and released Frostmourne from the wall in one go. Then, he slashed at Setsuna's neck.

Setsuna ducked and was unprepared for the knee that hit her in the gut. Then, a hand grabbed her back collar and forced her into the ground.

As she felt her knees give into the strength, Frostmourne was at her neck, waiting for her defeat.

Naruto's voice whispered in her ear, "Do you submit to me, Setsuna-san? Or do you wish to continue?"

Setsuna shivered at the voice. The tone wasn't threatening or sultry or something. It was just…a voice, empty of emotion and yet full of meaning behind it.

Well, that, and her ears are quite sensitive and ticklish.

Setsuna sighed. "I forfeit." As Genma announced, 'Shousha: Uzumaki Naruto,' Naruto removed Frostmourne from her throat and helped her up. Then, he handed her sword to her.

Naruto smiled at her. "That was quite an impressive fight, Setsuna-san. You are already at intermediate level. Keep it up and you will reach Uzumaki standards."

Setsuna blushed and bowed to Naruto, who raised a brow. "Thank you. I appreciate the combat. It taught me much."

Naruto put a hand to her shoulder and she looked up at him. "It's nothing. Just…don't bow to me. I'm not much for bowing stuff."

Setsuna beamed and nodded as both combatants walked to the fighter's box.

Up at the Kage's box, the five Kage sat back in their chairs, content with the battle.

Ei said, "The girl is handy with a sword and probably has nearing-chuunin-level chakra control, from that wave earlier. I seem to recognize a bit of Uzumaki ferocity in her strikes. Is she trained by Uzumaki?"

Sarutobi smirked as he smoked on his pipe. "Who knows?"

Onoki put a hand to his chin. "And the Uzumaki child is interesting, to say the least. He has an interesting chakra color. I've seen the ordinary blue, the light green of the Iryo Ninjutsu and the crimson red of the jinchuuriki. However, this is the first time I've seen _frosty _blue chakra that could physically chill the air."

Mei propped her cheek on her raised hand and smiled. "It is always the handsome ones that are interesting, isn't it?"

* * *

The jinchuuriki watched the retreating Naruto with a critical eye.

Utakata mused. _I was mistaken, then. He knows how to fight, although he used kenjutsu and a little taijutsu against her._

Yugito frowned. _I still fail to see how he could be the chosen one that the Rikudou Sennin foretold._

Han shrugged, indifferent to the child.

Roshi narrowed his eyes. _I sensed a little bit of darkness in that frost blue chakra of his. I don't like the looks of that._

Kirabi, however, was still writing at his notebook.

Naruto, as he went up the stairs, smirked as he felt the five jinchuurikis' stare on his back. _I believe we are in their spotlight now._

Kel'Thuzad chuckled. **Even without meeting the Lich King before, their bijuu still fear you, King Arthas.**

Arthas replied. **It is of no concern, Kel'Thuzad. At least, my legend is still not forgotten.**

As Naruto reached the railings of the fighter's box, he heard Genma announce, "Next: Aburame Shino and Sabaku no Kankuro."

* * *

There you go.

It may not be up to par with your expectations but…oh well.

If you're wondering why Hinata has a scythe and Fu has chakrams, I just wanted to introduce something new to these fights.

Read and Review.

Oh, please note, Dosu is still alive because he didn't try to fight Gaara during the one month period. After all, Dosu is under the control of Naruto, through the banshee.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Finishing Up**

As Genma announced the next match, Naruto arrived at the fighter's box, both interested and not at the same time at the match.

Both Shino and Kankuro descended to the stadium and faced each other off.

Genma said, "Alright, you know the rules. Anything goes but the fight stops when I say so."

When both fighters understood, Genma started the fight and jumped off.

Kankuro frowned. _I can't believe Father changed the plan so suddenly. But, oh, well, with these match-ups and all five Kage present, it would be impossible to get Gaara battling first before us._

Grabbing the package on his back, he unfurled it to show a puppet with three eyes, four arms, two legs, and wearing black rags. "Karasu, take the stage."

Shino extended his arms and insects slowly swarmed out of his sleeves and jacket collar and surrounded him. All the while, his eyes roamed the stadium. _A puppeteer is vulnerable while controlling his puppet. So, he must need cover while using his puppet. With the landscape completely barren of trees or rocks, it would be nigh impossible to find one_. _I just need an opening and it would be over for him._

Shino had his insects swarm to Kankuro's side. Kankuro replied in kind by sending his puppet towards him, dodging the swarm to the right.

Shino narrowed his hidden eyes as he jumped to the right to avoid the puppet and threw a couple of kunai rigged with explosive tags towards Kankuro.

Kankuro jumped over it, just as it exploded, and landed right beside Karasu. Following through, he pulled a few strings and Karasu opened its mouth and fired a huge number of senbon.

Shino countered by clustering his kikaichu together like wall and absorbed the impact of the needles. Lowering his kikaichu wall, he allowed his other batch the charge at Kankuro.

Both puppeteer and puppet jumped away from the swarm, just as Shino sent the swarm that made up the wall towards them.

Kankuro clicked his tongue and dodged the swarm and had Karasu release a poisonous gas at Shino.

Shino raised a hand and said, "Kawarimi," and substituted himself with a log, just as it slowly withered.

Shino appeared in one of the tree clusters behind Kankuro and had his swarm converge on Kankuro, who was caught off-guard by the usage of Kawarimi.

As Kankuro narrowly avoided the swarm, he directed Karasu to fire its poisoned kunai towards Shino.

Shino dodged every single one and waited for something to happen.

Kankuro exclaimed, "You're open!" With a finger's twitch, Karasu zoomed towards Shino, while still firing the kunai.

Shino extended his arms and his kikaichu collected in front of him to block Karasu but was unprepared for the head to detach from the puppet and jump over the wall towards him. And as it showed a giant needle from its mouth, Shino tensed and prepared himself for impact. But, before it did, the head fell to the ground.

Kankuro gaped. "What the hell happened?" Suddenly, his whole puppet fell to the ground and he had an army of kikaichu crawling up his arms.

Shino lowered his hands and said, "Like all living things, there are male and female kikaichu. The female kikaichu secrete a scent unique to its male counterpart. Not even the Inuzuka's canine partners can smell it."

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Look upon your hitai-ite." Kankuro did so and saw a kikaichu on it. His eyes widened.

"This is a-"

"Indeed, that is a female kikaichu, attached to you during your shock from my use of Kawarimi." As he turned around, he said, "I win."

Kankuro cursed and blacked out from chakra exhaustion.

Genma appeared at the stadium and announced, "Shousha: Aburame Shino!" As applause greeted the winner, Genma announced next, "Next fight: Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari."

While Kankuro was carried away and Shino was going up the stairs, Temari jumped on her fan and floated down to the stadium and Shikamaru rubbed his shoulders, saying, "Troublesome, I have to fight a girl…again!"

But, he was caught off-guard when Naruto _lightly _pushed him down the fighter's box.

As Shikamaru stood up and muttered about 'troublesome blonds,' Naruto said, "This would be a good exercise, Shikamaru. Think about this…your mother's watching you."

Shikamaru slightly paled and looked at the audience. True enough, Nara Yoshino looked at him with a smile. But, this smile holds double meaning. On one hand, it means 'Good luck in your fight.' On the other hand, it means 'Give up without a fight and you're gonna get it.'

Shikamaru whispered, "Troublesome." Then, he looked at his opponent. Sabaku no Temari was looking at him with a cocky smirk and a calculative eye. Her battle fan is open and right behind her.

Temari said, "Come on, Nara! I ain't got all day!"

He said his catchphrase again, as Genma started the match, before he looked around and assessed the situation. _Darn it. There aren't many advantages to go on here. Argh, I would have to make my own advantages. _He grabbed a couple of kunai rigged with explosive tags and threw one at Temari's right and the other directly at her.

Temari smirked before she blew them away with her fan. Both kunai headed at the wall above Shikamaru.

He gave a small 'Troublesome' before the tags exploded and sent rubble down towards him. Dust covered him from everyone else's view.

Suddenly, there was an exclamation of, "Kagebari no Jutsu (Shadow Needles Technique)!"

A single thick shadow extended from the dust before it split into smaller branches and detached from the ground, intent on hitting Temari.

She narrowed her eyes. She jumped to the side as the first needle slammed down on her. She then ran around the stadium, dodging the needles that kept on slamming down on her position. However, some shadows came out of the ground and tried to pierce her.

Having had enough, she jumped on one needle and used it to jump higher. Then, she whipped her fan and said, "Futon: Shinkuha!" A gust of wind was summoned from her fan and turned into some sort of wind blade that headed towards the dust cloud.

The shadow barrage suddenly ended as the wind blade collided with the dust cloud. Temari landed and watched the cloud disperse.

When it did, she was not surprised to see no one there. Turning her head towards the trees at her left where Shikamaru was, she said, "Come on, Nara! Is that all you got?"

He sighed as he sat by the roots of the tree behind him. He looked up, gazing up at the clouds as the sun was hidden by the part of the stadium wall he was in. _I envy those clouds. They're up there, flying so carefree in the sky._

Temari clicked her tongue and sent a large gust of wind towards Shikamaru, saying, "Futon: Kamaitachi!"

Another dust cloud covered Shikamaru from view before a small beam of shadow extended from the wall's shadow and dashed towards Temari.

She was surprised but quick. She jumped away from it and landed just as it ended a few feet from her. She smirked. "So it has a limit." She drew a line with her fan and gave a thought. _The length of his shadow can only go as far as his normal shadow's surface area. And by adding it to the shadow near him, he can lengthen it even more. Given the surface area of his normal shadow and the shadow of the wall, the length of his shadow can only go 15 meters and 32 centimeters._

Then, Shikamaru sighed and formed a circle with his fingers.

Kurenai was confused. "I've never seen a seal like that before."

Asuma chuckled. "That is no seal. It just means that Shikamaru is planning ahead."

She raised a brow. "He can do that?"

"He is one of the Nara, the smartest clan in Konoha. I tested Shikamaru with an IQ test and he has an IQ of 200."

Her eyes widened. "That's impossible. His grades at the Academy don't show that."

"Yeah, well, he said it was too troublesome to even lift his pen so he just slept through it. Back then, I didn't even know it. I only noticed it when we played shogi and I kept on losing to him."

Shikamaru lowered his hands and became somewhat serious.

As Temari fired another powerful wind jutsu, he hid behind a tree and took out a kunai.

A few seconds later, a kunai whizzed past the trees and towards Temari. She sneered at the attempt and parried it away. Following through, she sent a powerful wind gale towards the trees where Shikamaru is. As a result, Shikamaru jumped high and stuck to the wall. And, avoiding the continuous wind gale, he ran all the way around to the random holes in the ground.

Temari narrowed her eyes with suspicion before she jumped away from them, landing just in front of the rubble pile. "I know your plan, Nara!"

Shikamaru returned narrowed eyes with narrowed eyes. _I'm running out of chakra. I only one more use of my Kage jutsus before I faint from exhaustion. I better make it count._ Making a handseal, he said, "Kage Mane no Jutsu." His shadow extended, dodged the various holes in the ground and went towards Temari, who smirked.

She slammed her fan down on the ground and flung it open, hiding behind it. _I can use a Kaze Bunshin to draw his attention and when he's open, I'll get him! _But as she was about to form the seal, she froze. _What? I can't move! How?_

She felt herself standing up. She then looked at Shikamaru, who released a sigh. He said, "You look confused."

Temari said, "How did you bind me?"

Shikamaru slowly turned his head back, forcing Temari to do the same. Her eyes widened when she saw a shadow extending from beneath a medium-sized rock. "Impossible! How could you reach here?"

Shikamaru had his leg sweep nothing behind him but Temari's removed the rock to expose a hole beneath it. He said, "A sewing needle pierces a cloth twice to sew. You didn't count the Kagebari, did you? As one enters, one leaves. But there was one who didn't come up below you. I had that one pierce through that spot. Then, I just feigned helplessness to lull you into a sense of false security. Then, I ran to these holes so that you would think that I would use them to sneak up on you from behind. Luckily, your cockiness paid off."

Temari gritted her teeth as Shikamaru had her walk towards him, as he did the same. Then, both raised their hands.

But everyone was shocked when Shikamaru said, "Alright, I give up."

Temari asked, "What? Why would you?"

"I wasted enough chakra using the Kagebari no Jutsu and Kage Mane no Jutsu. Frankly, I only have enough chakra to hold on to this technique for ten seconds, tops."

Genma announced, "Well, winner by forfeiture: Sabaku no Temari."

As Shikamaru released the Kage Mane on Temari, he rubbed his shoulders as he went back up to the fighter's box. Temari looked appalled at first before she shook it off, took her fan, and flew back to the box, joining her siblings.

Genma then announced, "Next: would Omoi and Chikyu Unmei come down?" Both did so. "Alright, prepare yourselves. And begin!"

Omoi took out his sword while Chikyu formed handseals and said, "Doton: Kuroba (Earth Release: Black Blade)." Then, he put his hand on the ground, which shifted, and pulled out an obsidian black blade. He brandished it and ended in a stance.

Chikyu said, "En garde, Omoi-san."

Both charged at each other and clashed blades.

They broke deadlock and Omoi raised his blade high and slashed down. Chikyu raised his blade and blocked it. As he pushed it away, Chikyu quickly turned around and kicked Omoi in the face, narrowly avoiding the nose. Omoi flipped back and recovered to block at slash to the left. He circled the deadlock to the other side before he freed his left hand and backhanded Chikyu in the face.

Chikyu released the deadlock, managed to compose himself, and slash diagonally, blocking Omoi's downward slash.

Chikyu pushed Omoi away so that he can stand up fully and threw a number of shuriken at him.

Omoi dodged them and dashed towards Chikyu. Once within range, he said, "Kumo-ryu Mikazukigiri."

He gave a wide slash that Chikyu narrowly blocked due to the strength of the blow.

As Chikyu managed to secure himself, he ran towards Omoi, throwing a bunch of kunai at him.

Omoi parried the kunai and quickly blocked the strike from Chikyu. But, he was unprepared for the punch to his face. As Omoi flew to the stadium wall, Chikyu stabbed his sword on the ground, made quick-paced handseals and said, "Doton: Ryusa (Earth Style: Quicksand)."

Once Omoi hit the wall and descended to the ground, he began sinking. He recovered and managed to remove both his hands and make handseals. When he finished, he slammed his hands back into the quicksand and said, "Raiton: Bakuhatsu Shogeki (Lightning Style: Explosive Shock)." The ground he was in exploded with electricity as Omoi gritted his teeth in pain but managed to escape the quicksand.

As he lamented the loss of his blade, he held out his hand and said, "Raiton no Yaiba (Blade of Lightning)." Lightning coated his hand and formed into a guard-less blade.

He whipped it to the side and charged at Chikyu, who did the same.

As more clashes occurred between elemental blades, the Kazekage gazed up on the Hokage Mountain, where a small dot was on the head of the Sandaime Hokage's head. Focusing his sight upon it, he saw the dot move in a particular pattern that signaled that everything was set. He gave a discrete shake of the head, showing that he wants to wait a little longer. With a shake of the hand, he sent a signal to the 'dot' to add more to the plan as the fight goes on. The dot understood and vanished.

Omoi pushed Chikyu's blade away and slashed at him, sending a small shock to his nerves.

Chikyu fell to the ground as the shock finally reached his spine, paralyzing him. He narrowed his eyes at Omoi before he conceded defeat.

Genma announced, "Shousha, Omoi."

As everyone applauded the show of swordsmanship, Omoi and Chikyu returned to the fighter's box.

Then, he said, "Would Kinuta Dosu and Sabaku no Gaara come down to the arena?"

Everyone was quite stumped when Dosu said, "I forfeit."

Upon asking the reason, Dosu said, "My attacks would prove fruitless against an opponent with sand manipulation."

Genma nodded and gave victory to Gaara.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes and had one of his subordinates take him for his desired jutsu. His death would further the ambition of Orochimaru, the 'strongest' of the Sannin (as he so believed), the man who would become God.

Genma said, "For the last battle of the preliminary round, would Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke come down to the arena?"

As both came down to the fighting grounds, the Kazekage leaned forward, intent on surveying his 'Sasuke-kun's' match with great interest. The other four noticed and frowned. He didn't seem interested when his sons and daughter fought but showed interest when a foreign shinobi fights a fellow, foreign shinobi.

Rock Lee's eyes flared with determination. "Yosh, Sasuke-kun, let us have this fight with our great Flames of Youth!"

Sasuke raised a brow before grunting and activating his Sharingan. "Whatever, Lee, let's just fight."

As Lee charged, Sasuke's eyes flashed to his side and ducked under an overhead kick. Following through, Sasuke went for a sweep kick towards Lee's remaining leg.

Lee was swept off his feet but recovered and put his hands on the ground and pushed himself away from Sasuke.

Sasuke watched Lee land and dash towards him. He dodged a punch to his chest and kicked Lee.

Lee countered by placing his other hand to block the kick and followed through by slamming is elbow on his knee. Sasuke anticipated it and quickly twisted his body around to allow the back of his knee to meet Lee's elbow, thus, removing the risk of fracture, regardless of the pain.

Sasuke flinched as the elbow made contact. _That fucking hurts. _Putting his hands on the ground, he exerted his efforts on his hips and twisted around, making Lee lurch forward.

Sasuke locked his legs around Lee's neck, but he was too fast. Immediately after Lee landed on the ground, he rolled away and stood up. Sasuke frowned and stood as well.

Both stared at each other before Lee put a hand to one of his leg warmers and took out a pair of nunchucks. Twirling it around him like Bruce Lee, the nunchuck went to his right hand while its match went under his armpit, Rock Lee's remaining hand outstretched (Bruce Lee's stance with a nunchuck).

Sasuke narrowed his Sharingan eyes before his hand went to his back. However, as he was about to unleash some sort of weapon, a voice within his mind spoke.

**Steady your arm, child. In times of war, such weapons are to be kept secret and only to be released as a last resort. Your opponent's weapon is nothing short of common. Yours is not. This would arouse suspicion and focus all attention on how you came to learn such knowledge. It would be best for you to analyze your opponent's movements and react accordingly.**

_Yes, I understand. Forgive me for my impulse, Master._

**You are forgiven. But do not forget this valuable lesson.**

Sasuke lowered his hand and drew a kunai.

Naruto and the high-level shinobi narrowed their eyes. Sasuke seemed to want to draw something on his back but something stopped him. Instead, he drew a kunai. Something was helping him and it was unknown.

Lee didn't seem to notice and charged at him. Sasuke's eyes flashed and he began dodging Lee's attack with ease.

Then, Sasuke jumped back and threw a kunai at him. And while Lee blocked the kunai, Sasuke formed handseals and said, "Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu." He breathed out a large fireball towards Lee.

Lee jumped over the fireball and was surprised when Sasuke was in front of him, fist drawn back to punch him. As Lee crashed to the ground, the fireball was approaching the Lee-filled crash site.

Sasuke landed and kept his eye on his opponent. Suddenly, a large outburst of chakra dispelled the fireball completely. Sasuke narrowed his eyes to avoid blinding himself with the intense chakra.

A figure slowly stood from the site and walked forward. It was Lee with a tornado of chakra swirling around him.

Every jonin-level shinobi had widened eyes.

Kakashi turned to Gai and harshly said, "You taught him the Eight Gates?"

Insert explanation

Sasuke suddenly had widened eyes as Lee suddenly appeared behind him, leg outstretched.

He felt a sharp blow to his head and fly towards the tree. Lee wasn't finished and appeared above the tree mess, fist held back to punch.

However, he was caught off guard when a log met his fist and he felt two feet slam into his back. And he was slammed into the ground. Following through, Sasuke grabbed the back of Lee's jumpsuit, threw him up into the air, and, as Lee fell, performed a difficult leg move and kicked Lee towards the wall, shouting, "Kazaguruma (Windmill)!"

Sasuke panted as he nursed his sore head. _That kick was powerful to destroy rock! Thank goodness I had the good mindset to protect myself with chakra._

Lee slowly stood up with nothing more than a stream of blood going down his head.

The fight continued on…until a series of large explosions occurred in key structures in Konoha.

Sarutobi held wide eyes filled with horror before a large, purple barrier covered the Kage booth.

And the Kazekage suddenly jumped off his chair and onto the farthest wall of the barrier. He shed his robe to show Orochimaru in his grinning glory.

The invasion of Konoha has begun.

* * *

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Warcraft.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Invasion of Konoha**

* * *

As the explosions finally set in the audience's minds, a ton of feathers slowly fell from the sky and the audience was put to sleep.

There was a chorus of 'Kai' and the ninjas in the audience remained awake.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as another explosion, this time, on the Kage box appeared.

Multiple clouds of smoke appeared outside the village walls and a number of multi-headed snakes sieged the walls.

Looking down at the stadium, he saw the Sand Trio run off towards the village. He accessed his mental communication with Kyuubi. _Kyuubi, the Sabakus are leaving the stadium, go with Mikoto and Haku to catch them._

He heard a reply. _I got it. We're en route._

Looking up, he saw Orochimaru quickly grab Sarutobi and jump off to one of the higher roofs. Just as the other Kages were about to jump after them, a large cluster of Suna and Oto ninjas surrounded them and attacked them. They quickly destroyed the ninjas and were almost too late to join Orochimaru, just as a purple barrier arose, encasing them all.

Naruto raised a brow as he spied the four corners of the barrier, which was maintained by four certain individuals. _That must be the Sound Four that Kin told me about. They must be mentally-controlled as I can't see any sign of rebellion. And that barrier seems more powerful than what I read from Kaa-san's book. It seems more…evil. Even the jinchuuriki can't get through it._

Kel'Thuzad suddenly piped in. **I sense powerful shamanic energies empowering the barrier and holding the four as slaves to the caster…and its source seems to be this Orochimaru character.**

Minato blinked. _Shamanic, you say? Given Orochimaru's enthusiasm for knowledge, I'm not surprised. However, I am curious as to where he found the knowledge._

Naruto watched as the jinchuuriki gave up trying to pierce the barrier and jumped off to help Konoha instead. _Wherever he found it, I'm sure that those four will have the answer. Though, I have a question. Where is the fifth?_

He jumped off towards the barrier.

* * *

The other three Kage watched as Sarutobi calmly stared back into the eyes of the Kazekage. Sarutobi said, "Now that you have all Kage isolated, Orochimaru, what is your plan?"

Orochimaru smirked and said, "I plan to keep you busy while I destroy Konoha."

Ei said, "Don't think that you will succeed. If you haven't noticed, there are seven jinchuuriki against your sole Ichibi jinchuuriki."

Orochimaru gave a soft cackle. "Oh, I have a more destructive force than the trash of an Ichibi jinchuuriki. Your forces will be in for a surprise."

Ei suddenly appeared behind Orochimaru but he was surprised when Orochimaru simply vanished, letting Sarutobi go.

As Orochimaru reappeared at the end of the barrier, Ei asked, "Only Namikaze Minato is able to perceive my speed and dodge me. Not even you could have a chance. How did you manage to dodge my attack?"

Orochimaru grinned madly. "Did you notice something within you when you were encased in this barrier?"

Onoki narrowed his eyes before they widened and he said, "This barrier severely weakened us!"

"Good, you noticed that quickly. That's correct. I modified this barrier to decrease your performance and increase my own. In essence, I am absorbing your potential power."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes as he said, "Where did you get something like that?"

"That is a secret, sensei." Then, he ducked under a kick from the Mizukage before he grabbed the hovering limb and threw her towards the group. "Ah, ah, ah, Mizukage-san, it wouldn't do to be hasty."

Opening his mouth to draw his blade, he said, "Why don't we start this match?"

The Sound Four wordlessly raised their arms towards the direction of the fight and another barrier arose, protecting them from the fight.

* * *

The Sand Siblings are currently going towards the center of Konoha. And Gaara suddenly stopped and grabbed his head and muttered, "Mother…is hungry…she thirsts for blood!"

Temari and Kankuro cursed. _It's not yet time to release her!_

A thump alerted them to a new arrival. Turning to the source, they saw a woman with blonde hair and dark eyes.

The woman smirked. "Looky what we have here. I spy with my feline eyes three measly genin who have lost their way."

Temari and Kankuro immediately went into their fighting stances.

The blonde flicked a strand of hair back and said, "I have no interest in you two mice. I want to fight the jinchuuriki." In a blur of movement, she was between the two eldest siblings and kicked them away, leaving her and Gaara alone. "Now then, why don't we let loose, kid?"

Gaara looked at her with crazed eyes before he yelled out and charged at her with his sand.

* * *

At the village wall, Ibiki and his fellow guard ninjas are fighting against the army of three-headed snakes. And they are currently losing.

Ibiki shouted, "Don't let up! We must defeat these abominations and protect Konoha!"

A loud shout from above alerted Ibiki to a new arrival. The shout was 'Kuchiyose: San Dai Gama (Summoning: Three Great Toads)!'

Three large clouds of smoke appeared from above and whatever came out of it squashed three of the thirteen snakes. That 'whatever' were three, large toads with varying weapons.

The first, and seemingly leader of the lot, has rusty red skin, dark red markings around the eyes, and a scar on his left eye. On his mouth was a smoking pipe and on his back was a large tanto.

The second was a magenta-skinned toad with black markings along the arms, legs, and eyes, and horn-like things on the head. His weaponry consisted of a shield and a pole-like weapon, sasumata.

The third held aqua skin and two katanas on the back. An orange sash was around the waist and two, circular markings covered the shoulders.

A large person dropped in front of Ibiki. He had spiky white hair that reaches his thighs, has a red overcoat, and a large scroll on his back. Performing a wild pose, he shouted, "PEOPLE, PREPARE TO BE AMAZED! NO NEED TO FEAR! THE MIGHTY JIRAIYA IS HERE!"

Ibiki would have deadpanned at the entrance but the situation doesn't call for it so he said, "Jiraiya-sama, you came at a good time. I don't know how long we can hold out against these snakes."

Jiraiya frowned. "Neither Orochimaru nor his forces have the necessary chakra to make these abominations in such a large amount. He must have used some special jutsu that strengthens him greatly. I'll help you against them, Ibiki."

Ibiki nodded and thanked him.

Just then, several explosions rocked the gates as, to Jiraiya's and Ibiki's shock, the Ichibi to Hachibi, minus Sanbi, appeared.

The head toad, Gamabunta, looked at the closest Bijuu, the Rokubi, as he sliced through two heads of his opponent. _This is the first time I'm seeing a gathering of Bijuu. Nevertheless, they will help tip the scales in our favor._

However, as if Murphy's Law was in effect, more creatures arose from the depths. This time, they were absolutely horrifying. Having an assortment of creatures with red, grey, and brown skin, these creatures' mutated and titanic forms began holding off the other Bijuu.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Kyuubi, Haku, and Mikoto looked up at the battle up above in awe.

Mikoto asked, "What are those things?"

Kyuubi replied, "Those look like the orcs that I once read in Arthas' library in Naruto-kun's mind. But somehow I smell two different scents on each of them, one human, one…something monstrous yet natural at the same time."

Looking towards the fight where the Nibi no Bakeneko was fighting against the Ichibi no Shukaku, she said, "Well, since Nibi has got the fight with Ichibi handled, you two help the other ninjas in the village. I'll see if I can defeat some of those orc-like giants."

Mikoto and Haku nodded before they jumped off. Kyuubi stared up at the titanic forms before she showed great leg strength and jumped on top of the head of one of the wereorcs.

Giving a feral grin, she raised a fist and slammed it down on its head, causing a very deep hole the penetrated it all the way to the heart. As the wereorc slowly fell due to both brain and heart attacks, Kyuubi jumped on the head of another and restarted her assault.

Sasuke looked up in awe at the Nibi and Ichibi battling up high. _So, these are the Bijuu! What terrifying chakra! If it wasn't for my training, I would have fallen from the heavy amount of chakra that littered the area._

The same voice from before spoke again. **Do you see these creatures, Sasuke? The Bijuu are mere spawns from a larger being that the Lich King has summoned from the demon realm. That is how powerful he is…and how powerful I am. We are evenly matched. Those orc abominations that fight against the other Bijuu and those toads will not last long against the combined might of the Bijuu. And the chakras that they are emitting are mere strands that have diverted from their original destination.**

_Thank you…sensei, for your teachings. But what do I do now? With my power as it is, I am no match for a battle between two Bijuu._

**Search for an opening. **This time, this was spoken by a hissing, female voice. **Power is nothing, if not used wisely. See those two ants who are attempting to damage both Ichibi and Nibi? **Sasuke spied Temari and Kankuro fruitlessly trying to find a way to control the situation. **That is an example of a foolish use of power. They do not assess the situation. They do not recognize that a fight between demons is not something to interrupt, lest they be killed in the crossfire. You are a ninja, Sasuke. Act like it.**

Sasuke thanked her for the advice and looked at the fight. There was no sign of a possible weakness that he can manipulate in Nibi. However, as he gazed upon the Ichibi, he saw a sleeping Gaara on the creature's head. _There's the weak spot!_

Looking around for a good slinging device, he saw an antenna in one of the roofs. He smirked and used chakra on his feet to dash towards the antenna. Once he reached it, he grabbed the top and began spinning around it. Once he reached enough momentum, he let go towards the direction of Gaara. As Sasuke surprised both Ichibi and Nibi with his stunt, Sasuke took advantage of it and gave a chakra-enhanced kick to Gaara's face.

As the sand creature slowly dissolved, Nii Yugito, who was in her Nibi form, shouted, **"What was that for, Uchiha? That was my fight."**

Sasuke calmly landed on the top of a tree, looked at her, and said, "If you hadn't noticed, neko," Yugito bristled, "your friends need your help over there." He jerked his head towards the group of snakes and wereorcs. "I will deal with the Sabaku trio. Focus on those beasts."

Yugito glared at him before jumping off towards the other Bijuu.

As Sasuke jumped down to start his fight with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro already met up with Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro released their weapons and stood beside Gaara.

Sasuke took out a kunai and said, "If you want to fight me, go ahead. But _my_ fight is with the redhead, so don't get in my way!" He suddenly dashed towards the trio, intent on winning this fight.

* * *

Naruto stayed hidden from view as he saw Orochimaru fight against the four Kage with some degree of difficulty. After all, even when weakened, they still pack a punch.

He stared at the Sound Four and then at the barrier. It's an easy barrier, despite its enhancements. Its weakness is the spot where there is the least concentration, hence the top center of the barrier. Then, he noticed Orochimaru finally summon multiple coffins from the ground. Now, he knew that he should make his move. He jumped high, drawing Frostmourne.

Orochimaru smirked at the surprised looks of his opponents and said, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."

Sarutobi finally remembered that particular jutsu and shouted, "NO! STOP HIM!"

Orochimaru shouted back, "TOO LATE!"

The coffins slowly opened and a person left each of it.

The first was a black-haired male who was wearing a red armor with a black shirt and pants underneath.

The second had silver hair, blue armor, black shirt and pants, and head guards. And on his left hip, attached to his belt, was a cylindrical object.

The third was a redhead woman, whose hair was tied into two buns with seal tags on them. She was wearing a regal kimono with various guards on her shoulders, limbs, and chest. On her forehead was a diamond and hidden on her sleeve was a kimono

The fourth, a woman, had an oval face, dark eyes, and a stoic expression on her face. Her hair was set up in a bun and her attire consisted of grey armor with black clothes underneath, like the first two.

The fifth had spiky hair and a mask covering his lower face. His attire consisted of a purple robe that seemed to shout 'power'.

The sixth person was a male with auburn hair, dark eyes, and a constant scowl on his face.

The seventh seemed to be a spiky, blond-haired man and the eight, another redhead woman, but before they could take a step forward, they slowly dissolved into dust.

Everyone looked surprised. Orochimaru shouted, "WHAT?!"

The Kage were frozen in shock and just stared at him raging about.

Orochimaru immediately controlled himself and went stabbing the rest at the back of the resurrected people's heads with a sealed kunai. He fumed silently as he stared at the unmoving eyes of Abumi Zaku and Kinuta Dosu, the two sacrifices for the last two people of his jutsu.

He sneered before he said, "Nevertheless, I don't need Minato-kun and Kushina-kun to defeat you. I'm perfectly content with the Shodai Hokage, Nidaime Hokage, Uzumaki Mito, Senju Toka, Nidaime Kazekage, and the Yondaime Kazekage."

Toka slowly stared at her opponents and said, "I have been re-summoned to fight children?"

Tobirama's eyes swiveled onto her and he said, "Do not immediately compare our opponents with those you fought in the past, Toka. I can sense their power is overwhelming. They're not quite our level, but powerful all the same."

Hashirama said, "Onoki, I see the years haven't been kind to you…you too, Sarutobi."

Both elders nodded and Sarutobi said, "I didn't want to fight you but, as you can see, we have no choice."

Mito replied, "Strange powers seemed to both strengthen and paralyze us while our controller put these seals on us."

Orochimaru snarled, "Enough talk! Attack!"

A crack stopped all movement. Everyone looked up and a crash let them all brace themselves. Someone landed between the Kage and Orochimaru's resurrected fighters.

Upon closer inspection, it was Naruto, sheathing his blade. The barrier recovered above him.

Everyone looked surprised at his arrival.

Sarutobi asked, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and said, "You looked like you needed my help, Saru-jiji."

Mito frowned. "A child managed to break through a powerful barrier, one that is somehow enhanced by an unknown ability?"

The Nidaime Kazekage, otherwise known, as Kosa no Reibai (Reibai of the Sandstorm), stared at him, narrowing his eyes, but kept silent.

Naruto felt Kushina's rage within him. Then, he said, "Orochimaru of the Sannin. You look younger than I expected."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes and replied, "And you, Uzumaki Naruto, are more trouble than I realized. No matter, though, you are still no match for me and my army."

Naruto smirked and said, "Do you know why your resurrection of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina failed?"

That got everyone's attention.

Orochimaru snarled, "What are you talking about? How do you even know them?"

Naruto ignored the question and instead said, "Their souls have already been taken." It surprised them all.

Reibai's eyes gleamed in maddened triumph as Naruto bit his thumb and splattered it around him in a circle. He made a lot of seals and said, "Chiton: Chishio Bunshin." The blood accumulated around him in four blots, which formed into four identical copies of Naruto.

Even his tenants were curious about his intent now. After all, Naruto kept to himself for some of his training time.

He gave a feral grin as he summoned a book and said, "Witness the reunion." Raising his free hand, he whispered the incantation, followed by, "Akariton: Tamashi Tenso (Light Style: Soul Transfer; self-explanatory)."

He heard the sounds of surprise from his tenants before they subsided.

The four clones shivered as yellow, red, golden, and frosty blue chakra escaped from Naruto and went into each of the clones.

As the chakra merged with the clones, their forms shifted into that of their respective chakra hosts'. All four were surprised to finally see the world through their eyes.

Minato said, "Naruto…you…"

Naruto smirked. "Orochimaru, respective Kages, and the rest, may I present my fighting force."

Orochimaru went wide-eyed as he shouted, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Now then, shall we dance?"

* * *

There's the new chapter.

I hope you like it.

Oh, yes, an A/N. Due to school and work, future chapters may be a bit delayed.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
